Harry Potter and the Gypsy's Eyes
by StarWest45
Summary: Written Pre-OotP, my first fic, (Mary Sue warning.) In Harry's fifth year a new girl comes to Hogwarts. What's she hiding behind those pink sunglasses and why does she get along so well with the famous Gryffindor Trio?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong JK Rowlings. So it's not mine.  
  
This was written over a year before OotP came out. It's my first Fanfic and I decided to post it here. Basically I wanted someone to give Dumbledore socks for Christmas and this is the story that developed.  
  
Harry Potter and the Gypsy's Eyes  
  
Chapter one: Summer Nights  
  
At three a.m. on the fourteenth of July most young teenagers would be enjoying a nice lye-in over their summer holidays. They would be dreaming of doing nothing but messing about with their friends and how a new school term was a month and a half away.  
  
However, Harry Potter was not most teenagers. He was in fact, very unusual. Harry was a wizard, learning magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And usually during the summer hols, Harry would be longing to be back at Hogwarts. So far though, this summer had been different. Harry was enjoying living in Muggle oblivion during the day, but plagued by Wizarding nightmares whenever he tried to sleep.  
  
Harry spent the summer with his only living relatives, the Dursley's, at Number four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. The Dursley's hated Harry and strove to make his life miserable, usually. This summer they left him mostly alone. Harry had even taken a job delivering groceries in their quaint village. He had fixed up one of his cousin Dudley's old bicycles, with permission, and was now commonly seen zipping though the streets making his deliveries. The bike wasn't as fast as his Firebolt, a top notch racing broom, but it was still fun. He barley saw his relatives and that was just fine with everyone.  
  
Today, well yesterday, he had found out the reason the Dursley's had changed their attitude towards them. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had written to his caregivers (not that the Dursley's cared). Sirius had warned the Dursley's that he would be personally stopping by to see Harry, who had better be happy, or Sirius would be very unhappy.  
  
The Dursley's were terrified of Sirius for two reasons, one he was fully trained wizard, or freakish abomination as the Dursleys would say. The Dursley's did not like magic or anything to do with it, especially Harry. The second reason the Dursley's did not want to face Sirius Black was because was a convicted killer. Sirius was innocent of those murders, but The Dursley's didn't know that.  
  
They also didn't seem to realize that Sirius could hardly come to see Harry, as he was trying to avoid detection and Harry Potter was probably one of the most watched people in the Wizarding world. Usually this didn't extend to his time with the Muggles, but it seemed to this year.  
  
Every time Harry would round a corner he would just see an odd figure in what appeared to be a cloak, watching him. Harry supposed the Headmaster was behind this. Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster at Hogwarts and seemed to be taking Harry's safety very seriously.  
  
Perhaps the Headmaster could do something about his nightmares. Harry was thinking of writing to the Professor Dumbledore when his owl, Hedwig, came flying through the pink sky towards him. It was already dawn?  
  
Hedwig had a letter from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's the summer going? I understand that you don't like what I told your aunt and uncle, but someone has to keep them in line. Since I can't be there with you, this was the best I could do. If they really do give you trouble though, let me know. I will take care of it. Who knows, if they're really awful I may have to pay you a visit!  
  
Dumbledore is keeping us rather busy. I've seen a few old friends. It's almost like old times at Hogwarts. Joking with Remus (He does insist you call him this instead of 'Professor'), making comments about Snape's hair (a little piece of advise, don't make any comment about his hair in ear shot, he's overly sensitive) and just general organizing.  
  
In all seriousness, you don't need to be worrying. Rest assured we are working against Voldemort already. So far it seems he's only gathering strength, but so are we.  
  
Write if anything happens, or you just need to talk.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Rest assured," he'd be happy to rest at all. Harry lay on his bed and tried to catch a few hours sleep before the day really began.  
  
********************************  
  
The two and a half hours sleep he had that morning were the most solid rest Harry had had in the past two weeks. He would grab some aspirin to help with the headache, but he couldn't go on like this. People suffered from insomnia all the time, surely he could too.  
  
When Harry returned from his morning shower a large tawny owl was sitting on top of Hedwig's cage. She did not seem happy about her visitor's chosen perch. When Harry entered the owl flew to him immediately. It carried a small package, and a letter. He opened the letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
My sourc tell me you have been having problems sleeping this summer. That's completely understandable given recent events. I was hoping that the matter wouldn't become this drastic, but as the most sleep you've had in the past few weeks doesn't total more than a few hours, I think it was time you had some help. My source also said to tell you not to be so stubborn and ask for help. Please find enclosed a potion to dispel dreams. It may affect visions you have of Voldemort, as well as your own dreams. Seers and others who have visions do not usually take this potion. Inform us immediately if there are any adverse side effects.  
  
And as for the persistent requests of both you and Mr. Ronald Weasley, I am afraid you will have to stay with your relatives for the remainder of the summer. On the31st of August you are to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron under the care of the Weasleys. Sirius said he would persuade your uncle to see to it you get there alright.  
  
Your school letter should be along soon. Enjoy the rest of the holidays as best you can.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry opened the package to find a blue glass bottle filled with a pink liquid and a note.  
  
Potter,  
  
This should last for roughly seven weeks. You are allowed two more doses. No more. It doesn't matter when you take it, so I suggest you drink it immediately before you forget. It will only inhibit your dreams not make you go to sleep.  
  
S Snape  
  
That was down right friendly for Snape. Harry not having time to waste put the blue vile next to his bed. As Harry ran down the stairs to grab breakfast before leaving for work, one thought struck him. Who was Professor Dumbledore's 'source?'  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry should have listened to Snape. Not that he would ever admit this out loud, but the nightmare he was currently having kept screaming this to his subconscious. He was running. He couldn't see where. There were trees, and stars and grass. There was a high-pitched laughter behind him. It was not Voldemort. It was feminine. And he wasn't alone as he ran, there was a girl with him. He could never see more than her brown hair flying out behind her.  
  
He ran through all the girls he knew but no one had hair like this girl. He cared for her a great deal, that much was certain. Harry was frantic with worry over her. 'It must be Hermione,' he decided. Though this girl's hair wasn't bushy. She was running and that must be the reason for the difference. But Harry knew that couldn't be right when the girl spoke.  
  
"We have to get away from my psycho sister. Move faster Wonderboy," she commanded.  
  
Harry did as he was bid and they kept running until finally the girl held out her arm to stop him, just before he ran over a cliff. Standing like a sentinel on the edge of the cliff was Draco Malfoy. He ignored Harry and spoke to the girl.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the gypsy girl and her dear Potter. I thought with a blood line like yours you'd keep better company, Gypsy."  
  
"Draco, you don't have to do this!" she cried. "We can help you!"  
  
"But I don't want any help pretty gypsy," he said with a sneer and a cold light in his eyes. "I will deliver you to the Dark Lord myself. He will put your talents to use. Can you even imagine the reward if you serve faithfully? See reason Gypsy." It was almost like he was trying to reason with her now. "Your sister has, and your brother won't be far behind. If you work with them, with us, you could do great things with great rewards."  
  
The laughter echoed around them. The girl reached out for Harry's hand. She held fast to him. Harry could tell that he was a lifeline for this girl. If he let go, terrible things would happen. He would not let go of her for anything.  
  
"Ah, well, that is your mistake then," Draco said, and vanished from sight.  
  
When he was gone, the ground beneath them shook. The cliff began to crumble. What was supporting the girl began to fall away. She daggled over the abyss, Harry's hold on her the only thing that stopped her from falling. She looked up at him with terrified eyes.  
  
"Pull me back, Harry. Please don't let go."  
  
"I won't," he called.  
  
But even as he said it she began to slip from him. Within seconds only their fingers were still touching. She began to fall, still reaching for him. The girl fell into the blackness in wave of brown hair and frantic eyes. Then she was gone and all that remained was the high-pitched laughter of a mad woman.  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry awoke sweating and shaking. It was bad enough he was having dreams about his friends being in danger. Now he was dreaming about people who didn't even exist.  
  
He quickly found the blue bottle on the table and drank. Going back to sleep, Harry tried to put all thoughts from his head. It actually worked tonight. Soon he was asleep and knew only oblivion.  
  
************************************* 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two: Gypsy girl?  
  
Harry was running late. His Uncle Vernon, who had actually stopped the car long enough for Harry to get out with Hedwig and his trunk, had dropped him off in Diagon Ally. He was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione out side of Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor and hour ago. He left his trunk and Hedwig in the Leaky Cauldron and set off down Diagon Ally.  
  
It was a bright day but Harry noticed that people stood just a little close together and were talking a little quitter. He heard things like "You-Know- Who can't be back." "But Dumbledore is make preparations; He'll make it right!" So word had spread. At one point he even heard about Sirius. "Black was seen in England again. They say he's actually working against You-Know- Who!" This put Harry in a much better mood as he walked down the street.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron yelled from across the street. "Hey, Ron!" Harry called back as he began to cross over. However he wasn't paying attention to the girl running in the opposite direction. And with the pile of packages she was carrying, she didn't see Harry. They smacked into each other. Her packages went flying as she and Harry both fell to the ground. Harry landed on his backside; the girl landed on her hands and knees, and began to bleed from them.  
  
"This is just the sort of thing I need!" said the girl with an odd accent. "Oh shut up!" she called over her shoulder to the boy laughing. "You should have been carrying some!"  
  
"Err . . . Sorry," said Harry as he got up and began to wipe off dust and pick up packages.  
  
"Oh it's not you fault. I should have been paying attention. Do you see my glasses?"  
  
Harry picked up a pair of broken pink sunglasses. "You mean these?"  
  
"Yes, Thanks! Reparo!" She said and mended her glasses, and her skinned knees with a quickly muttered "Adverto. Useful spell, and I'm a bit of a klutz so I know it pretty well. I'm Daisy by the way." She smiled at Harry and put on her glasses.  
  
Harry looked at her for the first time. She was about 15 had long straight brown hair and was shorter that Harry. Her hair was tied back with a long scarf. She wore a peasant top that was in style at muggle shops but she had a scarf tied around he waist too. Her skirt was, short, and khaki colored. Her shoes were hemp sandals. And she wore a lot of silver jewelry.  
  
"That's my little brother, Allen. Len, come carry some of your stuff."  
  
The boy still laughing came over. He was about eleven, had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. "You should have seen your face Daze. And you knocked that poor guy flat on his butt!"  
  
Daisy looked daggers at her brother, "Oh just take you stuff!" She took the pile of things Harry had recovered and gave it to Allen.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you back with mom and dad. I have to go pick up my robes," Daisy said as the younger boy situated the packages.  
  
"Kay, see ya Daze. Try not to run anyone else over!" And with that he took off down the street.  
  
"Sorry. Really I didn't mean to keep you." Daisy said as she smiles at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about. I was only going over to meet my friends." Harry gestured over to the ice cream parlor were Ron was waiting, trying to stifle a laugh. "Are you all right? You were bleeding."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, all healed." She showed him her hands as proof. "But I'd better go. See ya Harry!"  
  
"Bye, wait, did I tell you my name?"  
  
She just smiled and waved as she walked away.  
  
"Cute girl." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, did she seem weird though?"  
  
"Harry, are you cracking up? A cute girl runs into you and you automatically go to weird? You really need to chill out."  
  
"Maybe Ron, But she knew my name."  
  
"Doesn't everyone. Come one Hermione went ahead to Gringot's."  
  
*************  
  
Harry stayed in the Leaky Cauldron with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys that night. Harry didn't see any sign of Daisy again until he was at platform 9 and 3/4 the next day.  
  
"Allen mind your sister." Harry heard when he sat by the window.  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"And listen to your uncle, he doesn't need anymore stress, poor man."  
  
"Yes mum," Allen answered.  
  
Harry looked and saw Daisy and her brother Allen along with a woman who looked a lot like Daisy except she was older and had curly black hair.  
  
"Don't worry mom," Daisy said smiling at her mother. "We'll be all right. Uncle will look after us. And Aunt Ro is only in Hogsmead if I have a bad attack."  
  
"I know love I just worry, and with everything as it is . . ."  
  
"Mom, dad is helping uncle, and so are lot of really good witches and wizard. Everything will be fine and you have to get back to helping too. Don't worry over much about the runt and me. We'll be fine." Daisy said all this to her mother and got on the train just as the whistle blew.  
  
"I want both of you to write." Called the woman with curly black hair after children.  
  
"Bye mum! And don't worry I'll take care of Daisy. I promise."  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in their compartment on the train. Some of their classmates came to visit and Ginny and Neville stayed to have lunch. Hermione was proudly displaying her Prefect's Badge, while Harry and Ron each had one of their own, though not as prominent as hers.  
  
Harry was so relieved when they were all made Prefects. And why shouldn't they be? They had each helped to safe the school and uphold the honor of Hogwarts a number of times. There were ten new Prefects every year, three from two houses and two from the other two houses. Harry couldn't remember who all of the new Prefects were but he knew Malfoy was one.  
  
As if bidden by Harry's thoughts, Draco Malfoy himself appeared in the door of their car, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Ah Potty, and his pet weasel and mudblood," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said as Neville restrained Ron.  
  
"I wanted to see if they really did make you Prefects. Gryffindor obviously made their selections based on pity," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Excuse me," said a girl's voice in the hall. Crabbe and Goyle were blocking the way. "Pardon me," she tried again, but neither moved. "Oy! Fatheads! Move!" This startled them enough that they jumped and the girl was able to get by. She stuck her head in their compartment. It was the girl from yesterday, Daisy.  
  
"I hope whoever's responsible for these two puts them back on their leashes," she said. She winked at Harry and left.  
  
"Who was that?" Malfoy demanded. "And why was she wearing those ridiculous glasses?"  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy? Upset someone called you on your idiot goons?" Ron said.  
  
Malfoy glared at them but decided to make his overly dramatic exit at that point. He turned on his heel and left.  
  
The Gryffindors no longer had to restrain their laughter.  
  
*************************** When they got to Hogwarts, a familiar figure shadowed over the students. "First years this way." Called Hagrid. Harry heard him say to in much lower voice, "You come too Miss Daisy."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid. Have a good trip?" Daisy answered.  
  
Hagrid smiled, "It was eventful. You taken up eves-droppin' Harry?"  
  
Harry was startled as Hagrid turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Just waiting to say 'Hi' Hagrid." Harry said blushing somewhat.  
  
"I'm just teasin ya, Harry. But you better get to the carriages."  
  
"Right. See ya Hagrid." Harry said but he looked to Daisy before he left. She was still wearing those pink sunglasses. She was also dressed in much the same fashion she had been in Diagon Ally.  
  
"Harry, Do you know that girl?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not really. Why?" Harry answered.  
  
"She's well, she a gypsy right?"  
  
"I don't know. Why, what's it matter?"  
  
"It doesn't." Hermione said, "I've just never met one before. Come one let's get sets going before the sorting starts."  
  
Harry look towards the head table and saw Dumbledore looking toward the side door as Professor McGonagall led in the first years and one girl of about 15 years.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and said "Now students, welcome back to Hogwarts. I know you've all had an eventful summer and I am confident you've been able to handle the situation we find ourselves in. But we can look to that as we must and for now we must start the new year. We have an unusual event this year, along with the first years a fifth year student is to be sorted." Dumbledore turned to Daisy and said "this is Daisy Dumbledore, she is my great niece and has recently returned the Britain with her family." He then turned to Professor McGonagall; "you may start with the Sorting."  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward as Professor Dumbledore sat down amidst a flurry of whispers from student.  
  
The Sorting Hat was brought out and sang as was its custom.  
  
Once there was a void of learning.  
Once there was a need for skill.  
Once there was an empty field.  
Once there was a place of hope.  
  
On this field was founded a school,  
A place of learning and skill.  
On this now hallowed ground,  
Hogwarts stands still.  
  
The school is home to many,  
And each their families need.  
Some come along, young ones,  
And what I say now head.  
  
The founders four built this place  
This is how new families formed.  
They each would choose,  
Now I give their homes as needed.  
  
Hufflepuff is for the kind and loyal.  
They know the meaning of struggle.  
Gryffindor is filled with the brave,  
Weather they be pure or Muggle.  
  
In Ravenclaw is found  
The pursuit of knowledge.  
In Slytherin is found  
The cunning folk.  
  
So now you know a bit.  
Now you've come to see.  
Worry not! For I know  
Where you need to be.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore," McGonagall called after the hat was finished.  
  
Daisy came forward and the whole hall fell silent. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Daisy's head. It fell slightly down her head but was stopped by her pink sunglasses.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.  
  
Daisy sighed and began to walk toward her new table, tripping slightly as she went.  
  
Hermione moved down to make room for the new girl. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello," Daisy said. She sat down to watch the rest of the sorting. Soon Professor McGonagall read the name "Allen Dumbledore."  
  
"That's my brother." Daisy said as she saw the looks on everyone's faces. The Hat took a long time before it shouted, "Gryffindor."  
  
Daisy clapped hard as Allen joined the other new first years at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
When the rest of the first years were all sorted and the Hat taken away Professor Dumbledore rose.  
  
"Hope he hurries. I'm starving!" Said Ron.  
  
"Me too," said Daisy. "And he can really talk when he wants to."  
  
Everyone who heard smiled at Daisy's comment.  
  
"Before we begin the feast just a few reminders; students are forbidden to enter the forest surrounding the grounds. I would like to remind all students that magic is not allowed in the corridors. And I would further like to tell you all that despite what is happening in the wider world this is still a school and your education and safety are our highest priority. Now enjoy the feast!"  
  
"So where's the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher? I haven't heard anything about a new one," said Hermione looking at the teacher's table.  
  
"Didn't you hear he couldn't get one?" Seamus said from a few seats over. "I heard my Mum talking about it this morning with some other parents."  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore got someone." Hermione replied. "Do you know anything Daisy?"  
  
"Nope. I don't really get told much of any thing. I sort I have to find out on my own. Comes with being a younger sister." She smile at the others and went back to her dinner.  
  
"Wait I thought Allen was your younger brother," said Harry.  
  
"Oh he is," Daisy said, looking up again, "but I've got two older siblings, a half-brother and a half-sister."  
  
"Half of what?" Said Ron.  
  
"She means that one of their parents is different." Hermione answered.  
  
"I know that!" Ron growled.  
  
"Yeah. My mom's first husband was killed about twenty years ago. She remarried my dad a year later and I was born a few years after that."  
  
The table was quite for a moment until Harry asked, "did Voldemort kill him?"  
  
Everyone stared at Harry. He had jumped right to the worst possible scenario, and actually said it.  
  
"Mom doesn't talk about it, I know the Dark Lord was involved but I don't know any details." And with that Daisy turned back to plate and didn't say anything else for some time.  
  
Hermione felt kind of bad for Daisy. She was nice girl a little quite maybe but she just needed to be drawn out a bit. "So Daisy, where are you from anyway?"  
  
"Oh nowhere really. My parents move around a lot and until I started school I went with them, Allen too," she said with a shrug. "For a while we were in the States, we spent two years in Canada, Montreal is a beautiful city, and we moved permanently back to Britain about four years ago. We still travel a lot I've been all over the world on shorter trips." She smiled and said, "It's a big place but there are a lot of really neat things out there."  
  
Every one just kind of looked at her until Ron said, "Wow!"  
  
"Yeah really," said Harry the only places he had ever been were the Dursley's, the Weasley's homes, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts. "But if you were in Britain four years ago why didn't you come to Hogwarts then?"  
  
"My mom wanted me to go to her old school," Daisy answered, "The Salem Witches Institute. But with all the trouble and stuff, my parents decided to move us here. After all there is no place safer than where ever Albus Dumbledore is!"  
  
"Too right!" Said Dean from across the table.  
  
Again, Daisy just smiled from behind her sunglasses.  
  
Harry was still getting weird vibes about Daisy but he liked her and he could tell Hermione did too. It kind of bothered him that she never took of those sunglasses, but he didn't want to ask about them, especially since he had already asked awkward question of her once during the meal. He just smiled and said, "Well that explains your accent."  
  
"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Well, you sound rather American," Harry explained.  
  
Daisy huffed, "I'm Scottish!"  
  
After that no one else wanted to offend her, and Daisy didn't talk much.  
  
All to soon the feast was over. As the house were getting ready to leave the Great Hall Harry caught sight of Cho across the room. She smiled and waved. Harry waved back and started blushing furiously.  
  
"I think she likes you," said a voice in Harry's ear. He turned to see Daisy right behind him. "That girl, she likes you," Daisy repeated.  
  
"N-no, were just friends," Harry stammered as he blushed slightly again.  
  
"Ok Potter if you say so. But I went to an all girls' school, I know about these things." Daisy smiled and walked off towards Hermione.  
  
"Weird girl." Said Ron. "Cute, but weird."  
  
"Yeah . . ." replied Harry. "Come on lets get up to bed I'm tired." ****************  
  
At Breakfast the next morning Hermione came down with Daisy. Harry noticed she was carrying a stack of papers. She had their schedules! Harry had forgotten all about them.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he took the schedules from her.  
  
"Sure, I'll be back in a second. Just need to finish giving these out." And with that Hermione made her way down the table and Daisy sat down to breakfast.  
  
"You know we're gonna have no fun this year with Hermione the Prefect!" Said Ron.  
  
"Oh, it won't be that bad, besides, she's not the only Prefect." said Harry smiling.  
  
"All the more reason not to get caught," said Daisy. "Have I got classes with either of you?" she said leaning towards Ron and looking at his and Harry's schedules while showing them hers.  
  
"Yeah, most of 'em." Harry answered. "Today we've all got Transfigurations, Care of Magical creatures, Defense against the Dark Arts, and . . . ick, Potions."  
  
"Wait how can we have Defense Against the Dark Arts without a teacher?" said Ron. "Free period you reckon?"  
  
"No," said Hermione as she sat with Harry across the table, "they found someone. He was just hired yesterday."  
  
"Really, who?" said Daisy.  
  
"Name's Blanc I think," she answered. "Yeah look at the schedule. It says Professor G. Blanc."  
  
"Daisy are you all right?" Harry asked, "You look like you've gone all white."  
  
"What? Oh yes I'm fine. Better get to class. Don't want to be late for my first class with McGonagall." And with Daisy got up and rushed from the Great Hall.  
  
The morning went fast. Professor McGonagall told them all to prepare for a tough year and to keep their O.W.L.'s in mind.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was great.  
  
Hagrid stared the lesson by saying this year they would be covering wide variety of creatures staring with Crups, page 8 of "Fantastic Beast and where to find them" by Newt Scamander (brought to the muggle world by JK Rowlings, Comic Relief UK, and Scholastic Inc.). The dogs were a nice change for the class.  
  
At lunch Harry noticed Daisy wasn't talking and she still looked a little ill. "Are you sure your all right?" He asked.  
  
"Harry's right you don't look well Daisy." Hermione was starting to worry about her new friend too. But before Daisy could answer a voice called, "Daze, Daze did you here who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Allen called as he skid to a halt beside his sister's seat.  
  
"Yeah, I have him next Len." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Wow, then I've got 'im right after you. Can you believe he's really here? Uncle must have called him."  
  
At this point Daisy lost her temper. "Of course Uncle called him who else would? Besides it not like his movements matter to anyone else!"  
  
She got up and walked way before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Geez, sisters." Allen said as he walked away.  
  
"Now what was that about?" Asked Ron his sandwich nearly forgotten.  
  
"I dunno, but that girl is different," said Harry.  
  
****************************** As Harry, Ron and Hermione neared their classroom Hermione stopped the boys, "Listen!"  
  
The door stood slightly ajar and they heard Daisy's angry voice. "First I'm pulled out of my school so uncle can baby-sit me, and Aunt Ro can watch me when ever I go to the village, which is the only place I can go, then Allen designates himself my 'protector,' and then you show up here! What am I suppose to think, Guy! {Pronounced Gee, French} I think nobody believes I can stand on my own two feet! I think nobody can treat me as normal fourteen-year-old!"  
  
"You're not normal Daze." The reply came from a man's voice with a slight French accent. He sounded kind but was quite firm in his judgment. Daisy was not normal.  
  
"I could be if you all would just back off! Two years Guy and not so much as a letter and all of a sudden you show up at my school, as teacher of all things! Aren't you the anti-teacher?"  
  
"That was a long time ago Daisy. You had better calm down before . . ."  
  
"I don't want to calm down!"  
  
"Ok then, sit down. Class is going to start soon, and normal fourteen-year- olds don't argue with their teachers." Professor Blanc's voice, for that is who he was, stayed even and clam. For a moment it seemed Daisy was going to argue more but they heard her slam her book on desk and sit down.  
  
"Hermione, what do you know about this girl?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Not much, and not nearly as much as I thought."  
  
Just to be safe, the trio waited a moment before going into the classroom.  
  
When they finally did go in they saw Daisy sitting in the front of the class scowling at young man, maybe in his late teens, he couldn't be older that twenty. He was tall with black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled and said, "Come in sit down."  
  
Daisy mumbled something that no one quite caught but Professor Blanc gave her look and she just looked back.  
  
"Remind me not to make her mad," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Right, same here," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione sat next to Daisy and the boys sat next her. As the rest of the class came in Hermione whispered, "He's cute!"  
  
Daisy sighed. Harry tought she might crack a smile but was sure he was mistaken a second later.  
  
When the class started the new teacher introduced himself. "Hello, as you know I am Professor Blanc. Just to tell you a little about myself, I went to Bauxbatons, graduated two years ago, and have been traveling throughout the wizarding world ever since. Until yesterday when I received and owl from Professor Dumbledore asking to come here." The young teacher beamed at his class, all of whom seem to really like him, except Daisy.  
  
After he had taken role, Professor Blanc began his lesson. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to cover different magical communities and what you might need to know to defend yourselves. Does anyone know anything about gypsies?"  
  
To no one's surprise Hermione raised her hand. "Gypsies are communities of very powerful witches and wizards who traveled in caravans. They began to do this in the Middle Ages and were common in Europe until about fifty tears ago."  
  
"Very good Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
"Does anyone know what they're known for?" This time Hermione's hand wasn't alone. "Yes, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Well aren't gypsies really good with potions and divinations?"  
  
"Yes, gypsies are known for their love potions, poisons, and divining abilities. Anyone else?" When no one volunteered Prof. Blanc took his class list and called, "Longbottom."  
  
Neville a little shaken said, "Well my Grandmother used to tell me to behave or the gypsies will come and get me."  
  
After thinking for a minute Professor Blanc said, "The idea of gypsies stealing children is common in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Is there any truth in this myth?"  
  
To Harry's surprise, Daisy raised her hand. "Miss Dumbledore." Called the professor.  
  
"Yes." She said simply.  
  
"Do you care to elaborate?"  
  
"Aren't you the Professor?"  
  
"Just tell the class what you know Daisy."  
  
She shrugged and continued. "Well as muggles began to fear magic those with magic were persecuted, tortured, mutilated, killed, really horrific stuff, even kids, anyone with magic or even the suggestion of magic was vulnerable especially witch and wizard children in the care of muggle. Gypsies are generally good at divinations and there are almost always one or two true Sees in the bunch. The gypsies would rescue those for whom they See danger or a miserable life."  
  
For the rest of the class they took notes on Gypsies and their histories and skills. Harry couldn't help wishing gypsies had come to take him away from the Dursley's. He also spent a lot of class looking a Daisy. She still didn't seem as happy as she had been, but she had calmed down.  
  
When class was over Professor Blanc asked her to stay after a moment.  
  
"Wait for me?" She asked.  
  
"We'll be outside," answered Ron before either of the others could.  
  
However outside the room they could still hear the conversation inside.  
  
"Daze let me see your eyes."  
  
"I'm fine Guy!"  
  
"Let me see . . . You need to go to the hospital wing, soon."  
  
"I'll go right after potions, . . . I promise. I don't want to be late for my first lesson!"  
  
"It won't do you any good do pass out in the middle of it." She didn't say anything in response and he sighed. "Fine, you know what you can handle."  
  
******************************* When they got to potions, Daisy joined Harry Ron and Hermione in the back of the class. All three kept watching her to see if she would pass out, each wondering why she might.  
  
Professor Snape seemed to be in a particularly foul mood. He launched into a very hard lesson. By the end of class he had managed to take fifteen points from Gryffindor for no reason, ten of those from Harry.  
  
Daisy asked Hermione to pass the willow root near the end of the class. Snape responded immediately by bellowing, "Ten more points from Gryffindor! There will be no chattering in this class and no favorites!"  
  
"I can't believe him. He's a teacher. He should be fairer!" Daisy said ten minutes later as they were heading up the stairs from the dungeons.  
  
"I don't thin that's a word," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey at least I'm not the only one he hates!" Harry joked.  
  
"And what was that about not having favorites! I was only there for one class and I could tell who his favorites were!" Daisy raged.  
  
"Ah poor Potter and his little friend the weed," said a cold voice from behind. It was Draco Malfoy who until now had decided to leave the headmaster's niece alone. Now that he could see she wasn't invulnerable he decided to test her.  
  
"Malfoy isn't?" Daisy said in a distracted way. "Shouldn't you be getting measured for your robes? Or scrubbing you arm so it's ready for a foul tattoo like your father?"  
  
Malfoy smiled; "At least I know where my father is." And he walked past with that thin, smug smile on his face.  
  
"I hate him!" Daisy said. She was fuming. "Where's the hospital wing?"  
  
"We'll take you," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't want to keep you all. Can you boys just take our books back to the Common room?" she asked  
  
"OK, but are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think we can walk a few flights of stairs." And Daisy did some thing she hadn't done all afternoon, smiled.  
  
**********************  
  
Back in the common room Harry and Ron were playing chess. Both were very distracted. Harry was wondering why Daisy smiling was so reassuring.  
  
"Checkmate." Said Ron looking towards the door. "When are they coming back?"  
  
"Dunno, whenever they get done. What you think, something's going on between Daisy and Blanc?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
"Probable an old friend. Hey he is kinda young, you think maybe an old boyfriend?"  
  
Before Harry even had time to register the question, Allen Dumbledore came over. "Hey, you guys know where my sister is?" he asked.  
  
"Hospital Wing," Ron said setting up the chess pieces again.  
  
"Professor Blanc made her go," Harry added hoping the kid wouldn't worry. He didn't seem to.  
  
"Thanks," he said and went back to his fellow first years.  
  
"Hey maybe the kid could tell us about his sister? Or we could go wait for them at dinner." Ron suggested.  
  
"Dinner," Harry said. He just realized how hungry he was.  
  
*********************************** Harry and Ron came back from dinner full but alone. The girls weren't there. They did however find Hermione sitting in the common room when they came back.  
  
"Hey," said Ron. "What happened to Daisy?"  
  
"She's asleep, upstairs. Madam Pomfery gave her some potion and it seemed to really knock her out. She all right I think though."  
  
Harry and Ron sat down in chairs across from Hermione. "Do you know what was wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not a clue. But she's fine now. Anyway we should get started studying Transfigurations." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3; Quidditch anyone?  
  
The days began to pass and it seemed as if Daisy had always been there. She still said and did things that the others thought odd but they were just part of Daisy. She still didn't seem happy in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Blanc didn't seem to notice.  
  
Midway through the second week a notice appeared in the common room.  
  
It read: Quidditch tryouts this Friday! Gryffindor house has the following spots to fill: Captain Keeper Chaser Alternates will also be consider from those who tryout.  
  
"Wow, I've got to tryout. I'd love to play keeper!" said Daisy.  
  
"Oh not you too!" said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry smiled. "With all three of us at tryouts Hermione won't have anything to do," said Ron.  
  
"Won't you tryout too?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I'm not much of a flyer," said Hermione, "but I'll be there to cheer for you. Hey look!" she continued, "Hogsmeade weekend too!"  
  
"Good," said Ron "we can celebrate my making the team!"  
  
"Confident, eh?" asked Daisy.  
  
"Sure! I've been playing with Fred and George, all summer. I can keep up with anyone else who tries out!"  
  
**************************** On Friday morning everyone in Gryffindor was excited. It seemed like everyone was going out for the Quidditch team. And anyone who wasn't was waiting for the chance to get out of the castle for a while.  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention in class when Professor McGonagall called his name.  
  
"Potter!" She repeated. "I said I would like to see you after class."  
  
"Oh, right Professor." Harry answered.  
  
When class was over he went to McGonagall's desks. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Potter, I want you to consider captaining the Quidditch team." Professor McGonagall said as the rest of the class left.  
  
"But, shouldn't one of the older students get first crack?" Harry asked a little confused.  
  
"To tell the truth Harry I wondered the same thing. But Fred and George Weasley were quite insistent. They think you should do."  
  
********************************** "What's up Harry?" Ron asked as he joined the others waiting outside.  
  
"McGonagall just asked me to captain the Quidditch team. She said it was Fred and George's idea." Harry answered.  
  
"Wow!" said Hermione "that's great!"  
  
"Yeah," laughed Ron before he turned to Daisy and said, "told you I was on the team for sure!" ************************ As the day went on Daisy seemed a little upset.  
  
"Daisy are you ok?" Hermione asked and the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You just seem quite, well more so than usual," Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron "you forgot to give Professor Blanc an attitude today."  
  
"Can you guys wait for me outside? I need to talk to the professor," she asked.  
  
"Sure Daze but Ron didn't mean you had to go torment the guy after class." Harry joked.  
  
"Very funny," she said. "Just wait please?"  
  
Once again they over heard wait was said.  
  
"Hey, Guy? Could I talk to for a minute?" Daisy said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm going out for Quidditch today."  
  
"Good," he said a little distracted.  
  
"I thought you should know," she said. Then she seemed to hesitate before asking, "have you heard anything about my dad?"  
  
"No not yet," Blanc said. "They should have met up about two days ago."  
  
"Right, thanks. Umm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so horrible in class."  
  
"Don't worry about it Daze," he said sounding happy. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you, just because . . ."  
  
"I know I know. And I'm not going easy on you either!" Daisy said just as cheerfully. "And hey at least I'll ace the gypsy stuff. What are we doing next?"  
  
"Giants." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Great see ya later, Professor!"  
  
Harry and the other couldn't believe how much happier Daisy was.  
  
"What do we after lunch?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Harry double-checked his schedule and groaned. "Double Divinations." He answered.  
  
"Great! Does Professor Trewlany seem to have too many bats in her belfry or is that just me?" Daisy asked.  
  
"No it's not you. She's a coot!" Ron answered.  
  
"Well I hope guys have fun. I'll think of you while I'm in Arthimacy!" said Hermione.  
  
********************************** Daisy sat in Divinations a round table by the window with Harry and Ron, who looked as if their dog just died.  
  
"Oh, cheer up you two." She said. "It's not that bad. You know she really does know what she's talking about."  
  
"You're wasting your time on them!" said Lavender Brown from a near by table. "They've never had any respect for Professor Trewlany's gifts."  
  
"Oh, she's not gifted. Anyone could do what she does," said Daisy she pushed up her glasses, which had begun to slip down her sweaty nose. "She just knows the mechanics really well."  
  
Lavender turned back around in her seat. "What'd I say?" Daisy whispered to Harry.  
  
"Professor Trewlany is Lavender's favorite teacher," he answered.  
  
"Oh, well . . ." Daisy began but just then Professor Trewlany entered.  
  
She floated in moth-like. "Good afternoon my dears! Today we are going to begin with the study of the cards."  
  
She handed each set of students a deck of tarot card. "Does anyone know anything about tarot cards?"  
  
Daisy's hand shot up. "She can be as bad as Hermione," Ron whispered.  
  
"Only in Divinations," Harry whispered back.  
  
Ignoring her friends' stifled giggles Daisy answered, "Tarot cards were first used about 3500 years ago. No one is really sure where. They were brought to Muggle attention about 1500 years ago, and are the bases of other card games like poker. Oh and you should never buy your own deck. They work better when someone gives you one."  
  
"Very good Miss Dumbledore. If with you all turn to page 519 of Un-fogging the Future you can find a basic chart of meanings and simple dealing patterns."  
  
Daisy didn't touch her book but began shuffling the cards and gave the boys time to read the basics.  
  
"Aren't going to join us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Shush, I'm shuffling." Daisy answered with a smile.  
  
"Sorry," said Ron.  
  
"I think she a bit ahead of us," said Harry, "Look." He pointed to a section of the book. "Have the subject of the reading shuffle the cards. This connects them to the deck allowing for a more accurate reading," Harry read aloud.  
  
Daisy put the deck in front of the boys and said, "who wants to do my reading?"  
  
"You go ahead, mate. At least you read the book," Ron said sitting back to watch.  
  
"Okay," Harry began to deal according to the picture. "Let's see you got 'the Tower' that means a challenge. A ten of swords, a betrayal. And The King of swords, a powerful man. So you'll have to deal with the betrayal of a powerful man. Right?"  
  
Daisy had gone very white. "I don't know. With a three-card reading it's hard to be precise."  
  
Daisy had read both Harry and Ron's future. She told Ron he would soon have a great triumph. They all agreed it was probably about Quidditch tryouts.  
  
"You know the cards focus on what you're thinking." Daisy told them.  
  
For Harry, he got a romantic reading.  
  
"Ah two of hearts romance Harry." She said teasing him. "And the king of hearts. That must be you."  
  
"There are no hearts in there!" Harry said. "Cup, pentacles, wands and swords. No hearts!"  
  
"Aw, poor Harry. Look, you're all red," Daisy teased. She went on to tell him that a great love would come and go before and another love came to stay.  
  
They met up with Hermione after class and spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and joking. None of them could remember being in a better mood.  
  
****************************** At four o'clock they headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Every Gryffindor came down to either tryout or watch their friends. "Good luck guys." Hermione called as se headed to the stands.  
  
"Hey Harry over here!" Called Katie Bell one of chasers already on the team.  
  
"Good luck you guys!" Harry said. And he left a very nervous Ron and Daisy standing there gripping their brooms tightly.  
  
"Ok guys what's going on?" Harry asked as he joined the others.  
  
"Did McGonagall talk to you, Harry?" asked George.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Well?" asked Fred.  
  
"You all really want me to be captain?" he asked looking at his four old teammates.  
  
"Absolutely, you've been on the team almost as long as we have. And you know all of Wood's old lectures as well as us, and besides, none of us will be left next year. You'd be captain then anyway!" said an excited Katie.  
  
"Right, ok so how do we run the tryouts?" Harry asked.  
  
"You tell us, cap'n." Said George.  
  
"Ok" Harry said. "We should probably see who want to play what."  
  
"You're the boss!" said George to the group.  
  
Harry smiled. "Right then." He called to the others waiting on the field. "We want you all to split up! Keepers down bye the posts, Chasers center field!"  
  
Harry watched as his classmates listened to his directions. He saw Ron and Daisy reluctantly split up. Ron was now standing with his sister Ginny and Dean Thomas at center field. Daisy went down by goal posts to wait her turn to show their stuff. They started off playing around a bit but were enough to see who to cut first. Harry asked the other senior plays to watch and help pick. After an hour they had cut the number of player in half. Both Ron and Daisy were still on the field. Soon there were about eight people left.  
  
"Well, I think we know our pool of alternates," said Alicia Spinnet panting as the team member came together again.  
  
"Yeah, now we just have to figure who's gonna be on team!" said George.  
  
"I think maybe a scrimmage without the snitch." Harry said. "George and Alicia on one team, Fred and Katie on the other. I'll watch. You guys pick your teams. I'll make sub calls and you guys can lead you team. We know everyone out there has talent let's see that they can be part of team!"  
  
Daisy and Ron were on Fred's team. Ginny and Dean were on George's. Harry thought that for a soccer fan Dean was a very good Quidditch player. He also though it was going to be hard to chose between his friends and do what was best for the team. Luckily he didn't have to.  
  
Ron was like madman! He really wanted on the team. He scored 40 points on his own and assisted for the other twenty. "Ron!" Fred called after one assist. "Why didn't you take that shot?"  
  
"Well, Michel had a better shot." He answered.  
  
Right then everyone, except Ron, knew he had gotten the open Chaser spot.  
  
Daisy was great too. She didn't let a single shot pass. Ginny came closest to scoring on her. Harry assumed Ginny had been practicing with her brothers too. It was unbelievable. Ginny had come up fast almost faked Daisy out but she did this crazy 360 spin and hit the ball directly to one of her team members. Anyone who thought that last part was luck just had to look at her face to know she was in complete the entire time.  
  
The new Quidditch team was set.  
  
"Wow!" said Hermione as she joined her friends on the field. They were waiting for the official announcement from the senior players, but everyone was expecting the same results.  
  
"I'm so nervous." Ron said. Now that he was just waiting for word his adrenaline had drained away, so did the color in his face.  
  
"You're in. No worries!" said Daisy.  
  
"Easy for you to say! Do think I should have taken that shot?" he asked  
  
"No," Hermione answered firmly. "You were right. Michel did have a better shot."  
  
"I think that's why your in, Ron." Daisy said wiping the sweat off her forehead. "You made a good team play. That's important."  
  
"So is winning." Ron shot back.  
  
"Didn't we?" Daisy smiled.  
  
Harry, Fred, George, Alicia, and Katie came out of their huddle and announced the finial decision. In a loud voice Harry called across the field. "It was tough decision but the new positions are decided. Alternates will come from last group of players on the field but the team positions go to Ron Weasley and Daisy Dumbledore!" *************  
  
The next morning the four friends were sitting at breakfast in the great hall. The girls were chattering happily. Harry and Ron were trying to figure out how many dungbombs to buy when Professor Blanc came over.  
  
"Daisy, I thought you might like to read this." He said handing her an un- opened letter he had just got in the post.  
  
"It's from Mom! 'Only time to write one letter.'" She read aloud. "'Please make sure everyone knows we found each other and we're safe!' Oh thank goodness. 'Can't say specifics but we've got a new lead. Will write to Alstor next. Our love to the kids!'"  
  
Daisy sat there for a second and smiled. Her friends realized for the first time just how much she kept inside, how much she kept from them.  
  
"Thanks," Daisy said handing back the letter. "You didn't have to let me read it first, but thanks."  
  
"Well I knew you knew they we're alright. You just needed to see for yourself. I'll go tell Allen now." And Professor Blanc walked down the table to Allen.  
  
"So how long 'till we leave?" Daisy asked.  
  
********* Twenty minutes later they were walking through Hogsmeade. They went to the joke shop, and Honeydukes, and wandered around for a while until Ron said, "I'm hungry. Any one up for the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
When they entered the pub pretty Madam Rosemerita came over and hugged Daisy. "Daisy, child, took your time coming. I've seen you wandering all around town!"  
  
"Sorry... "  
  
"And you know I've been so worried. To think your mother moved you all the way here and just leaves you two there!"  
  
"Sorry," Daisy said again. "But we're in school. She didn't leave us."  
  
By this time Madam Rosemerita had steered them to a table. "Running around after that husband of hers. Probably haven't heard from either of them!"  
  
"Actually Aunt Ro, we got word this morning. They're fine. And doing good working against Voldermort."  
  
"Yes dear, of course. But still! What would you all like?" she asked turning to the others.  
  
"Do you have any of your stew?" Daisy asked before anyone else answered.  
  
Madam Rosemarita smiled. "One for everyone you think?"  
  
"And butterbeer please." Daisy answered.  
  
As Madame Rosemarita walked away Hermione leaned towards Daisy and asked, "'Aunt Ro?'"  
  
Daisy smiled, "Yeah. She's my mom's sister. Give me enough time and I can find a relative anywhere! Or at least a family friend. Why do think travel is so easy for my family?"  
  
********* After lunch they went up to see Hagrid and spent the afternoon at tea with him trying to find out details about his summer trip. "It ain't nothing any of you have to worry about!" was about the only thing they could get him to say.  
  
That, or questions about their summers. "Hermione, how was that Krum fellow?" or "Ron, didn't brothers tell me you did this?" On the whole though they spent most of the time laughing.  
  
"Ah, it was good to laugh like that today!" Hagrid said as he walked them back to the castle. "Don't remember the last time I heard people laughin' like that."  
  
"That's because no one is laughing like that." Harry said. "People don't seem to be I don't know, quite as relaxed."  
  
"They shouldn't be, Harry. Not yet anyhow." Hagrid said. "There is still a lot of work to be done. But people are startin' to come around."  
  
As they entered the great hall Ron stopped Daisy just outside and said, "You know we really did laugh a lot more today. I think that was because of you. When you smile it's contagious." Then he went to catch up with Harry and Hermione. *********  
  
Hagrid was right, everyone else did start to lighten up. It was almost the old Hogwarts, almost like there was no world outside Hogwarts, no Voldemort. Lessons went on, as did Quidditch practice, and social lives. That last part became very obvious one afternoon in early October when Daisy came running into the common room.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" she asked as soon as she saw Harry and Ron sitting alone in a corner near the girls stairs. "Oh, and Harry here, from Cho." And she handed him a folded paper.  
  
"Umm, upstairs writing a letter why?" Harry responded as he took his letter.  
  
But Daisy didn't answer she headed for the girls so fast she smacked into Hermione at the bottom as she came down.  
  
"Like I said before, weird girl." said Ron with a sort of smile.  
  
"Ouch! Daisy? What is the matter?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, quick tell me the first time Victor kissed you, did you know you liked him or just liked the kiss?" Daisy asked almost in one breath.  
  
"What? I don't know. That was three months ago! Why?"  
  
Daisy leaned close and began "Well when I was in the library just now..." her voice went so low only Hermione could here but Hermione was loud enough for the both of them.  
  
"He did what!? Why that slimy, good-for-nothing, what do you do?"  
  
"I slapped him. But he isn't the problem. The problem is, I think I liked it."  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. "What's up?" Harry asked, half forgetting the letter in his hand amidst his friend's drama.  
  
Hermione turned to the boys and, with a look of shock still on her face said, "Draco Malfoy just kissed Daisy! And she thinks she liked it!"  
  
Hermione slow sat down in an empty chair while Daisy flopped down in the one that completed the small circle. Her friends all sat staring at her.  
  
"Well I didn't ask him to!" was the only thing she could say in her own defense.  
  
"Malfoy..." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Daisy!" Hermione said.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Maybe he was just, I don't know." Hermione tried again.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" was Harry's attempt. "It couldn't be someone else?"  
  
"No, it wasn't some one else! I know who kissed me! I'm going to my room." and Daisy disappeared up the near by stairs.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry repeated again.  
  
Ron just sat there. Hermione decided to change the subject. "Harry what's that in your hand?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, it's from Cho." But as he open the letter he still muttered "I can't believe it! Malfoy!" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4; Things move on  
  
Harry and Cho started exchanging notes, a lot. Hermione was always writing letters to Bulgaria, though she would never talk about it. Daisy kept disappearing and then would be found an hour later making out with Malfoy. Ron just seemed to be in a permanent bad mood.  
  
That Tuesday night they were all studying for their DADA test on gypsies.  
  
"'Gypsies served as a link between the Muggle and Magical worlds. They brought many of the magical myths to those people as well was muggle myths to the wizarding...'" Hermione read from some obscure book.  
  
"Why don't people talk more about these people?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, they really don't exist anymore," said Hermione.  
  
"Well not like they use to," said Daisy. "Most of the caravan communities began to brake up fifty years ago."  
  
"Daze, there's something we've kind of wanted to ask you," said Harry tentatively. "Are you a gypsy?"  
  
Daisy looked at them. Then she said in a quite voice, "My mother was a gypsy." That was all she said. Then she got up and walked away.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't you two know anything? Have you been listening in class?" Ron said incredulously. "Gypsies are poisoning, baby stealing thieves and liars! I'd keep it quite if I was one."  
  
After that Daisy barely looked at the others. Ron tried to explain it to them over and over but they didn't get it. "She's ashamed. I wonder if those glasses she wears are to hide something in her eyes that gives her away."  
  
"That's ridiculous! 'Something in her eyes that gives her away!' Are you nuts?" Hermione snapped. "She's just Daisy!"  
  
"No she a gypsy! Haven't you ever noticed we're her only friends? She almost never talks to anyone else, except Malfoy, and how fast to you think he would drop her if he knew?" Ron answered.  
  
"Still, it's kind of funny, though." Harry said. "I mean she doesn't talk to anyone else. Why us? Why was being our friend so easy for her? And why is it so hard now?"  
  
When the owl post came that Friday morning there seemed to be more letters than usually.  
  
Harry got a short letter from Sirius.  
  
Harry, I'm alright. Still tracking Voldermort. Many others helping now. We have a whole network up and running. Making some progress. Be Safe, Sirius.  
  
Ron got a letter from his parents.  
  
Dear Ron, I want you keep an extra eye on your sister. And watch you self too. You and your friends need to be careful, especially now. Love, Your Mum and Dad  
  
Hermione opened her 'Daily Prophet' and found the cause of the extra concern. "Oh my! Listen to this:  
  
Ministry Cover Up  
  
The Daily Profit has learned that the Ministry of Magic has had information kept from public knowledge. They have hidden events over the last year and a half. Murders, disappearances, and secret movements are just a few. And all of this is related to the Dark Lord and his return to power. The Daily Profit has also learned that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, has begun and an information network trying to keep both the Ministry and witches and wizards at risk informed. We will not print any of the names of those in the network to protect their identities, but we have learned that recent disappearances include, Chris Masterson, William Flanagan, and perhaps most frightening of all, Madam Rosemerita Snape of the Three Broomsticks has disappeared from Hogsmeade.  
  
"Oh no," Hermione said.  
  
She looked down to Daisy, who was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with her brother. Both looked as if they heard the news.  
  
Ron read the article, going a little pale himself. "Do you think Madame Rosmertia is related to Professor Snape?"  
  
Hermione mearly shrugged.  
  
Daisy was on edge all day. At lunch Hermione went over to where Daisy was sitting alone.  
  
"Daisy? Are you alright?" she asked  
  
"I broke up with Draco." Daisy said flatly.  
  
Hermione sat down. "Oh, well are you alright?"  
  
"He just doesn't understand. I spent most of the summer at the Three Broomsticks. Aunt Ro is my Godmother. If something happens to my parents, I was suppose to go to her." Daisy looked like she was about to cry, but never did. "I just don't know what to do. Allen likes to think of himself of my protector. How do I help him handle this? And I . I just, they won't let me help! I need to help!"  
  
"Come on." Hermione said. "We've better get to class." ************  
  
For the first time in a week Daisy sat with her friends. Everyone was afraid to talk to her. Then about halfway through class Daisy screamed, loudly. It was an ear-piercing shriek that left the class covering their ears as Daisy fell to the floor. She was taken to the hospital wing at once.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed with her. She was lying in the bed speaking in a foreign tongue as Professor Blanc sat taking down every word. Her glasses were off and here eyes were open. They had almost no color. They were slightly gray or silver, but you had to really look to see. She was still screaming at parts. She seemed to be in complete terror.  
  
"Maybe you three had better go," said the professor still taking note at the bedside. "She could be like this for hours, and it won't be pleasant when she comes to."  
  
"We are not leaving." Ron said firmly.  
  
"Maybe you'd better Mister Weasley," said a voice from behind. It was the headmaster. "She won't really need you for about three hours."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Harry. "Has she done this before?" Harry suddenly remembered Daisy's mother on platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Yes, Harry, she has. Why don't you all go for while? She will need you at your best. Three hours." Dumbledore said as he led them out.  
  
Ron and Hermione went to the common room while Harry went to find Cho. She was waiting for him in the library.  
  
"Harry!" she said when she saw him. But she could tell some thing was wrong.  
  
"Daisy's ill. It's bad I think. Dumbledore told us to leave for a while. I'm going back later," he said as he hugged her. "I'm so worried about her, Cho. She keeps everything inside. We have no clue what's going on with her."  
  
Cho didn't know what to say, but she knew Harry didn't need to lose anyone else. "What can I do?" she asked.  
  
He kissed her hair. "Just don't let go of me." **** Daisy watched as the visions rushed pass. ~~ She Harry and Ron were sitting together laughing. ~~~ Harry facing Voldermort. Ron lying on the floor she and Hermione trying franticly to help from fifty yards off. ~~~~ She, Harry, Ron, And Hermione were sitting together in a yard with lots of people around. Daisy had an infant asleep on her shoulder. Harry was holding a little girl about a year old with curly black pigtails and bright green eyes. Ron and Hermione were both holding babies of about the same age. ~~~~~ There were more. There was a lot more. Professor Blanc wrote it all down in the old tongue as he sat next to her and listened. ~~~~~~ Three hours later the three friends returned. Hermione was white as a sheet. "Do you think she'll be alright?" she asked as they enter the hospital wing.  
  
Professor Blanc was still sitting next to Daisy's bed with notepaper. Allen was sitting next to him. Daisy was lying silently on the bed.  
  
"Well, at least she seems better." Ron said with mixed worry and relief.  
  
Just as they sat down Daisy shot up and yell "Quidditch!"  
  
Everyone was dumbstruck.  
  
"Daze, your irrational. Lie back." said Blanc  
  
"No, did I miss Quidditch practice? And where are my glasses? I can't see."  
  
Harry handed her glasses to her from the bedside table. He looked at her eyes they were a darker color now silver with shots of brown and gold.  
  
"Daisy you've been in the hospital all afternoon. No one expects you to play Quidditch." Ron said.  
  
"So I did miss?" she replied.  
  
"No," said Harry. "It's not for another hour."  
  
Just them Madam Pomfery came over and handed her a goblet. "Drink all this. If your head still hurts I have more."  
  
"I'm going to practice." Daisy said as they left the hospital wing.  
  
"No your not," Allen said.  
  
"Listen little man, I am older than you. I understand a lot more about what's going on. You can come watch if you're determined, but I need to practice. I need to just get out there and fly," Daisy shot back at her little brother.  
  
Harry couldn't help but understand. He knew the feeling.  
  
"Harry, your the captain. Don't let her. Guy, back me up on this." Allen tried again.  
  
"Daisy is right Len. She knows her limits and what she needs. Your sure you can practice Daze?" the young teacher asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then I don't see why she shouldn't," He said.  
  
Allen began to storm off. "Well you can bet I'll be in the seats watching!" he said as he left.  
  
Daisy smiled as she walked a head with Ron and Harry, but Blanc stopped Hermione. "Could you go too? Just to keep an extra eye out?"  
  
Hermione could see how concerned he was.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. She is perfectly fine now, except for maybe a headache. Just as a prefect, go watch out for your house-mate." And before Hermione could try getting more out of him, he walked away.  
  
****************************  
  
Harry was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. It had been a hard practice. Daisy had driven everybody hard. Fred said she was worse than Wood ever was even through she wasn't captain. She even played a few other positions during practice. Harry though it was great. She led the way and came up with some great stuff, but she would always defer to him.  
  
Harry finally decided he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. He got up put on his robe and took 'Flying with the Cannons' downstairs to read. When he got to the common room he found he wasn't the only one up.  
  
"Hi!" Daisy said as she looked up from the book on her lap. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"No, I'm totally wiped but I just can't sleep. Have you ever been to tired to sleep before?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Daisy looked at him and in all seriousness said "All the time."  
  
There was something different about her. It took Harry a second to realize she wasn't wearing her glasses. Her eyes were now brown shot through with gold flexes.  
  
"Can you see ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. My eyes are back to normal now."  
  
"So you don't need glasses all the time?"  
  
"Only after the visions. I wear glasses all the time because they can come unexpectedly. The potion I took this afternoon will stop me from having any sudden attacks."  
  
"Is that what was wrong with you? You were having a vision?"  
  
"No I was having lots of visions. Constant, incessant, intense visions. That's why I passed out. It was to much for me."  
  
"So they're not always that bad?"  
  
"No," she sighed. "Just when I'm under stress. With everything that happened today, it was just so much. More that I could handle apparently. Quidditch helps. I never have attacks during Quidditch. It's scary, you know. I hate them. It's cost me friends. No one wants to be friends with the psycho who rants about death and destruction." ****  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione about his conversation with Daisy.  
  
"She said she never had any of her friends there when she woke up before. She said she had never had real friends before." He told them.  
  
"No wonder she didn't talk to us after we asked her about being a gypsy." Ron said. "She didn't think we wanted to talk to her."  
  
"You're the one who said she should hide the fact that she is a gypsy. And you're the one who was so moody afterwards." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"That was more about her being Malfoy's girlfriend than being a gypsy," he replied.  
  
"She's more than that," Harry said. "She's a Seer, a true Seer with a gypsy's gift. No wonder she is so good in Divinations." Harry looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'm meeting Cho." ***  
  
Daisy wasn't around most of the weekend but when ever they were together Hermione, Harry, and Ron tried to make her smile. Ron was the luckiest. He actually got her to laugh a few times. However when they weren't looking she would slip into a daze.  
  
"Hey," Ron said pulling her out of her trance one time. "Now we know where your nickname came from."  
  
Daisy wasn't the only one felling the stress. The entire school was on edge. When the owls came in the morning everyone was wondering if there would more bad news. The teachers decided something had to be done. On Wednesday morning Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"Students, as you know tomorrow night is Halloween, we will have our feast as usual. However, it will be an hour and a half earlier than normal as all students in the fourth year and above are invited to attend a dance. And as for the younger students don't worry! You will be entertained in your common rooms by the head of your houses. Because we will all be staying up extra late, classes will be cancelled for Friday!"  
  
The student body was in an uproar. The older students were trying to find partners, the younger students were speculating what could be in store for them. And an extra day off was always welcome.  
  
"We know who Harry's going with. Are you going to ask anyone Hermione? Would Viktor mind if you went with someone?" Daisy asked lightly on their way to class.  
  
"No," she answered blushing. "He wouldn't, but I still won't go with anyone. I'll just go and watch. And I'm sure one of my friends will take pity and dance with me once or twice." Hermione nudged Harry who was standing next to her. "So, who will you ask Ron?"  
  
He mumbled something only Harry heard. "I know who I want ask but..."  
  
"What?" Daisy asked.  
  
The boys ignored her.  
  
When they were in class Harry leaned over and said quietly, "Everyone knows she free now. You'd better asked her quick."  
  
"I'll talk to her after class." Ron said as he looked around at the other boys in his class. Was it his imagination or were they all looking at Daisy?  
  
"Daisy?" Ron asked as she gathered her books. "Could we talk?"  
  
"Sure, Ron. What's up?" she smiled.  
  
Why did she have to smile like that? "Umm, ah, wouldyougowithmetomorrow?" he said it fast so he wouldn't chicken out.  
  
Daisy looked at him at smiled wider. Then she laughed. "Oh thank goodness you asked me. I wasn't sure how to ask you. It's been driving me nuts all morning!"  
  
"So, so you'll go with me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you, Ron." *************  
  
"Oh! I'm so nervous, Hermione." Daisy said as she Hermione and Harry walked you of the library later that afternoon. "I've never gone out with some one I actually liked!"  
  
"What, you weren't madly in love with Malfoy," Harry teased.  
  
"Oh, grow up Harry. Just because I snogged him doesn't mean I liked him. First rule in a gypsy's life, never get attached."  
  
"That's so sad, Daisy!" Hermione said in shock.  
  
"I know. My mom tried to raise us differently, but it's hard to just drop two thousand years of genetic conditioning. Draco was just fun. When he wasn't fun I dropped him. I can't do that with Ron. I don't think I'd want to."  
  
"I'm glad. Ron deserves that, so do you," said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, you both do." Harry agreed.  
  
During the Halloween feast everyone was talking excitedly about the usual giant pumpkins and live bats and their plans for later.  
  
"I'll meet Cho in the entrance hall, then we'll find you guys inside." Harry said to the others.  
  
"Cho won't want to hang with her friends?" Daisy asked.  
  
"We'll see them too. But I just figured..."  
  
"We'll see you when we see you, Harry. Don't worry about it." Ron said. He looked at Daisy and was hoping Harry and Cho wouldn't be around too much.  
  
************************** Daisy was so nervous her hands were shaking. Hermione actually came over to her and sat her down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's just Ron, Daisy. We're just a bunch of friends going to a dance. Relax!"  
  
Hermione tried to comfort her friend but wasn't working. Daisy started to shake even more.  
  
"No! It's not just Ron. It's a boy I really like. He is my date. I don't date. I don't get attached. This was a bad idea. I should have just said no, said we should just go as friends, anything other than 'Yes, I'll be your date.' I could ruin our friendship. I could mess everything up."  
  
"Daisy you won't mess anything up because your friends. He'll understand. Come on over the past two months you guys have gotten so close. I see the way he makes you laugh. I see the way you nudge him in just the right way. Just relax. You'll be fine."  
  
Even though she had stopped shaking Daisy was still so nervous. In her quite voice she said, "You don't understand, Hermione. You have only known me for two month. I am dysfunctional. I've been out with guys before. A lot of guys! Random, meaningless guys. But never a friend. Not some one I care about."  
  
"Your nearly fifteen!" Hermione said trying not to laugh. "You're allowed to date random guys. But that doesn't mean you can't care about someone."  
  
Hermione didn't know all Daisy had been through. Daisy didn't want to tell her. She just said, "You know I've never gotten attached to anyone. I really never have had friends. I don't know how this works."  
  
For the first time Hermione realized just how alone Daisy had always been. She would have to remember to tell Harry it wasn't easy for Daisy to be their friend. Daisy had to work at it very hard. You could see it in her eyes, even through the sunglasses. Daisy had always been alone.  
  
"Come on!" Hermione said gently. "You have date you have to finish getting ready for!" **************************  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room for the girls. The younger kids still hadn't come up yet so it was mostly older students waiting for their dates.  
  
Fred and George were busy threatening Ginny's date, who was very clean-cut boy from her class. When they had the poor kid petrified, they came over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"He won't be trying anything tonight." George said.  
  
"Come on guys easy up. First dates are hard enough." Ron said nervously looking at the girl's stairs.  
  
"Oh and who are you taking, little brother?" Fred asked.  
  
His 'little' brother, who was several inches taller then him now, answered, "Daisy."  
  
"Nicely done," George said and Fred nodded.  
  
Just then Daisy and Hermione came down stairs.  
  
"Very nicely done!" echoed Fred looking at the girls.  
  
Hermione looked very pretty. She was wearing simple black dress robes, her witches hat, and light make up. But she really hadn't done anything special as she was too busy helping Daisy.  
  
Daisy looked stunning. Her long brown hair was loosely braided, ended at her lower back with a gold hairpiece, and seemed to be crimped all the way up to her scalp. Her hair seemed have gold highlights in it. Her robes were red and gold. The main piece was a bright red and seemed to shimmer with gold highlights. It was a simple A- cut dress that held tightly to her body and moved seamlessly into a full skirt. The long sleeves hugged her arms until just before her wrist, where the flared into bell shapes. Over top was a gold robe, opened down the center, with no sleeves that elegantly rapped around her shoulders and dropped to the floor.  
  
She also looked extremely different for two reasons. She wasn't wearing her usual pound of silver jewelry. Just a pair of gold dangly earrings and a silver chain that was barely visible because it was tucked under her dress. The other reason was she wasn't wearing her glasses. For the first time Ron was able to see her eyes. She had metallic gold shadow on that just enhanced her brown eyes, which also seemed to have gold in them.  
  
Harry had to hit Ron in the arm to get him to speak.  
  
"We match." He finally said.  
  
His new dress robes were white with gold trim. They went very well with his dark blue eyes and bright hair, which was combed neatly back.  
  
"We do." she answered back and smiled. She finally began to relax.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Ron said staring openly.  
  
She blushed. "You look very handsome too."  
  
"The perfect Gryffindors!" Fred exclaimed. This startled Ron as he had forgotten anyone else was there.  
  
"Daisy you're easily the prettiest girl in school, and much to good for my brother!" George said.  
  
"You better not let your date hear you." Harry laughed. "Come on we'd better get down stairs. See you." he said waving good-bye to the Weasley twins.  
  
The four friends were walking down the stairs when Daisy, who was walking between Harry and Ron, suddenly slipped and fell down steps on her backside until she landed on the at the bottom of the steps.  
  
No one else was around, but Harry Ron and Hermione still thought she'd be so embarrassed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione said running down the last few steps.  
  
Daisy looked up at her friends and began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Do you hit your head?" Harry asked with genuine concern.  
  
"N, n, no..." she said between giggles. "I'm fine. I was just thinking how wonderfully elegant and grown-up I felt. And then I fall on my bum!" At this point she was laughing so hard she couldn't talk. Finally she raised her hands towards Ron. "Help me up please?"  
  
"That was great!" Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Just wait until we dance. Your wearing good hard shoes right?" Daisy smiled.  
  
It was going to be a fun night. Now she didn't have to worry about making an idiot of herself.  
  
"Come on!" she said pulling Ron by the hand. "I want to hurry!"  
  
In the Entrance Hall just outside the Great Hall were almost all the Hogwarts students. Most of the younger kids were waiting to see their older classmates. The older kids were looking for friends and dates. Harry found Cho and a few of her friends.  
  
"This is Emma and Chris, Kiki and Kyle, and Sara, Mike, Sue, Sam, who came alone." Cho said introducing her friends.  
  
"Hi!" Harry answered. "These are my friends, Hermione, and where did Ron and Daisy go?"  
  
As it turns out Ron had been accosted by Daisy's over protective little brother.  
  
"Now, you better be good to my sister! I know a lot of really bad curses!" Allen was saying.  
  
"Len, back off." Daisy said in an angry voice.  
  
"And I know where you sleep!" continued the first year who barely came to Ron's chest.  
  
"Allen!" called a voice from behind him. It was professor Blanc. "Don't worry I'll be chaperoning. Leave your sister alone. You look lovely by the way, Daze."  
  
"As long as you promise to watch him," Allen said icily.  
  
"You brother is a scary kid." Ron whispered to Daisy with a smile as the pair turned.  
  
Allen glared as Professor Blanc led him away.  
  
Daisy couldn't remember having more fun. There were all kinds of treats, and there was a maze set up in one of the dungeons, and there was a hay ride out on grounds, plus the dancing, and laughing with Hermione, Harry... and Ron. And dancing with Ron, and talking to Ron, and kissing Ron...  
  
The only bad thing was towards the end of the night she and Ron were sitting alone in corner when Malfoy came over.  
  
"More hand me downs, Weasley?" he asked smugly.  
  
Ron stood ready to attack Malfoy, but Daisy grabbed his wrist. "I though those were new robes?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Seeing her smile clamed Ron instantly. "Yes, they are actually. Malfoy just must no be up on the latest style."  
  
"I meant his date!" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"But I left you, Draco. So doesn't that mean Pansy's here with leftovers?" Daisy smiled pleasantly. And Malfoy stormed off.  
  
"You can't let him get to Ron. He's really not worth a second though." and with that Daisy kissed gently on the mouth, which started a chain reaction of more kissing.  
  
Hermione and Harry had been on their way over to help when they saw Malfoy. They had gotten just close enough to realize their help wasn't needed.  
  
"She really is amazing!" Hermione said. "I mean she can say just the right thing to anyone and get the reaction she wants."  
  
*************************** 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
By the end of November almost everyone was sick of Ron and Daisy. Harry and Cho had always had a slow, quite relationship, and Hermione wouldn't even call Viktor Krum her boyfriend even though she wrote to him almost daily and he to her. But Ron and Daisy were just obnoxiously happy. They held hands always, kissed whenever they could, and who knows what they did when people weren't looking. Their teachers had taken to separating them in class. Even with Harry and Hermione sitting between them they still managed to find some way to contact, even if was just a look.  
  
Quidditch practice was the only exception. They both trained so hard. Harry was impressed when the play he had the team run went perfectly. Ron had been helping him in the evenings come up with Quidditch plays. This was the only time Ron and Daisy weren't within ten feet of each other. She seemed to disappear every evening.  
  
"Where do you think she goes?" Hermione asked looking up from her Arthimacy book one evening.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "We're not attached at the hip."  
  
"You have fooled the rest of us!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, be quite, and don't you think Fred would be better positioned over here?" he said pointing to a Quidditch diagram.  
  
"Maybe Daisy has the sense to study, you know some place quite. The O.W.L.'s are only eight months away!"  
  
*********************** "Daisy!" called professor Blanc at the end of one Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Stay a minute. We need to talk."  
  
"Go on guys." she said squeezing Ron's hand good-bye. "I'll catch you up in a minute."  
  
Just a few steps from class Harry realized he forgot his book. I'll go get it and wait for Daisy. You two go get us seats at lunch." he said turning back towards the Dark Art classroom.  
  
Once again Harry heard the conversation inside.  
  
"You know," Daisy was saying, "all the girls think that tiny French accent of yours is so cute!"  
  
"I did not want to talk to you about accents. We certainly don't want to touch on yours, right?" he responded.  
  
"Fair enough. So what's up, teach?"  
  
"You should have a little more respect for me, you know."  
  
"Sorry, not going to happen. Next you'll want me to stop calling Guy out of class."  
  
"Anyway, I wanted make sure you're alright."  
  
"Never better!" she said happily.  
  
"You stopped wearing your glasses," he said solemnly.  
  
Daisy pouted. "I hate those things!"  
  
"And you have Quidditch practice all the time, or school work, or Ron. And then there's the pub..."  
  
"I'm fine!" she insisted.  
  
"I want you to wear your glasses," the young professor said. "Or take some time and relax. You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself."  
  
Daisy sighed. "I like the pressure. I've never had this much control over my own life."  
  
"That's not true," Blanc said. "Up until that summer, you were uncontrollable."  
  
"No," she said, "I was a cornered animal! I was just trying to escape. I'm not going to ever change what I am. I have to deal with being a Seer, and a young woman, and a gypsy! I am training my mind to use my gifts! I meditate and do concentration exercises and work really hard to maintain control. I have real friends for the first time in my life. I've always had the family, but never friends. And a boyfriend. I really care about him. I keep thinking 'I'm going to screw this up. I can't have it this good.' But I haven't and I need to do my part for the family. That's the only constant I've ever had and it's falling apart. If you're worried about me doing too much maybe you should do your part for the family and help at the pub, because I won't let Aunt Ro come home to a failing tavern. Maybe I am walking a tight rope but I'm balancing myself perfectly."  
  
"For now Daze, but for who much longer?" he whispered.  
  
At this point Daisy turned to leave and saw Harry's Book. She grabbed it on the way out.  
  
"Potter!" she called down the hall. "I know you're there Harry. You have a bad habit of over hearing other people's conversations."  
  
"You noticed too, huh?" he said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah," she said sternly. "I noticed. It's a recurring theme with you."  
  
Harry got a little mad at that comment. "Well, how else are we supposed to find anything out about you! It's not like we'd hear anything from our friend."  
  
"Oh, and you guys don't keep things from me? What about Snuffles? What about that invisibility cloak? What about you're sorting? I trust you to tell me what you can or want to when you can or have to! You should do the same for me." She held his book out to him.  
  
"How did you...? Did the headmaster..?" Harry was flabbergasted that she knew so much. She knew more than Ron and Hermione, if she really knew about the sorting.  
  
"No, no one told me anything! I'm a Seer Harry. I See things." Daisy sighed. "C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving."  
  
"Daisy..." Harry began.  
  
"Look, Harry, I won't say anything about your secrets if you don't say anything about mine."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "Alright, but Ron and Hermione won't be happy with us if they find out."  
  
"I know." she said.  
  
********************** The first Gryffindor Quidditch match was the last Saturday in November against Huffelpuff. A lot of people had heard Harry had put together a good team but he feeling that anyone who hadn't seen the tryouts believed that Ron and Daisy had gotten on the team because the captain was their friend.  
  
They found out just how wrong they were that Saturday!  
  
Gryffindor flattened Huffelpuff, largely thanks to Ron and Daisy. Ron had scored 100 points in half an hour. Katie and Alicia both credited him with assists for the 60 combine points them had. Daisy didn't let a single quaffle by her. There were a few close calls but Harry suspected that was largely because she was board and trying to entertain herself. By the time Harry caught the snitch Ron had scored again giving Gryffindor a 320 to nothing victory in forty minutes.  
  
"I don't think I've ever had a better time in my life! This week has been great." Daisy said as she flopped into an armchair too tired to move.  
  
Life had been good at school. She and Ron were the talk of Hogwarts. They really had become the prefect Gryffindor couple. Quidditch whizzes, happy couple, some people just don't realize how good it was to be normal. When Harry, Hermione, Daisy, and Ron walked down the halls it was usually with a group of people talking to them about something. They had become the kids everyone wanted to be around. It wasn't hard to see why. Hermione was involved with an internationally famous wizard and was the smartest girl in school. Ron and Daisy had become everyone's ideal couple (even though the teachers still separated them in class), and Harry was dating the most popular girl in Ravenclaw, was captain of the best Quidditch team the school had seen in ages, and was, well Harry Potter! Who wouldn't want to be their friends? Because it's not like they had any problems.  
  
Still sitting in the chair she had collapsed into Daisy called to her friends huddled around the common room notice board. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend!" Ron said.  
  
"Daisy are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, a note of concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes. Fine. Why?" Daisy answered.  
  
"Because you look like death," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you. You look lovely too," she said with sarcasms dripping off her words.  
  
"No, really love, you look like you should have been in bed hours ago. Where were you? It's nearly one in the morning." Ron said as he sat on the edge of her chair and put his arms around her.  
  
"Oh, no where special. Just out. But you're right I am tired. I think I'll turn in." She got up kissed Ron and went up stairs with a wave to the others as she said. "G'night all."  
  
"Night Daze." Ron called after her as he slid into the now vacant chair. "I'm getting worried about her. Where does she go every night?" Harry thought he heard a hint of paranoia in his friend's voice.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione, "but I know she's not sleeping well. Or at all as in last night's case. Something's up she's not telling us."  
  
"Maybe she's having visions again?" Harry offered. "Or she's worried about her missing family."  
  
"I don't know," said Ron, "I just wish she'd tell me something!"  
  
********************* Daisy wanted to sleep so badly. She had been at Three Broomsticks for the past three hours serving drinks and being the perfect hostess. She had watched her aunt running the place most of the summer but she never realized how hard it was. All she wanted was sleep, but knew when she closed her eyes the visions would start again.  
  
Since she had begun her extra training her visions had become clearer and she was more in control. That is, until last Saturday night. She thought it just might have been all the celebrating, or the emotional high of winning and having her friends there around her, but that night as she slept she had strange dreams. She didn't want to call them visions at first because she wasn't sure they were. Now she was sure and what she was seeing was so terrible she was afraid to close her eyes. So she pretended. She put on brave face and smiled. She was good at hiding her true emotions even from herself. She could almost convince herself she was happy. But look of worry in Ron's eye tonight had warned her she was slipping up. Something was going to have give, and soon.  
  
Friday afternoon found Ron and Daisy sitting together the common room studying. She was explaining the evolution of poker from tarot cards for their Divination lessons.  
  
"When are we going to be through with this stuff?" Ron asked.  
  
She closed the book and kissed him. "Not for another few months," she said.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss more.  
  
Hermione came in and sat down in chair near the two lovebirds. She had a letter in her hand, which she began to read. After a moment she let out an excited squeak.  
  
Out of the corner of her mouth Daisy asked. "What's up?"  
  
"Viktor is coming! Tomorrow! He's going to meet me Hogsmeade!" she answered.  
  
"Oh, he knew it was a Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron asked between kisses.  
  
"Yes. I wrote him about it." Hermione said. Just then Harry came in looking very dejected. "Oh, Harry thank goodness. I couldn't take looking at them any more." Hermione said as she gestured towards Ron and Daisy, who had just fallen on the floor. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked seeing his mood.  
  
"It's Cho. She was very cold to me today. And she didn't want to meet up tomorrow in town." Harry said.  
  
Thud. "Ouch!" Daisy said. She emerged a moment later rubbing her head. Ron was mumbling an apology.  
  
"Maybe it's nothing Harry. She could just want some time alone." Ron suggested.  
  
"Yeah maybe, guess it's you and me?" he said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Well, I, ah..." She began.  
  
"Krum is coming for a visit tomorrow." Daisy answered for her. "I guess you'll just have to settle for Ron."  
  
Ron looked at her. "And where will you be?" he asked his girlfriend.  
  
She kissed his nose, "You'll see tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be there."  
  
**************************** Harry and Ron were both very distracted as they walked around Hogsmeade. They tried to distant themselves in Zonko's Joke Shop, or by checking out new brooms; there was talk of new Firebolt model coming out soon. However, they couldn't seem to get out of their funk.  
  
"I'm hungry." Ron finally said. "Three Broomsticks?"  
  
It then was Harry remember what Daisy had said to professor Blanc about running the pub. At least one of them could be happy, he though. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. Can't be miserable on an empty stomach."  
  
As they entered the Three Broomsticks Harry looked around for Daisy. It wasn't breaking his word if they ran into her, and she was probable expecting to see them.  
  
"The new waitress is cute." Ron said with a little less enthusiasm then usual.  
  
Harry looked at the new waitress. She wasn't facing them but from the back she was really cute. Her hair was tied up in scarf, she wore a blue tank top (because it was so cold outside it was really warm inside), black bra straps were showing slightly, and her mid-drift was just exposed. She had black pants tied at the waist with another scarf, black boots, and loads of silver jewelry completed the outfit. Every male pair of eyes in the place glanced over at the young woman once or twice.  
  
"Doesn't she look sort of familiar?" Harry asked.  
  
"She looks like Daisy." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
"Genius, she is Daisy." Harry pointed out to his friend.  
  
"Don't be daft." Ron said. "I'd know my own girlfriend."  
  
"Oh really!" Harry answered back. Then he shouted. "Oy! Daze! Over here. Two butterbeers."  
  
The pretty young waitress turned and smiled. "Give me a sec guys. I'll be right there."  
  
"See, I told you." Harry said to a speechless Ron.  
  
Daisy came over with two butterbeers and a drink for her that Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"So, this is where you've been?" Ron asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, mostly." she answered. "With my aunt missing I didn't want to see the pub fail. I kinda took it upon my self to run the tavern."  
  
"And the Headmaster agreed to this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, for a while he didn't know. After he found out I had already been in control for a week and a half. He said as long as I could still keep up with all my studies, I could keep working here."  
  
Ron was quite for a minute. "You could have told us. Told me at least. We'd have helped. I...I'd do anything to help you." he said all this in clear but quite voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron" Daisy said. "I just didn't know how. I don't ask for help well."  
  
"No kidding." he shot back.  
  
Harry hadn't wanted to interrupt, but now that saw he friends on the verge of a fight he said. "Well now that we all know we can help. I'm sure Hermione will want to help too. That is if she can separate herself from her books and letters."  
  
Daisy smiled and took Ron's hand. "I really am sorry," she said as she squeezed tightly. "I never meant to keep this a secret."  
  
Ron smiled back, "Yeah I know." And he squeezed her hand too  
  
"Daisy?" Harry said a few minutes later. "I've been wanting to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot, Potter." she said cheerfully.  
  
"You were the first person who said Cho liked me, how did you know she was interested?" he blushed a bit as he asked.  
  
"Well, I could just kinda tell. Why?"  
  
"Can you 'just kinda tell' how she feels now?" Harry asked.  
  
Daisy looked to Ron for help but found none. "Well, Harry you can tell yourself now can't you?"  
  
"She's been really cool to me lately. I think she wants to brake things off between us." It was the first time Harry had voiced his fear. He was hoping his friends would convince him he was wrong.  
  
"I think you might be right." Daisy said, sensing his loss of hope added, "But who knows, right? I meant teenage girls can be really hard to figure out."  
  
"No kidding." Ron said dryly, and Daisy hit his arm.  
  
Daisy and Ron decide Harry needed some serious cheering up and where doing there best to make him smile. They finally succeeded when Daisy plopped into Ron's lap and said, "You know you really are a strange guy."  
  
"Me, I'm not the one who runs into strangers in the street, where's sunglasses constantly, and dated Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hey, just because I'm a klutz who can't see and makes poor decisions, doesn't mean I'm not completely normal."  
  
At the description of Daisy as completely normal Harry and Ron looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
The three teenagers were sitting there laughing as Hermione walked in with Viktor Krum. At the sight of them Daisy immediately bristled.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Viktor, you know Harry and Ron, and this is Daisy."  
  
"Ah, Miss Dumbledore, Her-my-ninny as been talking about you in her letters. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said and politely extended his hand.  
  
Daisy took it as said coolly, "Pleasure."  
  
She was still sitting on Ron's lap and he noticed her grip on him was a little tighter.  
  
"That is a lovely pendent." Krum said.  
  
"Thank you. It was my grandmother's. I'd better get back to work." she said as she got up and began to move away.  
  
"Hey," Ron said grabbing her wrist lightly and with a smile.  
  
Daisy smiled back at him. "Sorry, love." she said and kissed him before disappearing.  
  
"You know," said Hermione sitting down in the chair Viktor had pulled out for her, "I've never seen her without that necklace. Even on the rare occasion she takes of all her jewelry."  
  
Ron and Harry both realized the same thing. And although none of them said they noticed the color of the stone was a very unique, very pale blue, almost white. The only time they had every seen a color like that was in Daisy's eye's in the midst of a vision.  
  
After about an hour of sitting and laughing in the Three Broomsticks Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Viktor Krum decided to walk around town a bit.  
  
"Has Hermione taken you to the Quidditch shop?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," he said. "I vould really like to see this new broom. Some of my teammates wrote to say how excellent it is."  
  
"Oh good, just what I want to do." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Excellent, we'll be off then shall we?" Ron said as he looked around for Daisy. "Where did she go?" he mumbled to himself. "I'll go pay the tab," he said a little louder.  
  
Daisy was hiding out behind the bar. "Hey! I couldn't find you back here. Is something wrong?" Ron said when he spotted her.  
  
She leaned in the bar and said, "I just don't like him."  
  
"Who? Krum? Well he's not my favorite person either, but he's alright. Anyway, how much do we owe you?"  
  
"Pay? No way I'm charging you guys." She lean forward even more and kissed him. Ron couldn't help noticing that her tank top was very low cut. "It's one of the perks of dating the manager."  
  
"Just one?" he asked. "You'll have to let me in on the others soon." He smiled and kissed her back. Finally, he pulled away and said "I'd better go."  
  
"Alright," she sighed. "I'll see you later."  
  
Daisy waved good-bye to her friends and they waved back as they left.  
  
"Aw, poor little barmaid. Left all alone," said a cold voice from the end of the bar.  
  
"What do want Malfoy?" She said with a flash of anger.  
  
"Four butterbeers. But I couldn't help noticing you and the weasel. So will you give it a way free again?"  
  
"Watch your mouth. There aren't any teachers here to protect you," she said. It wasn't quite true. There were a few teachers at odd tables but still...  
  
"I just though I'd see if I could get some of those, what did you say? 'Perks?' You know, if you've started giving it out again," he said with a sneer.  
  
Daisy's voice went very low. "Get. Out."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he said trying to egg her into making a scene.  
  
She took a breath and with her eyes flashing said. "Get out. If I ever have the misfortune to see your vile face in here again, I will curse you so badly you won't even know who you are."  
  
It is said that Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world, and the only one the Dark Lord fears. If He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named could have seen the young witch just then, list would have grown to two. Seeing that look in her eyes, Draco Malfoy turned around, gathered his friends and left.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry was still kind of down, but he didn't want to ruin everyone else's good time. He laughed and joked with the others. Krum really didn't talk much, he seemed to be taking everything in. Harry watched the way Krum was with Hermione. They certainly weren't as affectionate as Ron and Daisy, but then, few people were. Watching them however, Harry got the impression Hermione and Krum were just friends.  
  
However, even though he was wild about Daisy, every time Hermione and Krum touched or shared some private joke, Ron would go red around his ears and the back of his neck.  
  
They finally reached the Quidditch shop. Once inside they began to look around, but before they could really look around Harry noticed a couple of students making-out in a corner. "At least you and Daisy aren't the only ones," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Do we really look like that? Sorry, mate." Ron said with a smile. "Who are those two anyway?"  
  
"I can't tell who the girl is, but the boy is Mike Andrews, he's the new Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. Cho introduced us a few weeks ago." Harry said, but thinking about Cho took all the amusement out of watching Andrews with this girl.  
  
Just then Hermione came over from the other side of the room, she had seen Andrews too, but she had also seen the girl. "I think we should go, now," she said firmly.  
  
"Hermione, we just got here." Ron said in a loud voice.  
  
Loud enough that it seemed to be a mood killer for Andrews' girl, because just then she stopped kissing him and tried to get out the shop unseen. Sadly though, Harry had seen who it was, Cho.  
  
"I think leaving would be a very good idea," he said.  
  
********************************* 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Harry couldn't believe Cho would do that to him, in front of everybody. Harry had to find her. He had to find out what happened. He knew her well enough to know where she'd be, the Quidditch field.  
  
After Harry left, Ron and Hermione thought they should go after him. Viktor had bid them good-bye told Hermione to write soon. He shook hands with Ron. As soon as they were out of sight Krum went to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Daisy was still there working, but the crowd was starting to thin. Krum sat at the bar and waited to talk to her. Finally she came up to him.  
  
"What did you tell them Viktor?"  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged. "Vhy vould I tell them anything. Especially after your letter. You vere frantic."  
  
"I don't want them to know anything about what happened," she said quietly.  
  
"So I gathered." Krum said. "I am also trying to not be the person I vos then. How are you doing? You must have gotten better to be back in a school."  
  
"Yes," Daisy said, "almost a full recovery. But still, I have...problems."  
  
"Yes, Her-my-ninny wrote about your collapse in class. I vos worried, maybe it is too soon?"  
  
"No, Vikt." she said using his old nickname. "If I didn't come to school now, I don't think I ever could have gotten the courage up."  
  
"You vould have. You are in Gryffindor after all." he said with a smile.  
  
"And just what do you know about Hogwarts houses?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"A lot," he grinned. "Her-my-ninny knows a lot."  
  
"You know if you hurt her, I have to kill you." Daisy said totally serious.  
  
Viktor laughed. "I should be saying that to you. You are more likely to hurt her than I. Besides, we decide to just be friends."  
  
"Friends," Daisy said sadly. "I don't know how to be a friend. I don't tell them anything, you know."  
  
"I only know what I do about you because I vos there. And I still do not know much." he said.  
  
"You know more than most," she said sadly. "But I am afraid someone who does know might be telling things. You should watch out too. Just in case."  
  
"Thanks for the varning. I am going now, but I vant to wish you luck. You really are a different person, Little One." has said.  
  
She could help but smile. "No one calls me that now." She said.  
  
"And no one calls me 'Vikt.' But I did not complain." he said with a smile.  
  
"Know you are a much better person too, Viktor." she told him.  
  
"Vatching someone you've known all your life almost die, that has a vay of vaking a person up," he said as he left. "Take care of yourself, Little One."  
  
"Good-bye Vikt. Take care," she said.  
  
Neither one of them had notice the person in the shadows listening to their conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~ "Little One you don't need to do that." said the older boy. The thirteen- year-old girl he was talking to just laughed.  
  
"I don't have to do anything!" she said. "But I do what I want." she smiled  
  
"The kid knows vhat she vants. That is very attractive," said another boy.  
  
"Thank you Vikt. I'll have to remember to thank you properly later. Is there any more of that stuff?" she asked pointing at the potion vile.  
  
The first boy handed her another vile. "Watch it!" he said as she took almost the whole thing. "Other people want more too. Vikt, 'nother hit?"  
  
The other boy took the vile and also took a long dose. They started laughing and every thing started spinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been along day for everyone. Harry had found Cho on the Quidditch field.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry he just kissed me. We were just talking about Quidditch and he kissed me," she said, there were tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying.  
  
"You weren't exactly beating him off, were you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." she admitted. "Maybe...maybe we just shouldn't see each other anymore. I just don't want a steady boyfriend right now. I can't handle it."  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you at our next Quidditch match." Harry said it was the only thing he could say without screaming.  
  
"Harry don't be like that. We can still be..."  
  
"What, be friends? I can't, not right now anyway. I can't be friends with you and I don't want to be!" Harry said and he walked off the Quidditch field.  
  
Ron and Hermione were looking for him everywhere. They finally found him Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Come in you lot." Hagrid had said when he opened the door. "He's in a bad way. Only just got in myself before he turned up. Not quite sure what to say ter him really."  
  
They had dinner with Hagrid in his hut, though no one really ate. Eventually they headed up the Gryffindor common room. It was late by the time they finally got in. They thought the room was empty, until they noticed two points of goldish light in a chair by the fire. The dim light the fire gave off showed Daisy, now with a green shawl on because it was colder here, dealing tarot cards.  
  
The three new comers sat in chairs around the gypsy girl's table.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. Love can be a painful," she said never having looked at them.  
  
"Daze, are you alright?" Ron asked cautiously as she flipped another card.  
  
"Fine. Did you know that visions are not just of the future but past and present as well?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we did." Harry said. "Why what do you see?"  
  
She turned her gold glowing eyes on each of them. "I see the beginning. I cannot see the end yet, it isn't clear. But I see the paths of the hearts. They twist and turn but they go on. I see our children. I saw our deaths. I see all the pain we will ever know, and the joy. I have never seen more or less. I can see the darkness. It grows. We are betrayed. We betray each other. I see many paths. I do not know which road to take." With that Daisy Dumbledore closed her eyes and leaned back. "I don't want to see any more. I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
The next morning Hermione couldn't get Daisy to wake up. She frantically ran for help. "Harry! Ron! Go get Professor McGonagall. Quick!"  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's Daisy! She won't wakeup." Hermione answered.  
  
That was all Ron need he was up and out of the common room before you could say "Quidditch!" Harry wasn't far behind. They came back quickly. Ron came with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfery. Harry had gone to get Professors Blanc and Dumbledore.  
  
The teachers all looked over the girl, who looked so fragile lying there.  
  
"She seems to be fine physically," Madam Pomfery was saying. "But mentally, well, I think she is trapped in her own mind."  
  
"A relapse?" Professor Blanc asked. For some reason his fear was more shocking than the others. "But after all this time. Something must have happened."  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned the teenagers. "Did anything happen yesterday? At Hogsmeade or after?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. One by one they began to explain how the day had gone. Ron finished by saying, "And when we came in she was in the common room, by the fire. Her eyes were glowing gold and they would flash blue or silver. She...she told us what she saw. She was really out there and then finally she said she didn't want to see anymore."  
  
"After that I took her up to bed," said Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore bent over his great-niece and put his hands to her temple. "She will be asleep at least until tomorrow. Hermione try to wake her before you go to sleep and when you wake up. I don't expect her to wake but try anyway."  
  
"I'll get Sev to help me with the potion. She need it soon." Blanc said as he left.  
  
*************  
  
Monday morning Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting very dejectedly down to breakfast.  
  
"So she still isn't awake?" Ron asked again.  
  
"No, but the Headmaster said he didn't expect her to be yet, just some time to day. I'll cheek again at lunch." Hermione said.  
  
Just then, the post owls flew in. Hermione got her 'Daily Prophet,' and Hedwig came with a note from Sirius.  
  
Harry read his letter quickly with Ron and Hermione, who was ignoring the paper, reading over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Harry, I hope you doing well. I am working with others in the network we've formed. There are five us in this group. We are getting close to Voldermort. We've already found some of his Death Eaters. If you should happen to read I was spotted in the company of Death Eaters, We were trying to capture them and I was seen. Nearly caused a riot in the panic. Anyway, I got away and safe and back in the Dark Lord's trail. You Godfather, S  
  
Harry quickly put the letter away. "Check the paper, Hermione. See if he's in there."  
  
"Right." said Hermione taking a sip of her orange juice. When she saw the front page of the paper, she nearly choked on her juice.  
  
'Daily Prophet-Special Report:  
  
The 'Daily Prophet' has learned that Albus Dumbledore harbors ex-convict at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fifteen-year-old Daisy Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's great-niece, started at Hogwarts this year after being expelled from her former school, The Salem Witches Institute, Salem, Mass., USA. Ms. Dumbledore was found guilty of possession, manufacturing, and distribution of illicit potions, specifically, Vericlearvoicium, a substance used to induce visions and hallucination. Her incarceration was served in the Trial Memorial Hospital outside of Salem, Mass. Ms. Dumbledore is said to have reformed, however this Saturday was seen with one of the other juveniles whom was implicated in her arrest two years ago, one Viktor Krum. Ms. Dumbledore has also been running the Three Broomsticks since the proprietress, Madam Rosemarita, disappeared several months ago. We must all question Headmaster Dumbledore's objectivity in this matter. We must also question why he would put someone who has before lead her peers aside in a position of serving them other substances. Is butterbeer the only thing being served ant the Three Broomsticks?'  
  
As if the article it self weren't bad enough, there were pictures. Daisy sitting on Ron's lap. Daisy smiling serving drinks. Daisy with a look that would put the fear of God into anyone. And Daisy talking secretively to Victor Krum at a corner of the bar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~visions~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry was about twenty-five sitting playing with a little girl of about three. She had bight green eyes and curly black hair. Daisy was feeding a two year old boy was auburn hair and bright green eyes. They were all smiling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ron and Daisy were in the Common Room fighting. It looked soon. They were both screaming.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" she screamed.  
  
"Because you don't let me in. I feel so alone. I shouldn't feel alone with my girlfriend. She made me feel appreciated." Ron answered.  
  
"I'll bet she did!" Daisy screamed and stormed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There were three people in a room of a very old and rich looking house. Only one could be seen.  
  
"The House elf started to give the girl the Vericlearvoicium last Saturday. The dose she was given today should send her into a vision state, master." said the bald man with a rat-like face.  
  
"Are sure this will work my Lord?" said a woman's voice. "If the old man finds out..."  
  
"He can do nothing! Dumbledore has no clue on of his precious elves are working for me! Beside, my dear, you are the one who told me of this potion. We will do well to have a seer with us."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." the woman answered. "But I warn you it is likely she will see us. I may be harder to turn her."  
  
"We will deal with her now that we have her aunt. I can use her for what I want, we hold on to her until we find a use." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "It's alright, Daisy." Harry said gently as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm right here. I won't go anywhere."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Harry!" Daisy screamed. "Harry wake up! Please Harry get up." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early Tuesday morning when Daisy finally woke. Four o'clock to be precise. Her head hurt so much and all she wanted to do was cry. She did for a few moments. She realized she couldn't see properly and so took out her glasses. Then she decided to go shower. The warn water felt good and helped her relax. She returned to her room and began to dress. As she was getting ready to leave the room, so as not to wake the others she noticed a paper by Hermione's bed. Wondering how long she as out, she decided to cheek the paper's date. When she looked at the front page she nearly screamed.  
  
'Dumbledore harbors ex-convict...'  
  
'This is not good,' she thought as she ran to her great-uncles office.  
  
********************************  
  
"We will of course have to look in to the accusations. And I can no longer allow you to work at the Three Broomsticks," the Headmaster was saying.  
  
"Yes, uncle. I expected as much," Daisy said resigned to the fact that her uncle had to follow regulations.  
  
"Don't worry, Daze," said Professor Blanc. "I'll work at the pub. I should've been running it from the start."  
  
"How are you feeling, Daisy?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't want anything given to me by any of the house-elves. I know one of them is working for Voldermort. I've been drugged for the past week." As Daisy said this the two men just looked at each other.  
  
"Daisy, I trust all of the house-elves here, but if you insist, you will have to prepare your own meals." The Headmaster looked at his niece and smiled. "Perhaps you had better go. Classes will be starting soon."  
  
"I don't want to go to class," Daisy said.  
  
"Daisy, your friends aren't going to think any less of you. They are just going to want know what happened. Maybe it's time you told them."  
  
"No! I'm different now. That's not important anymore," Daisy insisted.  
  
"Daisy, I think this weekend proved just how important your overdose is, even now," said Professor Blanc.  
  
"Don't you dare lecture me about that! Who was the one that brought their eleven-year-old sister with them!" she screamed.  
  
"Daisy," said Dumbledore calmly, "You have to go to class, or you can go to the hospital wing, but you can not yell at your teacher."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said. "Could you let Ron and the others know I'm in the hospital wing?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Feel better."  
  
"What was that about the house-elves?" Blanc asked.  
  
"I don't know, Guy. A hallucination, maybe, paranoia is also a symptom of Vericlearvoicium. I think for right now it's better if we don't push her. Just try and be patient," said the Headmaster.  
  
"You don't think she's using again, do you?" asked the young teacher.  
  
"I don't know Guy," he sighed, "but something is going on with her."  
  
******************************  
  
At breakfast Hermione nearly run over Professor Blanc. "Professor, Daisy's gone! I woke up and she wasn't there."  
  
"Clam down, Hermione. She woke around four this morning. She still wasn't feeling well, so she went to the Hospital Wing. You and Harry and Ron may go visit between classes if you wish."  
  
It took Ron about three seconds to decide he wasn't hungry and wanted to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Hermione were right behind him as he ran up the stairs.  
  
When they go there she was asleep. "Daisy?" Ron asked sitting down next to her bed.  
  
"What are you three doing here? You should be in class," said Madame Pomfery coming out of her office.  
  
"Professor Blanc said she was up," said Hermione still looking at her sleeping friend.  
  
"She was," said Madame Pomfery gently. "But she was still having headaches. I give her some potion so she could sleep without the dreams."  
  
"Visions," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Yes, dear," the matron said kindly, almost sadly, "so they are. But she is resting now. Perhaps you should go down to breakfast."  
  
"We'll stay here until we have to go to class. None of us are hungry," Hermione said for them all.  
  
"Very well dears. Just don't stay to long."  
  
Harry and Ron went to the Hospital Wing between every class, until Madame Pomfery told them to come back around three thirty, saying, "I'll make sure she's awake for you. She shouldn't sleep longer than that anyway."  
  
Hermione however was in library trying to find information on Vericlearvoicium, and what had happened to Daisy when she was thirteen.  
  
At lunchtime Ron and Harry found her pouring over old newspapers. "Did you find anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." she sighed. "Come on. We'll be late for class."  
  
"We can always ask Daisy when she wakes up," Ron said.  
  
"You think she'll tell us anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." Ron tried to smile but couldn't make his face do it. "But we can still ask."  
  
It was quarter after three when Harry Ron, and Hermione began the walk up to the Hospital Wing. The day had turned rainy and viciously cold. Ron was visibly on edge. "I hope she won't go to practice today," he said.  
  
"She will," Hermione answered. "If she's conscience, she will."  
  
"You know her, Ron. She'd want to practice even if she wasn't conscience." Harry smiled at his friend. He really hoped she was conscience, though.  
  
When they came in Daisy's bed was empty. She was standing by the window, leaning on the sill. As she heard her friends come in, Daisy turned around. She was very pale. Ron stepped forward but no one said anything for a moment, then, finally she ran to him. Ron just put his arms around her and she held tight to him, but she didn't cry. Daisy wanted so much just to cry and have her friends tell her it was alright, but she couldn't.  
  
It took a moment for her to realize that Hermione was crying.  
  
She pulled away from Ron slightly and she, "Don't cry. It can't be that bad, can it? I'm awake, and the visions are...slowing. It will be alright, Hermione."  
  
Hermione went and hugged her best girl friend. "You had us all pretty scared, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said doing her best to smile.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Ron said. "Just don't do it again. Please?"  
  
"Alright, I'll do my best," she said. Then a look of realization crossed her face. "Harry, we have Quidditch practice today!"  
  
"No, Ron and I have Quidditch practice today. You have to get your strength back. You've been bed ridden for three days. You're not going to practice," Harry said using his Quidditch captain voice.  
  
Daisy had to smile at this and said, "Yes captain!"  
  
They didn't talk about the Daily Prophet article. They didn't talk about how she knew Krum. They didn't ask about her visions or Vericlearvoicium. They didn't talk about anything really. They just laughed, perhaps a strained or forced laugh at time but still it was something and Daisy was grateful for it. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
After one final check for Madame Pomfery, Daisy left the hospital wing with Hermione, as Ron and Harry had already left for practice. When the girls entered Gryffindor common room Daisy saw her brother sitting by the fire alone, apparently reading.  
  
"Hey Len." she said sitting down in a chair near him. "You didn't come see me. I thought you were suppose to look out for me," she said this good- naturedly and even tried to smile at him but it was hard. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"You had that potion stuff in your blood. Uncle told me." He was so cold to her. Allen had always been so happy and light, so warm and kind. How could he look at her like that?  
  
"It's not what you think Allen. I didn't take it. Someone gave it to me. I didn't know. It nearly killed me once. Do you think I would touch that stuff again?" Daisy was vaguely aware of other students listening in. They didn't matter. Len had always been behind her. True he was an annoying little shadow, but what younger sibling wasn't?  
  
Allen's intense blue eyes lit up. "Mum told me an what addict is!" He was nearly shouting at her. "You are an addict. You couldn't help it could you? You had the chance to use it again, so you did. And I couldn't do any thing to stop you! I promised mum I'd look out for you. You made me lie to mum!" He didn't give her a chance to say anything. He didn't want to hear. He stormed up to his dorm room.  
  
Hermione came over to sit with Daisy. "That went better than I though," Daisy said. But Hermione saw tears in her friend's eyes.  
  
"He'll come around Daisy. He was just worried about you. We all were." Hermione said.  
  
Daisy didn't say any thing but two fat tears slid silently down her cheeks. And that was the closest she came to crying.  
  
The next few days were pretty miserable. Harry was depressed about Cho. Word of the breakup had spread and lots of girls were flirting with him. It was a nice ego boost but still, they weren't Cho.  
  
Most of the student body was looking sideways at Daisy. Some sixth year Slytherins even asked her if they could buy some Vericlearvoicium. She nearly went ballistic but managed to control her temper. Allen refused to talk to her, and she went back to having an attitude all through DADA.  
  
Hermione was really beginning to stress about O.W.Ls. Her friends quickly learned not to bother her while she was studying.  
  
Ron was worried about Daisy. She just didn't laugh with him like she used to. He thought that maybe getting away from school, and certain teachers, might do her some good. He spoke to the Headmaster and received permission for her to go home with for only part of Christmas brake. So it was arranged that all the Weasley children would take the Hogwarts Express home for the first time in four years. Ron and Daisy would take the Floo network to the Three Broomsticks on Christmas Eve.  
  
Daisy was very relived to have a brake in sight. The thought of going away keep her going all the way to December.  
  
*****************************  
  
Daisy was glad for the chance to get away from Hogwarts, however being around Ron's family made her realize just how much she missed her own. On her second night at the Burrow, Daisy was sitting outside after dinner wondering where parents were. If Allen would ever forgive her, or if Uncle would ever trust her. Her thoughts even strayed to her older siblings.  
  
The door opened behind her. Daisy heard the footsteps echo softly before stopping next to her. She looked up at Ron and smiled. He gave a weak smile back and sat next to her.  
  
"You must be freezing," Ron said putting his arms around her.  
  
Daisy just smiled. "Your family is great."  
  
"And here I was thinking you were trying to escape," he said jokingly. "I didn't know everyone would be home." Both Charlie and Bill had come home for Christmas along with Percy.  
  
"Bill is my sister's age. And Percy is my brother's," she said with a slight smile.  
  
"Is that why you're out here?" he asked. "Homesick?"  
  
"Kinda hard when you never had a home. I just miss my family. When I was little we were all together, then Belle went off to school. I don't know, it was never the same after that. She started staying away, and when she was home she was so mean, especially to my father. She resented him I guess. Her father had died and he took over." she sighed. "I'm sorry," Daisy said and then she smiled. "I don't mean to be a bummer. The last time I saw her was at Christmas."  
  
Ron kissed her. "You don't have to be sorry. You can tell me. I want you to tell me."  
  
"Come on," Daisy said with slight shake of her head. "We'd better get back in side before they miss us."  
  
She smiled and began to pull him by his wrist. Ron hated that she was shutting him out again. He stopped her, and drew her into his arms. Ron held Daisy for a moment, he raised her glasses and looked into her eyes. They were still gold. He knew by this she was still having visions and not telling anyone about them.  
  
Standing there in the cold December night all Daisy wanted to do was melt into Ron's arms. She was half way there already. She couldn't stand the look of worry in his eyes. He was trying to hide that from her, but hiding emotions was something she recognized.  
  
She kissed him. Just being there with him was wonderful. It was a peace she couldn't remember.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered when they finally parted. "Thank you for caring."  
  
"It's not hard, you know," he said gently stroking her hair. "You are so easy to love."  
  
As the walked inside, arms still rapped around each other all Daisy could think was, he loves me.  
  
*********************  
  
The week at the Weasley's was great. On Christmas Eve there was big family dinner, early, because Ron and Daisy were leaving. It was so loud. There was lots of laughter.  
  
They exchanged presents after dinner. Ron got his customary maroon sweater from his mother. Ginny gave him a large pile Bertie Bots every flavor bean (which is kind of odd since her got her chocolate frogs), and all of his brothers chipped into buy him his own, brand new, Nimbus 2000.  
  
"Sorry it's not a newer model." Bill was saying.  
  
"We all had to pool our money just to get this one," Charlie said going a little red.  
  
"It's really brand new? Never ridden by any one?" Ron asked.  
  
"You don't think we'd say it was if it wasn't," Percy said haughtily.  
  
"Then it's the greatest broom ever! Thanks guys," Ron said.  
  
"We just want to make sure Gryffindor still does well after we leave," said Fred giving Ron a good-natured tap on the arm.  
  
Daisy got a few presents too. Ginny had given her a book on Quidditch, "Great Keepers Through Time." The Weasley brothers all gave her some little gift. She had given each Weasley a gypsy luck charm. Mrs. Weasley even made Daisy a sweater.  
  
"Purple will go with maroon," she had said to Daisy who watched Ron mouth "I hate maroon."  
  
Soon it was time to go. As Daisy hugged Mrs. Weasley good-bye, she said "Thank you for every thing. This week was wonderful!"  
  
"Good bye dear. Come back anytime."  
  
With that Daisy and Ron threw the green floo powder into the fire and left.  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione had been in the library all week. Harry was beginning to feel a bit lonely. Almost no one stayed for Christmas brake, and because no one was under third year they were at Hogsmeade all break. So Harry spent his time visiting Hagrid, and going to Hogsmeade. He had gotten to know the town very well. He could guide you easily to some of the more out of the way places.  
  
He also got to know Professor Blanc very well, as the young teacher was now running the pub. Blanc had told Harry that he was in fact a gypsy, and he did know Daisy, but he wouldn't say how. By the end of the week they were even on a first name basis, out side of class of course. If Harry didn't know better, he'd say he was friends with a teacher.  
  
On Christmas Eve Harry and Hermione were going down to meet Ron and Daisy in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I couldn't find anything on that potion," Hermione was saying. "And the old copies of the 'Daily Prophet' only had a little blurb saying Albus Dumbledore's great niece was involved in an incident and was in the hospital."  
  
"Did it say any thing about Krum?" Harry asked.  
  
"No it said something about another boy, but nothing specific. And all I could get Viktor to tell me is that Daisy nearly died and he was the one who got her to the hospital because he was late and every on else just left her. Nice huh?"  
  
"No wonder she keeps saying she never had friends, she didn't."  
  
When they reached the Three Broomsticks Harry noticed the headmaster was already there. He was talking to small group of people including Professors McGonagall, and Blanc, a tall man with bright blue eyes and dark red hair, two woman one with curly black the other with short blonde hair, Allen Dumbledore, who was standing between the tall man and the woman with curly black. Harry realized these were his parents, Daisy's parents. There were two other members of the group, Remus, Lupin, and a big black dog.  
  
There was a flash in the fireplace and suddenly Ron and Daisy were there. Ron had to steady Daisy before she fell.  
  
"I hate traveling like that!" she said straitening her glasses. When she looked up she nearly exploded with happiness. "Mom! Dad!" she said and ran over to her parents.  
  
"I think we should all go into one of the back rooms." Professor Dumbledore said. "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Once behind closed doors, Sirius turned back into himself. He gave Harry a big hug and said hello to Ron and Hermione. It was just one big family reunion.  
  
After everyone had greeted each other Sirius brought Harry and the others over.  
  
"Guys, These are my parents!" Daisy said almost immediately. "Mom, Dad, these are my friends Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. And this is Ron, my boyfriend."  
  
At the word 'boyfriend' Harry could see Daisy's fathers eyes go wide and his brow furrowed.  
  
"Guys these are my parents, Annabelle and Alexander Dumbledore."  
  
They all shook hands and Daisy turned to the blonde woman. "And this is my sister, Belle." She nearly burst into tears when she said her sister's name.  
  
They spent most of the afternoon in the Three Broomsticks. Harry couldn't help notice Ron and Daisy seemed to be even closer than before. He couldn't figure how that was possible but there they were. Daisy left Ron's side to go talk to her sister, leaving him to talk alone with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"She actually opened up this week. We talked a little about her sister." At he this he motioned over to where Daisy was talking to Belle, and Allen and Professor Blanc who had now joined them. "She must be so happy to see her sister. They haven't spoken in like years."  
  
"So how else did you two get closer?" Harry asked, trying to embarrass his friend.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said. "You know you can be as bad as Fred and George!"  
  
Ron just laughed. "You know she's right mate. And not that it's really any of your business, but we didn't get 'closer' in the way you mean."  
  
From the way Ron was looking at Daisy, and the way she was looking back, Harry had a few doubts about that.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry and Sirius were taking in a corner to themselves.  
  
"It's my first Christmas with family in fourteen years." Sirius said.  
  
"Mine too." Harry answered. "Well with people who feel like family anyway."  
  
"We all just decided that since the people we love we all here, we could take one day off from following Death Eaters around."  
  
"Any more close calls?" Harry asked.  
  
"A few, but mostly for the Dumbledores. They're trying so hard to find Rosemarita before..."  
  
As Sirius' voice trailed off Harry just nodded.  
  
"It's all Voldemort's fault. He's broken up so many families," Harry finally said.  
  
"He's not the only one to blame. He's had help." Harry could tell by the look in his eye that Sirius was talking about his former friend Peter Pettigrew, now called Wormtail. It was Wormtail's fault that Sirius and he, Harry, had never been able to spend a Christmas together. Wormtail had killed thirteen people and faked his own death, leaving Sirius to take the fall for his crime, all in his service to Voldemort.  
  
"It all comes back to the Voldemort, though." Harry said.  
  
"I guess you right. But hey, It Christmas! We should be celebrating." He said and shook his godson's shoulders in a playful way. "So tell me how's your Quidditch season going?" And his that Harry launched into an explanation of how Ron and Daisy made the team better than ever and how Harry though he had almost mastered the Wronski Feint.  
  
Ron and Hermione were talking to Professor McGonagall and Lupin. Hermione was guiding the conversation toward O.W.Ls  
  
Lupin, seeing the bored look on Ron's face, kind of pulled him aside and asked, "So Ron, how serious is it between you and Daisy?"  
  
Ron went a little pink, not expecting this question form his former teacher. But he was still able to look Lupin right in face and say, "I really like her. I think she feels the same."  
  
"But she hasn't said anything," Lupin stated.  
  
"Well no, but I'm sure she cares." Ron said getting defensive. "I know she does. She doesn't have to say it. She shows it."  
  
"Alright, Ron. Clam down." Lupin tried to sooth. "I just meant, well, it's hard to date a gypsy Ron. They have their own code, their own way of life. The first rule is don't get attached. The second is family before everything else. And the third is survival."  
  
"I know," Ron said. "We covered all this in class weeks ago."  
  
Lupin smiled. "As long as know what you're getting yourself into, Ron."  
  
************************  
  
"I can't believe were all in the same room," said Guy Blanc to Daisy, Allen, and their older sister Belle.  
  
"It has been along time," said Belle. "Not since."  
  
"We don't really need to go there, do we?" Daisy cut her off. "I mean we're here now. That's what matters."  
  
Allen looked a little up set.  
  
"What's wrong, Len?" his oldest sister asked. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"No, I've just been really mean to Daisy. And At Christmas." He turned to Daisy. "I made you go away," he whispered, "like everyone else."  
  
The three older members of the group looked at each other. "Now listen to me Allen," Belle said. "Neither you nor the Little One had anything to do with anyone leaving. We made our own choices. Just as you will have to."  
  
"But the family comes first, right?" Allen asked.  
  
"No, that's the old code that died when our grandmother decided not travel in the caravan anymore," Belle said forcefully. "We have to live differently. Third precept first, survive, then you can worry about anyone you want."  
  
Daisy and Guy looked at each other. "Is that really how you've been living the past two years Belle?" Guy asked  
  
"It's the best way to live, that is, if you want to live."  
  
**********************  
  
On the whole everyone had had an enjoyable afternoon. They ate at the Three Broomsticks and stayed well after dark. Finially Hagrid came down.  
  
"Jus' make sure everything's alright, Professor," He said to Dumbledore. "It was getting kinda late."  
  
Belle laughed slightly and Harry heard her mumble something about being afraid for Dumbledore.  
  
"I guess we have been carrying on a bit," said Alexander Dumbledore. He had a hand around each of is children's shoulders. "Suppose it's time to be going. We do have work to do."  
  
"So, you're going back then?" Daisy said.  
  
"Of course, dear," her mother said. "We have to and we have to go fast."  
  
Daisy looked at the floor and said, "I don't know if it will help but Aunt Ro has been taken by Voldemort. Two other people know about this. One I think is Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail. The other is a young woman, but I couldn't tell who she was. They tried to put her under their control but she fought the curse. Now they're trying to figure out how best to use her."  
  
The Adults all looked at Daisy. "And why did you tell us any of this before?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
Daisy looked up. "Would you have believed me?"  
  
As she looked at their faces she could tell no one would have.  
  
She hugged her parents and her sister good-bye before running out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~visions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daisy was being held by her hair and with a knife to her throat. If she moved she knew she would be killed. She could see Harry. He looked desperate to get to her. Harry moved slightly and there was a yank on Daisy's hair. The knife bit into her throat as she felt warm blood begin to dip down her flesh. The only sound Daisy could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. And then another jerk on her hair... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ron was walking alone on the Hogwarts grounds. He had to be about 17. He would still grow a lot over the next two years. Then a very pretty girl ran over to him. It took a second for Daisy to realize it was Hermione. When they finally reached each other they held each other and then kissed for a long time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisy saw a woman with short brown hair sitting on a couch reading. A girl with curly black hair of about thirteen was sitting at a near by desk writing furiously.  
  
"Mum do you think the Weasley twins could come to stay for a while? And Drake? It's been ages since we've seen them"  
  
"Love, it's only been three weeks."  
  
"Summer is so boring with out magic." the girl sighed.  
  
The woman laughed. "Alright. I'll write Hermione today and asked the entire family over. It's the only way your father will get to see them, anyway."  
  
"Oh, mum!" the screamed and turned around. "Your great!" As she hugged her mother Daisy saw very familiar green eyes. And just before the vision ended she thought she recognized the woman. But it couldn't be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry run!"  
  
"I won't leave you Daisy. Ron and Hermione are coming with help!"  
  
This place looked familiar.  
  
"Harry, get out of here. I can hold them off!"  
  
"I won't let you die for me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Just then a hand reached out and grabbed Daisy by the hair. Now she knew how this place was familiar. This time she could see the hand holding her. It was a woman's. And knife, it was a gypsy blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Daisy sitting by the fire dealing tarot cards, her glasses were off and her eyes were glowing gold.  
  
"Deja vous!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Not quite," Daisy said. "I'm much better off than last time. And I ready have my potion ready to take to stop the visions."  
  
Hermione was all the way across the room. "You heard me?" she asked in her normal voice.  
  
Daisy smiled. "Heightened sense. One of the few perks. Do you guys want to know what I've seen? Not all of it make sense, but I promise no impending doom speeches."  
  
"What did you see, Daze?" came a small voice from behind them. It was Allen.  
  
Daisy smiled at her little brother. "I take back not mentioning impending doom. Tonight was the last time we'll all be together, Len. You heard her talk. She's not the same. She hasn't been for years now."  
  
Allen Dumbledore looked at his sister and nodded. "Good night," he said and walked up the boy's stairs.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in chairs around Daisy's table and waited.  
  
Daisy didn't speak. She just dealt her cards. There was a small squeak at the porthole. Winky the house-elf came in carrying a tray of tea.  
  
"Miss, I've brought you teas. Wasn't miss alone?"  
  
"Yes, Winky, I was. But my friends have found me. Please bring the tray."  
  
As Winky set down the tray Daisy conjured three more cups. "Not more tea leaves!" Ron said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Daisy smiled. "You don't have to drink it. I can see fine without soggy plants."  
  
Everyone else was a little nervous. Not knowing what to say or do, they all drank from their cups.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Is everyone alright?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Hermione? Was that you?"  
  
"Daisy where we?" Hermione asked.  
  
Everything stared to come more into focus. Daisy could see Ron, Harry and Hermione clearly now. They were still getting their bearings. Daisy went over and grabbed Ron's hand. She then put Harry's hand on Ron's shoulder, and took Hermione's hand with her empty one. "Everyone hold one. We don't want to lose each other."  
  
"'Lose each other' what's going on Daisy?" Ron asked.  
  
"It must have been Winky. Oh, it figures! The one house-elf I trust is the one poisoning me."  
  
"Daisy! How can you say that? Winky wouldn't poison anyone! And how would that get us to this...place?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Let me try and explain. No better yet let me show you."  
  
Daisy concentrated hard and the air around them began to swirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We will of course have to look in to the accusations... And I can no longer allow you to work at the Three Broomsticks," the Headmaster was saying.  
  
"Yes, uncle. I expected as much." Daisy said resigned to the fact that her uncle had to follow regulations.  
  
"Don't worry, Daze" said Professor Blanc. "I'll work at the pub. I should've been running it from the start."  
  
"How are you feeling, Daisy?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't want anything given to me by any of the house-elves. I think one of them is working for Voldemort. I've been drugged for the past week." As Daisy said this the two men just looked at each other.  
  
"Daisy, I trust all of the house-elves here, but if you insist, you will have to prepare your own meals." The Headmaster looked at his niece and smiled. "Perhaps you had better go. Classes will be starting soon."  
  
"I don't want to go to class." Daisy said.  
  
"Daisy, your friends aren't going to think any less of you. They are just going to want to know what happened. Maybe it's time you told them."  
  
"No! I'm different now. That's not important anymore." Daisy said.  
  
"Daisy, I think this weekend proved just how important your overdose is, even now." said Professor Blanc.  
  
"Don't you dare lecture me about that! Who was the one that brought their eleven-year-old sister with them!" she screamed.  
  
"Daisy," said Dumbledore calmly, "You have to go to class, or you can go to the hospital wing, but you can not yell at your teacher."  
  
"Yes, sir." she said. "Could you let Ron and the others know I'm in the hospital wing."  
  
"Yes, of course. Feel better."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"This is right after I woke up." Daisy said.  
  
"You over dosed on Vericlearvoicium? That's how you ended up in the hospital and what Viktor saved you from." Hermione said.  
  
"They don't trust me. They think I was being paranoid. But I think this proves I was right, the vision was true. A house elf was giving me the potion in small doses. I just can't believe it is Winky. She was the one I trusted. I asked for her especially to prepare my food. I'm sorry I gave you guys that tea."  
  
"So this is a vision?" Ron asked. Dumbledore's office had faded and they were back in the fog.  
  
"Sort of. Because you are with me I'm more grounded. I have a lot more control." Daisy answered.  
  
"So we can go anywhere? See anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"We can see much from this place." Daisy smiled. "For instance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a group of teenagers on the Hogwarts grounds, by the Quidditch field. They looked vaguely familiar to Harry.  
  
"Hey, Potter catch."  
  
A pretty girl of about seventeen with red hair and green eyes throw a bright red ball to a boy of about the same age with messy black hair. Then she took off on a broom.  
  
"You know I catch anything, Evans, even you on that broom!" and with that the boy took off after the girl.  
  
Harry just watched them fly. They were so happy. And so much younger than any of the pictures Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Hey James, leave Lily alone. We're going to be late for Transfigurations" said another boy on the ground, also with black hair.  
  
"Since when do you care about class?" asked a pudgy boy with brown hair.  
  
"Peter's right Sirius, you never minded being late before."  
  
Sirius turned to the last boy how spoke and said, "That, Remus, is because I never had to watch our best friend turn into a trained puppy before."  
  
"Maybe a fawn?" Remus asked.  
  
The three boys on the ground laughed. Sirius finally said. "Alright I just hate to see him making an ass out of himself!"  
  
"Oh, look! He's caught her." Peter said.  
  
"Only because she let him." Remus said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisy showed them a few other things before the effects of the potion wore off. However that doesn't really matter because of the decision she made next.  
  
"Wow! Is that what's like for you all the time, Daze?" Ron asked.  
  
"More or less," she answered as she threw the remaining tea out the window and magiked a fresh supply.  
  
"Well at least we can tell Professor Dumbledore about Winky," Hermione said. "Maybe he can help her."  
  
"I don't thing so, Hermione," Daisy said pouring new cups of tea and putting something else in them. "Here, drink this it will help with the headaches, they'll get really bad in a minute if you don't."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said taking the tea and sipping. "You don't think the Headmaster can help?"  
  
"What is this stuff?" Ron asked quickly as he drank.  
  
"Merlin's Draught. It's usually put in wine but tea works. And maybe my uncle can help Winky, but you won't remember so you can't tell him."  
  
"What do you mean we w.." and with that Ron and Hermione's eyes glazed over.  
  
Harry looked at Daisy. "What did you do?"  
  
"I put a memory charm on there tea. They won't remember anything, just think we were here talking."  
  
"And why didn't you do that to me?" Harry asked with a note of anger in his voice.  
  
"Because you, Harry Potter, have all ready promised to keep my secrets. And because I didn't want to take away your parents. Even if was just one pointless happy moment, it's one more memory you have. I couldn't take your family from you again."  
  
Before Harry could answer Ron and Hermione came around.  
  
"What were we talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Daisy went back to her tarot cards and said, "I was just predicting a Happy Christmas."  
  
"Cheers!" Ron said raising his glass.  
  
************************************ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
On Christmas morning Harry woke up to a pile of presents from his friend. The Dursley seem to have forgotten him all together this year. He got a fresh supply of broom care produces from Ron, which was good his servicing kit was running low. He got a green sweater from Mrs. Weasley as well as some homemade pies, Ron also got a package of goodies to open from his parents. Hermione got him a set of Gobberstones. Hagrid sent his usually package of inedible food. Sirius had sent him a book called Great Seekers and their greatest moves, and Remus Lupin sent him a book called 'How to Survive the O.W.L.'s and still have fun school.' Finally he opened a package from Daisy. It was a picture album. It started with a picture of Harry's parent's when they were at Hogwarts, it moved forward through time until his parents were grown and then into his life. There were even a few pictures of him when he was younger at the Dursley's. It went straight up to yesterday.  
  
'Wow', Harry thought. 'And all I got her was a charm bracelet.'  
  
Actually Harry had gotten both of the girl charm bracelets. Daisy had the four balls used in Quidditch and a broom, Hermione's had little books, a wand, and a tiny P. Both girls were wearing them as they sat in the common room waiting. Hermione was also wearing a pair of earrings then had to have been her gift from Daisy.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" they all said.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" Ron asked.  
  
When they were down in the Great Hall there was only one table for everyone. It reminded Harry slightly his second year Christmas.  
  
"Good morning." Greeted Professor Dumbledore, as He came over. He gave Daisy a hug and said "Happy Christmas, dear. Thank you for the socks."  
  
"Happy Christmas Uncle," she said as she hugged him back.  
  
When they were all sitting to eat Ron leaned over and asked, "Sock?"  
  
Daisy smiled and winked at Harry. "It's what wanted," she said.  
  
Harry remembered after his first Christmas at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore had said all that would take to make him happy would be a thick pair of woolen socks. Harry smile at the memory.  
  
It was a very enjoyable day. On the way down to dinner Harry asked Ron what Daisy had given him.  
  
"We're not going to exchange gifts until later." Ron said.  
  
"Alright," Harry checked to make sure the girls were out of earshot. "What did you get her?"  
  
Ron smiled. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was a ring box. Ron showed Harry a very dainty ring. It had a silver band that connected to a gold dragon with ruby eyes. "Wow, how did you pay for this?"  
  
"Let's just say my dad didn't get me a gift, and I'll be working for Fred and George when they need help," Ron said.  
  
Dinner was festive. Finally Professor Blanc said loudly across the table, "So Daisy, does your violin work properly?"  
  
Daisy blushed. "It is perfectly in tune, thank you."  
  
Suddenly Allen popped up, violin in hand and said, "You should play then!"  
  
"You two are evil," she laughed.  
  
"Come on, Daze. It's tradition!" said professor Blanc.  
  
She took the instrument form Allen. "It's been a while." she said as she slowly began to run the bow along the strings. At first she played a slow mournful tune. Then she began to speed up. Her song got livelier and livelier until a few people including the headmaster began to dance. They all laughed and began to sing. It was a merry affair.  
  
After dinner Daisy asked Hermione to take her violin up to their room.  
  
"And make sure that it's hidden from snooping brothers," Daisy whispered.  
  
Ron and she went up to the Astronomy tower. They laid down on some of the blankets that were already set up in the tower to star gaze. They were holding hands and just looking at the sky when Ron said "that was really impressive tonight."  
  
"I forgot how much I loved to play" she smiled. "Mom started me playing the violen when I was little. Like five, I think. I moved on and play a bunch of things. I'm awful at any wind instrument. I think guitar is my favorite instrument though."  
  
"Anyway," she said. "Present time! I can't wait any longer."  
  
She pulled out a small box to match the one he pulled out. They switched boxes and when Ron opened his box he couldn't help but laugh. She had gotten him the male version of the same ring. It was a little bigger a little thicker set, but the same ring.  
  
Daisy looked up and smiled at him. They both put their rings on. They began to kiss and lay back down on the blankets. They were both wearing the jumpers Mrs. Weasley had given them.  
  
Before she realized it his hand was on her bear stomach. Then Ron was unhooking her bra.  
  
Daisy kissed Ron while she pulled off his jumper. They broke the kissing just long enough to shed the offending articles.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ron and Daisy spent most of the brake together. Most of the time they would disappear only to reappear hours later. This was fine by Hermione as it gave her a chance to research Vericlearvoicium.  
  
Harry however was left mostly alone. During the day light hours he would set loose a snitch and practice for hours. He had the Wronski Feint down and was now working on a few other moves from the book Sirius had given him. He also spent a lot of time visiting Hagrid. On day near the end of brake Harry was at breakfast with Ron and Daisy when he mentioned his plans to go down to see Hagrid.  
  
"Great will come with you!" Daisy said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said dryly, "That's just what I want to do."  
  
Harry laughed but Daisy asked about Hermione. "Oh, she's already in the library I think."  
  
"OK," Daisy said. Harry couldn't quite figure out the expression on her face.  
  
They were at Hagrid's for quite awhile. Hagrid enjoyed teasing Ron and Daisy. Harry even joined in a bit. It was fun to watch his friends turn various shade of pink.  
  
"He, he, he. I'm sorry, yer two. I'll leave ya alone," Hagrid said. "So why didn't Hermione come down with yer lot."  
  
"She's, ah, in the library," Harry said not looking at Daisy.  
  
Daisy however noticed. "Hey Hagrid, do you think you could give me a note to get a book out of the Restricted Section. I wanted do some extra research for the O.W.L.'s."  
  
"Sure Daisy. Ah, what book are yer looking to get," Hagrid asked.  
  
"I one on potions. Snape won't give it to me because of his policy of 'no favorites.' And he's gone until after brake anyway. I've been thinking about doing the extra revision for awhile, talking about Hermione studying just made me think of it."  
  
As Daisy spoke Hagrid wrote her the note of permission. Harry and Ron were wondering what Daisy was up to.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid," she said as he handed her the note. "I'm gonna go straight away. You guys stay and visit," Daisy said turning to Ron and Harry. "I'll see you later." And with that she practically ran out the door.  
  
"Weird girl." Ron smiled. "Cute, but weird."  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library alone, when she saw Daisy come in. Hermione watched Daisy go to Madame Pince, the librarian, and then go to a part of the library Hermione couldn't see. After a moment Daisy came over to Hermione's table, clutching a book to her chest.  
  
"Why didn't you come down to Hagrid's?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I was studying," Hermione said.  
  
"You know, I'm getting kinda worried about you," Daisy said as she sat putting her book face down on the table. "You've been, I dunno, distant lately."  
  
Hermione smiled "that's because your always off somewhere with Ron snogging, or something."  
  
"I guess your right. I'll let you get back to work." Daisy got up and walked out of the library but left her book on the table.  
  
Hermione flipped it over. It was a book she recognized from her second year. 'Most Potent Potions' was a highly dangerous book. Hermione notice a piece of paper stick out of the top as though the book had been mark. She opened and began to read.  
  
'Vericlearvoicium is a highly dangerous effective potion for...'  
  
******************************  
  
On the night before classes restarted Harry, Ron, Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room greeting all their friends and talking about what Hermione had found out in the library. 'Moste Potent Potions' had been very useful.  
  
"So tell me about the side effects again," asked Ron.  
  
"Well, mostly it induces visions, but it also can give hallucinations, and after a lot of use paranoia, and paranoid delusions can be a problem," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"What about when taken in group?" Harry asked.  
  
"Like I told you before, Harry, if there is a true seer to guide it then there could be mass hallucinations."  
  
"But what about mass visions?" Harry pressed.  
  
"I suppose it's possible. But it's never happened before. Look," she said pointing to a paragraph. "Right here, 'unknown to have occurred.' And 'considered by some to be possible but unlikely...more likely with a more gifted seer.' But it doesn't matter anyway. Unless you plan to try something, Harry."  
  
"No, it's to dangerous," he said and looked at Ron who seemed to like the idea.  
  
"But if we could be there to help her," Ron pressed.  
  
"I don't think we'd help," Harry said. "And we'd only make her either guilty or mad at us. She won't even tell us about her visions. You really think she wants us showing up in one."  
  
"I guess your right. But, if we could help..." Ron tried again.  
  
"No Ron. We are not doing that," Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Anyway," Harry went on. "What about long term effects? How long does it last?"  
  
"Well, that depends," Hermione answered. "If it's just taken by anyone it's a one time short term effect unless it's abused. But if the person is a seer or even sensitive to visions, it could last much longer. The potion is supposed to help seers get more clarity from their visions so it intensifies them. Add to that the fact that Daisy is a gypsy seer and so naturally stronger than most, she may suffer from the effects of one dose for weeks."  
  
'Great' Harry thought. 'And Wink's been slipping her this stuff for weeks... This cannot be good. But how do I get the others to see how much danger Daisy's in without telling them what I know?'  
  
"What about using it again after an overdose?" Harry tried. "What could that do to her?"  
  
Hermione scanned the book again. "Multiply any residual effects with new uses..." she mumbled.  
  
"That does not sound good," Ron said.  
  
'No,' Harry thought, 'that does not sound good.'  
  
Daisy walked into the common room with Ginny Weasley. They had gotten to be good friends during the first week of brake. Daisy couldn't help thinking of when she was little and would share a room with her sister. It was nice to have a little of that back. And Ginny never pressed or searched for information Daisy didn't want to give.  
  
When the two girls spotted Hermione and the boys in a corner leaning over a book she knew what they were up to.  
  
'Well', she thought, 'at least some of their questions will be answered. Shame I can't just tell them myself. Maybe I shouldn't be in Gryffindor after all.'  
  
"Daze? You aright?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. Come on let's go talk to the others," she motioned over towards Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"No way!" Ginny said. "Do you really think I'm crazy enough to interrupt Hermione studying for the O.W.L.'s?"  
  
Daisy laughed. "Well, I need to study too so I'll see ya later."  
  
"Come on guys!" Daisy said cheerfully. "Whatever your studying can't be that bad!" She flashed them her biggest smile as she sat down.  
  
They all looked up, rather guiltily too she thought. Hermione closed the book and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
"Your right," she said. "No more studying for awhile."  
  
"Great!" Ron said trying to hide the worried look on his face.  
  
"Come on love," Daisy said. "Let's play chess. You'll cheer up after you thoroughly trounce me!"  
  
"Then maybe I should play Harry. You actually might beat me," Ron said as he ducked a playful punch from his best friend in the next chair over.  
  
Ron did play Harry and thoroughly trounced him.  
  
"How do you always do that? " Harry asked.  
  
Ron smiled. "Incredible skill and talent." He stretched and yawned. "It's getting late and we've got class tomorrow."  
  
"Hermione's already gone to bed," Daisy said looking up from whatever book she was reading. "So has everyone else for that matter."  
  
When Harry and Ron looked around the common room was empty. "I guess we should head up too?" Ron asked, yawning again.  
  
"You'd better anyway," Daisy said as she smiled and went over to kiss him.  
  
Giving them some privacy, Harry turned away and picked up the book Daisy had been reading.  
  
After a minute Ron yawned mid-kiss and Daisy laughed. "Ok, you really need sleep. See you in the morning."  
  
Ron sighed as he detached himself from her. "I'm going. You coming Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at them. "I'll be up in a bit."  
  
"Night then." He turned and, stealing one more quick kiss from Daisy, went up the boy's stairs.  
  
"So," Daisy said sitting in a chair across from Harry. "What's on your mind, Potter?"  
  
Harry grimaced. "I'm I that obvious?"  
  
"I Know all. I See all..." Daisy said in a mock Trewlany voice. Then she shrugged. "Besides why would you be avoiding a nice warm fluffy bed if you didn't have something on you mind. Something you can't ask Hermione about the Vericlearvoicium?"  
  
"How did...?"  
  
"Harry, why do you think I got that book out of the library. Oh, do me a favor and remind Hermione she breaking school rules. Taking a restricted book out of the library without permission," Daisy shook her head sadly. "Especially when someone else borrowed the book. You and Ron have had quite an influence on that girl."  
  
"Or," Harry said looking at her meaningfully, "it could be she's just worried about her friend. And she doesn't even remember those visions." Harry gave an involuntary shiver. "Do you really see everything like that?"  
  
Daisy stared absent-mindedly fingering the tear shaped stone around her neck. "No, visions are always different. Sometime I watch, sometimes I'm one of the people. Once I reach a certain level of concentration though, I should have more control. Aunt Ro was suppose to help me with that but..."  
  
"How will you know? When you reach that level, I mean."  
  
"I'm not sure. My grandmother died before she could tell me. She was the only other real Seer in the family, but she taught all her daughters in case any of them had children with the gift. After my overdose my mum tried to help me but she could never handle it. Aunt Ro was always stronger. What's that smirk for?" Daisy asked as she noticed a smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Your losing you accent a bit."  
  
"Good, Guy can't tease me anymore? Now what's wrong?" This time Harry was frowning.  
  
"What is it with you two? I'm mean he told me you know each other, and that your both gypsies, from the same clan I'd gather, but he wouldn't tell me anything specific, not that anyone ever does mind you."  
  
"No wonder you've taken to eavesdropping," she laughed as she dogged a pillow he through at her. After a few minutes of tossing pillows at each other Harry stopped and looked at her.  
  
"He's your other brother, isn't he?" Harry asked.  
  
That wiped the smile off Daisy face. "Belle and Guy Blanc are my mothers children from her first marriage. Belle went off to school and started hanging around a bad crowd. A lot of other gypsy's children. We keep in contact across borders, especially if belonging to the same clan. When Guy got older he went with her. By the time I was eleven they had been into v- clear for a awhile. Someone mentioned what would happen if they had a Seer with them. 'A totally mind-blowing experience.' It was Guy's bright idea to bring me so they could get this new high." Daisy was staring at her hand for awhile and then finally looked up with tears in her eyes. "I was so miserable at school, snobby New England little prisses!" Harry could hardly believe the hatred in her words. "It's not like I was totally clueless. It was an escape for me. Our school terms didn't run the same. It was always different people in the group. I started going a lot without either of my siblings there. I got myself in very deep. Came to the point were my eyes were always glowing and I was doing all my schoolwork through divining, if I was doing my work at all. When I od'ed, Guy blamed himself. We all spent that Christmas together while I was in the hospital. The look on his face when he saw me lying there! He had graduated at the end of that year and so just didn't come home again. I didn't hear from him until the first day of classes here."  
  
"No wonder you we so angry with him," Harry said quietly. "But that still leaves a lot of questions, Daze."  
  
"Yeah, so? I never meant to say that. Feel lucky I told you what I did!" she said. "I'm going to bed!"  
  
"No, wait! I'm sorry I wanted to ask you about the potion's effects. Winky's been slipping it to you for awhile. How bad is it for you? Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
Daisy took off her glasses. Her eyes were still glowing gold. She sat down in the chair across from Harry and put her hands on the table. She looked at him expectantly and finally took her hands.  
  
"You can be my anchor," she said trying to relax every muscle in her body and concentrate. "I might be able to make sense of a few thing this ways." And with that both there eyes closed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was standing in the fog her remembered from Christmas Eve. "Daisy? Are you here?" he called starting to panic a little.  
  
She gripped his hands tightly. "Right here." she said softly.  
  
"What are we going to see?" he asked.  
  
"Well there is one vision that's been bothering me."  
  
Soon the fog began to swirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was walking alone on the Hogwarts grounds. He had to be about 17. He would still grow a lot over the next two years. Then a very pretty girl ran over to him. It was Hermione. When they finally reached each other they held each other and then kissed for a long time.  
  
Harry looked over at Daisy. She had silent tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't want to believe it. I mean I saw it but I just didn't want to believe it."  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. "Do you know how you broke up?"  
  
Daisy wiped the tears from her face and said "No, and I don't wan to! I'm not going to ruin a perfectly good boyfriend because of something that won't happen for two years."  
  
The future Ron and Hermione began walking hand-in-hand back towards the castle.  
  
"I wonder where we, I mean the older us, are?" Harry said absently.  
  
Daisy almost smiled. "Yes, let's go see who your snogging Mister Potter!"  
  
"What..?" but before he could say anything else the world began to swirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Harry's complete amazement he and Daisy were watching an older Harry snogging in the Quidditch changing rooms.  
  
"How did I know this is what you'd be doing?" Daisy said with a smirk.  
  
"Sod off. Who's the girl?"  
  
"I can't tell. Hmm, who do we know with hair that dark."  
  
"Never mind. Let's just go. This is really weird."  
  
Harry and the mystery girls were starting the do a little more than just kiss.  
  
"I don't know. We might get a pretty good show if we stay."  
  
"DAISY!"  
  
This time as the world faded away it was to the sound of Daisy laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At seventeen Harry Potter was tall, dark, and handsome. Almost every girl at Hogwarts would through themselves at him if it wasn't for his girlfriend. It made Harry smile to think how wonderful she was, and what a good kisser she was. He was absolutely crazy about her. Now if only he could tell her he loved her.  
  
Harry was talking about all this with Ron by the lake. The new term had just started and it was still warm out.  
  
"Just tell her how you feel, Harry. You have no idea how much easier that makes things," said Ron, the voice of wisdom.  
  
"You know how she is, if I tell her I love her she'll freak. She doesn't like commitment."  
  
"Harry, she grown a lot over the past two years. Look, I said I wouldn't say anything, but she's already told both Ginny and Hermione she's in love with you. Just tell her."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm going to meet her now. I'll tell you how it goes later."  
  
"Good luck, mate." Ron said as her continued to walk by the lake. Just before he rounded towards the Quidditch changing rooms Harry looked back to see Hermione headed towards Ron. Harry smile. If those two could work things out so could he.  
  
As he entered the changing rooms she surprised him by appearing out of n where and immediately kissing him. They spent quite some time snogging before he finally decided that he needed to tall her.  
  
He looked into her big brown eyes with those enchanting gold flexes. He pushed some of her dark hair out of her face. She had recently developed a habit of dying her hair. It was almost black right now, only a little lighter then his own. She smiled at him. Her smile could change the world. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Daisy, I love you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" Ron was yelling. "Gees, how long were you up talking to my girlfriend?"  
  
Harry got up not really remembering his dream. But felt very guilty for some reason, when Ron mentioned his girlfriend.  
  
******************************************* 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
  
"Video killed the radio star, Video kill the radio star. It's in my mind, It's in my car... "  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were looking at Daisy as she was singing to herself. They were walking down to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Daze, what are you singing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Muggle pop hits! Classic eighties rock. My sister got me addicted."  
  
The last word had a strange reaction on her friends. "Oh, lighten up you three!"  
  
"And she stated singing again. I would walk 500 mile, and I would 500 hundred more, just to be the man who walked a thousand mile to fall down at your door."  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood," Hermione said.  
  
Daisy took a step in front of her friends and started walking backwards. She lifted her glasses and showed then the color of her eyes, a deep puppy dog brown. "And why shouldn't I be? I think I'm starting to feel better."  
  
She wore a wide smile on her face. However walking backwards across snow covered castle grounds was not really a smart thing to do, as she demonstrated when she fell on her bum with a soft 'flump!' in the snow. Still smiling she held her hands out to Ron and Harry, who helped her up.  
  
************************************  
  
Harry couldn't remember when everyone last seemed to be this happy. Daisy really seemed to be feeling better. Hermione seemed to stop warring about her. Ron wasn't more than five feet from her side all day. Harry still felt guilty about something but he couldn't figure out what. Somehow though he still managed to flirt a little with a pretty fourth year Hufflepuff on the way down to the Quidditch pitch for practice.  
  
As the girl walked away he heard a noise coming from the doorway.  
  
"Tut, tut. Don't you have some where to be?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Oh be quiet. She was cute. And I couldn't be rude, could I?" Harry said but still blushing a little.  
  
"Whatever, Romeo. Come on the team's waiting. Fred and George were going to mount a full search and rescue operation. Sirens, searchlights, the whole bit. Your lucky I stopped them."  
  
"Aw, what's the matter Dumbledore? Did your team see how bad they are without Potter? Not that you're very good with him." Draco Malfoy said as he emerged from the dungeons.  
  
"Why don't you crawl back into your hole, Malfoy," Daisy hissed at him.  
  
"Now that's not very lady-like." Malfoy said coming to stand right in front of her. "Not that you ever acted like a lady."  
  
Harry could make a few guess at what he meant but didn't want to think of Daisy like that with Malfoy. He was standing a little behind Daisy, so he couldn't really see her face, but he knew what Daisy looked like when see was angry. Harry was amazed Malfoy was still standing.  
  
"Come on, Daze. We'd better get to practice." Harry said putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"Yes, well, I've better things to do too. I'll send Belle your love, Little One." Draco said as he walked away.  
  
"Come on. Getting up in the air, it'll make you feel better," Harry said this time actually pulling on her arm.  
  
Daisy sighed. "I just hope Belle's mission is worth it. I mean if she has to put up with the Malfoys."  
  
Harry was amazed a few minutes later when they reached the Quidditch pitch and Daisy had managed to erase any hint there was something bothering her.  
  
********************************  
  
As the weeks went by Quidditch became all-consuming for Harry. Gryffindor had to beat Ravenclaw. He had to beat Mike Andrews. The match was the first weekend in February, just a few days away. Hermione had tried to get him calm down, but nothing worked. On the other hand nothing else bothered him. He was half way through Care of Magical Creatures before he realized that Malfoy had insulted him on the down. What was even more infuriating was that Daisy, Katie and Alicia seemed to think it was funny. At least Ron, Fred and George seemed to understand.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry." Fred (we think it's Fred anyway) said at the end of one practice. "They won't know what hit them."  
  
On Friday afternoon Harry was in Professor Blanc's office. He had been caught snogging with a sixth year Hufflepuff. The girl had been taken to Professor Vector's office. Harry wondered if she was getting the same lecture he was.  
  
"I know how you feel, Harry. Really, I do. But you can't just be making out corridors..."  
  
And blah, blah, blah. So it went for a full ten minutes. Harry remembered what Daisy had told him about the young teacher. Harry was not appreciating the irony. However it appeared all he was going to get in the way of punishment was the lecture and he hoped Emma, the Hufflepuff, would come off as well.  
  
Just as Professor Blanc was finishing, and Harry was preparing to leave the door flew open.  
  
"Your sister is the most obstinate student ever! I don't know how she expects me to help her when she won't listen to anything I say!" said Professor Trewlany, apparently not noticing Harry. "Well Hermione Granger comes close, maybe it's her influence. Your sister is a naturally gifted seer, but really Guy, someone needs to talk some sense into that girl!"  
  
"Sybil, calm down. I'll talk to her. She needs your help even if she doesn't admit it. I know she's grateful for everything you've been doing."  
  
"Well, see that see comes to her senses!" And with the rustle of bat like shawls, she was gone without ever having acknowledged Harry.  
  
"What's she helping Daisy with?" he asked turning back to his Professor.  
  
Blanc stared at Harry for a moment so he tentatively said, "I sort of guessed what was going on. She told me a little bit of it too. Guy, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Harry. Really, I'm glad she has someone she can talk to. And Trewlany's been trying to help her with her gift."  
  
"Not going well then?" Harry asked  
  
"You know my sweet little sister. Always a joy to teach." Daisy had been giving Guy attitude problems again in class.  
  
"Bit temperamental, closed off, but other wise sweet girl?" Harry asked smiling. "Yeah I think we met once or twice."  
  
They bothlaughed. "Go on get out of here. I'll make sure Emma doesn't have to serve detention or anything."  
  
**************************  
  
Harry loved the feeling of playing Quidditch. He could do without the nerves he usually suffered, but today he was waiting with a kind of quite fury. He was going to make sure Mike Andrews knew who he'd messed with. When ever Harry had seen him in the halls, Andrews always gave him a smug look. Harry had a feeling Andrews only went after Cho to prove he was better than Harry or some sick reason like that. After talking to Hermione, she seemed to think he was right as Andrews was now making passes at her.  
  
Harry was getting over Cho. He had actually had a civil conversation with her out side the Great Hall before breakfast. They had even wished each other good luck.  
  
But Andrews was another matter. Harry was going to enjoy wiping the Quidditch field with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little girl toddled over to her and raised her arms. "Up! Up!" the tot said.  
  
Daisy, looking about twenty, lifted the baby from the floor to the ceiling, and continued to toss her lightly as she squealed with delight. Then Daisy drew the child close and kissed her on the cheek before tossing her again causing the child the giggle even louder, her tiny pig tails of fine curly black hair flying in the air. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisy was in the Quidditch changing rooms. "Earth to Daisy!" said Katie waving her hand in front of Daisy face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine." And she smiled broadly. "You know I think everything will work out OK."  
  
"Of course. Were going to beat Ravenclaw into the ground"  
  
"You got that right!" Daisy said, but she hadn't been thinking about the game. She looked over to where Harry and Ron were doing some last minute strategizing. Her smile spread even further across her face.  
  
Somehow, Harry felt very calm going out on to the Quidditch field. He could hear Lee announce him and the rest of the team. He could he hear the crowd cheer. He could hear everything that was going on, but he didn't pay any attention. Harry flew to the center of the pitch with his team behind him. He was facing the Ravenclaw team. More specifically he was facing Andrews.  
  
"Careful, Potter," Harry nearly jumped when he heard Daisy's voice in his ear. "If you look at him with any more hate Malfoy might get jealous."  
  
Harry glared at her. All she did was smile at him. "Madame Hooch is speaking."  
  
Harry turned back to see Andrews coming at him hand extended. Harry shook, and as he glared at Andrews he heard Daisy's words in his head. He really was being ridiculous. He had always enjoyed Quidditch. Now he was turning it into some sort of grudge match. As he was turning back to the team he smiled at his team.  
  
"Alright everyone. You all know how important this game is, but just have fun," Harry said to the team.  
  
"Now that's our captain!" Katie whispered to Daisy as Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the players flew off.  
  
After all that tension it was great to get up into the air. The match itself however was quite a let down. Harry caught the snitch in six minutes. It wasn't even that great a capture. He had just been flying when the little glint of gold appeared not more than five feet below him. Cho had been staying on the far side of the field, so couldn't get there in time. Harry just turned his broom down and caught it before anyone even scored. So Gryffindor won 150-0.  
  
Cho landed near Harry and he went over to her. He held out his hand and said, "Good game. It was just a lucky catch."  
  
Cho looked at him, then looked like she was about to cry. "So, so you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, well," he said as he ran his hand through his hair, "I guess it was silly to stay mad so long."  
  
She went over to him and hugged him. "Oh Harry I've felt so horrible."  
  
Standing near by were Hermione, Ron, and Daisy. Daisy leaned over to Hermione. "She should have."  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't have to watch the show," Hermione said with disguist.  
  
Harry separated from Cho and came over to his friends. He put an arm around Ron and Hermione, and Hermione put her other arm around Daisy and they headed off to Gryffindor tower.  
  
After all that training and practice, not to mention the stored up malice, Harry was feeling a little deflated. But still, a win was a win. The rest off Gryffindor had the usual celebration. Harry was talking with Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione when the porthole cover opened.  
  
Daisy came over to them and said, "He is absolutely the most infuriating person ever!"  
  
And with they she marched up to her room.  
  
"Well, that wasn't pleasant." Fred said.  
  
"Trouble in Paradise?" George asked as Ron entered.  
  
"Humph!" was the only answer they got.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's disappearing on me again, that's what! I know she not going down to town anymore, I asked Blanc. And when I told her that she blew up at me!" Ron said.  
  
"You were checking up on her. And you told her?" Fred asked.  
  
"Come on," Ginny said nudging Hermione. "Let's go to her. You really are an idiot, aren't you?" she shot at her brother.  
  
"Great take her side!" Ron yelled after the girls.  
  
"Well you really should trust her," Harry started to say. "She'd never do anything."  
  
"Anything what?" Ron interrupted. "Anything stupid, like take a dangerous potion? Anything sneaky, like meet with a shadowy figure from her past and not tell us? Or just plain keep everything from me? Because she has a habit of doing things like that!"  
  
"Ron, people have reasons for keeping secrets." Harry said quietly. "You just need to have faith."  
  
**********************************  
  
"That absolutely insufferable git!" Daisy said. "I can't believe he would be keeping tabs on me like that."  
  
"Well, you have to admit, you don't really give up a lot of information." Hermione said.  
  
"Herm, I really wasn't keeping anything from him. I've been going to boring and frustrating training sessions with Trewlany. He never even asked me!"  
  
"My brother's a git. We know that. And he should have asked you what was going on. But it's kind of like the boy who cried wolf, you know. Sooner or later the towns people give up," Ginny said.  
  
Daisy sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"So tell him!" Hermione said.  
  
"No! I didn't do anything wrong." Daisy said stubbornly.  
  
"Alright," Ginny said. "Hey, next week is a Hogsmeade weekend. Why don't we go? Girls only. Might help to have a brake to look forward to."  
  
Saturday night was starting to turn into Sunday morning. Daisy still couldn't sleep. She had been in bed since Ginny and Hermione left hours ago. She had heard Pavrati, Lavender, and Hermione come up to bed. She had kept the curtains drawn around her four-poster and not responded when they tried to talk to her. Her turned over again trying unsuccessfully to force sleep. With a sigh she gave up. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed she opened stretched and looked at her sleeping roommates. She noticed Hermione's bed was empty.  
  
Good. She thought. She's probably downstairs and can keep me company.  
  
Dressing quickly and grabbing her favorite black boots from by her bed she quietly left the room. Hopping down the hall as she put her shoes on, she stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall to give one finial tug. She couldn't help but smile. She loved these boots. The two inch heels made her just feel better, about herself, about the world, about everything. While she took another minute to admire the newly polished dragon hide on her feet, she heard voices. That was another benefit of her shoes, they were enchanted not to make a sound. Hermione, Harry, and Ron didn't hear her coming down the steps.  
  
"I don't care!" Ron was yelling. "Why are you taking her side anyway, Harry?"  
  
"Because this time she's right, Ron. Maybe she isn't always, but she is now. You need to calm down and apologize to her," Harry said.  
  
"I will not!" Ron said.  
  
"Fine! You talk some sense into, Hermione. I don't seem to be able to."  
  
Daisy heard Harry go up the stairs. She was sitting on the steps now. She heard Ron sigh.  
  
"Am I really being that unreasonable?" He asked.  
  
It took Hermione a moment to answer. "No," she said in a quite voice. "But, neither is she. You need just need to try to understand her."  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever understand her. She and I just don't talk like you and I do."  
  
"Ron, it's alright you two will work..."  
  
When Hermione stopped mid-sentence like that, Daisy's heart stopped beating in her chest. She peaked around to corner to see Ron kissing Hermione.  
  
"Oh my God! What are you two doing?" Harry had come back down stairs. "Are you insane?" Now he was walking towards them. "How could you do that to Daisy?"  
  
"Like she'd care!" Ron said.  
  
"I think she'd care very much," said Hermione, who was now looking straight at Daisy.  
  
To Daisy it seemed very surreal. She was aware of them watching her, and the tears that were starting to build in her eyes. She seemed to be walking forward. They didn't seem to be able to move. When she was half way across the room Ron tried to speak.  
  
"Daze, I..."  
  
But what ever else he was saying she didn't hear. She ran from the Common Room without even looking at them.  
  
Harry found her, close to dawn. She was sitting on top of the highest Astronomy Tower. Harry flew his broom close to her and just hovered.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I just saw my boyfriend kiss my best friend," she said.  
  
He sat and put his arm around her. She leaned into her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked.  
  
"What, why aren't you good enough for him?" Harry asked. Her head nodded against his shoulder. "But the thing is you are, he just needs realize he needs to accept you as you are, what you can give him. It's not like you ever kept the fact that you don't share well a secret. In fact it's one of the few things we know."  
  
She gave a dry laugh. "Yeah well that's me. You know even Lupin tried to warn him about that."  
  
"How would he know?"  
  
Daisy sat up and drew her knees to her chest. "Remus used to date my sister. Years ago. But he knows enough to try and warn Ron. This was over a month ago, at Christmas, but he still didn't listen."  
  
"It'll be ok," Harry said. "How did you get up here anyway?"  
  
"Ah, that my friend is another one of my many secrets. Give me a ride down?"  
  
******************************  
  
Ron was in the Common Room. Daisy came in and they began to fight. Thankfully no one was there because they were both screaming.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" she screamed.  
  
"Because you don't let me in. I feel so alone. I shouldn't feel alone with my girlfriend. She made me feel appreciated." Ron answered.  
  
"I'll bet she did!" Daisy screamed and stormed up the girls stairs. She heard Ron's frustrated scream from somewhere behind her as she closed the door to her room.  
  
The only one there was Hermione. Daisy didn't say anything see just went over to her bed and took out her tarot cards. Mad as she was, she sprayed all 78 cards across the room and let out her own frustrated scream.  
  
"Ah, here," Hermione said handing her a small stack of cards.  
  
Daisy looked up and took the cards without saying anything.  
  
"Should I go, then?" Hermione asked.  
  
Daisy sighed. "I think I saw one fly under Lavender's bed. Could you get it please?"  
  
Hermione came back with the card. Daisy looked at it and laughed. She showed it to Hermione. "Ace of Pentacles. I always thought it was your card."  
  
"What does, what does it mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Prosperity, abundance, trust, security, groundedness are generally associated with it."  
  
"Trust." Hermione repeated.  
  
"I don't blame you. I know you wouldn't do that to me. And I know he was just angry. But still, we're over. Actually we've been over. We just didn't say it. I think it's been coming for a while now."  
  
Hermione didn't quite know what to say. "So um, what's card your?"  
  
Daisy smiled. "My card? Mine is the ace of cups, in reverse I think. Harry is the ace of wands, and Ron ace of swords."  
  
"We're all ace then?" Hermione asked  
  
"We're all fools. But come, this fool is hungry and were missing breakfast."  
  
********************************** 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
By the end of Sunday everyone knew Ron and Daisy had broken up. Only Harry, Hermione and Ginny knew why. Ron and Daisy had calmly talked after breakfast. They decided they could just be friends.  
  
"It might be hard. But at least you won't expect me to tell you everything," Daisy said.  
  
"Oh yes I will!" Ron said. "I just won't get so made when you don't. I'll still worry about you, you know. We all do. Especially Harry."  
  
"What, we just breakup and you're all ready trying to fix me up with someone else? All the school's new Don Juan Demarco, at that."  
  
"Hey, your the one who said we've really been done for weeks," Ron said. "What do you say we were?"  
  
"Best friends with benefits."  
  
"Yes well, no more of those uh?" He asked with a smile.  
  
She shoved him playfully. "No. I've got a bad enough reputation, thanks."  
  
They both laughed. Than Ron got a puzzled look on his face. "Who's Don Juan Demarco?"  
  
************************************  
  
Daisy was on top of the Astronomy tower again. It was sunset on Monday. Daisy always loved sunset. It wasn't quite day and it wasn't quite night. It was one of the 'Tween Times.'  
  
She started listing them in her head. Midnight was between one day and another. Dawn and dust were the time between full light and full dark. Noon was the time between morning and afternoon. A lot of powerful spells were stronger when cast in the tween times. She thought back to what her mother had told her.  
  
If she could just concentrate, she could see it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama?" the little girl called. "Mama, where's Nana? She promised me a story."  
  
"Aren't you getting too old for stories squirt?" her older brother teased.  
  
"Guy, stop that. And don't be vulgar. Really just because we live in America for now doesn't mean you have to acted American." This was from Belle.  
  
Daisy looked at her older sister adoringly. Daisy remembered Belle used to always be nice like that. Now it was only sometimes. And only when Daisy was getting picked on by Guy.  
  
The little five-year-old turned back to her mother "Mama?"  
  
Annabelle smiled at her youngest daughter. "Nana had to lie down, Little One. She wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
Annabelle shifted the baby on her hip and sat down, leaving her lap open. "Come here Little One. I'll tell you a story. What do you want to here?"  
  
"Nana, always tells me of the odd ways," she said.  
  
Her mother smiled. "You mean the 'Old Ways.' The ways of our people. Well, I don't tell it as well as Nana."  
  
"Tell her of the Tween Times. That was always my favorite." Belle said.  
  
"The Tween Times are the times when the veils between realms is thinnest. These are the times magic is strongest. If you want to be praised forever cast at high noon between the sun's rise and fall. You shall be as high as the sun. If you want power most potent, cast at midnight. When called forth in darkness, power rushes on unabated. When the sun sets and when it rises are the times to call on the powers of life and death. Destiny can be changed. Hate banished or summoned, love birthed or mourned. It is in the Tween Time that we gypsies change the world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisy could still feel her skin tingle, as it had the first time she heard her mother speak. She was so lost in thought she it was a moment before she realized she had called forth a vision. She had picked a scene and seen it. She also didn't see Harry hovering next to her on his broom.  
  
"Daisy?" he said tentatively.  
  
She gave a slight shiver when he spoke, but she wasn't surprised. She somehow, without seeing him, knew he was there.  
  
As he sat next to her asked, "Is your necklace suppose to glow like that?"  
  
She looked down to see her grandmother's pendant glowing a silver-blue from her neck. She smiled. "I think so. I think my sessions with Trewlany are helping after all." Then her smile faded. "I'd have to talk to my aunt to know for sure."  
  
Harry shivered. "What are you doing up here anyway? It's freezing."  
  
"It's February. It's suppose to be cold. You don't have to stay."  
  
"That a hint?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at her friend. "No, just a fact. Isn't there some poor little girl who's heart you should be breaking?"  
  
He frowned at her.  
  
"Oh don't look like that," she said. "You know my feeling on the matter. We're young, we should be having fun. We shouldn't be looking for our life partners. Most girls would love to say they snogged you."  
  
"Wonder why?" he said dryly.  
  
"Let's see," she answered. "You are incredibly sweet, even to girls you're only with once. You are just too cute. Go on, look at you blush. If that's not cute I don't know what is. Not mention you're actually cute, I mean physically, not personality wise this time. And don't act like you don't know it. You could melt a girl's heart with your eyes and smile. You do, actually. And I heard you're a great kisser."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But I'm done stroking your ego," she said. "Its ruining my sunset."  
  
"Terrible sorry," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Not at all. Just be quite or I'll miss it."  
  
He wanted to ask what she'd miss but the sun was just about to dip below the horizon. It just wasn't the time to talk. When the last rays of the sun were gone she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"There. I have said good-bye to the day and mourned my lost love. 'It is now dusk, the time between night and day. The sun had left us, but darkness has not set in. May it never set in our hearts or taint this first love.'"  
  
"That was very poetic," Harry was beginning to wonder if she was taking her brake up with Ron harder than she was letting on.  
  
"Thank you, but it's not mine. It's a gypsy prayer, well spell. For spells like that we call them prayers. Infused with magic in the Tween Time gypsy prayers strengthen us. At least that's what my mother used to say. My grandmother taught me a lot about our people but my mother taught me about the Tween Times." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a very contemplative mood."  
  
"It's alright. You're really not bothered by the cold? It's freezing."  
  
She laughed at him. "The Great Harry Potter brought down by a little breeze? I though you were made of stronger stuff, Potter?"  
  
"I am!" He said defensively, but then another gust blew and he shivered. "Burr. Just down by the fire, where I can thaw, my stuff works better."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"It would take forever to explain it!" Daisy said.  
  
"Oh come on, Daze. What's this one mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why didn't you take Divinations?" Daisy said as she looked over the different talismans in the Shop.  
  
"'Cause Ron spent all summer complaining about it. Besides why do I need to know how to tell fortunes when one of my best friends is a Seer?" Ginny smiled at her friend.  
  
"You should know better than to listen to Ron," Hermione said, causing both Daisy and Ginny to give a sudden bust of laughter. "Anyway, you could still learn if you wanted."  
  
"Yes," Daisy said. "Lavender or Pavrati would love to teach you."  
  
"Right. They'd be as bad a Trewlany. What are you buying here anyway?"  
  
"Merlin's Draught, and I'm looking for anything that could help me focus. I can't use Harry as an anchor forever."  
  
"Anchor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wow, he really did keep it a secret. Yeah, Harry's a sensitive so he can help me by accompanying me in a vision. He's only done it twice. He shouldn't suffer any side effects, but I still don't want to ask him to go through that again."  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "And neither of you told us this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He wanted to help. So I let him on a condition of confidence," Daisy said as she picked up a talisman.  
  
"What else does Harry know that we don't?" Ginny said, little angry.  
  
Daisy just shrugged. "I dunno. Um, oh he knows Professor Blanc is my half brother, but don't tell anyone that. It's bad enough that The Headmaster is my great-uncle." She sighed. "I have too much family."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Ginny muttered. "So you really do keep a ton of secrets." It was stated. Fact. Period, end sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I have to. Well, some I have to. I could tell you how you're going to die, but I don't. Some things are better left unsaid."  
  
"You know how were going to die?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, no. I haven't seen that yet. But I could. I have seen whom you'll marry. Harry is going to have the cutest little girl."  
  
"Harry's going to have children?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's the kid look like?" Ginny wanted to know.  
  
Daisy smiled. "Yes, Harry's going to have kids. Why wouldn't he?" At the looked on Hermione's face Daisy said, "oh the whole 'evil-maniac-who-wants- him-dead' thing? Not a problem. And his little girl has curly black hair and his eyes."  
  
"My head hurts." Hermione muttered.  
  
"That's why Seers take Merlin's Draught," Daisy said, as she tripped and knocked down a mirror. "Oh, good, it's not broke," She said examining the mirror. It looked like a vanity mirror on a stand. "Perfect! 'For concentration and focus...'" she read. "That's all I need here. You guys want anything? No, then, music store next!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione couldn't help feeling like everything was completely surreal, ever since 'The Kiss' as Daisy had been calling it. She was completely confused. She felt so guilty. Daisy had been really great about everything. She had told Hermione that she wasn't angry.  
  
Daisy had even asked if Hermione was going to ask Ron to the Valentine dance, another attempt by the teachers to boost moral. They had opted for a dance again instead of dwarfs in cupid outfits. The younger students would again be entertained in their common rooms.  
  
As a perfect, Hermione thought she might volunteer to stay with the younger students. That way she could avoid awkward questions about the dance. The truth was she just really didn't want to go with anyone. She was angry at Ron for using her as an excuse to brake-up with Daisy. There wasn't anyone else she would go with, as Harry would no doubt have a date.  
  
Daisy had agreed to go with Neville Longbottom, effectively shocking all their friends, and a few other people including Head boy Rodger Davies who had asked Daisy to go with him. And Ginny all ready had a date too. What was his name? Terrain, Terence, well everyone just called him Terry. All day Ginny had been saying Terry this, and Terry that.  
  
But Hermione really didn't want to go with anyone. She had come down to Hogsmeade with Daisy and Ginny like she said she would, but they were talking about their plans for the dance. At some point today they expected her to come with them while they bought new dress robes. She would rather be having a butterbeer with the guys instead.  
  
But then she would be missing Daisy bombshells. Things that Hermione had been trying to figure out for weeks about her friend where suddenly making sense. Hermione had to would if her brake-up with Ron had some effect after all. Maybe not in a heart shattering, earth shaking sort of way, but still.  
  
And she would definitely be having a talk with Harry. How could he be keeping all this stuff from them? How much did he really know?  
  
And where the heck is this music store? They had been walking forever! OK five minutes but still, it was cold.  
  
"Herms?" Hermione was pulled out of her revelry by Daisy. "You Okay? You look a little out of it."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Just thinking about stuff."  
  
Daisy smiled brightly, "Well stop. Were here to have fun and you are being way too serious!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "And this is unusual how?"  
  
The girls laughed together as they entered the music story. And Hermione though to herself, 'well if she's telling so much, maybe I'll finally find out what happen when she was younger.'  
  
**************************  
  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were also checking out the new music store. Harry was looking around and saw the girls as they entered. So, he was able to see Daisy go from the mysterious gypsy witch so many girls at school were trying to emulate, to a virtual three-year-old. She was literally a kid in a candy store. Daisy's eyes light up through her pink tinted glasses, and her face seemed to lift and she just smiled.  
  
Daisy always smiled but not like this. Seeing her smile like this, it was almost like never having seen her smile before. Harry watched her go over to different instruments and pick them up gingerly. Harry walked quietly up next to Hermione.  
  
"Enjoying your girls day out?" he asked.  
  
Hermione was also staring at Daisy. "Not as much as she is."  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen her like this!" Ginny said.  
  
"So you're going to the Ball with her, Neville?" Hermione said as the other Gryffindors joined them.  
  
Neville blushed a little. "Yeah, I was really surprised when she asked me."  
  
"She asked you!" Dean said.  
  
"What's so odd about that?" Ron said distractedly. Then he shook his head and smiled. "Weird girl."  
  
"Oh my God!" Daisy exclaimed as she stopped before a rather fancy looking guitar.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as she walked over. It's a Fender-strat! It's only like that greatest ax ever!"  
  
"It is nice to see you have not lost your eye, Little One," said a heavily Italian accented deep voice from behind the counter.  
  
"Luigi!" Daisy said. And she ran over and hugged the man. He was tall, about twenty years old and very handsome. "Does Guy know your here? Is this your shop? When did you move to England?"  
  
"Wow, Little One. Stop. Breath." Luigi laughed. "Yes he knows I'm here, who do you think could convince me to leave the Continent, eh? And yes, may my ancestors forgive me, this is my shop. Only opened for two months. I just made the Christmas rush. I even have a few other lost souls here with me."  
  
"Your brother?" she asked as her face fell.  
  
"Yes, Vincent is here also," his voice sobering some. But then he seemed to brighten and reached for the instrument Daisy was just ogling. "But here you must play. Guy tells me you still have that horrid little fiddle. You need some thing more!"  
  
"I like my fiddle, thank you. But my fingers are just itching to play that."  
  
He handed her the guitar and a pick. She strummed a few cords, then she began to play.  
  
Her friends had all heard her play her violin. If any of them had called it a fiddle, she'd have seriously hurt them. But as she played that guitar, they were in awe, even the Muggle-borns who had always heard electric guitars. She played bits of rock, classical, country, folk, and blended it all seamlessly. Then she began to sing.  
  
Harry watched as Daisy began to play:  
  
'I know it's hard for you  
  
to understand what I'm going through  
  
But now I sit here to remind myself  
  
Your always dressed to kill  
  
And you feel like you owe it to the world  
  
But you owe it to your self  
  
And your, your not here  
  
and I can stop pretending that your forever mine, and I'm  
  
I can dream anymore  
  
Since you left  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
I can't wake anymore in your arms  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
Cheer up my friends all say  
  
Your better alone anyway  
  
But your always on tour  
  
And your never home  
  
I'm always dressed to kill  
  
And I feel like I owe it to the world  
  
But I owe it to myself  
  
And your, your not here  
  
And I can't stop pretending that your forever mine  
  
And I'm,  
  
I can't dream anymore  
  
Since you left  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
I can't wake anymore, in your arms  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
Cheer up my friends all say  
  
And I can't pretending  
  
That your forever mine  
  
Your better alone anyway  
  
And your not here, Not here  
  
I can't dream anymore  
  
Since you left  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
I can't wake anymore, In you arms  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
Cheer up my friends all say  
  
"Dressed to kill." Hermione said. She looked at the others, most still in awe of the impromptu concert, so just looked at her. "It's a Muggle song called Dressed to kill by a group called New Found Glory."  
  
But by this time Daisy had started to play again. This time it was Nice Guys Finish Last by Green Day. Harry watched her play.  
  
This was the witch every girl in school wanted to be like. She had taken off her cloak so she could play better. She was wearing black leather pants, and her usually billowy blouse hanging past her hips, this one dark blue. Around her waist was a loose, thick black leather belt that swung down past her knee after it looped through the buckle at her hip. Her shirt had fallen off one shoulder, showing a black bra strap. Her long hair was flying all over the place, but her blue scarf headband kept it out of her face, and just off her neck. Her fingers were just blue blurs and sliver glints against the white guitar as her nail polish and jewelry flashed. She had taken off her glasses, and her eye make-up was a smoldering blue, with black eyeliner.  
  
Harry didn't think anyone else could pull off this look, but then, he had never though about it before. A few people had taken up instruments around Daisy and were playing with her. From the way they dressed and responded to each others movements, Harry guessed they were other gypsies who Daisy has played with before.  
  
After she finished a rendition of Flavor of the Week by American Hi Fi, she made like she was going to stop. Then one of the guys who had taken up another guitar began to play a few cords of a song.  
  
Ba Ba Ban  
  
"No," Daisy said as she shook her head and smiled. "I'm done."  
  
Ba Ba Ban  
  
Then the rest began to play with the. "Come Little Raven, It's your song. You have to," said the drummer.  
  
"It's Joan Jett's song. And I don't have to." They only answered with another cord. "OH fine!"  
  
And she waited until they played to the right part before joining in.  
  
'I saw him dancing there  
  
By the record machine  
  
I knew he must have  
  
Been about seventeen  
  
The beat was going strong  
  
Playing my favorite song  
  
I could tell  
  
It wouldn't be long  
  
Till he was with me  
  
Yeah, with me  
  
And I could tell  
  
It wouldn't be long  
  
Till he was with me  
  
Yeah, with me  
  
Singin'  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime  
  
In the jukebox  
  
Baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and  
  
Take the time  
  
And dance with me  
  
Ow  
  
He smiled, so I got up  
  
And asked for his name  
  
"But that don't matter," he said  
  
"'Cause it's all the same."  
  
I said, "Can I take you home  
  
Where we can play alone?"  
  
And next we  
  
Were moving on  
  
And he was with me  
  
Yeah, with me  
  
And we were moving on  
  
And singin' that  
  
Same old song  
  
Yeah, with me  
  
Singin'  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime  
  
In the jukebox  
  
Baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and  
  
So come on take the time  
  
And dance with me  
  
Ow  
  
I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
  
'Cause it soothes  
  
My soul yeah  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I said, "Can I take you home  
  
Where we can be alone?"  
  
And next we  
  
Were moving on  
  
And he was with me  
  
Yeah, with me  
  
And we were movin on  
  
And singin' that  
  
Same old song  
  
Yeah, with me  
  
Singin'  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime  
  
In the jukebox  
  
Baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and  
  
Take the time and  
  
Dance with me  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
(I love rock 'n' roll)  
  
So put another dime  
  
In the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
(Ooh)  
  
So come on  
  
Take the time  
  
And dance with me  
  
(Dance with me)  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
  
So put another dime  
  
In the jukebox baby  
  
(I said)  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
(So dance with me)  
  
So come on  
  
Take the time and  
  
Dance with me  
  
(Dance with me ooh)  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
  
So put another dime  
  
In the jukebox baby  
  
(Oh, ooh)  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
(Ooh)  
  
So come and  
  
Take the time and  
  
(Dance with me)  
  
Dance with me  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime  
  
In the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
(Oh)  
  
So come and  
  
Take the time and  
  
Dance with me!"  
  
Daisy was absolutely glowing when she stopped playing. And she was literally bouncing. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Daisy's moods always seemed infectious. Hermione watched as Daisy bounced on the toes of her black boots.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Daisy said. "I haven't played like that since, well for a while." Her smiled wavered a moment but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Wow, Daze! I didn't know you could do that!" Ginny said.  
  
Then Luigi came over and put an arm around Daisy. "Yes," he said. "You must keep playing Little One."  
  
"Lu, stop calling me that. I haven't been called that in over two years," Daisy said.  
  
"That's not quite right is it?" said a cold voice from across the room. When Hermione looked she saw a very handsome young man with olive skin and thick wavy black hair. He spoke perfect English, but with just the slightest Italian accent. He was dressed rather inconspicuously for a gypsy. He had on black leather boots and pants, a white shirt, with the top two buttons open showing a fine gold chain, and a black cloak was flung over his shoulder. Hermione, and Ginny, and other girl in the store, which had gotten crowded as people came in to here the music, couldn't help but notice how attractive this guy was. He just smoldered.  
  
But Daisy had a very different reaction. "Hello Vince," she said coldly.  
  
Hermione had very rarely seen Daisy angry. Looking at her now though, well she smoldered in a different way entirely. Daisy wasn't just angry, she was actually radiating hate.  
  
Vince walked up to her, very close up to her, and said, "Well you aren't little any more are you? But than you never acted very little. That was always part of the fun. Isn't ironic, don't you think?"  
  
Vince smiled coldly, his murky green eyes flashed with their own tint of hate. Hermione didn't know if any one else caught it until Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Well," Harry said, coming to stand between the two. "You must be an old acquaintance of Daisy's. We're her friends and classmates. That's Dean, Seamus, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione, and I'm Harry," he said extending his hand.  
  
Vince took it and smiled almost warmly. "Well, if you can be friends with the hell-cat you must be able to walk through fire."  
  
Hermione wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. But she could tell his warmth was a front.  
  
Hermione watched the scene with growing concern. Daisy and Vince glared at each other. Harry was growing visibly uncomfortable between them. He looked to his fellow Gryffindors for help but found none.  
  
The tension was only broken when a deep voice from behind Vince said, "This isn't good for your brother's business, Vince." And a muscular arm came down heavily on his shoulder. Vince winced.  
  
"Um yeah. I guess." He finally managed before turning back to Daisy. "Well finish this another time, Raven."  
  
"Count on it, you flea bitten mutt!" she called to his retreating form.  
  
"Mutt?" The newcomer said, shaking his head. "I though you were the half- ling." He looked at her for a moment. "You aren't little anymore. We will all have to start calling you Raven soon."  
  
"Raven Lunatic." Hermione heard Ron mumble.  
  
Now that Vince was out of the way Hermione had a clear view of the new person in their little group. He stood about 6'2 and was very rugged and muscular. He had long black hair that was silky looking but strait, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a dark green silk shirt and black leather pants and boots. Or maybe they were dragon hide. He had a silver chain hanging across his right hip. His black cloak was draped across one shoulder.  
  
But his most startling feature was his eyes, or rather eye. He had a scar going down his right eye that ran from the middle of his eyebrow down to his mouth. His eye changed from Dark blue to bright green. It was constantly changing and never quite the same color twice. And it never exactly matched his other light blue eye.  
  
And he gave off this vibe. It was like cold fire. The only thing Hermione had ever felt akin to was when Daisy was angry. But this was different. It was a constant blaze hid behind a cool smile.  
  
Despite the fact that he was really scary, Hermione couldn't help but like him. Ginny summed it up best when she leaned over and said, "If all gypsy guys are that hot why did Daisy ever leave?"  
  
All Hermione could do was shake her head.  
  
Daisy had a very different reaction. Instead of the hardness lifting from her features, she bristled even more.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
He just shrugged. "Same thing I do everywhere. But specifically, at this moment, I came to visit my friend. You know, Luigi. The guy who's guitar you've been playing for the last half hour?"  
  
Some of the other gypsies came over to them now. "Dar, lay off the kid," one of them said.  
  
Another shook his head, the drummer, and said, "She can still play better than anyone."  
  
Darien Blackrose smiled and answered, "Not me."  
  
Daisy looked at him for a moment and then nodded at his scared head. "That's new."  
  
"Yeah nasty fight, but than you'll know all about it, right?"  
  
"No," she said. "I haven't seen any of what happened to your little group over the past two years. He's never confirmed it, but I think he was blocking me. I nearly killed him when he showed up here."  
  
"He told me. Ask him if you to want know."  
  
"You always have all the answers, don't you Darien?" she said finally letting her glare fade.  
  
"No. But I try to have some answer, even if it isn't the right one. Someone had to look out for us."  
  
"That's what the family is for!" she answered hotly.  
  
"And what am I!" he nearly shouted back. "The larger family, the clan, we looked out for him. Your mother was to buy saving the goddamned world to see what was happen to her kids. Just looked at Belle. Hell, look at yourself!"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my mother. She my not be perfect but at least my mother tried. When did yours leave? You were what, eight? Seven? And I do know who wanted the stronger high. I know who wanted to escape!" Her voice had gone very low. The other customers didn't even notice them now. Darien's face was oddly stricken. She turned to Luigi then.  
  
She hugged him and said. "I'm sorry for the scene I caused. Here," she tried to give him back the instrument she was still clutching.  
  
"Keep it," he said in his heavy Italian accent. "You brought in more people with your playing then come through in a week."  
  
One of the other gypsies gathered there, the drummer again, gave her the guitar's case. "Come back and play any time. You give us a work out."  
  
Daisy gave a short laugh. "Thanks, Tiger. But I don't get out of the castle much."  
  
"Stone walls do not a prison make, and all that. Besides, gypsies don't do well in cages."  
  
Daisy laughed again, the same short, almost forced laugh. "Then it's a good thing Hogwarts has no iron bars. Good bye."  
  
She turned to her friends, keeping her back to Darien. "Gladrags now?" she asked, and Ginny and Hermione nodded. "Good, then will see you guys in the Three Broomsticks?" she said looking at the boys, who also only managed a nod.  
  
Daisy smiled slightly, more of wince maybe. "Then we'll see you there in about an hour." And she pulled her cloak tightly around her as she slight the guitar over her shoulder and picked up her other packages. Daisy walked out followed by the friends she had managed to stun yet again. ************* 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
Harry had been having a very weird day. It started simple enough. He and the other fifth year Gryffindor boys had decide to all go down to Hogsmeade together. They did the usual; joke shop, Quidditch shop, candy store, then decided to check out the new music store. Harry had bough a flute like the one Hagrid had given him back in first year, the original had become victim to one of Dudley's temper tantrums. Just as they were getting ready to leave, the girls came in. Daisy had them all flabbergasted.  
  
The five boys all had a number of questions running through their minds. Harry had an idea where to get some answers. That's why, after Daisy left followed by Hermione and Ginny, Harry had lead the boys to the Three Broomsticks to find Guy Blanc.  
  
"Harry, I don't understand why you want to see Professor Blanc so badly?" Neville had said.  
  
"It's simple Nev," Ron had answered for his searching friend. "Blanc's a gypsy too. He's got to know something about all this. Maybe he can tell us what's going on. We got the impression he knows Daisy from before, he knows her old crowd too. And she definitely had a history with those people."  
  
"No kidding," Dean said as they all sat around a rather large table as it was vacated by another group of students.  
  
"You know," Seamus started. "I've always kind of wondered about her. I think I've learned more then anyone should know."  
  
"And we're just getting started," Harry said. "Guy!" he shouted across the room.  
  
The young man look terrible. "Hey boys," he said. "Have you seen Daisy?"  
  
"I'm not sure you want to see her, Guy." Harry said.  
  
"That bad?" he asked sitting.  
  
"Well let's see," Ron was saying. "She gave a rock concert, seemed happy to see guy named Luigi."  
  
"Well that's good," Guy said.  
  
But Seamus continued, "Then there was that Vince guy."  
  
"Thought she'd kill him with a look." Dean contributed. "But that was before the really scary guy."  
  
Guy winced. "She had a run in with Darien?"  
  
"Oh it wasn't it a run," Harry said, "more like a train wreck."  
  
"Sounds about right," Guy said leaning back. "She is going to kill me for not telling her they were all here."  
  
"Why are they all here?" Neville asked. "Not offense, Professor, but I've never seen so many gypsies in one place."  
  
Guy smile. "We're like roaches. We multiply. At least that's what I've been told. Seems true enough. It's really just Daisy, Luigi and me who live here. Everyone else was just visiting. They knew Daisy would be in town today. I didn't think Vince had the stones to come."  
  
"Who is he?" Ron asked.  
  
"Her ex-boyfriend."  
  
"But he's so much older than her," Neville said.  
  
"He's eighteen now," Guy said with a shrug as though he wasn't talking about his baby sister's love life. "Only three years older."  
  
"Still," Ron said.  
  
"But what about the other one, Darien?" Harry asked.  
  
"Darien is my best friend. Has been for years. She's probably still angry about everything that happened before."  
  
"Everything that happened?" Harry asked, hoping to finally here what happened.  
  
Guy smiled, "You'll have to ask Daisy for details."  
  
"In other words mind our own business," Dean said.  
  
"Exactly." Guy laughed.  
  
It looked as though Dean, Neville, and Seamus were going to drop the subject until Ron said, "Gees, you guys are bad at this."  
  
They looked at the butterbeers sheepishly. Then Neville said, "So can you tell us about this Darien fellow?"  
  
"That's the ticket, Nev," Ron said as Neville beamed and Harry laughed.  
  
"Alright, what do you want to know?" Guy asked his students a smile spreading over his face.  
  
"How'd he get that scar?" Dean asked.  
  
"And what's up with his eye?" Seamus wanted to know.  
  
Harry leaned over to Ron and said, "I rather like this. We don't have to work as hard a usual."  
  
Neville had heard this and asked, "So, is this whet you guys do all the time."  
  
"More or less." Ron said. "And Hermione spends a lot of time in the library, and Harry over hears things"  
  
"Accidentally of course," said eves-dropper said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Neville let out a short whistle before turning back to a now narrating Professor Blanc.  
  
Neville, Harry and Ron missed the first bit of this speech, but Professor Guy Blanc launched into this story.  
  
"The eye and the scar are souvenirs of the same battle. But I guess to understand you need to a little personal history.  
  
"Darien doesn't have any family. Very unusual for a gypsy. And he is a gypsy. His family can be traced back as far as mine. His father was killed by Voldemort (shudders all around the table) and his mother, well let's just say she wasn't exactly motherly. So he was left to wander the streets of Haven at age seven.  
  
"Haven is a gypsy city. It is really called the Gypsies Haven, but we don't need to call it that. Only gypsies go there, only gypsies can get there. It's a bit of magic. And it is literally a haven for gypsies. It was founded for much the same reason as Hogwarts, to protect from bigot-minded muggles. Our little town grew to be a very impressive city. Now one lone kid on the street wouldn't be noticed. Hell, half the people there go to other cities as beggars and practice their trade in Haven.  
  
"So this is how he grew up. Alone and unwanted until he was about twelve. Yes, I would have been nine so twelve is right. He found friends. My sister's friends. Not really the best bunch. Actually, no group of young gypsies is the best bunch. We tend to breed juvenal delinquents. Oh, we grow out of it, but still...  
  
"Anyway, you guys know Daisy was nearly killed. There actually quite a lot of us young gypsy hooligans, but we also had our tighter groups. After the 'incident' our whole group never met again.  
  
"Darien built himself a family. The only one he'd know for the past eight years. We were like brothers, even though he was two and half years older than me. He even dated my older sister, later, briefly. She's a bit older than him. And there was Tiger Bayne, hell of a drummer. And Serena and Rancima Dimarr, sisters, Rena is older than me, and Cima is younger. And then Luigi and Vincent Temoldi, Viktor Krum and then Daisy. Vince was the only one who really had friends outside our little circle. Vikt went with him a few times but he wasn't really a joiner.  
  
"We were the closest in the lager group to Daze, and when she ended up in the hospital it was awful. We didn't know who was with her and she was in a coma for three months. Vikt went a little nuts and just played Quidditch. Ty decided to peruse his music, Luigi too. Vince went off to where Vince goes.  
  
"Darien saw his family slipping away. I was going out of my head with guilt. I mean pour little Daisy. She was the youngest, my little sister! I should have been looking out of her. Paying closer attention. I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I went to the hospital over my last Christmas hols from school. She wasn't even able to get out of bed. I just couldn't face my family again.  
  
"Darien knew what I was thinking. As so as I finished school he took me and Rena and Cima away. He said we needed to see the world, to grow up. I didn't care. I just couldn't go home. I couldn't be near Len. What if I did to him what I did to Daze?"  
  
"So we left."  
  
The group of boys was so engrossed in the tale that neither they nor their teacher noticed the people listening. At the next table, with their backs to the boys, sat the girls. It was the first time Daisy had actually sat and listened to the story from Guy's point of view. She didn't want to interrupt, and Hermione and Ginny didn't want to upset her further. So they sat and listened.  
  
On the other side of the large table, hidden in shadow, was a cloaked figure, holding a camera and a quill. This person was taking notes on everything that was said, who was there, and what was happening.  
  
Harry had seen the quill moving furiously, but didn't think it concerned them. Guy's story was interesting but who else would care about what a group of wild gypsy kids did over two years ago?  
  
So without as much as a sideway glace at the extended audience the story continued.  
  
"You just left?" Ron said incredulously.  
  
"Yes," he said lowering his head. "You have to understand. It was my fault everything that happened to her. How could I face her? And my mother! They were all so heartbroken. My stepfather was...well, if he knew it was my fault Daisy had gotten into so much trouble, I would no longer have been breathing."  
  
He tried to smile but the muscles didn't seem to be working. "I just didn't want to disappoint them any further. Darien, Cima, and Rena knew. They didn't judge me. They felt guiltily as well. Cima told me once she felt like she had failed Daisy. Cima wasn't even suppose to be in Haven that day, and she felt guilty. Have you ever seen a guilty gypsy? It's not very common. We aren't known to have very active consciences."  
  
"Daisy said something about Darien, er, suggesting to you to bring her in the first place," Harry said.  
  
"I don't really remember. He may have. Belle said something about bring her along too. But it was me who brought her. My responsibility. I only have one little sister. Why do you think I let her have such an attitude in class? She has every right to be angry with me, and she's got the third highest grade in the class."  
  
"Who are the first two?" Dean asked.  
  
"Hermione and Harry." he said.  
  
Then Guy waved his hand in front of his face, like he was clearing away fog. "But we weren't suppose to be taking about me, eh? So Darien and his scar, the grand adventure!  
  
"Two years ago I finished school and Cima had taken and past her N.E.W.Ts, gypsies don't always go to school, just take the qualifying tests. So we were all fully qualified witches and wizards off to see the world. I've seen a lot of the places we talk about in class and spent time with almost all of the groups of peoples. But we also ran across the some things that just can't be explained.  
  
"One of those things was a shape-shifter. Not like a veela or a werewolf, that goes between set shapes, but a thing that could be anything. We all fought it. The four of us, together, could take on anything. Or so we thought. I had this sword. Quite impressive really, and very old. In the hilt was a phoenix tail feather, so the blade acted like a wand. I was actually in the lead of the battle for a while, mostly because of the sword, I think. Then, Cima was hit, and she went down. I was distracted. It was long enough for the thing to put me down and out too.  
  
"So keep in mind, at this point, I'm barely conscience. I remember Darien shouting and Rena coming over to us. Serena Dimarr knows more medi spells then anyone. She was taking care of us, and was kept out of the fight, leaving Darien to face it alone. I used to think the man had a death wish. Now I know he doesn't. I've never seen someone fight so hard to live.  
  
"I know about sword fighting, and Darien was good, but the shifter wasn't fighting with a foreign object. It was fighting with it's own body. It turned into a liquid thing. Darien ran it through with the sword, but being that it was now liquid it did no damage. Until Darien cast a spell. A thunder spell, the lightening blew the creature apart. It also blew apart the sword.  
  
"A piece of the shattered blade slashed his face. And a piece of the shifter hit his face. Between the magical blade, and the shifter, his eye was affected. It can see the true forms of any shape shifter, or even the invisible. But the creature still lives in him. He must fight the evil every day." ***********************  
  
Daisy was quick in Gladrags. She found and amazing dress robe and cloak that went with it. It was actually the first thing she picked up. It even had a sizing charm so she could adjust it to fit her. Ginny only needed to buy a new cloak. She actually found one quickly in the clearance rack. Hermione also bough new dress robes, though she wasn't sure why.  
  
So the girls quickly bought their things and went to the Three Broomsticks. They spotted the boys and Professor Blanc at a table and headed over. But as soon as they got near, Daisy stopped them and pulled them to the next table.  
  
They listened to the story almost from the beginning. Daisy pulled her hood close to her face when she tried to sneak a glance at the other table. Finally, Guy came to the end of his story and Daisy couldn't keep quite any longer.  
  
She stood and turned and said, "He's always the hero, isn't he?"  
  
Guy looked up at her. He was totally lost for words. Then she hugged him.  
  
"And it wasn't your fault! I never blamed you for that. I was angry because you left. I wanted my big brother. Allen has tried but there is a difference between a little brother and an older brother. I just missed you."  
  
"You wouldn't rather have your real brother?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'real brother'? You're really are my brother, just like Belle is really mysister. Len and I have never distinguished between full and half siblings. Have you two?"  
  
"Well, no I haven't." he said. "I can't speak for Belle, though."  
  
Daisy looked at her brother and said, "I don't pretend to know what's going on in her head, but I know I've always needed both of you. You are my older brother, and I love you." And she hugged him again.  
  
While this was a rather touching scene, it did make the Gryffindor boys a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Er, Nev, Seamus, want to help me get some more drinks and maybe some lunch?" Dean said.  
  
Anxious for the excuse to leave both boys agreed.  
  
They girls had now joined the table. Daisy was sitting next to Guy and Ginny and Ron were talking in hushed voices at their end of the table.  
  
"Kinda makes you feel left out doesn't it?" Harry leaned over and remarked to Hermione.  
  
"Well, you're like a brother to me Harry, so no, not really," she said with a smile. Then looking back at them again she said quietly, "Alright, maybe a little. I mean look them! I've never really wanted a sibling but sometimes I just wonder..."  
  
"What you're missing?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione was actually thinking that maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely but she just said, "Yeah."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was lecturing Ginny. "Now, Gin, if he tries anything, you know you can come to me or Fred, or George."  
  
"Ron, I can take care of myself and he's not going to try anything, because I'm sure you or Fred or George have already gotten to him! You know that's the way Allen went when you started dating his sister."  
  
"Yeah, but you heard Daisy. It's different between younger and older siblings."  
  
"Actually I meant you were acting like an eleven year old."  
  
And at yet another part of the table (big table isn't it?)...  
  
"I'm still sorry I dragged you into it." Guy said.  
  
"Don't be. You didn't drag me, and you weren't the only one to ask me along." Daisy answered.  
  
"But I should have been..."  
  
"If you say responsible for me I'll scream. There is no way you could have controlled me. A lot of stuff happened that you probably still don't know about. In fact only Vikt knows most of it, and only Vince knows everything."  
  
"What exactly do you mean 'everything'?"  
  
Daisy just smiled sadly and took a sip of her drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shoes.  
  
Black paten leather shoes gliding along next two pink sandals.  
  
'How can she walk in those?' Daisy thought. The pink sandals had three inch spike heels. 'I'd fall and brake my neck!'  
  
She began to look up. Pink silk dress robes next to green. They were a handsome couple. He was tall with black hair and eyes to match his robes. She was only just shorter than him in her heels. Her hair was dark and curly.  
  
I know her! I know them!  
  
Then the couple spoke. "I can't believe she said yes," the woman said.  
  
"Of course she said yes. She loves him madly, what else would she say?"  
  
"Oh I don't, maybe the same thing she told him the first three time he proposed. 'I love you madly but I want to wait to marry.' Honestly Harry, just because we worked so well doesn't mean everyone can marry at nineteen."  
  
Harry? Nineteen?  
  
"We were eighteen, and you only just."  
  
"Well were twenty now, and so are they. But I'm worried about her. Hermione isn't the sort to rush into things. I still don't see why they had to get married."  
  
"You've met Molly Weasley right? She'd have kittens if they didn't get married. Hermione's parents weren't thrilled either."  
  
'What happened? Why would Hermione rush into marriage? And is it with Ron?'  
  
"Anyway," Harry was saying. "At least now Heather will have someone else to play with."  
  
"She already has DJ, and Evie."  
  
"Yes well, some one who isn't her brother, or a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh Harry stop! You like Draco. And what would you do if he suddenly wasn't there to bicker with?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shoes again.  
  
This time just the pink sandals. But they were in someone's hands.  
  
"I can't run with the damn things on. Where is Heather? The other children?"  
  
"They're all safe," Answered an unfamiliar voice. "Only a few injuries, Mz. Potter. But there's been a casualty."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could still hear verse from the service: 'Be ambitious for the higher gifts. And I am going to show you a way that is better than any of them.  
  
If I have all the eloquence of men or of angles, but speak without love, I am simply a gong booming or a cymbal clashing.  
  
If I have the gift of prophecy, understanding all the mysteries there are, and knowing everything and if I have faith in all its fullness, to move mountains, but without love, then I am nothing at all.  
  
If I give away all that I possess, piece by piece, and if I even let them take my body to burn it, but am without love, it will do me no good whatever.  
  
Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous; love is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful.  
  
Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.  
  
Love does not come to an end.'  
  
Well, that might be a bit hard to convince the widow of now, she thought as two clunks marked the fall of two pink sandals to the floor.  
  
Some wedding celebration!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daisy was looking at a group of teenagers. People she knew. She was there. She was twelve, but she was there. She was watching herself, and Guy laughing. They were a little ways apart from everyone else. He was so much taller than his little sister.  
  
Then Vince came over. He pulled the younger Daisy away by the wrist, and she went without looking back at her brother.  
  
Rancima came over to Guy then. "She'll be alright. She's a smart kid. We all love her." Cima said as she put her arm around Guy.  
  
"Yes, but she's not your sister." Guy said. The Daisy watching saw the hunted look in her brother's eyes. How had she missed before? "I just have a really bad feeling about..." Suddenly his eyes went very wide. "How much V-clear did she just take?!"  
  
Cima shrugged. "Belle is over there. Belle is her sister. She'll take care of her."  
  
"Zuts! C'est impossible. She can't take that much! Vince shouldn't have given her that much. Putain de merde!"  
  
"Guy relax. She's cool."  
  
"Yeah, fine." But he still watched his little sister closely.  
  
*  
  
It took Daisy nearly an hour to stop her visions. She had a lot more control and could tell that her training was paying off. But she wasn't quite in control. She had so many questions. She needed answers.  
  
In flash she was off. She had her cloak rapped around her shoulders as she reached the porthole. It swung open on its own before she got a chance to open it.  
  
It was Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Heroine, and Ginny.  
  
"Heading out again?" Ron asked.  
  
"I need to think. I'm just going for a walk, you know try and clear my head."  
  
"Want some company?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I'd rather be on my own. But, um, where's Harry? You didn't leave him alone down there?"  
  
"No," Seamus said. "No offense, but your crowd was a bit odd."  
  
Daisy smiled. "We're gypsies, Seamus. We're very odd."  
  
"Harry's on the Quidditch pitch. Said he wanted to practice some new moves." Neville supplied helpfully.  
  
Daisy took his hand and squeezed it briefly. "Thanks. Bye all."  
  
"Good-bye" they called after her. ******  
  
At the same time Daisy was making a mental note to avoid the Quidditch pitch, Harry was picking up his Firebolt from the broom shed. He had shrunk everything he bought the morning with a hand 'reducto' spell Hermione had shown him, so he was still carrying around a pocket full of candy, and even a few butterbeers.  
  
As he kicked of the ground, he was grateful that he wouldn't have to go into the castle any time soon. Harry wanted to do some thinking. Daisy talked to him. Maybe it was because they had both suffered so much. Maybe it just because he was around when she felt like talking, or because he overheard things that she didn't want him to think he understood, so she would tell a bit more to make him realize he had only scratched the surface.  
  
He did a great loop-to-loop, and continued to fly higher. He had come out here to stop thinking. He never had to try so hard to leave the rest of the world behind on his broom.  
  
He was quite high now. He could see almost the whole grounds. He could see all the way to Hagrid's house and beyond. He could even make out a purple cloaked figure, far away from the pitch, heading towards the forest. The purple cloak was so dark it was almost black. It looked just like Daisy's cloak. In fact, it was Daisy's cloak.  
  
Going of into the forest on her own? What was she playing at? She could be killed.  
  
Without a second thought, Harry rushed towards the purple figure as she disappeared into the forest.  
  
********************************* 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
Harry flew fast into the forest. Daisy had a large lead and he needed to catch up. It did occur to him at one point that flying at top speeds in a forest was not smart, but five years of Quidditch training allowed him reasonable confidence. Since he didn't smack into any trees, it was probably justified.  
  
He followed the swatch of purple on the ground ahead of him. He was catching her. And then a bird called, a raven. Daisy stop in an area of trees that had thinned on the path to almost form a clearing.  
  
The raven called again, and Daisy called back. Her cry sounded just like the real bird. The animal flew to her and landed on her out stretched arm.  
  
"Come to lend a little moral support?" she asked  
  
It answered with a low chirpy noise, almost miserable if you weren't listening.  
  
Daisy laughed. "No, I can't fly with you today. I have business in the forest. Wanna be my look out?"  
  
The Bird cried loudly at this and flapped its wings.  
  
She laughed, "I know it's dangerous." Then she made chirping noises. "And besides you'll be with me."  
  
Harry watched as they walked a way, wondering what some one who talks to birds is called. Once they had a safe lead he followed again.  
  
As Harry followed, Daisy had a sense of being watched. However it wasn't Harry that she sensed. She was nearing her goal and they would have been watching for a good ten minutes before they made move to put her at ease.  
  
She was no threat, and they new it. She reasoned they would probably know she was coming. They seemed to know everything. That was she why going to them.  
  
Centaurs, why did it have to be centaurs? What was it Hagrid said? Ruddy stargazers. Can't get a straight answer outta them. And he she was going for answers. But if they could help her make sense of anything it would be worth it.  
  
The bird on her shoulder clicked softly in her ear.  
  
"Yes, I know the horsemen are watching."  
  
It clicked at her again.  
  
This time she stopped and clicked back. 'A broomstick?' she asked.  
  
'Not know broomstick. Know boy on flying branch. Want Daisy to fly with Midnight.'  
  
'Later my friend,' she clicked back,  
  
So Harry must have spotted her. Well, the centaurs were already watching. She couldn't turn back.  
  
'I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid,' she thought.  
  
Daisy approached the centaurs' village. It really was a little village just sitting in the forest for anyone to find. Anyone that is who could find the right path, pass through all the traps, and convince the guards they weren't a threat before they shot in intruder. There was a reason the Zodiac symbol of the Archer was a centaur. And she was a Sagittarius, and a Seer. She had a kinship with these people, through the stars and through their natures.  
  
'So why am I so scared?'  
  
She raised her arm to let Midnight, the raven, know she should fly. "Go to the boy on the flying tree. Keep him safe for me."  
  
And with another cry the bird left.  
  
She was on the edge of the village now. Someone would be coming out to meet her. She waited on the edge of the village boundary. She knew better than to enter uninvited.  
  
Daisy waited, growing more nervous. It didn't help that the landscape was rather ominous. In the village the trees broke enough to let in a lot of light, but she was still far enough out that the trees covered the sky and effectively blocked the light. If it weren't for the patch of light ahead, she'd have though it was night.  
  
She watched that bright spot ahead, trying not to panic until finally she saw flickers. Two centaurs were approaching. One was male with white blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a palomino body. The other was female, she also had white blonde hair, but her eyes were off a much darker blue, and her body was that of a dapple-gray.  
  
"Why have you come?" the male asked.  
  
"Please, Firenze, I need help. I need guidance," she answered, her voice much calmer than she felt. They could refuse her and she'd be lost.  
  
"That is not our concern, young human." This time it was the female who spoke.  
  
"Luna, you've known me since I was a babe. Since my grandmother first brought me here. I need guidance in my visions."  
  
"Go to your grandmother for guidance," Luna replied.  
  
Daisy looked them both in the eye. "That," she said, "was cruel. My grandmother is dead, and you all know it. And my other source of guidance was taken from me."  
  
"You were followed," Firenze said.  
  
"I know. By the time I realized it I was already on your land. I could not turn back, and I did not want to call him to me. He is no threat."  
  
"We know," Luna said, "or he'd be dead."  
  
"Yes you people do have a nasty habit of shooting visitors."  
  
They smiled at her. "What did you say last time?" Firenze asked. "That we're anti-social? Come." Then he raised his voice to shout to Harry. "And you may come too, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry flew down next to Daisy, with Midnight right next to him. The graceful bird landed on the girl's shoulder. Daisy seemed to take no notice. She was to busy glaring at Harry.  
  
"Hullo Firenze. Nice to see you again," he said trying not to quell under Daisy's gaze.  
  
The centaur laughed, "And you to Mister Potter."  
  
Harry smiled, still avoiding Daisy's eyes. "Please call me Harry. As you've saved my life before, I think you have a right."  
  
Firenze, still smiling said, "You've grown much since then. And I confess I have been watching your star with interest. This," he said gesturing to the female at his side proudly, "is my mate, Luna."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Harry said bowing slightly.  
  
Luna smiled and nodded at him, but said nothing.  
  
"Come," Firenze said with a sigh, "the elders are waiting."  
  
The two centaurs took the lead leaving Harry alone with Daisy, save Midnight of course. "You know I really could think of some wonderfully horrid gypsy curse that Madame Pomfery couldn't fix."  
  
"But I'm sure Professor Blanc could," he said.  
  
"Oh, yes I'm sure he could. But he won't be back at the castle for ages!"  
  
"Well, pardon me for breathing. Or better yet for trying to keep you breathing!"  
  
"I knew what I was getting myself into. You have no clue! Just try not to force Firenze to have to save your life again. He got in enough trouble last time."  
  
The centaur's village seemed to be part of the forest. There weren't traditional houses, but then there wouldn't need to be. Instead the trees themselves were part of the structures that were reminiscent of stables but nicer.  
  
And centaurs weren't the only creatures here. There were mythic horses of every kind, winged horse reminiscent of Pegasus, unicorns, hippogriffs, and others.  
  
Harry really wanted to break the tension. He leaned other to Daisy and said, "Careful those unicorns don't charge us."  
  
Daisy looked at the docile creatures and new Harry was joking. She did not find it funny. "Those things wouldn't come near me if I had the last sugar cube on earth!"  
  
Harry now felt extremely uncomfortable. He was wondering how much further they would have to go into the village. I was very beautiful. If he wasn't so anxious he be quite enjoying the sights. The centaur's home felt safe.  
  
Daisy leaned towards Harry now. "Just stay half a step behind me when we go before the council. And don't speak! Not a word! No matter what is said or what danger you perceive, do not speak! If you can remember that, we should be okay."  
  
Harry nodded and took half a step back. But also said to her quietly, "But I would really appreciate an explanation later."  
  
"Sush! We're nearly there," she said.  
  
Harry was watching Daisy now. There was a clearing up ahead. As they approached Daisy grew visibly tense. It was like she was steeling herself against attack. Harry was starting to wonder what he was doing here. He also noticed the way she stood in front of him. She was shielding him and he didn't like it. Fortunately he had learned enough to stay behind her.  
  
He watched the raven on her shoulder. Midnight blended also seamlessly into her cloak under the shadow of trees. Her hood was still pulled up, covering her from hair to nose. There was just a slight glare from her glasses as she moved her head towards him.  
  
She smiled. Harry couldn't tell if she was trying to reassure him or herself. She turned her head back to the clearing.  
  
As they entered Firenze and Luna blocked them from view. When they reached the center of the clearing they party stopped. Harry could tell that ahead of them was a semi-circle of centaurs. The Council, he presumed.  
  
Firenze raised his head and said in loud clear voice, "We have brought the Seer, Daisy Clotilde Dumbledore, and companions, The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and the raven called Midnight." He bowed low to those gathered, and stayed there.  
  
Then Luna spoke. "They seek the Council's wisdom. Are they to go or stay?" and she bowed too.  
  
"We will look upon them," said and old, cracked voice. Firenze and Luna stood and walked off to take their places in the circle, leaving Harry feeling very exposed.  
  
"Well, human children, what have..." began one Harry recognized as Bane. He was just to the right of the old centaur who had spoken before. A loud caw had interrupted him though. "And feathered friend," he corrected himself with slight nod of his head as apology. "What have you come for?"  
  
Harry was watching Daisy. She took down her hood and revealed her face. It was then that he saw the glare he'd seen hadn't come from her glasses. It was her eyes. They were glowing gold and silver. He was able to see her face for the first time and saw something there not many could pick up on. She was afraid. Would the centaurs know?  
  
Daisy sighed, "I have come for answers to the question posed by the stars."  
  
"And which questions are those child?" asked another Harry knew, Ronan.  
  
Daisy clutched at her grandmother's pendent about her neck. "I have seen many visions of those close to me, of friends and family, and even my own future. I don't have the objectivity to interpret them clearly. If they are true visions, and I believe they are, then the stars will have the answers I seek."  
  
"You speak for what you seek, what about the others?" Bane said glaring at Harry.  
  
"They are my friends and have come to help me," Daisy said.  
  
Bane wasn't satisfied. "I want to hear for myself. Boy, why have you come here?"  
  
"Why do question only him!" Daisy shot back before Harry had a chance to answer.  
  
"Because the raven cannot answer. He can, in his own tongue. I will hear that he posses us no threat. Or have you forgotten the purpose of this first interview?"  
  
First? Harry wondered. But he couldn't think long. His presence was hindering Daisy and whatever she was doing here. He quickly spoke up, "I didn't even know where I was coming," he spoke calmly. "I saw my friend going head first into danger. I wanted to make sure she would be safe, but I didn't want to seem like I didn't think she could handle things on her own. I trailed her and she came here. To be honest, I was so worried about watching her back, I'm not even sure where here is."  
  
Now it was Daisy's turn to watch Harry. His words came so natural. The boy had no fear. She was afraid of everything. But, then, everyone thought she had no fear. True bravery was facing your fears. She could do that. She didn't have a choice. Neither did Harry.  
  
That was part of the kinship she felt with him. They had both seen great horrors. But she had never been compelled to act before now. While she had seen great dangers, he had lived through them. He had learned to face fear like this. She hadn't, but she was trying. Watching Harry helped steel her resolve.  
  
She turned back to the Council. "Is that good enough, Bane?"  
  
"For now," he answered.  
  
Daisy turned back to he wizened centaur. Harry knew three of these people, while she knew almost all. "Sagar, please, I need help. I don't know where else to go."  
  
The old centaur shook his head. "There are any number of your own you could go to. Albus would..."  
  
"Never believe what I'm saying. The man has faith in everyone but his own flesh and blood. He is too close to be objective, the same problem I have. My grandmother never taught me that objectivity and the only other person who could was taken from me." She sighed. "I seem to be blocked at every turn. But I will go on. I have to or the visions will drive me insane. Grandmother taught me that much. So please, tell me if you will help me, or if I am to be blocked here too. I know the protocol is for three interviews, but I also know the decision is almost always made at the beginning of the first. I can't take anymore mind games. I have enough in my head as it is. So I ask are we to stay or go? Tell me please. I will waist no more time than is required."  
  
"What impudence!" Bane bellowed.  
  
"What fortitude," Ronan said.  
  
"What stones," Harry said under his breath. This caused Daisy a slight smile.  
  
"What a resemblance to your grandmother. Clotilde was a great lady, and a good friend. She was mourned here. You bring my old friend back, and for that I thank you. And your words are true. You are lost. The stars are often used to guide the lost." Sagar smiled. "Come child, let us get you back on course."  
  
Daisy smiled and ran to the old creature, Midnight flapping into the air. She hugged him around the middle near tears. He stroked her hair gently. She looked like a small child clinging to a beloved grandparent.  
  
Harry hadn't noticed Firenze come along side him as the crowd broke. "He would never turn her away. She should not have worried so."  
  
"Why? How?" Harry asked. "I mean her grandmother was French."  
  
"Yes, but she was a gypsy and married to a British man. For him she almost gave up her people. But, before she could, he joined them. They did eventually settle somewhat in Hogsmead. And gypsies travel their whole lives, even as a child she knew Sagar. They were close friends. Whenever she would travel near here, Clotilde would always sneak off to visit as soon as possible. It was only permitted because she was a gypsy, and gifted with True Sight. You may have noticed, but most of my people do not hold wizards as highly as they hold themselves. Sagar, in large part because of Clotilde, holds everyone to the heavens."  
  
Daisy went back to Harry and Firenze with Midnight flying right above her.  
  
"That took courage," Firenze said.  
  
"I'm just glad it worked. Now I just have to consult the stars," Daisy said with apprehension.  
  
"Well that won't be easy in the day light. Or do we have to stay until dark?" Harry asked.  
  
Daisy held out her arm to Midnight. When she landed Daisy began to run the back of her fingers down the birds soft feathers. Still looking away from Harry she said, "This is some thing I have to do alone. It will just be me and the senior members of the Council. Twelve in all, I'll make thirteen. Firenze and Luna will take care of you and Midnight."  
  
"What do you have to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is forbidden to speak of the Calling," Firenze said.  
  
"Calling?"  
  
"The Calling of the Stars, so they can give the answers I seek," Daisy said. "It can be very...draining. I'm glad you're here after all."  
  
She looked up at him then. She was still very afraid. "I should go. I don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
With that she drew her cloak around her tightly and walk off to Sagar. He and several other centaurs, including Bane and Ronan, walked her to a lager structure at the end of the clearing. It was the only building that could be in a human settlement. It was a large wooden building that looked like a lodge. There were no windows and only the one door. Sagar opened it to admit Daisy and the other. When they were all in it closed with a deafening thud.  
  
***  
  
Daisy was alone in the lodge with the centaurs. She was shaking slightly but they took no notice. At least, not until Sagar finally spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you prepared to pay the price?"  
  
Daisy's hand went to her pendant. "My grandmother could do this, so can I."  
  
She spoke with much more conviction then she felt. She knew Sagar would protect her, but she still shook with fear. It took all he strength to banish thoughts of, 'I'm going to die. This will take everything out of me and leave me for dead.' She tried to be logical. She was a true Seer. She would not be harmed physically. This would finally get her some answers.  
  
It was the last part that kept her resolve. She had so many pieces but not a clear enough picture to protect her loved ones. She knew Aunt Ro was alive. She knew Harry would face Voldemort and live. She knew they would be happy. She would make sure of it.  
  
"Yes, I can do this. I have too. I have to protect my family and I can't do that with half visions. They're as bad as half truths," she said resolve firm and shaking stopped. "I am ready."  
  
*******************  
  
The things Firenze and Luna were showing him amazed Harry. Midnight had now taking up residence on his shoulder and would let out chirps every now and again. He got the sense that, not unlike himself, Midnight was anxious for Daisy. Finally, he had to ask about her. After all, he had followed to make sure she would be safe.  
  
"Firenze, what is the ritual? What will it do to her?" he asked  
  
"Best not to think about it. She wanted to me to distract you, Harry. Be distracted," Firenze answered.  
  
"I never heard her tell you that."  
  
"That's because you weren't listening," Luna said. "Besides she knows how to communicate without words. It was not necessary for her to say it. She cares for you and would not want you to worry."  
  
Harry almost laughed at this. "She wouldn't want anyone to worry even if she had to walk bare foot through hell. Anyway, I won't be distracted so just tell me."  
  
Firenze sighed, "The ritual will drain her of her gift, her magic, and join it with the stars and their knowledge. Her conscience self will see things clearly without the distractions of life. She won't be able to block any vision of truth. When her grandmother went in there she came out knowing every aspect of her life, including her death, and we believe she had seen the lives of everyone she cared for. Clotilde was well into her life when she under went the ritual. Daisy was a child of five, but she was here for it. She knows what she's getting herself into. She wouldn't do this if she couldn't handle it."  
  
Harry couldn't help thinking Firenze didn't look convinced.  
  
After their conversation, not even the centaurs pretended to try to occupy their minds elsewhere. The small group sat by the lodge and waited for the council to come out. They talked little, but kept their eyes on the door of the lodge.  
  
Finally the door opened. Sagar held it for the others, as he had when they entered. Harry was looking for Daisy. He finally saw her cloak. It was rapped around a bundle Ronan was carrying. No one came out after him. It took Harry a moment to realize that the bundle was Daisy.  
  
Sagar stopped him before he could reach her. "No, my boy. Give her a moment. She will recover."  
  
"Recover?!" Harry nearly shouted. "She was drained of her magic and transported on some mystic vision quest and all you can say is she'll recover?"  
  
"Because she will, Harry," Firenze said from behind. "Sagar would not lie, even to comfort. If he says she will recover, she will." Then we turned to the elder centaur. "May we see her?"  
  
Sagar nodded. "She is being taken to Ronan's home."  
  
"Our thanks," Luna said with a nod of her head. "This way," she said to Harry.  
  
Harry didn't notice what Ronan's home looked like. He didn't notice when Midnight flew from his shoulder to the edge of table. He didn't notice anyone around him. He just saw Daisy, lying on a bench that served as a make shift bed.  
  
He went over to her just as she was coming around. "Hey," she managed. "Why the long face?"  
  
"Horse joke, not funny," Firenze said.  
  
She smiled weakly, "I couldn't help it."  
  
"How do you feel?" Luna asked.  
  
"Like a Mack truck just ran through my head. Oh, and I realized I haven't eaten since breakfast," she said.  
  
Harry remembered the candy stashed in his pockets. He pulled it out and said a quite, "Ingorgo."  
  
"Here have a chocolate frog, and a butterbeer," he said and helped her sit up.  
  
"Thanks," she managed before eating the chocolate frog, two pumpkin pasties, and the butterbeer.  
  
Daisy sat up and stretched. "I'm feeling better now."  
  
There was an indignant squawking from Midnight. Daisy smiled. "I did not take a stupid risk, thank you very much. I knew exactly what I was doing."  
  
She didn't think it necessary to mention she was scared stiff doing it. She was standing now and walking towards the entrance. "Come on. I need to get back. We'll miss dinner if we don't hurry. And I want to talk to my uncle."  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment. She was very pale but her eyes weren't glowing anymore. However, he pendant was. The silver-blue stone was as bright as a torch. "Okay, then," he said. "Let's go."  
  
When they reached the edge of the centaur's settlement she bowed her head. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
The centaurs nodded as did Harry and the two children left with the raven flying above.  
  
******  
  
"Your quite." Harry said after they had been walking for a while.  
  
"Mmm thinking." was her eloquent answer.  
  
"Alright." Harry really didn't want to press her, but his curiosity got the better of him. "What about?"  
  
She stopped and looked up at him. "I'm going to die before you. Draco will die before me. And Ron and Hermione will get married, separate and reconcile. At least I think they do."  
  
"I thought you were suppose to know everything now."  
  
"No, I'm not omniscience. But I know what my visions are telling me. I have to try and change some things."  
  
"Such as?" he asked.  
  
"Draco dies at twenty years of age, at Ron and Hermione's wedding. It was revenge because he turned on the Dark Arts to be with the girl he loved."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Malfoy," Harry said. Then he looked at her, "And just who is Draco's girl?"  
  
Daisy looked him. "I'm not going to tell you. You won't like it."  
  
Before he could respond she tripped. Daisy caught Harry by the arm before she could hit the ground. When she stood she kept holding on to him as they walked. She was still very pale.  
  
"You alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just need to get back at talk to my uncle." she said quietly.  
  
By the time they finally reached the edge of the forest Daisy could barely stand. Harry was now half carrying her. He had is arm around her waist and was supporting her entire weight. She refused to be carried out right. And due to the fact that she had had the magic drained out of her, flight was impossible. She was surprised she could still talk to Midnight.  
  
She was glad though, especially now that she had to say good-bye. She didn't trust her self enough to release Harry, still under the delusion he hadn't noticed her death grip was the only thing keeping her up. He had been polite enough not to mention it. She did manage to reach up with one hand and stoke her friend's feathers.  
  
"Good-bye old friend. Thank you for watching our backs on the way out."  
  
She said this very quietly. Midnight began to squawk and flap.  
  
"I will not!" She said.  
  
"Will not what?" Harry asked as the raven continued to speak.  
  
"She wants me to make you promise to take care of me," Daisy said, and was there now a bit of color in her cheeks.  
  
Harry turned to Midnight, and extended his free arm. Midnight landed so that they were now face to face. "You do have to make me promise. I care a great deal about our little wild flower. I've lost too many people I care about and I've already promised not to loose anyone else. I'll keep her safe." Or die trying...  
  
Though that last thought was unsaid everyone seemed to grasp it. With one last farewell caw, Midnight flew off.  
  
"Harry..." Daisy began.  
  
But he cut her off. "We'd better get you up to the infirmary."  
  
"No, straight to the Headmaster's Office."  
  
****************************** 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
Daisy couldn't even hold her head up by the time they reached the castle. Any one who had seen them walking together must have thought Harry had a new girl. Daisy had decided it was wise to cover her face and so had her hood up hiding her face. And now that her head was resting on Harry's shoulder no one could see her face. Well maybe a first year, but what were the odds of running into one?  
  
"Harry! Harry! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Allen Dumbledore called, running up behind them in the Entrance Hall. When he saw Harry had a girl on his arm Allen started to apologize. "Er, sorry to bother you but...Daisy?"  
  
"Yeah. Geez, lower the decibels, Len," she said closing her eyes in pain.  
  
Allen Dumbledore gave Harry Potter a scathing look. "And just what are you doing?"  
  
"Helping me up to see Uncle," Daisy answered before her brother could continue to harass her friend.  
  
"Oh, so you know? Why is he helping you walk?" Allen continued not missing a beat.  
  
"Because he is." Seeing this answer would not satisfy the protective eleven- year-old she quickly lied. "I took a spill while out for a walk. Did a number on my ankle. Harry found me. And what do we know?"  
  
"That Uncle wants to see us in his office. All of us. Come on," Allen said, sure his sister was lying but he contented himself knowing she would get what's coming to her. "That is if your ankle can handle the stairs." And with that he was off.  
  
"I think he knows you were fibbing," Harry said as they began to tackle the steps.  
  
"I know. Must be all the time he spends with his Slytherin friends."  
  
Harry and Daisy finally made it to Professor Dumbledore's office. Allen had gone ahead of them and they assumed he was already there. But they heard a bit more noise than just two people.  
  
"Listen, they're talking about us," Daisy hissed quietly stopping Harry from opening the door.  
  
"Allen, I thought you said they were coming." A woman's voice said.  
  
"I did," answered the youngest Dumbledore. "And they are. Daisy said she twisted her ankle. She was lying, but she still needed Harry's help to walk."  
  
No body spoke for a moment until Alexander Dumbledore spoke. "You three are her closest friends. Is she in any sort of trouble?"  
  
"Well, to be honest sir, we've all been a little worried about her lately." That was Hermione.  
  
"She doesn't seem to spend much time with us anymore. And half the time we don't know where she is." Ginny added a little hesitantly.  
  
"What do you think Ron?" asked another familiar voice, Remus Lupin.  
  
"I think that we haven't been as close as we thought. She hides everything. Getting information out of her is like pulling teeth, even if it's simply how she did on her last Potion test."  
  
"Which was not up to her ability at all," chimed in the Potions Master.  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"Sirius!" Harry said excitedly under his breath.  
  
"Well," Hermione said again, "we are starting to worry about him also. Since he broke up with Cho, he's been, distant."  
  
"They've both been through a lot," Remus said. "Maybe they're just trying to sort it all out for themselves."  
  
"You know," Daisy whispered, "if this is some sort of intervention, I really don't want to go in there."  
  
"What?" Harry whispered back. "You don't need help with your out of control drugs abuse."  
  
She gave a short derisive laugh. "Not for nearly three years now."  
  
Then the silence inside was broken by a voice neither of them expected, Draco Malfoy. "Why don't you just ask them if you want to know about how they are?"  
  
"What a novel idea!" Daisy said as Harry opened the door.  
  
It was a strange site from both sides of the door. Harry and Daisy looked in to find Allen, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco Malfoy sitting across from the Headmaster's desk, which Professor Dumbledore occupied. And scattered about the room were an assemblage of adults, including Daisy's parents, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black in human form, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, Hagrid (taking up an entire corner), Mad Eye Moody, and to Harry's amazement, his old baby-sitter Mrs. Figg, and a few other teachers, and others they didn't know.  
  
Then of course there was the flip side. Harry was half carrying Daisy, neither of them looking very pleased. Daisy's eyes were glowing gold again, which is always freaky, but now her pendant was glowing a weird bluish silver color. They were both dirty and sweaty from their trek through the forest and back to the castle.  
  
"Great Light!" Annabelle Dumbledore said. "What happened to you two?"  
  
"It's a long story," Daisy sighed. "Can we sit?"  
  
The Headmaster gestured to two open seats in front of him. Harry helped Daisy to the seat next to Malfoy and then took the end chair himself, rubbing his now freed arm.  
  
"Sorry," Daisy whispered to him.  
  
He smiled and shrugged. "Helping damsels in distress, one more thing to add to my resume."  
  
"Git," she said with a smile.  
  
"So you wanted to see us, Uncle?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yes. Welcome children to a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said.  
  
Daisy and Allen looked awed. The other five looked slightly confused. "A name give to us by your mother, Harry."  
  
"Never thought it would stick," Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes but it did, for the past twenty years. It is the band of those of us who continue to work against Voldemort. (shudders around the room again) When we reconvened this summer we couldn't help but use the old name. It's the only one most of us could think to work under."  
  
"Okay," Harry said cautiously, "but why are we here?"  
  
"To help, Harry," said Sirius as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You seven are in most danger from Voldemort, (more shudders) and so you are to be given a choice. You can help us actively or you can just go under our protection, which you already are," the headmaster said kindly.  
  
"What if we don't want either?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Then we will not offer you either. The choice is yours, Draco," Snape said from behind.  
  
"So what exactly will we do if we help?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We all play to our strengths," Dumbledore said. "Allen who doesn't have as much magical training as you would not be put into a dangerous situation."  
  
"None of you will be put in a dangerous situation!" Annabelle nearly shouted.  
  
"At least not a situation you can't handle," corrected her husband.  
  
"So what's your decision?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm in!" Allen said with his characteristic gusto.  
  
"We don't get any more time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, my dear," came the response from Professor McGonagall. "There isn't any more time."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll help," she said.  
  
"Me too," Ginny answered.  
  
"All for one, and all that, right?" came Ron's reply. "I'm in too."  
  
Now it was Malfoy's turn. "If I do this, it goes against everything my father ever taught me. I'll probably end up going against my father himself!"  
  
Daisy put her hand on his shoulder. "Draco, you know what you want to do. Just do it."  
  
"Alright," he sighed. "I'm in too."  
  
"Me too," Daisy smiled, "but then you already knew that."  
  
And every one turned to Harry. He looked down at his hand in his lap. "I just wanted to be a normal teenager." After a moment he turned up to look at Sirius. "I guess that's just not possible, huh?"  
  
Sirius didn't quite know what to say. He gave Harry's shoulder a slight squeeze and said simply, "I'm sorry, but no. I wish things could be different but..."  
  
"I know," Harry said, then looked to Dumbledore. "I'm in."  
  
"Well, now that your all members, I suppose we should bring you up to date." Remus said. "As you know Harry's scar connects him to Voldemort. From the dreams he had this summer we were able to ascertain quite a bit of information, including that Voldemort is not going to make any massive offensive moves for some time yet. This is why we took our time to bring you into this, except for Daisy and Allen who were helping this summer." At this news every one looked at the two young Dumbledore's, but no one said any thing so Remus continued. "At the end of the summer Harry began taking a dreamless sleep potion. Only a very strong vision could brake through it."  
  
"Saved my sanity," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, well I'm afraid you can't be given anymore for awhile," Sirius said reluctantly.  
  
"I know. The Headmaster already talked to me about that. I stopped taking it last week," Harry said offering his godfather an encouraging smile.  
  
"And then there were the abductions," Snape cut in.  
  
"Yes we didn't see that coming." said Mrs. Figg.  
  
"We should have Arabella," Mad Eye Moody grumbled. "We should have been more vigilant!"  
  
"And so," Remus said rather forcefully, "we've been working to help those people, find information on the Dark Lord and his followers, and form a force of our own."  
  
"We've got the giants, and large number of werewolves, and vampires, a few trolls and elves, and the Gringotts goblins, which is almost all of that lot." Hagrid supplied.  
  
"And that's not to mention the wizards and witches who are with us," said Arthur Weasley. "Only a small fraction is represented here."  
  
Daisy was not holding up well in the meeting. She vaguely heard Ron ask, "And about the Ministry, Dad?"  
  
"You all right?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
  
"Do you have any more pumpkin pasties?" she asked with a weak smile.  
  
He handed her pasty as he enlarged it. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"When you two have quite finished!" Professor Snape said coldly from behind them.  
  
Daisy looked and him and he was visibly shocked by her face she was so pale! She was paler than Snape and Malfoy combined. Her light smattering of freckles across her nose stood out like ink stains on white robes. And her eyes still glowed gold.  
  
"Sorry sir," she practically whispered.  
  
Snape looked up. They others were still going on with the meeting. Sirius had gone over to Mr. Weasley to talk about the Ministry's faults, such as convicting innocent men without trials, and refusing to admit what was known fact. Even the Headmaster was drawn into the arguments. No one was paying any attention to Daisy, not even her parents.  
  
"Annabelle!" he said getting everyone's attention. "Before we go on I think you should make sure your daughter is alright!" he said than stalked over to her and gestured at the girl in question.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright, sir," she said.  
  
"Your back is glowing too," he said by way of response.  
  
"I was wondering where that would show up," she said distractedly.  
  
"Where what would show up? Daisy Clotilde Dumbledore, what is going on with you?" Annabelle said as she came over and took her daughter's face in her hands and examined it.  
  
With her mother's hand still on or face she leaned back so she could see her little brother. "Full name, I think I'm in trouble."  
  
The joke did not go well. "You will be if you don't answer your mother, young lady," her father joined in.  
  
"Yes sir. I was just waiting until I could speak," she said.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment. Professor Dumbledore settled back behind his desk. "No one will stop you now my dear. Please, tell us what's wrong."  
  
"I, um, went to see the centaurs," she began.  
  
"You went alone into the Forbidden Forest?" her father asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." she answered.  
  
"Daisy, how could you be so foolish?" he said the disappointment evident in his voice.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Harry saw me and followed on his broom. And Midnight was there."  
  
"Oh good. A fifth year student and that winged pest!" he said.  
  
"Not that this isn't fascinating," said Mad Eye Moody, "But maybe you should wait to lecture your child."  
  
"Midnight is not a pest!" Daisy insisted, albeit under her breath. "And what I have to say is important if you could just listen. You won't be happy with me but I had to do this. I had to help. I wanted to be useful and to, to know I wasn't crazy. Because I've felt like that." Here she turn to looked Albus Dumbledore straight in the eye. "You've been making me feel like that. But I was right. Trewlany is a good Divinations teacher, but I would never have made any headway with her methods. I went to the centaurs for help for two reasons. They are skilled diviners, and I felt like I didn't have anywhere else to go. So today, when things reached a point I just couldn't stand anymore, I went to the centaurs for help. I Called the Stars for clarity."  
  
"Oh!" Annabelle said. Her father said nothing he just turned away.  
  
Severus Snape was thoroughly disgusted with their behavior. He looked at Daisy with a newfound respect in his eyes and said, "So the glow form your back is the mark of the Calling."  
  
Daisy nodded. "Grandmother's was on the back of her shoulder, but Sagar told me it manifests differently for each Seer who under goes the ritual."  
  
Snape nodded. "I remember when we went ten years ago. I wondered why she was so instant that you go. That still doesn't explain why she wanted Ro and me there," he mused, mostly to himself.  
  
"It's really quite clear if you think about it, sir. She never expected mom to train me. She knew that I'd be at Hogwarts. She expect me to be able to go the you or aunt Ro for help."  
  
Daisy said all this as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Which still left the burning question of why on the minds of almost everyone there. At least until Annabelle supplied a reason.  
  
"Our mother was insane!" She said.  
  
Snape said something very fast in a language most of them recognized but didn't understand, the gypsy's old tongue. Annabelle answered seemingly angry. Then Daisy joined in quietly.  
  
"What do you mean 'at least were on the same side?'" Snape said.  
  
"I've lost my sister. Don't lose yours," was her answer.  
  
"What do you mean you've lost you sister?" Snape asked.  
  
"What do mean don't lose yours?" Ron echoed.  
  
"Oh, Ron, do be quite. Professor Snape is Daisy's uncle," Hermione said.  
  
"Who aren't you related to, Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Daisy ignored her friends' comments and started digging in her pocket. She pulled out a small mirror about the size of Knut, with a little silver stand. She sat it on the Headmaster's desk in front of her. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who shrank his Hogsmead purchases from that morning.  
  
"Could some one enlarge that please?" she asked.  
  
A moment later someone had. She wasn't sure who, but it didn't matter. "For those of you who don't know what we're talking about by the 'ritual,'" she began.  
  
"That means you Weasley," Malfoy said quietly.  
  
Ron was actually mature and ignored him.  
  
"Its proper name is the Ritual of the Calling of the Stars," she continued. "Basically, my conscience, my soul, the very essence of what I am, what ever you call it, is separated from my physical form, including my magic. It's a risk for me to perform spells. I shouldn't fly. We probably could have flown back if I just let Harry be in control, but I didn't want to risk interfering with his magic, since it was so soon after the ritual. The Mark of the Calling is a physical representation that body and soul are reunited. It will stop glowing, and so will my eyes, but the point is that the Calling was successful. I've Seen through the blocks I developed."  
  
"And what did you see about Belle?" her mother asked.  
  
Daisy couldn't look at her. She fixed the mirror on the desk so that it looked at her face.  
  
"Daze, you told me at Christmas Belle was gone. That she changed and wasn't the same. Is that what you mean?" Allen asked.  
  
Daisy couldn't answer. She was thinking about her sister, the beautiful blonde who she always tried to emulate. If she was honest with herself, and she really was, she would know that it was Belle she was following four years ago, not Guy. Yet she had never been angry with Belle. She had never cried that her sister lead her astray, only her brother. But it wasn't Guy. It was always Belle.  
  
"No," said Draco in the seat next to her. "Belle Blanc is a traitor. She's been working with Voldemort for months."  
  
"How dare you!" Annabelle started.  
  
"Because it's the truth," Daisy said. "I'm sorry Mama, but your Belle Enfant is a traitor."  
  
"I wont believe it!" Annabelle stated.  
  
"I know," Daisy countered. "That's why I've brought a means of proving it."  
  
She looked into the mirror. Her eyes began to show flexes of silver before the irises went to a nearly pure white blue. Her eyes glowed the color of her necklace. Then the mirror began to change. The surface was no long a reflection a pretty fifteen-year-old with glowing eyes. It swirled gray. Anyone who had every taken Vericlearvoicium would have recognized the gray between worlds.  
  
~~~~Visions from the mirror~~~~  
  
the room was dark and the figures hard to make out. There were roughly eight, with a ninth hidden in the shadows. This shadow figure was the focus of the other eight.  
  
Suddenly torches flared. Everyone became visible, yet the ninth figure was somehow still in shadow. A large snake with deadly looking green diamonds on it's back seemed to judge the waiting eight. They stood in various states of fear, with hoods covering their faces. The shadow man seemed pleased. That this was communicable even thought the mirror attested to how pleased he was.  
  
He then walked down the line. He stopped at the last figure. "You do not seem afraid, my dear."  
  
"I am not my Lord," she answered. It was Belle's voice.  
  
"And why isss that?" he hissed.  
  
She shrugged. "Either you take me into your service were you know I would useful be to you, or you will kill me and be done with me. That was the arrangement. I knew that coming here." A smile played on her partially hidden lips. "My mother my not have taught me much, by it was drilled into me; always know what your getting yourself into and except the consequences."  
  
"Your mother was a gypsy? And she taught you the code? I believe that is the fourth rule." He said in amusement. "But what of this one next to you? He is a gypsy. Why does he seem afraid?"  
  
Belle gave a snort of a laugh. "Be cause he is an idiot. He cannot follow simple orders. He could not even keep one girl form nearly killing herself under his watch."  
  
"Your sister you mean?" he asked. "I have caught up on news. She had a nasty incident a few years back. This one was there?" the Dark Lord asked as if the young man was not standing right in front of him.  
  
Belle laughed again. "I told him to watch her. And what does he do? He practically poured the fatal dose down her throat for the high he got!"  
  
"You should not have taught him how to make it so well," said the man.  
  
"I now that now Lord. I need guidance as well. That is why I want to join you. I failed on my own, but with you direction, I don't see how I could fail again."  
  
He smiled and the poisonous red eyes of Lord Voldemort could now be seen. "I think I could find use for you my dear. Oh my yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She had to do that!" Annabelle exclaimed. "She was spying for us. She still is. She reported that meeting. She said she gave the answers she knew he would want to hear!"  
  
"And did she report who the boy next to her was?" Snape asked. "Did she tell you that Daisy was mentioned? Even if not by name. The Dark Lord doesn't make idle references or chitchat with recruits! Voldemort does not chit-cat at all! Do you even know what kind of danger your younger daughter is in now?"  
  
"No, she doesn't," was the quiet answer from Daisy. "Even if it was reported, Uncle Sev, it would have been kept from her. It wasn't of course, but there have been suspicions since."  
  
"Daisy, love, be reasonable. If we knew you were at risk, we would have..." Alexander tried to reason with his daughter, but she stopped him.  
  
"Don't father. Don't dig yourself in any deeper. You knew and I know you knew. Don't make me prove it in front of everyone."  
  
He looked at his daughter speechless. Then he hung his head. "We will need a bit more than that, to convict Belle," he said.  
  
"No one is being 'convicted!'" Sirius said. "We are not a court of law. If Belle has truly joined Voldemort we should..."  
  
"What Sirius?" Remus said. "Try to reform her? She will not be reformed. What she said is true. I have only known her once to go into something without knowing all the facts. And even then she was only off a bit. If she has gone over, she knew what she was doing and is set in her ways."  
  
"Moony, are you really saying you think the woman you love is a Death Eater?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius, as if I am still in love with her. But if I was willing to admit the possibility shouldn't we see it through? Daisy is there anymore you can show us?"  
  
Daisy swallowed and shook her head yes. This was obviously hard for her, but went on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Idiot!" Belle screamed and backhanded someone. "You couldn't give her the proper dosage the first time. I don't why I thought you could now!"  
  
"But I, I got the house elf. She will be able to get her the V-clear. It is suppose to be slipped into her food. We have only to give the potion to the elf."  
  
"Yess, a flash of intelligence which has saved you." Voldemort said.  
  
"Thank you my Lord." said the wretched man.  
  
A wave of his hand and the young Death Eater was dismissed. He went over to Belle who was seething with her back to them. He placed his hand gently on her shoulders.  
  
"You should not let the fool upset you, my dear," he said.  
  
"I know, I know. But this is my plan. I want so to please you," as she said this she turned to him with a slight pout on her face and her deep blue eyes large a Sickles.  
  
He laughed, a cold and mirthless sound. "Don't try your gypsy charms on me, Belle. Do you put that in you your 'reports' to Dumbledore and his fools?"  
  
Now she laughed, just as cruel as he. "Merlin, No! I could just see my mother now!" She was still laughing. "You know sometimes I think she believes my father was really going to turn spy. As if he would!"  
  
"That's what Dumbledore influence will get you. And I am afraid your mother is sick with it. Do you really think your sister can be cleansed of it?"  
  
She smiled viciously. "The Little One would follow me into anything. She followed me to Haven, after all. Even if I did have to do a bit of, oh what's the word? Manipulating."  
  
He laughed again. Apparently Belle kept him in a good mood. "And you are sure your brothers are as valuable?"  
  
"Oh yes. Quite as valuable. They just won't be as easy. Allen might come quickly after we have Daisy, but Guy? I do not think he would come willingly."  
  
"Having the Dumbledore heirs would be a victory in itself. But they are also valuable in their own rights. The boy will be as strong as the old man some day, and with proper training... And I am determined to have the young Seeress. She would be invaluable. She is close to Potter now? Good. All the better. Though you may be right about your brother Guy." He chucked here. It was not a warm sound. "He reminds me much of Severus at that age. But then there's always Imperious."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it!" Annabelle said. Allen got up and put his mother in his seat before she passed-out. He held her hand tightly. Alexander went and put his hand on his wife's shoulders.  
  
Daisy stared down the row of chairs at her family. She felt quite alone. Then there was a hand taking each one of hers. Harry and Draco, she held tight to them, but they weren't family. However the hands now her shoulders were. She looked up and tried to smile at her mother's youngest brother. He did not smile back, merely nodded, but it was enough.  
  
"It seems we have our answer," Professor Sprout said.  
  
"I just can't believe it!" Professor Flitwick said. "I knew her when she was at school. She was in my house!"  
  
The adults at the meeting deliberated for a moment. It seemed that they forgot Daisy sitting there, until Draco said, "What I want to know is, what does this mean for Daisy? He wants a Seeress and he seems determined to have her."  
  
"He'll have to get through us first!" Ron said.  
  
"But he already has, Weasley. Daze, which house-elf was it?" Draco asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I found out. I've talked to her, and we worked it out so that she won't be put in the position to slip me anything else," Daisy said.  
  
Snape said something in the old tongue to her, his low voice barely more than a grumble. What ever he was saying, it was have quite an effect. The tears she had been holding back were threatening to pour out now.  
  
She answered in the old tongue. She spoke quickly and at length. What ever she said had an equally shocking effect. A few other adults in the room obviously spoke the old tongue. There were several gasps. And finally she collapsed on Draco shoulder. He asked her what was wrong.  
  
She was sobbing now. She had never cried like this, never. She whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide. "By Merlin no! Oh, Daze," and he just held her.  
  
She was still clutching Harry's hand too. He didn't know what was wrong but he could feel her pain. Her heart was braking. Hermione was wiping tears now. Ron looked very uncomfortable. And Ginny looked to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"I think this has been too much for you, child." Albus Dumbledore said from behind his desk.  
  
Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Don't call me that! I am not a child! My childhood was taken away from me by my own stupid decisions and blind assumptions. But it was taken just the same! I have Seen too much to be a child, or a small one, or what every other demeaning appellation you try to use. I am none of it. Not anymore! And Great Light I wish I were. Do you know how old I will be when I marry, or bare my first child, or the last, or when I will die? Because I do! I know when I'm going to die! Most Seers are spared that. Most don't have to See their own lives. I do. I'm to close to too many people. I am a thread woven through the center of the tapestry. With out me the picture couldn't complete. Whatever innocence I managed to maintain through everything I've been through in my short life, I gave up today. I did it willingly and without complaint. I knew what I was doing. But I am no longer a child."  
  
The room was stunned into silence. No one had ever lectured Albus Dumbledore like that. "No," he said, "apparently not. And I owe you an apology. You managed to sort out your food problem."  
  
She nodded. "Dobby is the only elf to go near my food. He is very good at his job. He has been a great help. As you know, it was impractical for me to fix my own meals constantly. But Dobby is a good alternative. And watching him have a special job has made some other the other elves wonder about freedom," she added that last bit with a glace a Hermoine.  
  
"Good then, I think you should go to the Hospital Wing, immediately. Severus, please see her safely there. The other will fill you in on the rest of the meeting." Dumbledore said.  
  
Daisy stood. It was only then that she realized through her entire tirade she had still held firmly to both Harry and Draco. She gave them each a light squeeze before she let go.  
  
"Mother, Father, good-bye," she said as she picked up her mirror and put on her glasses.  
  
"Daisy, will be down before we..."  
  
"There's no need Mother. Thank you. Good-bye." At that moment it was clear she was related to Snape. She turned and left, her uncle at her elbow.  
  
"That was quite a performance," Severus Snape said slowly, watching for Daisy's reaction.  
  
She shrugged. "I've gotten to watch you for the past six months. Potions isn't the only thing I've learned."  
  
"So it would seem," he said as he held open the door to the infirmary. "I'll go get Madame Pomfery. Sit down."  
  
He was gone before she could protest being ordered around. She was actually kind of grateful for that. She didn't have the strength left to argue. She closed her eyes and layback on the bed, legs still dangling over from her knees. She should be upset. Her sister was a traitor and trying to kill her, or worse. Her parents had forgotten she existed yet again. They used to notice her only when she was in mortal peril. They didn't even seen to work now. She looked down at the dragon ring Ron had given her for Christmas. It looked completely normal; she was safe, for now. She knew she was safe. She knew way too much.  
  
She dimly heard Snape and Madame Pomfery arguing and coming into the room.  
  
"I will not decide what to give my patient before I examine her, Professor."  
  
Daisy couldn't help but smile. Her grandmother would have told Uncle Sev and Aunt Ro what potions would heal best after the Calling. Then it hit her, "Aunt Ro! Uncle Sev, I know where Aunt Ro is! Madame Pomfery quick, may I have a quill and parchment?"  
  
After a moment, and a little prodding from Daisy and Snape, Madame Pomphery came back with requested items and Daisy was scribbling away every detail she could remember about Rosmerta's capture and confinement.  
  
************************************* 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14  
  
"Wow!" Ron said. "I mean wow!"  
  
"We get it Weasley," Draco said.  
  
"But really, he's right," Hermione said. "Wow!"  
  
Draco looked at Ginny, "Are they like this all the time?"  
  
Ginny smiled a little, but it was really a half-hearted attempt. Harry noticed.  
  
"Alright, Gin?" he asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Daze. She was so... cold," Ginny said without looking at the others.  
  
The meeting was still going on. It had been and hour and a half since Daisy left. Snape had come back in after half and hour and brought information from Daisy that had extended the meeting considerably. Each of the new recruits had offered an opinion. There had been a lot of argument, but it was finally decided that a rescue mission was in order. When they realized there was no way any of them would be involved, they decided to go see Daisy. They were all anxious. Allen was strangely quiet.  
  
At Ginny's comment, Draco shrugged. "She can do that. She's good at it. It's not really that odd for her."  
  
They looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "What? Do you know how vehemently she defends her friends? I piss her off quite a bit."  
  
Allen laughed from his position behind them. "They really don't know. She keeps such control most of the time. She doesn't do that with you, Draco."  
  
Harry nodded. He thought of how often he had seen her angry with other people, including Malfoy. It really wasn't out of character for her. "Angry but controlled, that does sound like her. I'm wondering, Malfoy, when did you two became friends?"  
  
Draco looked at the others and shrugged, he managed to make even this look elegant and nonchalant at the same time. "About a month ago I found her in an empty classroom. She was cursing the place like a mad woman. It was very entertaining. And she was just so easy to bait. Well instead of getting angry at me she cried. I didn't know what to do. I was with the girl for two weeks. I know she doesn't cry. She told me she couldn't stand her visions. That she thought she was going to die. I think that's why she turned to me today. She's seen her death. That and because of her parents."  
  
"What about her parents?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"You saw. You and the Weasley's have proper parents. Potter doesn't have any parents. I have awful parents. We talk a lot about that," Draco said this as if neither he nor Daisy cared about their patents, but since they had grown so close over it, it was clear they both hurt a lot.  
  
"We're here," Allen said.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Daisy was sitting on the windowsill, staring out into the falling snow. She had the window open a crack so she could feel the cold air and the occasional snowflakes would blow in and land on her bare skin. She was absently running her fingers across her neck, along a scar that didn't exist...yet.  
  
She didn't even notice the others enter until Ron let out a rather colorful remark about how cold it was in the infirmary. She smiled. That was one thing she was glad she learned today. She had friends. Any one of them would put themselves in danger to help her. Well, maybe not Draco, he would put some else in danger to help her, probably Harry.  
  
She climbed down off the small sill and shut the window. They hadn't seen her yet. She was hidden from view by a number of screens. She really didn't feel like talking, but watched her friends.  
  
When she saw Allen she almost went running to him. He looked lost. He had been strong for their mother, she knew, but this must be hard on him as well.  
  
Mother. Always the drama queen. She was an amazing actress. She even preformed on stage occasionally. Theater was very popular among the upper class of their people, and Annabelle Dumbledore was literally queen of the theater set. It was quite convenient for her father. He would go off on government missions and his wife would take her place as the proverbial leading lady. It was a good cover, but their lives left little time for their children.  
  
That is of course, until her 'incident'.  
  
"I don't think she's here."  
  
Daisy wasn't sure who said it but it brought her out of her revelry. "No, I'm here," she said, and came out from behind the screens. "But Ron was so cold, I didn't want him to suffer any longer. I closed the window."  
  
"Why in the name of Merlin would you open a window in a snow storm?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I'm odd, as you constantly tell me," she quipped. "But really it's a good thing you came. If Pomfery caught me out of bed..."  
  
She began to climb back into the hospital bed she'd be using, at least for tonight.  
  
"You're not glowing anymore." Allen said.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. He was almost as good as her at hiding his feelings, almost. She went over to the bed a bit down the row where he had perched himself. She didn't say anything. She just sat next to him. They sat like that for a moment, next to each other in silence, elbow-to-elbow, thigh-to-thigh. It is amazing how a little human contact can make you feel connected again.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright," he said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You could have taken me," he said quietly.  
  
"I didn't really mean to go when I left," she said. "But your right. Not only could I have taken you, I should have. It's about your family too."  
  
"I'm just glad Harry followed you. Incredibly stupid, but I'm glad just the same," Allen said.  
  
"I am in the room you know," Harry piped in his own defense.  
  
"Yes but you were still stupid," Daisy said. "And I'm glad you were too."  
  
"We all are," Ginny said. "What were you thinking, Daze?"  
  
"That's just it, Gin. I wasn't," she let out an auditable sigh. "I just felt so out of control. But that's not a problem anymore."  
  
"What was it like?" Hermione asked.  
  
Daisy's face glazed over as she began to speak. "I was part of everything. I could see centuries if I wanted. I had to watch my life. I had to see myself. I've tried to be a good person, but there are things I've seen, mistakes I've made. I had to watch that, than get past it. If I couldn't accept myself, faults and all, than I couldn't go on. There are some people here would benefit from that, from seeing every aspect of their lives." She looked pointedly and Harry and Draco. "But then, I was also ready. I mean you're never really ready for some thing like that, but I knew what I was doing. And I had a reason to be there. I needed to See the end of the half visions I've been having. I don't know if the V-clear fried me, or if I just wasn't developed enough to See clearly, but I haven't been seeing whole visions. That won't be a problem anymore."  
  
There was a long silence after that. As she talked everyone had gathered around. Ginny had sat on her other side. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were sitting on the bed across and Draco was standing near by leaning on a pillar. Daisy stretched.  
  
"You looked like Crookshanks," Hermoine said.  
  
"Thanks," she shot back, as she throw a pillow that hit Ron too.  
  
"Watch it!" Ron said, throwing the pillow back and completely missing Daisy, but hitting Allen in the head. Harry laughed at them and was rewarded with a pillow to his own head. He summoned pillows from the near by beds and began chucking them at the three younger Gryffindors. Ginny, Daisy, and Allen for their part, were having fun throwing them back resulting in all out war, with feathers flying freely.  
  
Draco was watching all this from his spot safely in the isle. "Gryffindors," he mumbled shaking his head. Unfortunately for him, he said it to loud and got six pillows throne at him at once.  
  
"Hey! Watch the hair!" he said.  
  
The great amount of noise caused Madame Pomfery to come out of her office and yell at them. It took just a moment more for her to shoo everyone out. Harry was aloud to stay so his cuts from the forest could be tended, as well as his now aching arm.  
  
"Sorry again," Daisy said while his was drinking the muscle-relaxing potion.  
  
He shrugged at her at smiled as he tried to swallow the potion. Just then both their stomachs grumbled loudly. Madame Pomfrey looked at them. "I suppose you missed dinner then?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" Daisy answered.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed as though she couldn't believe her long standing suffering. "All right then. Harry, do you know how to get into the kitchens?" He nodded in the affirmative. "Good, go and get yourself and Daisy some dinner please. Bring it back here."  
  
"Turkey and cheese sandwich, an apple, and pumpkin juice please," Daisy said with a smile.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  
  
They were separating at the Entrance Hall and Ron felt he needed to talk to Malfoy.  
  
"What Weasley?" he said in his characteristic draw.  
  
Ron tried to keep in mind that they were on the same side. He checked to make sure the others were gone.  
  
"Well Weasley?" Malfoy said.  
  
Same side. Same side. "Malfoy I want to talk to you about Daisy."  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"You really were there for her. I missed what was wrong. I was her boyfriend. I should have seen it. I want to thank you for being her friend." Ron smiled and thought, 'There we go. I was the bigger man. At least now when he's a git I can say I tried.'  
  
Malfoy gave him an appraising look. He finally said, "Well, it's not like she readily gives information. I just caught her off guard. It's not your fault. I'm sure over all you know more about her then I."  
  
'Damn.' Ron thought. Then he said, "She would talk to me about her sister. I'm worried about her now. She doesn't open up to just anyone. Even if you did catch her off guard, she still trusts you. I don't know why, but she does. If you're really her friend, keep an eye on her."  
  
Malfoy nodded. "This doesn't mean we're friends or anything."  
  
"Good!" Ron shot over his shoulder as he hurried up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Harry was down in the kitchens only briefly. He quickly told Dobby what Daisy had asked to eat. Dobby began getting enough food ready for a small family, so Harry refrained from asking for anything for himself. After telling Dobby to bring the food up to the Hospital Wing, Harry decided to run up to Gryffindor Tower for a quick shower and change. His cuts may have been healed but his cloths were a mess.  
  
Harry knew a number of secret passages and was able to move fairly quickly. He didn't see any of the others in the Common Room and since he was in a hurry he didn't bother to look for them.  
  
After he came back from the showers, Ron's head poked out from behind his bed coverings. "Hey, didn't take you long," he said.  
  
Harry smiled as he straightened his fresh robes. "I'm going back. We missed dinner. Pomfery's actually letting us eat in the infirmary. I just got tired of smelling like trees and centaurs."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, I was glad I didn't have to sit next to you in Dumbeldore's office."  
  
Harry trough his pillow at him. "Didn't Pomfery just tell us off for that?" Ron asked throwing it back.  
  
"No she told us off for disturbing her patient," Harry said. "Speaking of, I don't want to leave her alone up there. I have an excuse to go back, and I'm really hungry."  
  
Ron laughed at him, but then his face fell. "I know what you mean though. Hermoine and Ginny took her pajamas to her. Hermoine says sh's particular about her pj's."  
  
"Good," Harry said. "I'll see you in a bit."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Harry ran into Hermoine and Ginny as they left the infirmary. "Oh, Harry good. Daisy was beginning to think you abandoned her. And then Madame Pomfery made us leave," Hermoine said.  
  
"I really needed to clean up a bit," Harry said.  
  
"I noticed," Ginny said. "I walked next to when we first came down here."  
  
"Haha. First your brother, now you. I'd like to see what you would look like after half carrying someone through the forest." Harry said.  
  
The girls laughed and said, "See you in bit Harry."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and entered the infirmary. He began looking for Daisy and he found her by an open window, with Neville.  
  
'Right.' He thought. 'She'd dating Neville.'  
  
"Alright Mister Longbottom," Madame Pomfery came out and said. "I've given you long enough. Say good night."  
  
Harry considered Neville for a moment. He wasn't quite the forgetful round- faced boy he had been first year. He had grown taller than Harry, almost as tall as Ron. Harry remembered his Aunt Petunia calling Dudley's bulk puppy fat. Apparently Neville's round really had been puppy fat, which he was rapidly losing. Neville was still a klutz, but then so was Daisy. He was still quiet, but Daisy had seemed that way too at first.  
  
Neville had to bend down to kiss her. Harry felt oddly disconnected from the scene. It was like something out of a film. Beautiful, but ill girl in a pair of too big pajama bottoms and a tank top, kissing her sweet and steady boyfriend framed by a moon lit window. Harry and a very strong urge to be sick, or hit Neville. He wasn't sure which.  
  
Harry quietly went over to the table and began to pick at the food. Neville didn't even see him upon leaving. He had dreamy look on his face.  
  
'Typical!' Harry thought. 'That kiss was nothing to get excited about. And I would know.'  
  
Daisy came over to where he was sitting. She was smiling dopily. And was she blushing? "Hi," she sighed.  
  
"Quite a show," he said in a flat tone.  
  
She didn't notice. "Yeah," she sighed again. Then she actually shook her head. "Where'd you disappear to?"  
  
"Shower," he grunted before taking a long gulp of pumpkin juice.  
  
Daisy picked up an apple and bit into it.  
  
"You're quiet," she said through her chewing.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said.  
  
"It's okay," Daisy smiled gently. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, why Neville? I mean why did that happen? You only broke up with Ron, what a week ago?"  
  
"Harry, your loyalty to Ron is touching," she said.  
  
"No I mean it. Last week you broke up with your boyfriend and six days later your kissing someone else."  
  
"I might remind you, we broke up because he kissed someone else. And this coming for you? Can we say irony? Or how 'bout hypocrite! How many girls have you snogged in the past two weeks?"  
  
Harry though for a minute and answered honestly. "Five. But that's just snogging. You're jumping from one relationship into another. That can't be good."  
  
"So what should I do, oh great and wise sage? Be obnoxiously stubborn, like our two dearest friends? How long have they liked each other now? A year and a half? Since first year? Hermione broke things off with Viktor because she didn't think it fair to date him when she had feelings for someone else. Of course, buy that time Ron was taken. And now they'll wait again because they feel guilty. Or maybe I should have taken your road. Snog myself senseless with people I don't care about. Ron did suggest I get together with you when we broke up."  
  
"This from the girl who went out with Draco Malfoy because 'it was fun,'" he said.  
  
"Yes, but Harry, I actually went out with him. It wasn't just snogging for fun and profit."  
  
"Ron suggested we get together?" he asked quizzically.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, and that was pretty much my reaction. Well, that and to make fun of you."  
  
"Of course," he said returning her smile but feeling like someone had just deflated his favorite balloon.  
  
Daisy sighed again. When Harry looked up from his food, she looked like he felt, miserable. "What's wrong?" he asked. Mood swings couldn't be a good sign.  
  
"I was just wondering if you're right," she said.  
  
"Course I am," he said triumphantly. "About what?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Neville. I mean I like him. And he's the kind of boy a girl is suppose to want, steady, sweet, kind, not bad to look at..."  
  
"And," Harry said trying to move her on to the part where he was right, and away from Neville.  
  
"And I just don't know if I asked him out for the right reasons. I was so nervous before I asked him. I don't get nervous, not about this stuff."  
  
"Maybe you just really like him." Harry offered, slipping in to good friend mode and trying to help her.  
  
"Maybe. With Ron things just sort of happened. And then Draco just shocked me. I just I didn't have to ask them out and there wasn't the same pressure."  
  
"And you knew Nev would never ask you out," he said, and she nodded. "Hey Daze, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. It's about Malfoy."  
  
"What about Draco?" she said.  
  
"When he first kissed you came running back to Hermoine like it was your first kiss. But now we know it wasn't and that you're quite experienced," he said carefully trying to find the right words.  
  
"Yes, I was rather advanced at a young age. But Draco was my first kiss in two years. And it was Draco Malfoy. I was a bit panicked. I think from my reaction he might have thought I was inexperienced as well. Not the case. By the time he realized I wasn't we had broken up. And then with Ron..."  
  
"Okay stop!" Harry held up a hand. "I asked about Malfoy. I don't need anymore mental images then I have, thank you."  
  
She laughed. It felt good to be here laughing like this. "Harry, I know Ron's your best friend and all, but you know you're my best friend right?"  
  
He was rather startled by this. "What about Ginny and Hermoine? And you seem to be awfully chummy with Malfoy now."  
  
"Yeah but did he carry me though the Forbidden Forest because I was too stubborn to fly? And Hermoine and Ginny are, well the best girl friends I could have. But they don't know. There are things they just don't know. And I ask the Light every day to guide us in our steps so they won't have to find out. But you've seen into the soul of darkness. Draco has too, but there's more I can talk to you about. I just feel closer to you."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He wondered briefly if the person he would miss most would still be Ron. "Thanks, Daze you know I'm here for you."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah I know. But did you know you desperately need a haircut? I mean really! What a mop!"  
  
*************************************  
  
It took them about an hour to eat everything Dobby had brought for them. Daisy continued to pick on Harry's scruffy hair and he would counter with the fact that no one could use his hair for a rope (he called her Rapunzel for a full ten minutes). There was a slight food fight. (Harry still has a piece of turkey in his hair she wouldn't tell him about, which makes up for the piece of bread in her hair he hadn't told her about. Each was wondering why the other kept laughing every time they looked up.)  
  
It was hard to believe they were in the infirmary. Serveus Snape found the whole thing entertaining. He had come back to see to that Daisy got the correct potions, and that they were made correctly. He tried to ignore the fact that it was Harry Potter who was making his niece laugh like that.  
  
He couldn't help but see Daisy as a small child, all pigtails and eyes. She looked up to him, literally as well as actually. He never knew why and it un-nerved him. And she had certainly proved she wasn't a child anymore. She had been robbed of her childhood by her visions. It didn't matter what she said, it was the gift that stole her childhood, as it had stolen his mother's sanity.  
  
Daisy never saw that part of her grandmother. Severus knew that part of his mother all too well. There was a reason Clotilde DuSol-Snape had to live with her daughter. Severus remembered the year before he started Hogwarts when his father died. His mother had Seen it but couldn't stop it. The guilt put her in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward. Severus was the only child still living with his parents. None of his siblings were anxious to have him. Annabelle had just married Jon Blanc and was starting her family. Rosmerta had just opened the Three Broomsticks. It was called Madame Rosmerta's Three Broomsticks at the time. And his brothers were both unable for some reason or another.  
  
It had finally been his Uncle Duncan Snape who took him to live in Dundee, Scotland. Since then Severus had a rather strong aversion to his gypsy relatives. Annabelle was the only one he was sure visited his mother in the hospital, as he had seen her on one of his frequent trips. He was told Ro went too, but he had never seen her.  
  
Family. If you looked at blood relatives they had a very large family. If you looked at people who were truly there for you, he was alone. He though again of Daisy's bright eyes. She must feel that too. He wondered if her eyes would dim like his. The peal of laughter sounding through the Hospital wing said no. Daisy was building her own family. He just hoped some of her blood relatives would be in it.  
  
"Daisy!"  
  
Daisy's head came up to see her Uncle Severus coming out of the apothecary in the Hospital Wing. "Yes sir?" She couldn't remember when she started calling him 'sir.' It seemed like a long time ago she just called him Uncle Sev.  
  
"Drink these with in the next ten minutes." He set down two goblets. "And take this before you go to sleep. I...hope you feel better."  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said.  
  
He looked down at her again. She was drinking the first two potions right away, not looking at him. She had her grandmother's eyes. Even without those ridiculous sunglasses, her eyes were her most prominent feature.  
  
"Potter could you give us a minute," he said. It was an order, not a request.  
  
Harry looked at him suspiciously. "I'll just be over here then." He said looking at Daisy as though there were a silent, 'just in case you need me.'  
  
Snape smiled, slightly. Potter was still as arrogant as ever, and loyal. That loyalty was to Daisy, so he could be forgiven.  
  
She looked at him now. "Go ahead. Get it over with," she said.  
  
"Get what over with?" he asked his voice was still cold. Couldn't he even sound comforting to her?  
  
"Aren't you going to lecture me about how reckless I was? About the stupidity involved in everything I've ever done? I've been waiting since I started school here, and now I really deserve it. I know I just disappoint you," she said avoiding his eyes again.  
  
"Is that what you think? Daisy, you are the strongest person I know. You don't disappoint me. I though I disappointed you."  
  
"No! Uncle Sev, how could you ever! I mean, you're the most normal person in my entire family. I just wish I could be more like you," she said very fast.  
  
He looked at her for any hint of guile. He shook himself. She could never hold any pretence around him, and knew it. She had never even tried before and wasn't trying now. She still looked up to him.  
  
"Daisy," he said. Then Severus Snape did something he hadn't done in a long time. He voluntarily hugged another person. "Don't you ever do something so stupid ever again. If you got yourself killed..."  
  
She smiled. "Yes sir."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"That was really weird, Daze," Harry said after Snape had left.  
  
She smiled and shrugged. "Uncle Sev's never had much to encourage warm fuzzy feelings. The only time I really remember him being 'happy' I was about nine. He was dating a muggle barrister named Pamela. She was really nice."  
  
"What happened? His charm entice her to marry him?"  
  
"Ha-ha. No, she prosecuted this big crime boss. She really was a crusader to justice. It cost her life. Hence the renewal of his anti-muggle feelings, and general over all negativity." Daisy shrugged. "At least that's what my mom said."  
  
"Wow, our teachers are human," he said as though it hadn't occurred to him before.  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Holmes!" she said.  
  
"Right I guess you know that too well." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Too well indeed. Let's see, I'm the only person on earth the Headmaster won't give a second chance. Our DADA teacher is my older brother, who I used to get high with, and our Potions Master is my moody uncle and earliest hero." She shook her head.  
  
"Snape as a hero. I can't picture it."  
  
"Let's see then. I to be about two and Guy was picking on me. Uncle Sev came over, glared at Guy, and scared him into a corner." A wicked grin crept across her face. "It was so great."  
  
Madame Pomfery came out then. "All right, m'dear. Time to go to bed."  
  
Daisy suddenly looked petrified. Harry though he knew what the problem was. If she closed her eyes and let herself relax, she would see everything again. He was sure the third potion Snape left was for dreamless sleep, but still she was scared.  
  
"Can I sit with her until she goes to sleep?" he asked.  
  
With a pleading look from both of them, Madame Pomfery relented. "Just until she falls a sleep."  
  
Madame Pomfery turned out the lights in the room after Daisy had gotten into bed and Harry had pulled up a chair next to her. Daisy took her potion and lay down. "Harry," she whispered into the darkness, a note a panic in her voice.  
  
"I'm here," he said, and took her hand in his. She turned on her side toward him and pulled his hand to her as she pulled her legs up to lay in a fetal position. She fell a sleep like this, clinking his hand as though it was her lifeline.  
  
********************************************  
  
~~~~Harry's dream~~~~  
  
Harry was an unknown pub with Ginny, Draco Malfoy, Ron, and Hermoine. They were sitting around a table facing a stage with the curtains still drawn.  
  
"Eight on the dot," Ron said sitting with an arm around Hermione.  
  
Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "Be patient. It was really hard to get such good seats. Her fans are coming in droves. She'll have to stop playing muggle pubs soon."  
  
Harry glanced around the room. There were a large number of muggles and wizards, and for some it was quite easy to tell the difference. Of course her muggle following was as large as her Wizarding one. Her agent wasn't about to stop booking muggle venues.  
  
"Between her singing and work in the theater, how does she have any time?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You'll have to come stay with us, Gin," Hermoine said. "Then you can watch her mope about the flat. Harry, are you leaving with Ron in September, or going later?"  
  
"Quidditch waits for no man, Hermoine. I have to go on the first same as Ron," he said without looking away from the stage.  
  
"I can't believe the Cannons wouldn't sign both of us," Ron said. "It'll be awful to beat you on the field."  
  
Harry smiled. "Dream on, Ron. The Cannons have to build a whole new team. You won't stand a chance, not against Wood, Katie, and me."  
  
Ron looked like he was going to argue but the lights went down and a spot light pointed to the stage.  
  
A voice came from the ceiling. "Ladies and gentleman my I introduce Miss Roxy Raven."  
  
The curtains pulled aside, and center stage, sitting on a stool was Daisy. She was wearing a simple black dress and a gold scarf in her shoulder length brown hair. There was a band behind her. She smiled at the crowd. "Good evening everyone!" She called to loud cheers. She turned to the band and nodded. They began to play and then she began to sing.  
  
"I know it's hard for you to understand what I'm going through..."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Potter! Potter, wake up!"  
  
Harry tried to lift his head. His neck was very sore. It took him a moment to realize he was still in the infirmary. He had fallen a sleep still holding Daisy hand.  
  
He sat up. Professor Snape was standing over him. "Get to your dorm, Potter."  
  
Harry rubbed his neck with his free hand. "Yes, sir," he said. Then he carefully pulled away from Daisy. She protested in her sleep, but he managed not to wake her.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry said as he stood.  
  
"What Potter?" He sneered.  
  
"Thank you. For standing up for Daisy today. She's...lucky to have you. You were her first hero, you know. I guess I can see why." Harry turned to leave but Snape stopped him.  
  
"She lucky to have you too, Potter. I may have been her first hero, but I doubt I'm her favorite," he said.  
  
"No, that would be Neville," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Longbottom? She has better taste than that," Snape said.  
  
Harry looked at his hands. "Have you ever seen him around her, sir? She makes him a hero. It's hard to miss."  
  
"Daisy could make sun rise at midnight if she wanted," Snape said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. " She took all three potions?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape nodded. "Good. Go to bed, Potter. You look done in."  
  
Harry weakly smiled. "Thank you, sir. Good night."  
  
************************************************** 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15  
  
On Sunday morning, Harry made is way down to breakfast alone. He had slept later than anyone else in the dorm for the first time in he couldn't remember how long.  
  
He spotted Ron and Hermione. They had saved him a seat in between them. 'Hmmm.no subtext there' he thought. Still, he sat quietly between his friends and began to tuck into breakfast.  
  
"'Is is 'eally 'ood," he said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was going at his food just as adamantly.  
  
"Mmm-hmm!" was the redheaded boy's comment.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. Ginny started to giggle.  
  
"So Harry, Daisy's all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry stopped shoveling kippers into his mouth and swallowed. "Well, let's see, she had to relive her most painful memories, confront the people whose approval she wants more than anything else in the world, face the fact the her beloved sister is a traitor and has been using her as a pawn for years. She was afraid to close her eyes to go to sleep. Oh, and did I mention that Snape is her hero?" Harry said this all very calmly, as though he was talking about new subjects for a class. Then he sighed, "Listen, all of you. We three are her closest friends."  
  
"And apparently Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"And Malfoy," Harry conceded. "But she tries to hide everything from us. She doesn't want us to have to face that pain, or to even think of her facing it. Just try to follow her lead on things. I think she's starting to come to terms."  
  
Hermione smiled wryly. "Didn't have choice, did she?"  
  
"No," Harry agreed. "Which is why we have to let her make the choice about what to say and to who, even if it's Malfoy."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know," she said, "I've been thinking."  
  
"I'll call the Prophet," Ron joked.  
  
"Ha ha! I've been thinking about why Daisy fit in with us so well. How she knows just what to say to get the reaction she wants out of... certain people." Hermione looked at them.  
  
Ginny sitting across the table did not look up from her plate but said, "because she's Seen us."  
  
"Right!" Hermione exclaimed, getting excited as she always did when thinking through a problem. "Probably for years! I would guess that she's Seen everything we've been through at school, from trying to figure out what the Philosopher's Stone was straight through to Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire! And she must See things about Malfoy as well. That would explain why she empathizes with him."  
  
"That, and the fact that she empathizes with everyone," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, but why is she so good at it? And her music? You saw her yesterday. We've all heard her play her violin, but when she sang! It was just..."  
  
"Magic," Harry said.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Her drawings are amazing too. Have you ever seen?"  
  
"You actually got her to open her sketch book?" Ron said.  
  
"Well, no. I sort of came across it."  
  
"Where?" Harry asked.  
  
"In a secret compartment in the top of her trunk."  
  
"Gin, your as bad as Fred, and George!" Ron said.  
  
"Well I was worried about her. It was a few weeks ago, and I though, well, we were all worried about her."  
  
"Anyway," Hermoine said redirecting the conversation. "That just fits in with my theory. When I was doing all that research on the Sight and seers and potions, I came across a bunch of things that were really just fascinating!"  
  
"Such as?" Ron prompted, trying to get the fascinating.  
  
"Such as," Hermione continued, "the large number of empaths who were able to pass themselves off as seers and the large number of seers who were also empaths. Seers are highly artistic souls. Communication on a deeper level, such as through music or artwork often comes naturally to them. And with her gypsy up bringing, those gifts would have been encouraged. She may even be able to develop as a siren. We were all pretty spellbound yesterday."  
  
They were all rather quiet for a moment. "I wonder if she'll be up to leaving the Hospital Wing today?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Of course. There's Quidditch practice to day."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Daisy ran to Gryffindor tower. Qudditch practice was at eleven, in fifteen minutes. She wasn't sure Madame Pomfery was going to let her out in time. She had to go get her gear before going down to the pitch. She assumed the others would go straight to practice from breakfast, as usual.  
  
She shouted the password, Kneazles, while she was still a few steps away. As the porthole opened she continued running, straight into someone.  
  
"Ow! Sorry Angelina," she said when she was who she had rammed into.  
  
"No problem. You going down to practice?" the older girl asked.  
  
"Yeah as soon as I grab my stuff. You going too? Going to be the good little girlfriend?" Daisy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I sit and study with Hermione while you blighters fly about trying to kill each other."  
  
"You mean while your boyfriend and his twin try to kill us," Daisy said. "Shame you don't play anymore."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "But between my duties as Head Girl, prepping for N.E.W.T.s, and the special classes there just wasn't time for Qudditch."  
  
"What special classes, Ang?" Daisy asked.  
  
"What you don't know? Well, I guess it's safe to tell you. All seventh years have been taking special classes, to prepare us for..." She trailed off and Daisy knows without having to hear the name, Voldemort.  
  
"All seventh years?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yes all, but those who show particular talent take another special class. As Head Girl, I was in on the planning."  
  
Daisy nodded. "I better just get my stuff. Wait a sec and we can go down together."  
  
*********************************  
  
Quidditch practice was going well until near the end. Daisy wasn't paying attention and flew into one of the goal posts. The others stopped flying long enough to listen to her curse in four different languages.  
  
"You know I don't think I've ever heard her swear before," Fred said.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, you've never heard her swear in English. She doesn't, ever. Her dad doesn't speak as many languages as the rest of her family, so she got in the habit of swearing in ways he couldn't understand. Worked to, until her mum caught on."  
  
"I think that's it for practice!" Harry called. "Everybody come in!"  
  
They all landed, Daisy still looking disgruntled. "All right. We've got the last match of the season against Slytherin. Right now were in the lead for the cup by 160 points. Slytherin plays Ravenclaw in month so they'll be fresher off a match, but that doesn't mean we'll be any less practiced. For the next six weeks we'll only practice once or twice a week. Don't want to hog the pitch. After that we'll be practicing three or four times. I've already booked the pitch if you want to check the schedule in advance for any reason. Now the N.E.W.T.s and the O.W.L.s start the week after our match. I suggest everyone start to study now. Great practice."  
  
And with that the team broke up and headed off.  
  
Ron put an arm around Daisy. He smiled and shook her. "Off in your own world again," he said.  
  
"Stop! I'm dizzy enough," she laughed.  
  
"Really, though Daze you were..." Hermione began.  
  
"In a daze," Daisy finished cutting her friend off.  
  
"Awful pun, but yes. You never do things like that on a broom. Walking on your own feet, yes, but not flying on a broom," Harry said.  
  
"What is this Dis Daisy Day?" she asked. When they looked at her funny she said, "I spent too much time in muggle America."  
  
"So what's everyone planning for this afternoon?" Ron asked.  
  
"Studying, as you should." Hermione said.  
  
"Not me." Daisy said. "I've a guitar for the first time in two years, I'm going to practice."  
  
"Where?" Ron asked.  
  
"If you'd have ever come hear me play my violin, you'd know," she said.  
  
"Yes because I so enjoy listening to you play scales before launching into Bach," Ron said.  
  
"That's not all I play. Anyway, I'd rather practice alone. Just play and not worry about how I sound or anything."  
  
"You mean so you can just get lost in the music," Ginny said.  
  
"Something like that." Daisy admitted. "When I fly I usually am in my own world, but when I play I am always in a another world. And singing always makes me feel better."  
  
********************************  
  
Daisy had been gone for over an hour. Harry looked up from his divinations text. Ron and Hermoine where going over Charms notes. Ginny had Potions homework she was doing. Everyone was working and it seemed oddly quiet. Harry closed his book with a thud.  
  
"I just can't look at that anymore. Do you know what aurgry is? I am not killing chickens," he said.  
  
"Just get Daisy to do it. The Divination queen will be on top of it I'm sure," Ron said distractedly.  
  
"Putting something we only just started learning on the O.W.L.s is cruel though." Hermoine said with a wicked smile. "Glad I won't have to worry about that."  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Harry said rising. "I need to get out of here before this stuff drives me dotty."  
  
"I think we could all use a brake," Hermoine said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go torment Daisy," Ron said.  
  
Ginny hit him on the arm. "Evil git," she said.  
  
"No, that's Malfoy, but Ron's not far off," Harry quipped.  
  
"Um, did I hear someone mention Daisy?" Neville came over to them asking. "I haven't seen her for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, she took off to go practice her music," Ron said. "Why don't you come with us, Nev?"  
  
"Oh, just want she wants an entire audience," Harry said with a bit of an edge. "I think practicing was just an excuse to be alone, but I'm worried about her."  
  
Hermoine nodded. "I know what you mean. Come on I know where she practices."  
  
*********************************  
  
'Need to cheer up. Need to cheer up,' Daisy keep repeating her new litany in her head as she picked out new songs to play. It was working. When she played she couldn't help getting into a song, and as she was choosing all happy songs she was finally starting to feel happy. The last song, Furry Happy Monsters done by REM for Sesame Street, had done wonders.  
  
However, it had her audience raise their eyebrows at each other. Unbeknownst to her she had gathering quite an audience. Not only her Gryffindor friends but also her brothers, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and the Headmaster himself had gathered at the other end of the room.  
  
Finally she smiled. She had the perfect song. It always made her laugh. Wonderboy by Tenacious D was just a fun song and had always spoken to her.  
  
"High above the mucky-muck, castle made of clouds, there sits Woderboy sitting oh so proudly. Not much to say than your high above the mucky-muck. Yeah, yeah, Wonderboy what is the secret of your power? Won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck nooowww?  
  
"Now's time for me to tell you about Young Nasty Man, nemesis, and arch rival to Wonderboy, with powers comparable to Wonderboy. What powers you ask? I dunno how 'bout the power of flight? That do anything for ya? That's levitation Homes! How about the power to kill a yak from two hundred yards away, with mind bullets! That's telekinesis, Kyle. How about the power to move you?  
  
History of Woderboy and Young Nasty Man. Rigagoogoo Rigagoogoo. The secret to be told, a gold chest, to be bold, and blasting forth with three-part harmony. Yeah.  
  
Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power? Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck nooowww?  
  
Wonderboy and Young Nasty Man joined forces to form a band the likes of which has never been seen. And they called themselves Tenacious D!  
  
Come fly with me fly, Fly!  
  
Woderboy, what is the secret of your power? Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck nooowww?  
  
Take my hand. Young Nasty Man, we're flying. Bring out your broad sword. There's the Hydra. Slice his throat! Grab his scroat. You take the high road; I'll take the low. There! The craves, fill it with your mighty juice."  
  
And suddenly Daisy was scared out of her skin by cheers and laughter coming from behind her in what she though was an empty room.  
  
"Daisy what in the name of Merlin were you playing?" Ron asked wiping away tears. "I mean it was very good and all, but weird!"  
  
"I'm with Weasley on this one, Daze," Draco said dryly. "I mean really 'furry happy monsters feeling glad?'"  
  
"That happens to from Sesame Street, Mister Malfoy and I will thank you not to insult a show that brings monsters like Grover to children's lives! What are you all doing here?" she asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "We were bored. Ron thought it would be fun to come and bug you."  
  
Daisy looked at them, her family. 'And they were worried about me,' she said to herself. 'Then again I did fly into a pole today so maybe they have good reason to worry.' She sat down on the end of the table closest to them.  
  
"I'm all right, really. You don't have to worry," she said.  
  
"Who was worried?" Guy said as he sat next to her and put an arm around her. "I just missed your performance yesterday and I wanted to here you sing again. If you don't watch it, Ty and Lu will pull you up on stage next weekend. They're playing the dance."  
  
"Oh no they won't! She'll be other wise occupied," Neville said.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Unless you can dance better than last year, Nev, Daisy may be ducking up there for cover."  
  
They all laughed again. Well, Snape and Malfoy didn't really laugh, but they smiled, sort of. Then Albus Dumbledore spoke. "It was quite enjoyable to here you sing, Daisy. You have your grandmother's voice. Aberforth always told me he fell in love with her while she was singing."  
  
Daisy had never known her father's parents. They died before she was born. However, she had tears in her eyes when she said, "Thank you, Uncle."  
  
He smiled. "There are some things I'd like to disguise with you though."  
  
"I know, sir," she said. She looked up him then. "About my parents, I mean. Insisting on going after Belle. I understand that all the information I gave will be checked and a rescue plan will be formed once it's figured out what's best. The actual rescue will probably start next Sunday night or Monday. But if there isn't anything else, sir, could we just go to dinner now? It should be starting in a few minutes. And I just got cheered up, I'd rather not dwell on how stubborn my parents are being."  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled at his great niece. "Daisy," he said, "I am very proud of you. I don't tell you that enough."  
  
He left the room then, not seeing the tears in her bright brown eyes, or hearing the whispered, "Thank you, Uncle."  
  
************************************************* 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16  
  
The week went by fast, and before they knew it was already Wednesday. Daisy was making an art of teasing Harry about his hair. Hermoine was moping and nobody could figure out why, although Daisy suspected it had something to do with Ron asking Susan Bones to the dance. All things considered life was good.  
  
Daisy did have a guilty conscience about being so cruel to her parents. She decided to write them a letter.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I'm sorry about the way I acted on Saturday. It was a strange day and I just couldn't deal with you two looking worried at me in the hospital, again. But now I'm worried about you two. You CAN'T go after Belle. It would just be really really bad. Please don't.  
  
I love you both,  
  
Daisy  
  
"Herm, come with me to the owlery?" Daisy called across the Common Room.  
  
"Why?" she asked looking up from her book.  
  
"Because I asked," the other girl answered. "Come on."  
  
Hermoine sighed, and follow her out. "You really need to get away from those books more. Over the past week I've almost forgotten what your face looks like."  
  
"You should talk. At least I'm reading something constructive. How many of the cheep novels have you gone through in the past three days?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Daisy smiled. "Just two. I've been sneaking off to play, less time to read. Herm, I know what's bugging me, and I assume you've made an educated guess. But what's up with you?" When Hermoine didn't answer Daisy pressed, "Is it Ron?"  
  
"Daisy, I really don't want to talk about him, especially with you," she said.  
  
"Why? I know I'm his ex-girlfriend. But I'm friends with both of you. You can talk to me."  
  
Hermoine sighed. "Well, aside from the fact that you two both already have dates, and Harry could probably pick a girl out of the blue and she'd go with him and Ginny's going with Terry, I just feel so alone."  
  
"Well, you're almost always surrounded by either Ron and Harry or me and Ginny, or have your nose in a book. It makes you unapproachable."  
  
"You really think that's it?" Hermoine asked hopefully.  
  
Daisy smile as she spotted someone up ahead. "I know it. You're one of the prettiest girls in school, not to mention the smartest."  
  
Daisy could see Hermoine blushing. She didn't have a chance to answer before Daisy called out, "Hey Justin!"  
  
Justin Flinch-Flechery was walking down the hall in the opposite direction. "Hi Daisy," he said, then he spotted Hermoine and Daisy watched him turn slight shades of pink. Then he stuttered through a greeting to her.  
  
'Hmm, time to play social director,' Daisy though. She turned the Hermoine.  
  
"Anyway, Herm, I'm sure someone will ask you before Saturday. And if not you could always ask someone. I'm off to the owlery," Daisy said with a way and left Hermoine standing in shock with Justin.  
  
As she was rounding the corner she heard Justin stammer, "You mean no one has asked you?"  
  
Daisy smiled to herself. One down, one to go!  
  
********************************  
  
Daisy took her glasses off and cleaned them as she walked smiling back to Gryffindor Tower. Her letter was off, and she had given Hermoine a giant shove in the direction of a date. Justin was a sweetie and really cute.  
  
'Now to find someone to settle Harry,' she thought. 'Ginny might do nicely but as she spoken for at the moment she's not an option.'  
  
Daisy was pulled out of her revelry by smacking sounds from somewhere up ahead.  
  
'Someone's having a good snog,' she though smiling again, suspecting whom it might be.  
  
"Oh Harry," a girls voice said.  
  
Daisy nearly bust a lung trying not to laugh. 'Well, that answers that! But where are they?'  
  
She followed the sounds to a tapestry hanging on the wall. It sounded about right. She pulled it a little and peeked in. There was enclave but no people.  
  
"Harry, your robe clasp is stuck!" the girl said.  
  
Daisy looked up. Sure enough about a foot above her head was a ledge.  
  
"Hold on it sticks sometimes," Harry said.  
  
Daisy smiled wickedly. She put a charm on the floor to soften it, then she reached up with her wand to the edge of the ledge and whispered 'dissendium.'  
  
"What the-"  
  
Harry was shocked to find himself and Blaise falling to the floor, even more so to find Daisy standing over them trying not to laugh.  
  
"I am so going to kill you!" he said to her.  
  
She smiled at him. "You may want to get yourself together first," she said. "Your really ought to find some place more secluded or be more quiet. What would you have done if I were a teacher? Snape would love to find the two of you like that!"  
  
Harry took in the situation for a moment. He really hadn't meant to go sneaking off with Blaise Zabini. But she was just so pretty, and he did need a date for Saturday. And it was never good be found like that by anyone. Blaise had finished redoing her robes and was starting to rise.  
  
Daisy smiled sweetly, and then tousled his hair. "Don't have too much fun!" she said as she started walking away. "And get a hair cut!"  
  
He sighed as Blaise helped him up. "So was that a yes then?" he asked.  
  
By way of response she kissed him.  
  
He smiled and pulled away slightly. "So we'll meet in the Entrance Hall?"  
  
"Or before then if I see you," she said coyly.  
  
Blaise was defiantly interesting, even if she was a Slytherin.  
  
"But she was right," Blaise smiled as she now began to walk away. "You do need a hair cut."  
  
*******************************  
  
Daisy was sitting in Common Room with Neville going over Potions notes, a half hour later, when Harry and Hermoine came over to her and simultaneously said, "I'm going to kill you."  
  
She smiled and leaned back listen to the conversation she knew she wouldn't have to take part in.  
  
"Why are you going to kill her?" Harry asked.  
  
"First she says in front of Justin that I don't have a date for Saturday like I'm some big geek that can't get a date. Then she leaves me there! And after making me come with her in the first place. What did she do to you?"  
  
Daisy leaned over to Neville and said, "and I'll bet she got a date out of it!"  
  
Harry turned slightly pink but said, "I was with a girl she interrupted us. And just as I was asking her to the dance."  
  
"I didn't hear any mention of a dance," Daisy said. "Trying to get robes off yes, but dances, no."  
  
Harry was now bright pink and said, "You truly are an evil witch."  
  
"Thank you. But I don't want to hear anymore form either of you. You got a date right?" she said pointing at Hermoine, who nodded an affirmative. "Which I knew you would. And you did too, I believe?" now pointing at Harry.  
  
"No thanks to you!" he said.  
  
She started to chuckle. "No you did that on your own, but it was just too funny to pass up. You should have seen your faces as you looked up at me!"  
  
"Oh sod off! Blaise can be very temperamental, I'm just lucky she was amused by your hair cut comment," he said.  
  
"Blaise Zabini?" Ron came over hearing the name of Harry's date. "Wow, Harry. You two are going to cause a riot, mate. Gryffindor and Slytherin." He shook his head.  
  
Daisy smiled and laced her fingers through Neville's. 'But that was the point, wasn't it Harry?'  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ron was right about Harry and Blaise. Daisy was very amused by it. Only having come to Hogwarts this year, she didn't have the same experience with the house rivalry.  
  
It was Friday morning at breakfast and Harry and Blaise were sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table. No one was near them and they didn't seem to care.  
  
"What does he see in her?" Pavarti Patil said. She was sitting across from Daisy and Hermoine, both of whom looked down to see Harry laughing at something Blaise said.  
  
Daisy smiled "Well let's see, beside the fact that she's blond, beautiful and apparently funny, I can't imagine."  
  
"You forgot easy," Pavarti said mercilessly.  
  
Daisy, remembering how she found out about Harry and Blaise, couldn't help but laugh. "Really though," she said turning to Hermoine, "what's the big deal? They like being together, and they're a cute couple."  
  
"Are you sure you shouldn't be in Hufflepuff? Blind loyalty is a characteristic of that house," Lavender cut in, from next to Pavarti.  
  
"The big deal," Hermoine said ignoring their dorm mates, "is that she's a Slytherin. Slytherins hate Gryffindors, Harry in particular."  
  
"I've noticed that," Daisy said, narrowing her eyes in a pensive manner. She looked around and caught sight of the Slytherin table. "Do you know how much Blaise has had to put up with? I went out with Draco for two weeks and didn't have to deal with anything like it."  
  
"Well, were not Slytherins, are we?" Lavender said.  
  
"Besides, your different Daze," Hermoine said.  
  
Daisy smiled. "You know, I am. Excuse me."  
  
She picked up her things and went down to the end of the table. She put her stuff down without a word to the two lone occupants. She looked at them and smiled, then walked across the room, to the Slytherin table.  
  
She began talking animatedly to Draco. He was answering with emphatic head shaking until she said something and began to walk away. Malfoy followed her, his things in hand.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Draco hissed in her ear.  
  
"Well, I'm blackmailing you. Try to find that consoling," Daisy said.  
  
"Look Daisy, can't you just sit with me at the Slytherin table? It would be the same," he pleaded.  
  
"I will, at lunch. This whole House war is ridiculous! But Harry and Blaise will be with us. She is your friend too, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said. And then they reached the afore mentioned friends. "Hullo," he said tersely.  
  
"Um, hi?" Blaise said a little confused.  
  
"I have made it my new mission to end the House War," Daisy said. "You two are the first battle."  
  
"You're going to lose this one, Dumbledore," Draco said. "You're trying to accomplish the impossible."  
  
"Maybe it is impossible, but at least I'm trying," she said.  
  
Harry started laughing hysterically. "You really are a wild flower, aren't you?" he said between breaths.  
  
"Wild Flower. I like that," Draco said.  
  
"Good, just what I need, another nickname," Daisy said and smiled at Blaise.  
  
Blaise in turn looked at her for a moment and then said quietly, "Thank you."  
  
Daisy took her hand in a friendly gesture, and then went back to arguing with boys by starting in on Harry's hair.  
  
The four of them laughed as words like, "Haircut" and "need" and "insane crusade" floated around them.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
'20-20-24 hours ago I wannna be sedated...'  
  
"She's singing again," Draco said.  
  
"Yes, she does that often," Harry said.  
  
'I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain...'  
  
"Come on Wild Flower, into class," Draco said as herded her into Potions class answered by a loud, 'I wanna be sedated!'  
  
"Keep it up and you might be," Ron said as he and Hermoine followed them in.  
  
Harry stopped Blaise before she could enter the dungeon class room.  
  
"So, what color did he turn when you told him we were going together?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, what? Who?" she asked genuinely puzzled.  
  
"Blaise, I'm not blind even if Malfoy is," he said.  
  
She bristled. "Well, Daisy seems to have vision problems too."  
  
"So we both admit it then?" he said. "We're just about having fun and annoying everybody else?"  
  
She smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you that you should have been in Slytherin?" she asked putting her arm through his.  
  
"Yes," he said seriously.  
  
"He went slightly pink," she said in tone to match his. They looked at each other for a moment and Harry wonder if anything ever made sense.  
  
Then he smiled. They made sense. And now, they new were they stood with each other. "Let's go in."  
  
"Nothing to do no where to go"  
  
"Stop that!" Neville whispered.  
  
"Can't help it." Daisy said. "'Can't control my fingers I can't control my toes.' The song is stuck in my head."  
  
"Snape'll take care of that right quick if he hears you singing in his class," Neville said back. They were half way through class working on their potions. Snape was in his office letting them work. At least he was until the door opened and he yelled.  
  
"Dumbledore! My office. Now."  
  
She meekly got and went into the office.  
  
"Yes, uncle Sev?" she said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you can guess," the Professor said sitting down behind his desk.  
  
"Um, was I singing too loudly again?" she said.  
  
"You should not be singing at all in Potions class. But no, that's not it." He gestured to the fireplace. "Your parents wanted to talk to you."  
  
She turned to see two disembodied heads floating in the office fireplace. "Mom, Dad!" she cried.  
  
"Daisy, love," her father said and smiled. He may never have been around, but he was her daddy and she was his little girl, even if he occasionally forgot in what country she was. (Okay that only happened twice, but still!)  
  
"We came to say good-bye," her mother said.  
  
"So you're still going then?" she asked them.  
  
"How can we not? Your father has more field experience then any other member of the team. And I know gypsy spells better than anyone else. We have to go," Annabelle said.  
  
"Love, your mum and I'll be fine. You'll see."  
  
"But, but Daddy I did See. I See quite a bit. But I don't See you two anywhere. Not any further than next week. I don't See you at my wedding. I don't See you coming to Allen's first Qudditch match. I, I don't think you'll survive."  
  
Daisy was shaking so hard by the time she finished this speech. Annabelle looked to her brother. Severus rose and went over to his niece. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her lightly until she stopped.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"Daisy," her father said gently, "we know the risks. We still have to go. We love you."  
  
"Very much," her mother added. "I know we haven't always been there for you but,"  
  
"No, you haven't!" she yelled. "But you're my parents, and I love you! I don't want you die just because you're too damned stubborn to see reason!" She began cursing very imaginatively in the Old Tongue, then she stormed out of the office.  
  
"I didn't think you could do that with a buldger," Severus said thinking about his niece's comments.  
  
"Sev!" Annabelle said sharply. But her scowl faded. "You know, I love you too, little brother."  
  
"I know, An. Now, go save the world both of you. And try and come back, they need you," he said.  
  
Alexander looked at his brother-in-law and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Severus. And those kids."  
  
And with a tiny *pop* they were gone.  
  
Severus Snape stood looking at the class working on their potions. Daisy's friends were torn between trying to comfort her and avoiding her wrath. She was fuming. He smiled watching her. She has the same scowl as her grandmother, and her mother for that matter. His too really, but the Snape women always wore it better.  
  
He noticed that her friends now included two Slytherins. Both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were shooting worried looks in her direction. But it was Potter who finally approached her.  
  
She glared at him. Snape almost laughed. He though the boy would melt. Potter didn't back down, though.  
  
They talked in hushed voices. Not even Longbottom, hovering near Daisy again, would have been able to hear them. She was gesturing emphatically. He was nodding and being understanding.  
  
Then she put her hand over her face and leaned on the desk. She looked exhausted. Snape wonder when was the last time she had slept properly. Potter put his hand on her upper arm. He didn't look particularly well rested either.  
  
He leaned close and whispered something to her. Daisy nodded. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
  
Snape saw it then. The way those to looked at each other was unmistakable. It scared him to think that two people so young could feel with such intensity. He said a silent prayer of thanks when she looked away. It was only a brief moment. None of the other students had seen it, but then they wouldn't know what to look for either.  
  
'Thank God she's so stubborn!' he thought. 'She'll never admit to caring for him in that manner.' He knew this because he remembered what it was like to be fifteen, and to be in love.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Daisy had decided to skip lunch. She wasn't hungry. Of course she hadn't been tried all week either. She really wasn't taking good care of herself.  
  
She had grabbed her guitar and snuck off to play for a bit. She had said it out loud. The thing that was keeping her from sleeping and eating and doing her homework properly.  
  
'I'm afraid they're going to die,' she thought. Then she corrected herself. 'I know there going to die! And Draco, and...me.'  
  
She wasn't singing now. Her fingers were just playing a slow sorrowful tune.  
  
'They're going to die and I couldn't stop it! They are too damn stubborn!'  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" she said.  
  
"Wow, and in English too," Harry said closing the door tightly as he came in. "Weren't you suppose to end the House war today? Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and I just sat through lunch at the Slytherin table."  
  
"And it didn't kill you?" she said dryly.  
  
"No, but I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my lunch down. Malfoy agreed," he said.  
  
"You and Draco agreed? And your head didn't explode!" she said with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Not yet, delayed reaction," he said pulling a chair to sit in front in of her. He sat on it backwards so he could lean on the back and look at her down cast eyes.  
  
"Your cracking you know," Harry spoke gently but with a bit of humor, trying not to make things harder. "An emotional reaction in front of the Potions class? People are going to guess your not made of stone."  
  
"I wish I was. I wish I didn't feel responsible for putting them in danger."  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know you do. Draco knows what it's like to feel hurt by someone, but not responsible for someone else's pain."  
  
"Play something for me?" he asked.  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing happy. I couldn't take it," he said.  
  
She nodded and began to play Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi.  
  
'It's all the same, only the names will change  
  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
  
I'd drive all night  
  
Just to get back home  
  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
  
Wanted dead or alive  
  
Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
  
Sometimes you tell the day  
  
By the bottle that you drink  
  
And times when you're alone and all you do is think  
  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
  
Wanted dead or alive  
  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
  
Wanted dead or alive  
  
I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
  
I've seen a million faces  
  
And I've rocked them all  
  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
  
Wanted dead or alive'  
  
*********************************  
  
Friday night was very depressing in the Gryffindor Common Room. Daisy did not smile once. No one could get her to, not even Fred and George when they turned Colin Creevey into a bright pink flamingo.  
  
She sat by the fire and just stared. Even when everyone went to bed, she sat and looked into the fire. When she was finally tired enough to sleep, she just curled up in the chair where she was, and difted into and uneasy sleep.  
  
Harry found her like that at about two in the morning. He had gotten all the sleep he would for that night. A whole four hours before his dreams woke him up.  
  
He came down to the Common Room so he wouldn't wake the others, as he had for the past week. When Harry saw Daisy in his favorite chair he was a little dismayed. But he sat on a near by chair and watched her sleep or watched the fire burn.  
  
Before long though, Daisy began to talk in her sleep. "Bats! Get away from bats!" She began to turn before she was finally started panicking nearly screaming.  
  
"Hey, hey, susssh. It's alright. The bats are gone. No more bats," Harry had gone over to her and kneeling in front of her holding her shoulders.  
  
"Harry?" she said groggily. "No bats?"  
  
"No bats," he confirmed.  
  
She seemed to wake up now. "Ugh, that damn dream again."  
  
"I take it there were bats?" he asked.  
  
"I've had this dream for as long as I can remember. My grandmother said it was my first vision, but it never happened. And I hate bats!"  
  
"Why what's the dream?"  
  
"I'm about five. I ran away from home for some reason and my mom came and found me. But she wasn't really my mom. She was too young. I though it might have been Belle, but the girl had dark hair, and she felt like my mum. There was a man too. He was across the way though, just looking at us. I started crying and she picked me up. She was carrying me. I felt safe, but then the bats," she paused for a moment. "They were all around. In my hair, touching my skin. My mum held me tight. She was running backwards, trying to protect me. She didn't she the cliff behind her. She kept moving towards it. It tried to warn her but my voice didn't seem to work. She was screaming at the bats. We, we went over the edge." She sighed. "I always wake up screaming falling into space surrounded by bats." She shuttered.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Harry had sat on the floor, leaning on her chair. Looking forward as he was he had a good view of the fire and her feet resting on a footstool. Her toe nail polish her changing colors.  
  
By the time he had gotten to the fourteenth color she asked, "So what about you? What haunts your dreams these days?"  
  
He turned his head to look up at her. Her face was impassive again. She was sitting straight up in high backed but comfy chair. She looked like a queen surveying her kingdom, not a girl having nightmares.  
  
"Tonight," he said, "it was Cedric. Not the whole 'I watched him die and it was all my fault theme.' It was of course, but this time the nightmare when along the lines of "'I'm dead so you think it's alright to date my girlfriend.'"  
  
"She said yes to you didn't she?" Daisy asked.  
  
"But she wasn't ready. I should have known."  
  
"Hey, I'm physic, not you. You couldn't have known, Harry. It was alright to date her. She needed to move past his death as much as you," Daisy said calmly.  
  
"I'm just masochistic," he said.  
  
"I've noticed," she said.  
  
"How so?" Harry didn't think he really was masochistic. He just ended up suffering because of the things he did. He was however ignoring the little voice that said that was part of it all.  
  
"You, Potter, are a glutton for punishment. I know a lot of the things you've gone through are not your fault, but you always make it worse for yourself," she said.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Oh really? Because it seems so much like you to song random girls all over school. What was with that Harry? No attachments. No comfort. No emotional support. I know I'm not the most mentally stable person out there, but I've had almost two years of therapy starting from the time I woke up in hospital to when I came to Hogwarts. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery."  
  
"Are you going to go through the other eleven for me?" he asked. "And what about Blaise? Same girl for three days, and I don't think I'll be snogging anyone else any time soon."  
  
"Because she'd kill you! But will admit, she's probably the healthiest relationship you've been in. All three days of it. It's a shame you're only doing it to piss off Draco."  
  
"I hate when you do that!" Harry was a little annoyed she knew his mind so well. Did she know what he really though of her as well?  
  
"That's what you get for having a Seer as you confidant," he could hear her smiling up there.  
  
"But you're not my confidant. You just know everything. I swear sometimes you are omniscient."  
  
"But I'm not omniscient, I just know everything." Daisy Dumbledore said with actual humor in her voice.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Daisy! Thank goodness!" Hermoine's shrill worried voice cut across the Common Room like a knife jolting Daisy and at the same time Harry, who had been using her knee was a pillow. He had actually fallen asleep again. Of course Hermoine had fixed that but still, it was almost a full nights sleep.  
  
"Damn it! Turn out the light!" Harry said. It was awfully bright.  
  
"That would be the sun, Potter," Daisy, also not sounding happy about it. "Herm, what's the problem?"  
  
Hermoine had vanished up the stairs and shouted something, then turned back to her newly woken friends. "Only that I woke up and you were gone. When you disappear you usually end up in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Can't fault the girl for caring," Harry said.  
  
"If she ever wakes me up like that again I might," Daisy said.  
  
"Ha-ha," Hermoine quipped. "So why are you two down here anyway? And why are you on the floor Harry?"  
  
"Because it so comfortable," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I never went up stairs. I fell asleep down here. I was having a nightmare. I woke up. Harry kept me company," Daisy said with a shrug.  
  
"Why were you down here, Harry?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"I already told you because it was so comfy," he said rising. "I'm going to shower and dress."  
  
"And cut your hair?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Shut up," he said testily.  
  
"You know you love me!" she called after him laughing.  
  
********************************* 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17  
  
Daisy was going to the Headmaster's office with her list of students she though would be helpful to the Order of the Phoenix. Since she was running late she assumed everybody else was there. She began to run and smacked into someone coming into the corridor.  
  
"Guy! What are you doing?" Daisy asked, now rubbing her sore bottom, where she had landed.  
  
Guy laughed. "Same as you, going up the meeting."  
  
"Why weren't you there last week?" she asked.  
  
"You know how busy the Three Broomsticks can get during a Hogsmead visit. I was there all night cleaning. Then there were papers to grade and with the crew down in town it's been a busy week. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you about last week."  
  
They began walking towards the office together. "So you heard about everything?" she asked.  
  
"Un pue. Quelle suprise, Ah? Noter mare et pare," he said with a grin.  
  
"It's not funny. I'm really afraid for them," she said. "I've been a wreck all week. That first attack I had a few months ago, did I say anything then?"  
  
"It was mostly past visions. The Dark Lord's rise and fall and resurrection," Guy said putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing about what will happen in the next two or three years?" she asked.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because I haven't had a lot visions from that time period. I see after that. Voldemort is defeated but I don't know how." Daisy was starting to be bothered by this. "I though after the ritual, I'd be able to See it."  
  
"No worries, petite. It'll work out. Skittles," Guy gave the password and they went up to the meeting.  
  
**************************************  
  
"We still seem to be a few members short," Sirius said.  
  
"That's why we haven't started yet, oh most patient one," Remus answered.  
  
Harry smiled at the two of them. He and Daisy had gotten into the habit of bantering back and forth like that. Now he knew why their friends always sat back and watched with a smirk. Still, it would be nice if he could get the better of her once. Sirius seemed to have the same problem.  
  
"So, Harry!" Sirius said changing the subject. "How's you life going? Dance tonight, you going?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes. With a Slytherin girl named Blaise Zabini. She's sort of my girlfriend right now."  
  
"Right now?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
He blushed slightly. He wasn't used to talking about his personal life. His friends all knew and he never knew quite how to write it in a letter to Sirius. The girls he had brief encounters with never seemed important enough to write about anyway.  
  
Harry did manage a, "Yes well, you know."  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged knowing looks and smirks. Then Sirius clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, young marauder, we know."  
  
Harry had to admit the map had been very useful.  
  
"Any problems though, Harry? How are you sleeping?" Sirius now looked worried.  
  
"Apparently I sleep best on the Common Room floor after talking myself to sleep." Upon seeing their confusion Harry explained. "Both Daisy and I are having nightmares these days. No Voldemort dreams or even so much as a twinge in my scar. And these dreams aren't as bad as the ones I was having last summer, but I expect my grades have gone up over the past week from all the extra reading I now have time to do."  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was at about that time that Daisy and Guy came in. Harry had to work very hard not to show any interest when he saw her. She had on a short red skirt (it was actually a sweat short skort set, but Harry couldn't tell that) a tight black shirt with sleeves just past her elbows and her black dragon hide boots. Her long hair was tied up in a loose bun with shorter strands falling out and framing her face.  
  
Harry actually did a very good job at pretending not to notice her. Sirius also did a very good job at pretending not to notice Harry pretending not to notice.  
  
"'Scouse me," Harry said and walked over to where Daisy was talking with Malfoy.  
  
"I've seen that look before," Remus said.  
  
"I know. Scary how much like his dad that kid is," Sirius said.  
  
"Hope not too much," Remus said starting to smile. "Do remember what Lily did the first time James made a move on her?"  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded. "I still can't believe he refused to get that black eye fixed."  
  
"I still think he was trying to make her feel guilty. He should never have kissed her while she was on a date with someone else," Remus said.  
  
"Well she should never have dated a Slytherin," Sirius said. "Come on, we'll be starting soon."  
  
********************  
  
"Dressing up a bit aren't we?" Draco asked as Daisy settled next to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked. "These some of the most comfortable cloths I own."  
  
"How come you never wore that skirt when we were dating?" he asked.  
  
"A. It's not a skirt, it's shorts." She lifted the hem of the skirt to show them the edge of the shorts. "Two. I wore it the first day you kissed me. And C. I would have to have broken your fingers after that." Daisy said with a flourish and sat down crossing her legs.  
  
Harry sat down next to her, trying not to laugh at the expression on Malfoy's face. Then he noticed something in her boot. "What that, Wild Flower?" he asked.  
  
"What? This?" She withdrew from her boot a fancy looking dagger. She deftly spun it in her hand before dramatically slamming it on the edge of the desk in front of her. She now had the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"This," Daisy Dumbledore said in a very teachery way, "is a gypsy blade. My mother ingeniously gave each of us one this year for Christmas."  
  
"She was trying to offer us protection, Chere," Guy said.  
  
"I know, Gyu, but It's still not good!" Daisy said with a smile "Belle has one now too. That was something I wanted to remind everyone of."  
  
Harry looked at the blade. Guy and Allen placed theirs on the desk next to hers. They were three different weapons. Daisy's was an old fashioned dagger. Allen's was a pocketknife, opened to show the blade. Guy's was long menacing switchblade. All three, however were decorated with very intricate patterns in bright colors along the polished steal. Daisy's was by far the prettiest, with vines of light blue and green snaking down the blade with sporadic bursts of pink, yellow and purple flowers. The hilt was a changing pattern of those same colors.  
  
"They're, um, very nice," Ron said.  
  
"Really Weasley. Didn't you pay attention in class?" Draco said with a sneer. "Gypsy blades don't just kill they strip a person of their magic and transfer it to the wielder of the blade. I thought they were banded."  
  
"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. And they are," the Headmaster said. "Annabelle received special permission to give them to her children. This unfortunately gives Belle a very strong weapon."  
  
Daisy picked up her blade. The small hole in the desk now a testament to the fear she felt. She poked the tip to her finger lightly. As her blood touched the blade the colors began to glow. She sucked on her finger for a moment while Allen said, "that's how you know it worked."  
  
"Well, that was highly dramatic," Severus Snape sneered from behind.  
  
"Fank 'oo, Suncle Sev," Daisy said with her finger still in he mouth, not looking back at him.  
  
"Anyone going on Monday night should be alerted," Guy said retrieving his own blade.  
  
"Yes, of course." Albus Dumbledore said. "I'll look at your lists. Next week we will include the first of our new recruits. Is there anything else?"  
  
"I guess there's no hope of getting added to the rescue mission at this point?" Daisy said.  
  
It was Sirius who answered. "We could but it would be very difficult. We've been planning for the past week."  
  
"You're going too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually he's in charge of the operation," Remus said.  
  
"And I know about your visions Daisy," Sirius said with a slight smile. "We'll all be looking out for each other."  
  
"Thanks," she said. That was a little reassurance at least.  
  
The others began to trickle out of the room. Harry had stayed to talk to Sirius and Remus some more and was now joined by Professor Flitwick, Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny. Allen was gone. Daisy, Guy and Severus were still talking to the Headmaster.  
  
"Uncle am I still allowed to go to Haven today?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yes, I see no reason for you not to. You'll be well chaperoned," the headmaster looked at Guy.  
  
"Yes, well I haven't told the others, but could they come?" she asked.  
  
"Sirius and Remus could come too," Guy said. "Harry doesn't get enough time with them."  
  
As if to emphasis his point laughter bust forth from their corner of the room.  
  
The wizened old Headmaster smiled. "I think that should be alright."  
  
"The three of them as chaperons, as well as Guy's friends?" Severus sounded a bit doubtful about the word 'chaperon.'  
  
"You could come too, Uncle Sev," Guy offered with a smile. Seeing the two of next to each other was very odd. They looked so much alike but so different.  
  
"Alright. I need to re-supply some of my stores," he said gruffly.  
  
"Good it's all settled," Daisy said. "We'll go at two o'clock after Qudditch practice."  
  
"Hey mop-head!" she called to get Harry's attention. "Want to go off on an adventure?"  
  
*********************************  
  
"Come on Wonderboy, you're going to make us late!" Daisy yelled at Harry in the Boy's showers.  
  
"Aren't they coming down here to us?" came Harry's echo-y voice from the shower. "Besides no one knocked you into the mud."  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Har," Ron yelled. "Think our gear will be alright here?" he asked Daisy more quietly.  
  
"No worries, Ronnie. It's all good. At least it would be if someone would hurry up!" she shouted that last part at Harry.  
  
"All right!" he shouted back turning off the tap. "What's the rush anyway?"  
  
"I have an appointment to get my hair done. I've been having a vision of Belle chopping off my hair. I'm going to beat her to it." Daisy neglected to tell them about the other things Belle cut in that vision.  
  
"You're really going to cut your hair?" Harry asked coming out of the showers.  
  
It was Daisy's turn to try not to look as though she was gawking. Harry had on a pair of corduroy pants he had gotten just for Christmas, so they fit him very nicely. He hadn't put on his shirt yet so his lightly sculpted torso was visible. All that Quidditch practice was definitely good for him. Then she looked at his bare feet. Even his feet looked cute.  
  
She shook herself as she realized this has Harry. Just Harry. Then she realized he was waiting for an answer to his question.  
  
"I think so. I don't know. I'm mean, it's my hair," she said.  
  
"We've noticed," Ron said, "as it grows from your head."  
  
"Ha-ha. You need help, Wonderboy?" she asked. Harry was having trouble finding his sleeves in his heather gray ribbed sweater.  
  
He mumbled something as Ron pulled on his shirt to fix it. "Thanks," Harry said blushing slightly.  
  
"Why do you call him Wonderboy again?" Ron said to Daisy as they grabbed their cloaks.  
  
"Because Draco is Young Nasty Man, you know they were enemies before friends. Let's go." And they walked out to the cold afternoon light.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Come on kiddies! We've only got three hours!" Rancima called to the group following her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Guy watch as she and Serena chatted away happily in front of the party. He was walking with Uncle Sev on his right and Sirius and Remus on his left. Behind Daisy, Hermoine, Ginny, and Blaise were talking about hair, followed by Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville talking about a Tenacious D song. At least that's what it sounded like. (Ron had said to Draco, "Malfoy did you know she had dubbed you Young Nasty Man?")  
  
Guy was surprised by how civil they were all being to each other. Although he still felt the need to separate his uncle from the men on his left.  
  
"All right kiddies!" Cima said including in this statement even the older members of the group. "This is far enough. Professor Snape, Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
They were just inside the forest now. The spell to summon the portal to Haven should go unnoticed here.  
  
"It's been awhile since I performed that spell. Perhaps you should do it."  
  
"What's the matter Severus?" Remus asked lightly. "Scared? Even I know this spell."  
  
"No doubt Belle taught you, Remus," was the sneered response.  
  
"I'll do it!" Daisy said. "I haven't gotten to in sooooo long!"  
  
And before anyone could say anything she walked up to a tree and began speaking very lowly. With her wand she traced a door in the tree. It began glowing as she kept mumbling. She smiled and stepped back.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for girl?" Severus said. "Finish it."  
  
Daisy smiled. "Open-says-a-me!"  
  
A bright light appeared and the portal to The Gypsies' Haven was open.  
  
Daisy walked through the portal and breathed in the sweet smell of Haven.  
  
"It's good to be home, eh petite?" Guy said putting an arm around his little sitter.  
  
"Didn't you tell us you had no home?" Hermoine said standing next to her.  
  
"Mmmm-hmm," she said with her eyes closed.  
  
"It is beautiful," Hermoine said. "Where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere in the South Pacific we think," Guy said. "Daze, come on girl."  
  
"So you don't know where we are?" Neville asked now.  
  
"Neville, will you look at that!" Daisy said gesturing at the sweeping vista before them. They were on the top of a hill-path that led down to a beautiful town, nestled by a golden short with blue water all around. "Does it really mater where we are in the world? I really didn't think I could miss this place."  
  
Her face became clouded and unreadable. The others could guess what she was thinking but no one said anything to her. She began walking down the path without another word. Hermoine, Ginny, and Blaise jogged to catch up her.  
  
"Guy, why did the Headmaster authorize this trip?" Severus asked his nephew.  
  
"He was hoping it would help her open up and relax." Guy smiled. "I guess its working."  
  
"That girl doesn't need anyone to push her!" Severus said and stalked off after the girls.  
  
"Touchy!" Rena said with a smile.  
  
"He's family Rena. You remember how you reacted after her accident? Daze was always his favorite. Her hospital stay came just after someone very important to him left. He's a little overprotective and is very careful not to push her. He has trouble teaching her because he tries to balance his feelings and can't. I think he over compensates."  
  
Rena and Cima looked at each other and then nodded. "You sir, have been teaching too long!" Cima said.  
  
By the time they reached the city's gates Harry was dripping with sweat.  
  
"You could have warned us it was going to be this hot!" he complained.  
  
"Did you ask?" Blaise said sidling up to him and taking his hand.  
  
She was wearing a short shirt and a tee shirt. She looked perfectly comfortable. Harry kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
"I guess not," he said with a smile.  
  
At that point Daisy walked past and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Eww, soggy," she said and wiped her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said. "And that's what you get!"  
  
"Ahem!" Sirius said now coming up behind with the other adults. "I think a simple cooling charm would be helpful, Harry."  
  
"Good!" Ron put in. "It's really hot."  
  
"It's probably the middle of summer here, Ron. Of course it's hot." Hermoine said.  
  
"Oh no bickering!" Daisy commanded reaching past them to get to Neville. "Let's go in."  
  
Guy walked forward and knocked on the Iron bound doors three times.  
  
Once in side the gates it was evident that what looked like a quaint little town from on top of the hill was a sprawling city. They entered along the main thoroughfare. Cobblestone streets went winding off in all directions as the main street went on straight as far as could be seen. The buildings had an old feel but where all kept up well. And the whole town smelled of the sea, salty and fresh.  
  
Daisy could feel the peace in the air. She hadn't been back to Haven since Viktor pulled her out and brought her back to New England. It had been almost three years now. She was afraid to come back here because of the bad memories. She had nearly forgotten all the good.  
  
And Ullah's shop was the only place she had ever gone to get her hair done. It was so fun to tease Guy about his crush on the pretty hairdresser. Not to mention, she is the best.  
  
Neville had slipped his hand around her waist and was hugging her now. "You know," he said in her ear, "We might want to start walking again. The others a getting quite a lead on us."  
  
She turned in his arms and smiled. "And why would we want to catch up with them?" she asked leaning into a kiss.  
  
"I...can't...imagine." He managed between kisses.  
  
"Mister Longbottom!" Severus Snape shouted. "I'll thank you not to kiss my niece like that in public! Or at all!" He gave them his most deadly sneer before turning back to the others.  
  
"Niece?" Neville said to Daisy.  
  
"Oh, yes. Didn't I mention that? Professor Snape is my mother's brother," she said innocently.  
  
"Must have slipped your mind," he said as they rejoined the group.  
  
The hairdresser's was just off the main road. When they reached the group split up. The good professors Snape, Blanc, and Lupin went off buy potions supplies taking with them Draco, Ron, and Neville. Daisy had refused to let Harry go.  
  
"You need that mop trimmed. I've got you at the place to do that and you're not getting away," she said.  
  
Sirius had laughed then said he needed his haircut too. Harry though it might have been out of pity that his godfather stayed, but he was grateful just the same. The other males on this excursion ran the first chance they got. Neville did not look happy about going off with Snape. Harry tried not to smile too brightly.  
  
"We must not keep Ullah waiting," Cima said. "She'll be annoyed as it is that we've added five more people."  
  
*************************************  
  
"Sarena! We can't handle another five people in such a short time. Ullah can tell you herself if you insist, but we just can't," the girl behind the counter said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"You just run along then and get her," she said with a wave of her hand. "Go on." The girl went back into the area of the shop used the actual cutting of hair. "We'll be just a minute ladies."  
  
"Ahem," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, don't push your luck with her. She' a few apples short of a bunch, ya know," Daisy said with a smile.  
  
"You know we can go," Harry said. "I don't want to cause any one problems."  
  
"Don't worry kid," Rancima said. "The boss here likes drama."  
  
Which was true, a few minutes of complaining and arguing and prodding and all of them were aloud back to the salon area.  
  
"Daisy girl your first! With all that hair you'll probably be the longest."  
  
Daisy took down her hair and it fell like a waterfall in soft waves down her back to her hips.  
  
"Okay," she said, "I'm ready."  
  
As they started on Daisy, Harry and Sirius were taken to near by chairs. And by the time the cooling charms were being put on Daisy's hair the rest of the party was all being taken care of.  
  
Daisy did take the longest. By the time she was finished everyone was waiting for her. She looked at her hair in the mirror. Instead of going all the way down her back it now stopped at her elbows. And instead of the waterfall effect she was used to her hair looked more like flowing silk. It was now charmed to stay perfectly straight and cool, so she could where it down without worrying about getting too hot or messy. But the absolute best was the purple streaks right at the front. They would match her dress perfectly.  
  
She put her pink sunglasses on and hugged Ullah. "It's perfect! your a miracle worker."  
  
"I know," she said modestly.  
  
They walked back out into the reception area. Hermoine had gotten her hair cut. Now short buoyant curls framed her head like a loin's mane. They had been pinned half up to keep out of her eyes and her hair had been lightened to a goldish color. Ginny had had her hair pinned up in an elegant manner, as had Blaise. Sirius looked good with his hair actually groomed. His slight beard and mustache had also been trimmed neatly.  
  
But by far the biggest change was Harry. Short definitely worked much better with his wild hair. His scar was now clearly visible. And there were blue streaks! Harry's hair was died blue! In some places anyway.  
  
She smiled broadly and walked over to her friends to gush over their hair, and fish for a few compliments herself.  
  
"So where's everybody else?" Harry asked trying to stop the girls from giggling too much.  
  
"Oh they'll be here soon," Daisy said with a dismissive hand have. "No worries today, Harry, no worries."  
  
He sighed and tried to escape over to Sirius.  
  
"You've become quite the ladies man, Harry," his godfather said his a smile.  
  
"Don't laugh, Sirius. Girls are nice diversion." Harry tried not smile as he though about some of those 'diversions.'  
  
"You're just as bad as your dad was. At least until your mum tied him down. Man, did we have a blast," Sirius said.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Should you really be telling me that Sirius? What about being responsible and all that?"  
  
"Harry you're the world's most responsible kid. You need a few 'diversions.'"  
  
"Oh! I love this song!" Daisy cried as song came over the Wizard Wireless Network playing in the shop. "Turn it up, Ullah!"  
  
Daisy then began to dance and sing like an over-excited puppy.  
  
If you could only read my mind you would know that things between us ain't right!  
  
I know your arms are open wide, but your a little on the straight said.  
  
I can't lie. You one vice is your too nice, turn around now can you see?  
  
I want you all tattooed, I want you bad. Completely mistreat me. I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad.  
  
If you could only read my mind you would know that I've been waiting so long. Someone almost just like you but with attitude I'm waiting, so come on!  
  
At about this point Daisy pulled Harry to and started dancing with him. It wasn't long after that the other came in. Daisy and Harry didn't notice them. She kept singing as they danced.  
  
I want you all tattooed, I want you bad. Complicated, x-rated, I want you bad. I mean it, I mean it. I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. Bad, really, really bad.  
  
********************************  
  
"Your baby sister's growing-up, Guy," Ullah said with sweet smile.  
  
"Um, yeah. And breaking a few hearts along the way. But then you know all about that, oui?" he said faltering only a little in the beginning and then pouring on his French accent. He had learned girls like that.  
  
"Must run in the Family," she said not missing a beat.  
  
"Ullah, there's this dance tonight at Hogwarts. I was wondering, would you want to come and be my Valentine?" he asked giving her a thousand watt smile.  
  
"I'd love to," she smiled.  
  
"Good I'll see you at the castle at eight o'clock, thier time of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Nev are you all right?" Daisy asked as they walked back toward Hogwarts castle. "They weren't to horrible to you, I hope?"  
  
He gave her a feeble smile. "No. I'm all right."  
  
She squeezed his hand tightly. "Good! I wouldn't want to have to scold Uncle Sev."  
  
"Daze," he said, "That's just creepy."  
  
She laughed. "I suppose it is. But you've never seen him happy. He must miss Pamela awfully, especially today."  
  
"Again, creepy," Neville said.  
  
Daisy hit his arm playfully. "You're not still scared of him are you?"  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not the one who usually leave Potions classes fuming and saying 'I hate him!' now am I?"  
  
"No, you're not. And I do hate him, when he acts like that. Especially towards me! I'm his goddaughter. I'm suppose to be his favorite."  
  
"I though Madame Rosmerta was your godmother?" Hermione asked from behind.  
  
"She is. But I have a match set, you know. Godmother, Aunt Ro, godfather, Uncle Sev," Daisy said over her shoulder.  
  
"Still creepy," Neville said next to her.  
  
"I'm going to have to go with Neville on this one, Wild Flower," Draco said now. "And I like the man."  
  
"You're all petulant children!" she said.  
  
"And do you know what petulant means?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll looked it up!" she huffed. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18  
  
"So is everybody ready?" Ginny poked her head into the fifth year girls' dorm to check on her friends. "We should be down stairs soon."  
  
"Did you want Terry about your brothers?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yes, did you warn Neville about yours?" Ginny replied.  
  
"No need. They've already gotten to him!" she laughed.  
  
"Poor Neville," Pavarti said. "He shouldn't have to be subjected to that."  
  
"Oh, I don't suppose you have any brothers, Pavarti?" Daisy said coolly.  
  
"Nope!" came the cheerful response. "All girls. Drives Papa crazy."  
  
"I can't imagine why," Hermione said giving Daisy a look that said she had an extremely good idea why.  
  
"Well, Ginny's right we'd better be going." Daisy said getting up and without another word to the dark skinned girl.  
  
Once they were a safe distance away Daisy let out a frustrated noise. "I swear she tries to be contrary."  
  
"Towards you at least," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, yeah," Ginny said, "Daze has taken her spot as prettiest girl in your year."  
  
****************************************  
  
"So you and Hermione are meeting your dates in the Entrance Hall?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yup!" Ron said.  
  
Harry sighed, "I don't know why you two just didn't get together for this. Oh wait you're both extremely stubborn."  
  
Ron glared at his best friend. However Harry was saved the scathing reply when Ron caught site of Ginny's date. He also noticed Fred and George had stopped him too.  
  
"Oy! Terry, over here," Ron called. Fred and George made their way over too.  
  
"Terry, m'lad! How are ya?" Fred said and grasped the poor forth year tightly around the shoulders. It knocked the wind out of the kid.  
  
"Fine!" He managed to choke out.  
  
"Good, good!" George was saying now. Fred let go of his shoulders and George took his hand and began shaking, very hard. "We just wanted to make sure you and Ginny had fun tonight."  
  
"As l,l,l,long a,a,as Gin,n,n,y's happy," he said.  
  
"Well, just make sure she's not too happy!" Ron said, towering over all of them.  
  
George let go and Terry ran as fast as he could. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Neville felt sympathetic having gotten a similar speech from the twins last year. He still chucked, though.  
  
"Ron, I didn't know you could be so imposing," George said.  
  
"That's because we remember the lad with his teddy," Fred said. "Come on, off to our own dates. Have fun lads!"  
  
******************************  
  
Harry, Ron, and Neville watched Fred and George go off with their dates. Harry checked Ron's watch; he had yet to get a new one of his own. There was still plenty of time before he had to go meet Blaise. She had seemed rather pleased with his new hairstyle. His dress robes were a royal blue that now matched his hair. The robes had a mandarin collar that fastened with a black button and the sleeves went perfectly down his arms with two black buttons at the cuff. And Hermione had helped him charm his eyes so he didn't need his glasses. It was only a semi-permanent charm but still had the dramatic effect of changing his whole appearance. (The blue hair helped too!)  
  
Ron was wearing the same white and gold robes from Halloween, though the girls had helped lengthen them as he had grown again. His hair was slicked back. And he seemed a lot more relaxed than he had at Halloween.  
  
Neville was wearing silver robes that looked just like the school robes. He actually looked very nice, but Harry couldn't help thinking he looked a bit frumpy.  
  
The girls made a dazzling entrance. They hadn't meant to, they just couldn't help it! Hermione with her golden curls lightly dusting her shoulders was a vision in her pale blue robes. They had a square cut neck and a very tight bodice with skirt that seemed to float as she walked.  
  
Ginny was wearing dark pink robes, the color of sunset. Her sleeves were shear and billowy with long cuffs, giving the impression she had wings. Not every redhead can pull off pink. Ginny Weasley looked as though she had never heard that. Pink had always looked good on her and she showed it now.  
  
And in between them was Daisy. She wore old-fashioned robes of dark purple silk. A lavender belt was wrapped three time around her waist and perfectly matched the lavender trim at her cuffs, hem, and around her curved neckline.  
  
They were laughing and talking in their own world. With about eight stairs to go, Daisy slipped. She caught Hermione and Ginny's arms to steady herself, and laughed even more. So they entered the Common Room arms laced together, inseparable.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione and Daisy went over to where Harry, Ron, and Neville were standing. Neville gapped at his date. She was beautiful!  
  
"Wow!" he said.  
  
"Thanks, Nev. You clean up pretty well your self," she said as she took his offered arm.  
  
"They look good together," Hermione said to the boys standing next to her.  
  
"Not as good as she looked with me though!" Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Well, of course not oh-handsome-one" Hermione mocked.  
  
Harry, however, did not feel like joking. He shook his head and said, "What does she see in him? Hermione, you're a girl, tell me."  
  
Hermione smiled. 'Poor Harry,' she thought. "You mean besides the cute Liverpool accent and the big puppy dog eyes? He's just sweet. She doesn't feel any pressure around him and can relax. Don't look at me that way, either of you. Those are her words. And we better go. They're getting ahead of us, and we have dates to meet!"  
  
*******  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry came down the stairs together arms linked and laughing, muck the same way Ginny, Daisy and Hermione had come into the Common Room.  
  
Daisy and Neville had made it down before them and got to watch they're entrance. "It's nice to see them like that. They haven't been spending much time together lately, have they?" Daisy said holding Neville's arm tightly.  
  
"No," he said. "Especially compared to the past four years. They were inseparable. I guess they always will be really."  
  
"I like watching them together," Daisy said. "Sometimes I feel like I just stumbled in and messed everything up."  
  
"You haven't," Neville reassured her. "They've actually widened the group a lot. You, Ginny, me, and now Malfoy and Blaise. But it'll always be the three of them. They've gone through too much together for that to really change."  
  
"The Golden Trio!" Draco sneered from behind them.  
  
"Malfoy, don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" Neville asked.  
  
"And didn't your grandmother ever teach you not to gossip? I resent being included in your little group by the way. I have my own friends thanks."  
  
"Yes and lovely people too," Daisy said dryly looking at Crabbe and Goyle over Draco's shoulder.  
  
They both looked extremely large and stupid, which she knew from experience, they were. Blaise had been the only one of Draco's Slytherin friends she could stand. She was almost glad Blaise and Harry had gotten together.  
  
"Yes and you look lovely too, Wild Flower. I did mention that right?" Draco said.  
  
"No, must have slipped your mind," she smiled sweetly. "Slimy place too I bet."  
  
"Yes, but not as dirty as yours," he said.  
  
She laughed loudly at that. "Point to you Young Nasty Man!"  
  
"So, Malfoy, where's your date?" Neville said, trying to be civil.  
  
"She's still making herself pretty for me I suppose. You know those Ravenclaw girls," he said.  
  
"And what Ravenclaw would go with you?" Ron asked coming up with Susan Bones. Hermione and Justin and Harry and Blaise were right behind them.  
  
"Padma Patil," he said smugly.  
  
"Yes, and he wouldn't let any of the boys in our House forget it either," Blaise said coolly.  
  
Padma came to meet Draco just before the doors opened, bringing with her, to Daisy's chagrin, Pavarti and her date, who was Dean and that was alright. Seamus and Lavender also followed.  
  
"I'm surrounded by Gryffindors!" Draco complained.  
  
"Your suppose to helping me end House animosity, Malfoy," Daisy said rather Snape-ishly. "Behave!"  
  
Neville looked at her sideways for a moment. Harry noticed the odd look on his face and smiled.  
  
"Blaise, you don't mind being with Gryffindors, do you?" he asked her smoothly.  
  
She smiled broadly. "No Harry, not at all."  
  
"Itch..." was all Malfoy said.  
  
Daisy hit him on the arm. "Padma, can't you get your date to behave?"  
  
"I hope not." The pretty Ravenclaw said with a smile.  
  
Draco beamed.  
  
"Okay, the doors really need to open now," Ron said.  
  
Fortunately they did. Once inside, the group split up to mingle and dance and otherwise enjoy themselves.  
  
******************************  
  
Daisy had never liked large crowds. When in large groups she didn't really talk much except to her close friends. Tonight she had managed to avoid actually talking to anyone for a whole hour. She had managed to keep Neville on the dance floor for that long. Luckily her shoes were charmed to be indestructible and his feet didn't hurt her, only slowed the dancing.  
  
Eventually though they both got thirsty. All the tables had been moved out of the Great Hall except one against a wall with refreshments. There were a few small tables scattered along the edge of the dance floor and out of the way. Neville had gone to get drinks. Daisy had claimed seats at an empty table.  
  
She was watching Neville approach the drinks on the table. He really had a cute butt. Distracted by such thoughts she didn't see Cho Chang sit across from her.  
  
"So where are your groupies?" the girl asked.  
  
"What? Cho? When did you get here?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Figures off in your own little world. I asked where your groupies where?" she said coldly.  
  
Daisy smiled. "Cho, love, if you knew anything, you'd know you don't get groupies following you until after a performance. If you meant my date, he's getting us drinks. If you meant my friends, they're off enjoying the dance. If you meant a specific friend of mine, like oh I don't know, the one who's heart you publicly stomped on, Harry's probably off snogging his girlfriend, Blaise Zambini. And who are you here with?"  
  
Cho glared at her but then began to look smug. "Only the Head boy himself, Roger Davies."  
  
"Oh good, I'm glad he found a date after I turned him down," Daisy said with a sweet smile.  
  
Cho glared again then abruptly stood. "I'll leave you to your solitude, your majesty." She stamped her foot, turned on her heel and stomped off. All the while Daisy smiled as though it were Christmas all over again.  
  
Neville came back with the drink and they sat enjoying the music in obscurity. At least they though, heads bent in conversation they were suddenly startled by a bright flash.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Just capturing the moment for posterity," said cold but familiar voice.  
  
"Vince? What are you doing here?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I came with the band. Ty and Lu are up there playing, or haven't you noticed?" he said.  
  
"Of course I noticed!" she said rising to her feet.  
  
Neville stood slowly and placed a hand on her elbow. He looked at Vince and said, "If you're with the band, why don't you go rejoin them? We're fine here, thanks."  
  
Vince didn't move. He seemed to be assessing Neville's level of threat.  
  
"I said sod off!" Neville yelled.  
  
Vince smiled at them. "I'll see you around, Raven." And then he left.  
  
There was something unsettlingly familiar about the camera hanging around his neck.  
  
"He really seems to get your hackles up," Neville said.  
  
"You have no idea," Daisy responded.  
  
"Fancy another turn around the floor?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. "I really just want to think by myself for a bit. I'll be back soon, I promise. In the mean time, why don't you see if Ginny wants to take a turn? I think her brothers scared off poor Terry."  
  
"You sure then?" Neville asked and she nodded. "Don't let him get to you, love," he said with a smile and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
Neville went off to rescue Ginny, and Daisy got out of the Hall as quick as she could.  
  
**********************************  
  
Harry watched Daisy leaving the Great Hall. She looked upset.  
  
"Hey Blaise, did you see Daisy just now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. She looked she was trying to escape. I wonder if she'd all right," the Slytherin mused.  
  
"Mind if I go check?" he asked.  
  
"No!" she said and he was gone.  
  
Blaise was a great girl, really, but when they tried to have an actual conversation it never went well. They had pretty much decided not to talk. There were other, more pleasant uses for their mouths. But at the dance in a room full of people it was hard to do anything else with your lips.  
  
So Harry, going after Daisy as she made her escape, was mostly an excuse for his own escape, or so he tried to convince himself.  
  
'Probably just too many people and she wanted room to think,' he though.  
  
He figured she was in the hidden room across the Entrance Hall that she used for music practice. Harry wondered vaguely if there was a music room in the castle. There really should be in a proper castle like Hogwarts.  
  
When he entered the room he saw her. Daisy was sitting in the middle of the long table staring at the fire in front of her. There were big comfy- looking armchairs in front of the fire, but Daisy looked quite happy sitting on the tabletop. Her feet propped up on the long bench that ran the length of the table's side.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, sitting on the bench in front of her, also facing the fire.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"You feeling alright?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"Wanna talk?"  
  
"Mmm-mmm."  
  
"Kay."  
  
It took almost a whole thirty seconds for her to speak, though.  
  
"Why is everything so hard? Why can't I just have a nice normal date? I'd settle for a normal hour at this point!"  
  
Harry was sympathetic. "What happened?"  
  
"Vince is here," she said. "I was having a nice conversation with Nev and Vincent Timoldi showed up practicing his papparatizzi routine! As if that git hasn't done enough to me."  
  
"You survived," Harry said, trying to be encouraging.  
  
"Harry, you don't know what I was like around him. The things he did and the things I did because of him...or the things he did to me."  
  
"Daze, what did he do to you to make you hate him so?" Harry asked. When she didn't say anything he asked. "It was him you were with, wasn't it? He left you to die."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry turned and looked at her. She was telling the truth but she was hiding something else.  
  
"But there's more?" he pressed.  
  
"Yes." But that was all she said.  
  
"Well?" Harry said. "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"What does it matter? It was over three years ago. I was barely twelve when he..." She trailed off with a far away look in her eyes. He could just barely see her eyes through her glasses, but he could tell she was somewhere else.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Harry asked quietly. He took her hand in his. He almost thought she would tell him.  
  
But she didn't she stood and walked away from him. "It doesn't matter. I wasn't smart enough. No one is going to take advantage of me like that ever again! I'm in control!"  
  
Harry stood behind her and put his arms around her. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, and it was. She turned in his arms and looked at him. Her glasses made her eyes look so big this close. And her tears where all the more visible. He reached up and took off her glasses and gently stroked her cheek.  
  
She turned her face down from him and he lifted it back up.  
  
"Hey, you don't ever have to look away from me. You don't ever have to be ashamed with me," Harry said trying to smile.  
  
But then he made his mistake. He looked in her eyes again. She was so vulnerable and in so much pain. He did what seemed the most natural thing in the world. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.  
  
Daisy was in complete shock. Harry was kissing her. Harry was kissing her! Harry wasn't suppose to kiss her. Harry was suppose to kiss Blaise or other random girls, not her.  
  
But it was so nice. And she almost kissed him back. But then he would be in control. Had she just told him she needed to be in control. She needed someone who she knew couldn't hurt her, like Draco. Or someone who she could influence, even if subtly, like Ron, or Neville.  
  
Neville! She was in the middle of a date with another boy, and Harry was kissing her. And was in the middle of a date with another girl! How could he kiss her like this?  
  
'He couldn't on his own,' she thought. 'You started kissing him back! '  
  
"No!" she said and pulled away. "Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Daisy turned and ran from the room, firmly slamming the door behind her.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry slumped down on the bench. "What is the hell is the matter with me?" he repeated her question quietly.  
  
"That's exactly what I was wondering Potter," said a disembodied voice by the fire.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stood up from a chair by the fire. "Very good, Potter. You listened and heard me. Shame you couldn't do that with Daisy."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry was not in the mood right now to deal with Draco Malfoy, even if he was right. Especially if he was right.  
  
"Oh no, Potter. You didn't listen to her, but you'll listen to me. You claim to be her friend," Draco began. "You say you care about her. Do you really? You'd better think bout how you act around her, Potter! T-H-I-N-K. With your head, by the way, nothing else."  
  
"Malfoy, your disgusting. I wasn't trying to..."  
  
"Get in her pants? Good because you couldn't. And I'll tell you why if you want."  
  
"Malfoy your such a git." Harry said irritated. "Alright, then. Why? Why would any other girl in school be happy to be with me but I can't kiss the girl I really like?"  
  
"Because you could have any other girl. Daisy feels safe around you physically. You'd die rather than see her get a paper-cut and she knows it. But Potter, that girl has never had a stable relationship in her life. She's only just learning how. Weasley was the closest she came and just as she was opening up to him she was having visions of him with another girl. One of her best friends no less. What do you think that does to a girl's confidence? And you should have been reading into what she was telling you. That Vince guy, he damaged her. And even though she's never said it, I'm willing to bet some of that was physical damage. And he could do this to her because she trusted him with her heart! She's trying to heal her emotional wounds and you through salt in them!"  
  
"I'd never hurt her," Harry said.  
  
"What do you think you just did!" Draco screamed. "You're both on dates with other people but it looks like you have an in with her and you take it. She told you she needs to regain control and you take it without a second thought. She doesn't need another boy kissing her, Potter. She needs a friend to listen to her without feeling like you're an emotional threat.  
  
"And you're on a date with Blaise! Shouldn't you be with you date?"  
  
"I saw Daisy leaving the Great Hall. She looked like she needed a friend." Harry said. Malfoy was right. "I'm an idiot."  
  
"No kidding. Go back to you date. I'll find Daisy," he said.  
  
"What about your date?" Harry asked.  
  
"Padma won't mind. She's too busy talking about what a wonderful date I am to her sister," Draco said with a smug smile.  
  
************************************ 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19  
  
Daisy was sitting on the stairs listening to the thumping of music coming from the Great Hall and looking at her feet.  
  
"Nice shoes, Screechers?" Draco asked, coming from apparently nowhere.  
  
"Sandies," she answered without though. "My mother gave them to me for Christmas. She said every princess should have glass slippers to dance with price Charming." Then she clicked the tips of her shoes together several times in succession.  
  
"Are those really glass slippers? How did they survive an hour of dancing with Longbottom?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
"They're charmed not to brake," she said fighting a smile. "My mom knows me, and I'm a klutz too remember. But no they're not glass they're crystal."  
  
"Your mother has impeccable taste," he said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How are you doing, Wild Flower?"  
  
"Just fine, Young Nasty Man. And yourself?"  
  
"Well, you know," he said. "One of my friends is in visible pain because someone she trusted was an immense git, and she seems to be ignoring it."  
  
Daisy just looked at him.  
  
"Really, Dumbledore, if you're going to try to be alone someplace, check the room you're in to make sure you're really alone."  
  
Daisy didn't say anything.  
  
"So really, how are you doing?" he asked again.  
  
"Shitty," she answered truthfully. "What was he thinking? And why didn't you stop him?"  
  
Draco laughed. "I was not about to get involved with that scene, thanks. And he was probably thinking that the pretty girl in front of him desperately needed to be kissed. I remember thinking something similar once, only I got slapped."  
  
"I should have kicked him in the shin," she said.  
  
Draco laughed again. "That would have been entertaining. So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I wish it just never happened," she said.  
  
They sat in silence for a time before she asked, "Why can't it have never happened?"  
  
"Because you can't change the past."  
  
"No," she said. "But I'm very good with memory charms. I could erase it."  
  
"I don't think that would help. He'd only kiss you again," Draco said.  
  
"Idiot!" she said loudly.  
  
"Yes, he is rather. Why are you friends again?" Draco said.  
  
"No, I meant me. I should have known! I need to write down a list of things that I have to change."  
  
"Such as?" he drawled.  
  
"Well, I really don't want to be married at nineteen. I think it happens because I was preggers so I just can't have any physical contact with anyone," she said.  
  
Draco looked at her skeptically. "And what effect will your little list of things to change have on what you've Seen?"  
  
"Hopefully change them," she said.  
  
"Do you really want that?" he asked.  
  
She though for a moment about the life she had Seen for herself. She was happy, she knew. And she loved her family desperately. If she was Seeing things clearly, which she should be, she died because she refused to terminate a pregnancy. She had lived a few months after the baby was born but she was so weak she had been bed ridden and a burden on her family.  
  
"You die," she said coldly. "You die too young and leave your widow to take care of an infant son on her own. Do you think I shouldn't try to change that? I die slowly and in bed, at thirty-two! My children have to watch. My husband..."  
  
'It's just a vision. It hasn't happened. It may never happen. He isn't your husband he's just...'  
  
"It's Potter! You marry Potter!" Draco said in shock. "And, and children? How many?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Six?!! What are you, rabbits?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No wonder you don't want him kissing you," Draco muttered.  
  
"Why can't my life make sense?" she said putting her face in her hand and resting her elbows on her knees. "I thought after the Ritual everything would make sense. Nothing does."  
  
"I'll say. I need to wash my eyes! And I don't think I'll very get that picture out of my mind. Six!"  
  
"I really hope you don't have the mental image I think you do." He grinned at her. "You're sick!"  
  
"No, I'm a teenage boy. So not only do you have to deal with all the emotional baggage you two have from the past, you're lugging around all the emotional baggage from the future," he said. "That must get heavy."  
  
"A bit, yes."  
  
***  
  
The music still played loudly across the hall. Harry thought he had waited long enough and made to go back, but he heard Daisy's voice.  
  
"A bit, yes," she said.  
  
"So what do you plan to do?" Malfoy was asking.  
  
"I need to talk to him. He's my best friend, no offense or anything, but you aren't usually so warm or squishy," she said now.  
  
"No, squishy wrinkles my robes, and warm musses my hair."  
  
Harry had to try to laugh out loud when he heard that. Who'd have thought Malfoy could actually be funny?  
  
"I just need to convince him that it was most definitely a mistake and should never, ever happen again. He's my friend and I need him to be that so much, but I don't want him to be anymore than that. I'll have to convince him that it just never happened. That kiss is just a non-event," she said.  
  
Harry could feel his heart drop to his stomach. He had made a total prat of himself. She didn't care about him like that at all.  
  
"Idiot!" he whispered.  
  
Before he heard anything else that would make him feel like a huge prat, he went back to the hidden room.  
  
***  
  
"But it wasn't a non-event," Draco said to her now. "I can see it in your eyes. You're already in love with him."  
  
Harry still had her glasses.  
  
"I am not!" she protested. Even saying it felt like the antithesis of her very self. "I don't love him," she said more quietly now. "I can't. The people I love get hurt."  
  
"Or hurt you. He doesn't deserve you. Neither did I, of course, but we knew that," he said standing. "You figured that out, you'll figure this out."  
  
She smiled and took his offered hand. "That was easy. You were just a fling."  
  
"Draco Malfoy is never 'just a fling.' Maybe 'the greatest fling ever' or 'one hell of a fling' but 'just a fling,' no," he smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Do me a favor, Wild Flower, huh?"  
  
"What?" she smiled.  
  
"Try not to let the future influence your present too much. Be happy. You were happy with Potter and all those kids, I'll bet." He smiled. "And about me, don't worry. At least I'll still be young and beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Draco. You're not going soft are you, Malfoy?"  
  
He poked his side. "Well, I do fell a bit squishy now that you mention it. I'd better go before it gets any worse."  
  
"Bye. I'll wait here to talk to Harry," she said as Draco left.  
  
He was right she would be happy with Harry and half a dozen kids. She smiled to herself. She knew all their names even. Heather Lily Potter would have curly black hair and her father's eyes. Evan Harold Potter would be blessed with those same green eyes but her brown hair, still managing to look remarkably like Harry without glasses. Raven Gemini Potter and Aurora Moon Potter, the twins; Rave and Rory would have the Dumbledore blue eyes and always be pulling each other out of some mischief, or talking each other into it. James Albus Potter would look exactly like his father but as he grew older would come to resemble his mother a bit more. He would spend most of his time watching over his little sister. Clotilde Annabelle Potter would look strikingly like her mother. She would always seem to be touched with sadness, though. Guilt most likely.  
  
As Daisy let her mind wander over these thoughts, one seemed to emerge in front of her.  
  
"Harry?" Daisy said coming fully back to the present.  
  
"I thought you had gone," he said.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk to you," she tried to smile but it didn't work.  
  
"Look, Daze, I've been thinking about what happened," he said.  
  
"Good, me too."  
  
"I think, I mean that is if you could forgive me, I think we should just go on like it never happened," Harry said quite calmly.  
  
Daisy looked at him, all thoughts of children and future gone. He didn't want her. Her heart now dropped into her stomach. He had kissed because she was there, like he would any girl. He had made a mistake and thought it would just be a random snog session, like any other.  
  
But she stopped this train of though. She had more respect for Harry than that. No, he had been a boy trying to comfort a girl.  
  
"It was a highly emotional moment," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "We both had our emotions all muddled."  
  
"Oh, yes, quite," he agreed.  
  
" It never happened," she said decisively.  
  
"What never happened? I don't remember I thing." He said thinking; 'except that I'm a stupid prat and I hope I this doesn't messed up our friendship.'  
  
"I don't know either," she said then sighed. "Should we head back, then?" And she motioned towards the dance in the Great Hall.  
  
"Absolutely. Your still going to sing aren't you?" he asked.  
  
She groaned. "Oh! I forgot about that. Maybe I can just avoid Guy and the others."  
  
She really did not feel like singing just then.  
  
******************************************  
  
Daisy had found Neville and they danced again.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
She nodded smiled. As the current song was ending she looked up at the stage that had been set up for the band. It was a mistake. She realized as soon as she looked up that Lu had spotted her. And she knew that grin.  
  
He looked as his band mates. Ty was on drums, of course. Cima and Rena each had different guitars. And was that Darien playing the keyboard? Luigi was the lead singer, also with a guitar slung over his shoulder, though he didn't always play it.  
  
When the music stopped Lu began to speak to the student body and Daisy groaned.  
  
"Well, we hope everyone is enjoy their Valentine dance!" Lu said in the microphone that magically magnified his voice. He was answered by loud applause.  
  
"As some of you may know, I recently opened a music store in Hogsmeade. (more applause) And some of you may even have been treated to the impromptu concert last weekend. Well, we had such a blast playing with our old band mate that we wanted to pull her up here now. What do you think?"  
  
This last question was greeted with the loudest applause yet. Many people had heard about what happened in the music store and were anxious to see a bit. The crowd parted so Daisy had a clear path to the stage.  
  
"Well, Raven your public awaits." Lu said.  
  
"If I'm going back before the firing squad, Guy's coming with me!" she shouted. Guy hated performing in public with a violent passion. He'd never go for it.  
  
Now the crowd parted around the young teacher. He looked rather green.  
  
"Well, Professor?" Lu prompted. The old gang up there was enjoying this way too much.  
  
"You really don't need another guitar up there," Guy said. He desperately looked for help to get out of this. Ullah whispered something to him and he went pink, which was very odd for him.  
  
'Oh, no,' Daisy thought, 'she's convinced him to go!'  
  
"We'll find something for you to do," Lu said with a knowing smile.  
  
Guy nodded and began walking toward the stage. He grabbed Daisy's arm as he passed her.  
  
"You're an evil little sister," he said.  
  
"You weren't supposed to accept!" she protested. "You've never before, how was I to know you would now?"  
  
Neither of them paid much attention to the applause and catcalls and inquiring looks.  
  
Daisy looked out at the crowd of her schoolmates. 'I can do this,' she thought. 'I've sung in public before, and I plan to again.' She was trying to keep her breathing steady and clam her self while at the same time ignoring the voice in the back of her that said, 'yes, you've sung before, and you will again. But just after your best friend kissed you (which really, pretending it didn't happen won't change that it did.) And while your just trying to be a normal teenager, blending in and staying, um, SANE!'  
  
'I'm not going insane!'  
  
'Yes because having conversations with yourself in your head is so healthy.'  
  
"Well Miss Raven?" Lu asked, "What will we play?"  
  
'Something easy, something I can manage without thinking.'  
  
"Do you guys remember 'Running Blind'?" she asked.  
  
They smiled at her. "We remember. Who'd have thought a twelve year old could write songs?" Cima said and the others nodded.  
  
Ty began to beat the drums and slowly the other instruments joined in. It was in three- four time and she waited for the right beat to join the tune with the words.  
  
I can't see the forest for the trees!  
  
I don't know where to find the keys.  
  
But I have to keep going  
  
Even without knowing  
  
I'm just running blind.  
  
Do you know where to find my kind?  
  
Just follow the stars; they know the way  
  
If I can't see clearly my love will pay  
  
Let me go! I'll blaze the path  
  
If I can't help I'll lose my mind!  
  
But I can't see the forest for the trees!  
  
I don't know where to find the keys.  
  
But I have to keep going  
  
Even without knowing.  
  
I'm just running blind.  
  
Can you help me find the truth?  
  
Your my guide and I trust you.  
  
We can do it, even just us two.  
  
On we go, to forge the trail.  
  
We'll leave behind our hollow youth!  
  
Because I can't see the forest for the trees!  
  
I don't know where to find the keys.  
  
But I have to keep going  
  
Even without knowing  
  
I'm just running blind.  
  
Do you think we can out wit fate?  
  
You were my first true friend,  
  
But somehow I let my heart bend.  
  
Because I know it was you I needed,  
  
And it seems you were the reason to wait.  
  
Now the forest burns with the trees!  
  
It was two broken hearts that held the keys.  
  
And no matter what, you have to go.  
  
Even though now I know  
  
You stopped me from running blind.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up from where he was sitting on the stairs in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hey, Hermoine. How's the date with Justin going?" he asked politely.  
  
"He's really nice. Daisy may be manipulative, but she knows what she's doing."  
  
"Not always," Harry said thinking about earlier.  
  
Hermoine smiled sympathetically. "Well, nobody is perfect. She's singing in there now."  
  
"Is that what all the clapping was? Well, bloody woo-hoo!"  
  
"Did something happen, Harry?"  
  
"My head just hurts. Sorry I snapped at you," he said.  
  
"So, um where's Blaise?" Hermoine tried.  
  
"Girl's room."  
  
"Do you want to go hear Daisy sing? She's really good."  
  
"I know, and I'd rather not, thanks." He gave her a weak smile. "I'll be back in a bit later. Go back and enjoy the dance."  
  
Hermoine stood. "Are you sure your all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine," Harry said not even believing himself.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Well, that was fun," Neville said.  
  
"Yeah it was," Daisy answered. They were slowly making their way back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Um, d'you lose your glasses?" he asked.  
  
"No, I know where they are," she said. Harry still had them.  
  
"Oh, 'cause your eyes are sort of gold," he said.  
  
She shrugged. "It's the price you pay," she answered cryptically.  
  
"Um Daisy, I've been thinking."  
  
"A dangerous past time."  
  
"I know," he smiled. "Well, about us, you're a great girl, you know. No one could ask for a better friend."  
  
Suddenly Daisy stopped because she was laughing hysterically. "Neville!" she said gasping for breath. "Are trying to say we should just be friends?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah," he said uncertainly.  
  
She stood up and put her arm through his and began walking again. "Its just so cliché! I mean your right, of course. And I'll always be your friend but we have got to work on your lines!"  
  
Now he smiled. "But it wasn't a line. I was totally sincere."  
  
"And that my friend," she said with a wicked smile. "Is what we have to fix."  
  
**********************************  
  
Harry came back into the fifth year boys' dorm and collapsed on his bed. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were getting ready to turn in for the night. Harry didn't see Neville anywhere and his bed hanging were still closed.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"Rough night?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know Blaise can be very demanding. Not that's entirely bad, but it's been a long day," Harry said.  
  
"And what were you doing that was so demanding, Harry?" Seamus wanted to know.  
  
"Probably whatever Neville and Daisy are doing now," he said trying to sound up beat, but pulling his robes over his head so they couldn't see his face.  
  
"I doubt that," said a voice from Neville's bed.  
  
"Nev? That you?" Ron asked.  
  
Neville pulled aside the red hangings. "Well I hope so," he said with a smile.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be the first back," Dean said.  
  
"Yeah, Nev, what's up?" Ron said.  
  
Neville shrugged. "Daisy and I decided to just be friends."  
  
Harry suddenly remembered how much he liked Neville.  
  
"You alright with that Nev?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope she's not mad at me. I mean, she though it was funny and said I needed to work on my lines but..."  
  
"Wait!" Seamus said. "You broke up with her?"  
  
"Yeah! She's a great girl but a bit, um, intense for me. And she's related to three teachers, one of whom is still my worst fear."  
  
"Technically two teachers and the Headmaster," Harry said. Hanging up his dress robes. His felt something in the pocket and pulled out pink sunglasses.  
  
"Well, I'm knackered," Ron said.  
  
"G'night," the boys all said to each other.  
  
"Night," Harry said, putting Daisy's glasses next to his own on his bedside table. Oddly enough, they looked like they belong there. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Harry Dream~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have enough now, My Lord," said a cloaked figure with a camera around his neck. "I can have the story published as soon as you wish."  
  
"Tuesday, morning would probably be best," said a woman in shadow. "By that time they'll have our guests back."  
  
"Our Lord can make his own decisions!" said another man, this one had an eerie silver light coming from his sleeve.  
  
"Wormtail, Wormtail," a tall figure said emerging from the shadow by the woman shaking his head. "Belle is only offering a suggestion. One she knows I will reject if I wish. You should know I don't tolerate insubordination. I'd almost think you were jealous."  
  
"N-no, My Lord," Wormtail said.  
  
"Good," said another man. Harry knew it was Lucius Malfoy. "We don't want internal strife to weaken our ranks. We've been building our forces for a year. We're finally strong enough to act!"  
  
"Soon, Lucius, soon," Voldemort said. "Very soon."  
  
*************************************  
  
When Harry woke, it was with a dull ach in his scar.  
  
'Great, it's starting again,' he thought.  
  
This was much like his summer nights. No burning, searing pain, but enough for him lose sleep.  
  
He sighed. He could go back to sleep and wake from another dream, or he could go for a walk and hopefully induce a sounder sleep.  
  
Walk, he decided. Maybe the Headmaster was still up. He should definitely tell him about the dream.  
  
Voldemort, Malfoy, Belle, Wormtail, and a final figure he wasn't sure of, were in a room and talking about publishing something, gaining strength, and internal strife. And 'guests' had been mentioned. Were those the missing people? Did they know what was coming?  
  
Definitely a walk.  
  
*********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daisy's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm going to think happy thoughts! No visions of doom and or gloom! I won't allow it.'  
  
'Well you just control the universe, don't you?'  
  
'It's my party, you know. I'll cry if I want to and I don't want to!'  
  
'Okay, happy thoughts...'  
  
'Ha!'  
  
Suddenly Daisy felt herself jolt. It wasn't quite as though she had hit the ground, but more like being found suddenly solid and walking.  
  
She walked into a room to see two twelve year olds dueling and giggling.  
  
"Heather Lily Potter!" she said sternly, hands on hips. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Mum! You're home early. Rehearsals go well?" the girl asked meekly, green eyes going wide and piteous.  
  
"Go to your room now!" The girl ran. "And you!" she said turning to the boy who, as always, was Heather's partner in crime. "What did you do to your grandmother, DJ?"  
  
"She's putting the little kids up from their naps," he said.  
  
"So you took advantage of the situation? Well, Drake your dad would be proud."  
  
The boy beamed. It wasn't often anyone talked about his father.  
  
"Oh, get out of here. And Drake Jeremy Malfoy if I see you trying to corrupt my daughter again, or vice versa, you'll both be in for it. Warn her."  
  
When he was gone Daisy let herself go in a fit of giggles. She was laughing do hard she started to fall towards the ground. Suddenly she found a pair of strong arms around her waist supporting her.  
  
"Well handled, Wild Flower," her husband said and kissed her neck. "You are home early. What's up?" Harry rested his head on her shoulder waiting for her answer.  
  
"I took off this afternoon. I went to Hermione," she said smiling, just enjoying him.  
  
"Business or please?"  
  
"Both. She took me to lunch to make up for all the horrid tests she was planning to put me through. Very kind of her."  
  
"Are you alright?" he turned her around now and looked in her eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Fine. She's just worried. You know how weak I was with the twins and all." Her smile broadened. "I'll have to be careful with this new one."  
  
"You mean, again?"  
  
Daisy threw her head back and laughed. "I think it'll be a boy, James Albus."  
  
"We'll find out in nine months," he said smiling dopily.  
  
"More like eight," she corrected before leaning into a deep kiss.  
  
************  
  
Daisy sat up in her bed.  
  
'Those were not the happy thoughts I wanted!  
  
'Wild and crazy youth. Ridiculous stunts that could get me killed. Flying! Winning at Quidditch.  
  
'Anything other than that!  
  
'Not that it matters.  
  
' I was happy though.  
  
'Reality won't wait forever.  
  
'I'll make my own reality.  
  
'Boy is this room small all of a sudden.  
  
'I need to get out of here, go for a walk, sit in the Common Room and read, or pull out my tarot cards, it's been awhile.'  
  
Daisy got up and pulled on her dressing gown and went down to the Common Room.  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry picked up his own dressing gown; throwing it on over the black boxer shorts he had fallen asleep in. He couldn't find his pajama bottoms, but figured it didn't matter. He'd just go talk to Dumbledore in the morning. For now he just need to get out of the dorm room.  
  
He reached to grab his glasses out of reflex then realized the charm Hermoine cast earlier was still working and he didn't need them. He put them and his wand in his pocket just in case.  
  
When he reached the Common Room he realized it wasn't empty.  
  
"Daze?"  
  
"Harry," she answered.  
  
It was a terse reply. He wondered if she was angry with him. At this point he was just too tires to care. He sat on the small sofa with her.  
  
"Nightmares?" he asked.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the back of the sofa. "Not quite, but I was pretty scared."  
  
"No more bats I hope," he said.  
  
She though of the strong arms that held her. "No bats she said."  
  
"Daze look, about tonight..." he began.  
  
"Harry, forget it. It never happened," she said firmly.  
  
"Yeah but..." he tried again.  
  
This time she practically growled, "It never happened."  
  
"Okay!" he said. Then after a moment's silence, "so I heard about you and Neville, you laughed?"  
  
Daisy smiled. "Well, he was just being so sweet but so horribly cliché. It really was too funny."  
  
She looked at him then for the first time since he came in the room. "Voldemort?" she asked and motioned to his scar.  
  
"Yeah. Something's up. He's going to 'publish' something. And I think they know about the rescue plan. I'll talk to the Headmaster before breakfast."  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "Yes. Just a headache, you know."  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
She laced her fingers through his hand. Simple human contact was a vital part of child development they had both been denied. While he shied from it, she often sought it out. She needed that contact to know he was really there.  
  
"Harry, I really need a friend right now," she said.  
  
"Well, you've got more than one," he said.  
  
'But the one I need is you,' she thought. 'Just a good friend.'  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, he said, "And you won't be rid of me anytime soon."  
  
"You're a good friend to put up with me," she said.  
  
"Yeah well I need you as a friend too." 'Because I can't have you as more,' he thought, but said, "You're the only one who really understands visions."  
  
******************************************  
  
Daisy slammed the book she was reading closed.  
  
"What are you reading?" Hermione asked looking up at the agitated girl.  
  
She held up the book for the other girls in the small study group to see. "Transcripts from the Founder's War. Binns really doesn't cover anything! Anyway I know all this stiff," she said tossing the book across the table.  
  
"And how is that?" Padma Patil asked.  
  
Daisy shrugged. "I read constantly. It's often an effective cure for insomnia. Actually I read most of that book last night. Earned me a whole three hours sleep after."  
  
"Oh, so tell us about the founders then," Sally-Anne Perks asked.  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry was wandering around the grounds with Ron. About the time their feet started to freeze they decided to go join the girls in the library to work on there assignments.  
  
At least Harry had finished his History of Magic last night. Of course Daisy had actually fallen asleep. He hadn't managed that.  
  
"So," Harry began. "How was your date with Susan?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "All right. I wont be seeing her again though. Just wasn't any spark."  
  
Harry smiled. "Are you sure that's what you want? You and Hermoine have lots of spark."  
  
"She's still hacked off at me," Ron said wincing. "I mean really, if Daisy could forgive me you'd think Hermione could!"  
  
"Well Daisy didn't feel completely used. It might help things if you told Hermoine the real reason you kissed her."  
  
"Yes oh sage Potter," Ron said mockingly.  
  
"This I know, Ron," Harry said. "I've learned quite a bit about girls over the past few months."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron said looking at his best friend. "And when was the last time you kissed a girl you cared about?"  
  
Harry stopped abruptly.  
  
'It never happened. She said it never happened.'  
  
"I thought so!" Ron said over his shoulder to Harry's lack of answer. He assumed Harry's silence meant his friend hadn't kissed anyone he cared about.  
  
"No Ron, you really have no idea," Harry said quietly be fore running to catch his friend.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry and Ron reached the library and quickly found the girls. In fact more girls than they meant to. Daisy was sitting at the head of a round table, well, at least she made it seem like the head of the table.  
  
She was the center of attention for group gathered around her. Ginny and Hermoine sat on either side, Blaise, and Padma Patil were off to Hermoine's other side. A fourth year Ravenclaw and Slytherin, whose names they didn't know. Then there were three girls with their backs to Harry and Ron.  
  
Then Harry recognized what Daisy was talking about. He spotted the book they had been reading last night on the table.  
  
"So, your a descended of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff?" the fourth year Ravenclaw asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah. Not an Heir of Gryffindor, or any thing. Ryhs, his son, was the heir and Anya, his daughter, is my ancestor. We can trace Benowyc's family all the way to Merlin. Plus Rowena was Anya's maternal aunt."  
  
"Wow," said the awe struck girls. Hermoine was trying to laugh and Ginny looked torn between awe and amusement.  
  
"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't we?" Harry said.  
  
The girls looked up half startled. Blaise smiled broadly at Harry and he smile back.  
  
Daisy tapped the book in front of her and said, "It's all history, proven fact."  
  
The she noticed where his eyes had gone.  
  
'Good!' she thought with a slight pain. 'Any one but me, that's right.'  
  
Harry shook him self mentally and went back to the conversation he started.  
  
"You couldn't even finish the book!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh, so tell us how it ends?" Hermoine said.  
  
Harry shrugged. "The good guys won. Hogwarts survived. The hero got the girl. General, all around, good over evil."  
  
"Ah!" Daisy said, "but your forgetting that diabolical plans were put in place that haunt us even to this very day. We children of the founders always seem to suffer. We must carry the burden."  
  
"You mean like how the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" Blaise asked.  
  
"That's part of it," Daisy said. "But I'm sure there's more."  
  
**********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daisy's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Lil," a boy of about fourteen with strawberry blonde hair, a smattering of freckles and grey eyes said as he sat down next to the depressed looking girl.  
  
She was about his age with curly black hair, green eyes, and eight freckles on her nose (her mother had counted them and named them when she was still very young).  
  
Her snappish response to his greeting was, "Don't call me that! Only mum called me that. No one else has in years. When was the last time anyone called you DJ?"  
  
"Two weeks ago. The last time your mum spoke to me," he said somberly, looking out at the now setting sun. "I'm sorry, Heather. I know she was your mum, but we all miss her."  
  
Heather Lily Potter sighed. "Sometimes I wonder just how much like her I am? You know she had ten freckles on her nose? And my hair is more like her mother's. I have my dad's eyes. Those are the differences. Other than that, we're just alike. I can remember watching her and seeing her do something, something stupid, like the way she waved her hand, and I'd think 'I do that. Just like that!' I wonder if she ever knew?"  
  
"She knew, Heather. I'm sure."  
  
"Yes oh great and wise Drake Malfoy, pass on your knowledge to this humble mortal."  
  
"I though sarcasms was my department? Anyway, I heard her tell my mum once. She was very proud of you. Of all of your siblings too, but you she counted on you. She worried that you were under too much pressure because of it."  
  
"I loved her, Drake. She was my hero." There were tears in Heather's eyes as she spoke. "Dad too, but he is always gone so much. I barely know him. But mum! She always managed to balance everything and put us first. And the rows she would have with dad!" Heather smiled through her tears then. "She would always ask why he wasn't here with his family. Was Quidditch so important?"  
  
Drake's face scrunched in concentration. "I've been thinking about your dad and Uncle Ron. I don't think they're just Quidditch stars."  
  
"Well, give the boy a prize! Of course not. They work for the Ministry too. Mum told me before, well, about a month ago."  
  
"What job would they have at the Ministry that they couldn't tell us about?" Drake puzzled. Heather looked at him significantly. "Oh! Unspeakable. I get it."  
  
"So did mum. She was so smart. Like I said, my hero."  
  
********************************************************* 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter 21  
  
Daisy stumbled down to the Great Hall for breakfast, practically pulled by Hermione. They sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Harry. Harry also looked like he was about to drop off.  
  
Hermione was lecturing about taking proper care of yourself and sleeping properly. Finally Ron asked her a question about their Transfigurations homework.  
  
Daisy took the opportunity to ask Harry, "Voldemort or guilt nightmares?"  
  
"Guilt," he answered. "I kept seeing Cedric ask me why I dragged him along or something of the like. You?"  
  
"Reactions to my death. Cheerful thing. I think I've decided I don't want any kids!"  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, did you enjoy growing up without a mother? I've spent the past week trying to figure out how to stop certain things from happening." She wasn't looking at him, just poking at her breakfast. "I just won't get married. Then Ron can't get jealous and talk his girlfriend into marring so young and Draco won't die and..."  
  
Harry's head was starting to hurt. "Daze, stop! Stop, breath, and relax. I'm too tired to even try to figure out what you're talking about."  
  
She sighed. "Then your probably better off then me. I can't turn off the voices in my head."  
  
"Why don't you take some Merlin's Draught?" Hermione asked hearing the last bit.  
  
Daisy yawned. "Don't want to become dependent."  
  
***************************************  
  
And so the Monday went by in blur of classes and stifled yawns. On Monday night she dreamed of her parents. Every pleasant memory of her childhood seemed to condense in to one dream. It should have left her more rested then she was.  
  
On Tuesday she still drifted through class until Potions. She was starting to wake up, to be cheerful. Nothing bad had happened. Surely it would have happen by now.  
  
She didn't see the Daily Prophet that morning. She wasn't even aware of the people pointing at her and the whispers that seemed to follow her that day. She didn't notice that her friends had taken a protective stance around her while they walked through the halls from one class to the next.  
  
But Severus Snape had seen the paper that morning. He also noticed the honor guard surrounding his niece, and the fact that she was oblivious to everything.  
  
She sat in her usual seat in the back, between Hermione and the isle. Snape walked over to her desk and put the paper down in front of her.  
  
'Delinquency Affecting Student'  
  
Daisy groaned at the headline, and then again as she skimmed the story. Apparently she had corrupted the entire student body. Rock concerts in Hogsmeade, consorting with gypsies and students at the Three Broomsticks, fornicating in the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"That's just a lie!" she bellowed when she read the last part. "An out right lie!"  
  
"Well, the picture of you snogging Longbottom right next to it doesn't help," her teacher said.  
  
"We're just talking! We're in a roomful of people!" Daisy cried, but then she realized who would have taken that photo. It was her and Neville at the dance sitting at a table heads so close together you can't see where one stops and the other starts.  
  
"Well, Professor, what are we studying in class today?" she asked. When he didn't say anything and everyone continued to watch her she said, "What? I'm not about to let that rag upset me. There's too much else to worry about."  
  
A smile ghosted across the Potion Master's face. "Good, we have a particularly difficult lesson today. That is, if you think you handle it, Miss Dumbledore?"  
  
Daisy sat up straight in her chair. "I can handle it, professor."  
  
***********************************  
  
'I can handle it.'  
  
Daisy kept repeating that to her self the rest of the morning.  
  
'I can handle it.'  
  
She made it through class.  
  
'I can handle it.'  
  
She talked a little with her friends.  
  
'I can handle it.'  
  
She went to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
'I can handle it.'  
  
She sat at the Gryffindor table with her friends and watched life happen around her.  
  
'I can handle it.'  
  
It was midway through lunch that she began to See her parents. They were dueling with at least six Death Eaters.  
  
'I can handle it.'  
  
They stood back-to-back, wands raised defending each other. Then Belle came at her mother. Annabelle Dumbledore cried as she saw her oldest daughter, but did nothing to hurt her child. The words of the Killing Curse were the last thing Belle Blanc said to her mother.  
  
'I can handle...'  
  
This left Alexander Dumledore's back exposed. It was only three Death Eaters who faced him including Belle. It was still too much for him. With a flash of green he joined his wife on the floor.  
  
'I can...'  
  
****  
  
Harry was now poking at his lunch. He didn't feel particularly hungry. At least he could take a nap in History of Magic that afternoon.  
  
"And I think that everything Snape said about that potions should be carefully taken into consideration," Hermione was saying to Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron whined. "I'm trying to eat. Must you bring up Snape?" Then he seemed to realize the niece of said teacher was sitting across from him. "Er, no offense, Daze."  
  
She didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"Daisy!" Hermione said.  
  
She had gone very pale. It was hard to tell through her glasses, which was half the point after all, but Harry felt sure she was having a vision.  
  
Daisy stood abruptly. "'Scuse me," she mumble and went off to the teacher table.  
  
"You don't think she'd say anything to him?" Ron asked.  
  
She was talking in low tones to Professors Snape and Blanc. They both seemed very interested.  
  
"I don't think Blanc would care that Snape turns your stomach," Harry said. "And I don't think Daisy even heard what you said."  
  
"Something's up," Hermione said matter of factly.  
  
After a moment Daisy left the Great Hall with Guy and Snape went to the Gryffindor table and collected Allen Dumbledore.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" Ginny mused.  
  
***************************************  
  
The fifth year Gryffindors had a free period for their last class. Daisy hadn't shown up in class and they were starting to worry about her. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville went back to the Common Room to wait for Daisy to get back from wherever she went.  
  
As they entered the seemingly empty room Ron asked. "Anyone want a game of chess while we wait? Hermione?"  
  
"You know, Ron," said Daisy from a corner of they room on the floor, surprising the others who hadn't seen her, "It's rather rude to ask a girl to a game just because you think she needs to lose at something."  
  
"Daze, You startled us!" Hermione said.  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "We've been worried sick."  
  
"Yes you all look so stricken," she said tersely.  
  
"There's no need to be snippy," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, because you know abos-bloody-lutly everything! Don't you, Potter? Well you don't know everything! You have no idea," Daisy said shaking her head. It also had the effect of draining her anger.  
  
"Daze what happened?" Harry asked sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
"Did you See something at lunch?" Neville asked.  
  
Daisy looked at them. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I saw my parents. I-I saw Belle attack them. They-they're dead."  
  
She completely lost it then and began crying piteously. Harry pulled her onto his lap and she sobbed on his shoulder. They sat like that her until she went silent.  
  
"She's asleep," Harry said checking the girl.  
  
"We'd better get her up to the dorm," Hermione said.  
  
Harry carried her up to the girl's room. She was so light. Had she been eating properly? He couldn't remember her doing more than poke at her food for the past week.  
  
"You'll stay with her Herm?" he asked. "So she doesn't wake up alone and disoriented."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'll say with her. Don't worry Harry. Maybe you should get some sleep too."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Just take care of her," he said.  
  
*******************************  
  
Harry didn't feel like sleeping. He decided to talk to Professor Dumbledore to see just what happened. He didn't want to ask Daisy about the other operatives, or even if they got the hostages out. It didn't seem like quite the right time while she was weeping in his shoulder.  
  
One good thing about being part of the Order was that he was now given the password to the Headmaster office.  
  
"Skittles," he said causing the gargoyle guard to leap aside.  
  
He ascended the moving stairs and knocked on the Headmaster's door.  
  
It opened a crack to reveal the head of Guy Blanc.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry said.  
  
Guy nodded and let Harry in.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Before Harry realized it his Godfather had him in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Sirius," Harry said. "I was worried. Daisy she, we founder her in the Common Room."  
  
Sirius touched the wet patch that Harry had transferred into his robes. "She finally cried then?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good," Professor Dumbledore said now. "She had us worried a bit. She just sat there as we talked about what happened. We we're starting to worry."  
  
Harry looked around the room. It was only Dumbledore, Sirius, Blanc, and Snape. All three looked very somber.  
  
"What did happen, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded to Sirius. "Belle drew Annabelle and Alexander away from the rest of us. We had all of the hostages, or what was left of them, out by nine o'clock this morning, but they weren't back yet. When the other operatives and I went back, all we found were their bodies and the Death Eaters they had managed to take down.  
  
"Daisy said it was Belle her self who preformed the killing curse at about twelve fifteen. We got there at exactly twelve twenty, so she probably had the time table right."  
  
"I'm sorry, sirs," Harry said looking at his three professors.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Guy said. "And thank you for taking care of Daisy. Can you, do you know how she is?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "She's taken it pretty hard. She cried herself to sleep. We put her up in the dorm. Hermione is staying with her for now."  
  
"I'm glad she's being looked after," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"What about Allen?"  
  
"He's in the Hospital Wing," Snape said quietly. "He wanted to say good bye alone."  
  
"He shouldn't be alone," Harry said firmly. "Even if he said that's what he wants. Don't leave him alone."  
  
Guy stood. "I'll go check on him now, then."  
  
*****  
  
Daisy didn't really remember that week. Aunt Ro was alive but in St. Mungo's, as were the other people Voldemort had abducted. It was fifteen in all, and three were not going to survive.  
  
Daisy lay back against the tower and watched the night envelope her. She couldn't look out at the water any more. Her parents had a traditional wizarding funeral. It was an old custom. Pyres were built on boats, the bodies prepared by thirteen witches, including family. She could still see her hands shaking as she wrapped the linen around her mother's hand. They had the same hands.  
  
Hermione and Ginny had been there with her. They finally pulled her away when she couldn't work any more.  
  
Friday night at sunset, just over twenty-four hours ago, the boat had been set out to sea. They were lit with flaming arrows fired at the boat. No magic was used out of respect for the dead.  
  
Wizards were cremated because of the dark magic that could be invoked using the dead, the boats sent to sea to prevent access to even the ashes.  
  
She should be comforted here. The Dumbledore family home, the Hive, had played host to the somber events. She was on the west coast of Scotland, just over half a mile north of Edinburgh. And 'the Hive' was a perfect name. It had been the family estate for longer than anyone knew. There were a series of caves along the coast that they had accessed, not to mention the multitude of buildings that made up the home and the park grounds surrounding.  
  
She sighed looking up at the darkening sky. It had been along time since she could just sit and think. But she refused to cry again.  
  
"Hey, Daisy," Harry said braking the silence. "I had a feeling I'd find you up here."  
  
"I like towers," she shrugged.  
  
"It's warmer here than at Hogwarts," Harry said sitting next to her.  
  
"We're about a hundred miles south. Enough to make a difference."  
  
She watched him sitting there. He just looked out at the water. It was breezy up here and his still blue hair was even wilder then it normally was.  
  
Daisy sat up. "Know what I've been thinking about up here?"  
  
"No, what?" he said turning to her.  
  
"I've been thinking if life was perfect, we'd both still have parents. We'd have grown up as friends. You would have gotten your first broom the Christmas after you turned one. And not to be out done, my father would have gotten me one too. We'd go to the school in Hogsmeade with other magical children. Ron and Ginny too. They would invite us to the Burrow and we would all play Qudditch until we dropped. We'd be normal kids. I wouldn't be fighting the effects of Vericlearvoicium. You wouldn't be famous and have to fight Voldemort. We'd just be normal."  
  
"But were not," Harry said. "I've wonder about what life would be like if my parents had raised me. But you can't live your life wondering about stuff like that."  
  
"I know. I can't help it. For as little as I saw them before, I miss them so much now."  
  
"You'll always miss them," Harry said. "Just don't let the hate get to you. It's had sometimes but..."  
  
"I don't hate Belle. I mourn her too. She's my sister, I can't help but love her."  
  
"Love and hate are very close sometimes."  
  
A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "It's a thin line I know." She stood and dusted herself. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Harry smiled.  
  
"For not asking how I am. Everyone keeps asking how I'm doing. If one more person asked I'm going to answer truthfully."  
  
"Oh? And what would your truthful answer be?"  
  
"My parents were just murdered by my sister! How do you think I am? Bloody awful!' That truthful enough for you?" she asked.  
  
"It'll do. Want a ride back down?" He held up the broom he'd brought with him.  
  
"Rescuing me as always?" she smiled, really smiled, it was the first time in a week.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, Daisy," Harry said as he helped her on the broom. "And I always will be."  
  
******************************************* 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter 22  
  
Doesn't actually exist.  
  
Sorry.  
  
That's one of the down sides about posting on the HP message boards, I wrote the story in little episode type posts and sometimes realized I wanted something different. Like I skipped to April from February. In that time Harry and Blaise broke up and Harry and Ginny dated briefly and then broke up. Harry is pretty much cured of his girl hopping. Daisy sinks into depression after the death of her parents the betrayal of her sister.  
  
Just FYI: I don't see anything I write here ever happening and never did. It was just a plot bunny I ran with.  
  
I got a review quoting my summery:  
  
'"why does she get along so well with the famous Gryffindor Trio?"  
  
Because she is a Mary Sue.'  
  
Well duh! All OC's are at least Mary Sue-ish. I would however like to point out that true Mary Sues are suppose to be perfect and save everyone. Daisy has a drug problem (essentially, so I use potion – she's still an addict.) In fact during the Seventh year, which I'm writing now, she high out of her mind for half the story. Harry has to save her, which he doesn't do right away (there are reasons for that.)  
  
And Fair-Faye-Kahlan, they take their sweet time to get together. You're right they do, I think I set that up pretty obviously especially in the last few chapters, but if I had them all happy and fluffy for the whole thing how interesting would that be?  
  
If you're really impatient you can read ahead in the boards, but you have to deal with my bad spelling. All three years are on the same thread. The link is on my bio page.  
  
Happy reading! 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter 23  
  
In March the cold weather finally broke and by the end of the month the snow was totally gone from the ground replaced by constant rain.  
  
Harry was able to keep to his Qudditch schedule. After one particularly wet practice, Professor McGonagall stopped him from retuning to Gryffindor tower with the others.  
  
Once out of ear shot she told him, "Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office."  
  
"Right, Professor. I'll go as soon as I change." Harry said.  
  
"I got the impression you were wanted immediately." she insisted.  
  
"Or I'll go immediately." Harry said. "Do what's this is about, Professor?"  
  
She looked around to make sure no one could hear. "I believe it is about Daisy Dumbledore."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Harry entered Professor Dumbledore's office. The old wizard was sitting at his desk looking very tired.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir." Harry said.  
  
"Ah, Harry! Good afternoon. Come in my boy, sit."  
  
Harry took the chair across from the Headmaster. Dumbledore seemed to be looking very intently at him.  
  
"Harry," he began, "how are you doing? Are you still having trouble sleeping?"  
  
"Actually no, sir." Harry said. "I've been sleeping fine since the funeral. I think we're all just waiting to see what Voldemort will do next. But I haven't had so much as a twinge in my scar since I last came to you."  
  
"Has Daisy said anything?"  
  
"You mean has she Seen anything? I wouldn't know. No one would. We haven't been able to get her to say more than three words at a time."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "She has seemed rather listless of late."  
  
"I'd say completely depressed, sir. When she first came she was a bit withdrawn but she would at least smile. Sir, I don't think she's smiled all month."  
  
"How did you get her to come out of her shell last time?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
"It was Hermione, sir. She was determined to get Daisy to join in. I think Hermione really wanted a girl to hang out with. And Daisy is, well, Daisy. She's tried again, but hasn't been able to get her to cheer up at all. Ron and Fred and George have tried to get her laugh and she hasn't so much as smiled. Ginny, Neville, and I have just been staying close to her, hoping she'll come back to herself."  
  
"But you don't know if she's Seen anything?"  
  
Now Harry frowned. "I think if she Saw any disasters she'd warn us. But no I don't know for sure. You could always ask her yourself."  
  
"I don't think that would be wise." Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry. "Thank you for your time Harry."  
  
Taking his cue to leave, Harry rose and made for the door. But before he left Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "It may be wiser than you think sir. Your approval means a lot to her. She's always been upset she can't regain your trust."  
  
"It's not a matter of trust, Harry." The headmaster shook his head as if to empathize this. "I've only ever tried to protect her. When I'm near a dementor, I see her, still on that hospital bed, dead to the world. It's always hardest with those we love the most. Why do you think I won't let Allen out of my sight when he works with us?"  
  
"I think you might want to tell her that, sir," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I'll consider that."  
  
"Goodbye, sir."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Harry came down to he Gryffindor Common Room after a quick shower and change. He quickly found Daisy sitting in a corner by her self, her face covered by a large book. He could only tell it was her by her legs. She wasn't wearing socks or shoes and her denim shorts showed off her legs. She had great legs.  
  
After realizing this was a bad train of thought, Harry went about his plan. He quickly found Ginny sitting with a few other fourth years studying their  
  
potions notes.  
  
"Hi ya, Harry!"  
  
"Hey Colin," Harry said dismissively. "Hey, Gin, want to do me a favor?" Harry gave her a great big smile.  
  
"Am I going to regret this?" she asked smiling back.  
  
"I want you to help me with Daisy," He said plainly.  
  
That got her attention. "What do you mean 'help you with Daisy?'" Ginny frowned at him.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her with her tarot cards?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ginny said frowning again.  
  
"She did a reading for me the Wednesday before Valentine's," Terry said looking up from his work. "That was what? A month and a half ago?"  
  
"Sounds about right," Harry said. "Gin, you need to talk her into doing a reading for you."  
  
"And why can't you do it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because I don't think she'd do it for me. Come on. We need to do something to get her to talk again . She wouldn't refuse if you asked." When she still didn't answer Harry said, "I could just ask Ron or Hermione, but I think you'd be better."  
  
"Oh all right," Ginny said getting up and walking over to Daisy with Harry. The other six fourth with her followed.  
  
"Daisy. Oh Daisy!" Ginny said in a singsong voice.  
  
Daisy's head peaked over her book. Ginny flopped on the footstool by her feet.  
  
"Daze my love, dearest friend, and great Seer, would do me the honor of a tarot reading?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
Daisy put her head back in her book by way of response. Ginny pulled it away.  
  
"Oh, come on! You haven't done a reading in ages! Or played your guitar for that matter. I mean you play that violin but it's always so depressing, and..."  
  
Harry was motioning for Ginny to stop. Daisy saw him.  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" she asked. When Ginny nodded no Daisy sighed. "All right."  
  
Daisy went up stairs mumbling about people interrupting a good book.  
  
"You've read "Hamlet" before and it's depressing as hell. Everyone dies!" Ginny called after her.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked coming over, Hermione and Neville on his heels.  
  
"Daisy's doing a tarot reading for Ginny," Harry said.  
  
Word quickly spread around the Common room that the resident Seer was about to do a reading. A table was set up in the middle of the room and people began to take place where they could watch.  
  
Daisy came back with her cards, a piece of parchment with quill and ink (it wrote in multicolor) and a stone bowl. She looked around the room and then sat at the table putting the cards in front of her the quill and parchment in the middle of the table and the bowl to the right of them. She pointed her wand at the parchment and mutter a spell no one could her (or understand). Then she quickly lit a blue fire in the stone bowl. Harry was reminded of Hermione's bluebell flames. She motioned for Ginny to sit and then said, "Nox grand lumos!" All the lights went out except the blue flame in the bowl, which was now big enough to light the entire table. Ginny looked pale. Daisy looked otherworldly, with her unseen eyes behind her pink glasses.  
  
"Are you ready, Virginia?" Daisy said. Ginny nodded.  
  
Daisy ripped a strip off the parchment. She handed it and the quill to Ginny. "I've enchanted the parchment so only you and I can read it." Daisy scowled around the room, then picked up the cards and began to shuffle them. "Write your question."  
  
'Will Harry and I stay friends?'  
  
Daisy read it. "Shuffle," she commanded putting the cards in front of Ginny. When Ginny was done and put the cards on the table, Daisy put the question in the fire. With a flash a blue she began to deal.  
  
'The High Priestess. Platonic.' Daisy wrote. Ginny smile and tossed the new scrap in the fire.  
  
'Your glad, then?' Daisy wrote again. 'You're over Harry?'  
  
'I think so,' Ginny answered.  
  
Daisy crumpled the paper and put it angrily in the fire. 'Yes or No! Firm words for fate, Gin. You must be sure.'  
  
Ginny frowned when she read the parchment, and then looked at Harry.  
  
'Yes!' came her reply.  
  
Daisy smiled at Ginny. There really was no one like her.  
  
'Good for you!'  
  
Ginny got her to smile. Harry could sing. He smiled himself in the near dark. Hermione and Ron looked relieved as well.  
  
"Okay." Daisy said. "Lumos."  
  
The lights came back on.  
  
"Is that enough or am I suppose to sing and dance too!" Daisy said.  
  
The crowd dispersed but she looking right at Harry. He grabbed the parchment and quill.  
  
'Just seeing you smile was enough. Though we miss your incessant singing too.'  
  
He handed her the parchment and then walked out the porthole before she could respond. He didn't see her through that parchment into the fire too.  
  
****************************  
  
Harry sat on top of the Astronomy Tower. Then he saw eight perfectly manicured fingers curl over the edge of the roof. Then a head of long brown hair with pink sunglasses came over. Daisy hauled herself up onto the roof.  
  
"So that's how you get up here without a broom?" Harry asked.  
  
She nodded. "Good old fashioned elbow grease."  
  
"It's very Muggle," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe it is, but it suits me just fine," she said sitting next to him. "Thanks, by the way."  
  
"What ever for?" he asked.  
  
She nudged him. "I know what you did. You put Ginny up to that."  
  
"You feel better now?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why don't you play anymore?" Harry asked.  
  
"I do. I play my violin almost everyday."  
  
"You play the worlds most depressing music on that thing. Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but bloody irritating at this point."  
  
He pulled out from his pocket a shrunken guitar, her guitar. "You didn't even notice when Hermione took it for me two weeks ago."  
  
"Thieves!" Daisy said taking it back and returning it to its rightful size.  
  
"Don't take unless you're going to play."  
  
Daisy sighed. "Any requests?"  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Surprise me."  
  
Daisy let her fingers guide her. Suddenly she realized what she was playing and had to smile.  
  
"Well? Don't just sit there, sing!" Harry commanded.  
  
"Regagoo-Regagoo, Harry."  
  
"Sing!"  
  
She waited for the right cord and then began...  
  
"High above the mucky-muck, castle made of clouds, there sits Wonderboy, sitting oh so proudly. Wonderboy! What is the secret of your power?"  
  
"Happy?" Daisy asked after she had finished the song.  
  
"The question is are you?" Harry answered.  
  
She shrugged. "No. I'm numb. I don't think I can feel anything anymore."  
  
"Course you can, don't be daft. It's just a defense mechanism. If you felt anything right now it would just be too strong. Give it a little more time and you'll be wild again, Flower."  
  
"'To be or not to be? Weather 'tis noble in the mind to suffer the sings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end the?'"  
  
"No more 'Hamlet' for you! Better yet more Shakespeare at all. You'll only find another tragedy to quote," Harry said with a smile.  
  
Daisy shook her head. "But that question is relevant, isn't it?"  
  
"'Once more into the breach dear friends, once more,'" Harry said quietly.  
  
Daisy nodded. "'Once more,'" she agreed. "Speaking of, ready to give me a lift back down?"  
  
"Do you promise to stop pouting?"  
  
"Do you promise to get your hair cut again? I wouldn't mind a color charm either. I miss the blue."  
  
"So color your own hair!" he answered back.  
  
She ruffled his raven colored locks. "I could teach you a spell to keep it from growing."  
  
"Beauty spells are one thing you've got on Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "But you never answered my question."  
  
Daisy sighed. "I promise not to pout, but I can't promise I'll be happy."  
  
"Did I ask you to?" he smiled.  
  
"You know it was so much cuter before you knew how charming you are. You're completely ruined now," she said standing.  
  
"Yes but you still adore me don't you?" he said with his most charming smile.  
  
"Get on the broom, Potter," Daisy said in an exasperated tone, hiding her own slight smile.  
  
**************************************  
  
When they reentered the Common Room, Daisy was spotted with her guitar.  
  
"Daze, you have to play!" Fred said.  
  
"Why?" came the sullen response.  
  
"Because you're good," George said seriously.  
  
"Daisy, George was being completely serious! How can you turn that down?" Ginny said now.  
  
"Haven't I entertained enough today?" she said, a little lighter.  
  
"If you ever really want to do this for real, you'll have to learn to play no matter what. The show must go on," Hermione said.  
  
"The voice of reason speaks!" Ron proclaimed and Daisy smiled.  
  
"She smiles!" George said. "We get music." And he plopped in and arm chair.  
  
"I hate you all. You know that right?" Daisy said.  
  
"As long as you play," Fred said pulling Angelina into a chair with him. "We'll live," she finished for her boyfriend.  
  
"Freaky," George said as he looked at them and moved his own girlfriend, a pretty sixth year named Star West, into the chair with him. "Only because you didn't do it," Star said, and kissed him quickly.  
  
"Daze, please," Ron implored, "before the four of them start putting on a show."  
  
Daisy smiled out right now. She let go a few funky riffs before she began to sing her favorite No Doubt song.  
  
"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes. I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? 'Cause I'm just a girl..."  
  
This was followed by one of her all time favorite songs.  
  
"If you could only read my mind you would know that things between us ain't right!  
  
I know your arms are open wide, but your a little on the straight said.  
  
I can't lie. You one vice is your too nice, come around, now can you see?  
  
I want you all tattooed, I want you bad. Completely mistreat me. I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad.  
  
If you could only read my mind you would know that I've been waiting so long. Someone almost just like you but with attitude I'm waiting, so come on!  
  
Get out of close time. Pull out those highlights. Can't you see?  
  
I want you in a vinyl suit, I want you bad. Complicated, x-rated, I want you bad. I mean it, I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad.  
  
Don't get me wrong I know your only being good. But that's what's what. I guess I just misunderstood.  
  
I want you all tattooed, I want you bad. Complicated, x-rated, I want you bad. I mean it, I mean it. I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. Bad, really, really bad.  
  
"I love that song!" Daisy said finishing with a flourish. "But singing makes me hungry, and it's time for diner."  
  
"So let's go," Ron said.  
  
"You go ahead. I'll meet you down stairs. I want to put this away," she said lifting her instrument.  
  
"Are you sure?" Neville asked.  
  
"Get out!" she answered with a smile.  
  
She went up to the dorm and came back down to find a deserted Common Room, except for the single person waiting for her by the door.  
  
"I can find the Great Hall on my own, Wonderboy," she said.  
  
"I know," Harry answered. "I just wanted to keep you company."  
  
"Mmm-hmm, sure!" she said climbing out the porthole.  
  
"Well," Harry admitting catching up with her. "I also wanted to tell you something without the others around."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Talk to your uncle. The Headmaster is worried about you."  
  
Daisy didn't say anything for a moment. "Is that what prompted this?" she finally asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "He called me to his office after Quidditch practice. And since that is the only time you've been bearable this month, I didn't really mind leaving."  
  
"Thanks!" she said in an offended tone.  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Daisy said with a sigh. "But I make no promises."  
  
"Good let's go eat!" said a smiling Harry.  
  
********************************** 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter 24  
  
"Ron? Ron! Pay attention!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Hermione, why do I care what year the Ministry of Magic passed some law about werewolves?" he whispered back.  
  
"Because it could be on the OWLs!" she hissed again.  
  
"Or because you know one!" Daisy said from behind. "But really Hermione, it's only History of Magic and we have...three minutes before we're free and it's the weekend."  
  
"Didn't yell at Harry," Ron mumbled.  
  
"She did but I ignored her," Harry said from Hermione's other side.  
  
"Two and half minutes," Daisy said.  
  
"I can't believe none of you are taking this seriously. The OWLs are just a few months away. If you don't want to revise extra yet, fine, but you pay attention in class."  
  
"One and a half minute."  
  
"Come on Herm, Binns doesn't even notice what he's saying. We could be doing second year all over again and never know," Harry said.  
  
"One minute."  
  
"I'd know," Hermione shot back.  
  
"Yes because you were still completely insane then," Ron said. "You've really improved on that."  
  
"Thirty seconds," Daisy said trying not to laugh at the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"That's bloody annoying, Daze," Harry said.  
  
"Well lucky you. I'm done because..." Daisy raised her hand and pointed in the air. The bell rang, "...class is over!"  
  
"Free! two and a half days of nothing!" Daisy said running down the corridor away from the History of Magic classroom.  
  
"Well that's not quite true." Harry reminded her. "We've got Quidditch Sunday and the meeting with your uncle tomorrow, plus O.W.L. review."  
  
"Potter, chill. It's the first really beautiful day in weeks. The O.W.L.s are over a month away." Daisy smiled as she walked backwards.  
  
"Careful Daze," Ron said.  
  
Daisy turned back around and waved him off. "So we're going out by the lake, right? Everyone's meeting out there?"  
  
"Yeah," Neville said.  
  
"I've got to change out of my robes," Hermione said pulling at the heavy black fabric to create air.  
  
"Definitely!" Daisy agreed. "It really is very hot for mid-April."  
  
"A tube top, Daze?" Hermione asked.  
  
"But it's silver and it sparkles!" Daze said with a smile.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Herm, would you rather have me wear a sparkly tube top or be all depressed and mopey?"  
  
"Well, when you put it like that, I guess the tube top's the best choice. Thank goodness you snapped out of that."  
  
"If I was so awful to be around why did you guys always stick so close?" Daisy asked turning serious.  
  
"Daze, I love Ron and Harry to death, but I wouldn't trade you for either of them. Of course I wouldn't trade either of them for you, but it's just really nice to have a girl friend." Hermione smiled at Daisy.  
  
"What about Ginny? She's been around a lot longer then I. It's not like she's so much younger either. I mean she our age now."  
  
"I know, and Ginny and I get on really well, but well she's been spending so much time with Neville lately, and even before, when we were the only two girls we were never very close."  
  
"You've been spending quite a bit of time with Justin," Daisy said with a teasing air.  
  
Hermione grimaced "I never did thank you for that did I?"  
  
"No, but I'll live," Daisy said braiding her hair.  
  
"So what's up with you and Harry?" Hermione asked sitting next to Daisy in front of the vanity.  
  
"Nothing. Well, he's probably, just, I don't know!" Daisy finally said.  
  
"He likes you, you know."  
  
Daisy looked at Hermione through the mirror. "I know, but he's probably the person I'm closest to in the world. I don't want to screw around with that. I don't need a boyfriend, just a friend. That's all I want!"  
  
Daisy looked down at the top of the desk and started fiddling with a hair tie in front of her. Hermione put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know what you mean," her friend said.  
  
Daisy smiled weakly. "Herm, can I ask you something that you swear to answer honestly?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why didn't you really go for Ron? Even while I was going with him I knew he liked you. I should have just stepped aside but I was being stubborn."  
  
"He was your boyfriend, you had every right to be stubborn. Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
Hermione stood. "There we are then. I think Ron and I just work better as friends. Right after you two broke up, I felt guilty. Then I was angry at him. I mean, how could he do that to me? How could he use me to get to you?"  
  
"But, Hermione, he didn't know I'd be there. It was just you."  
  
"Because he was upset about you. No, you just wan to be friends with Harry. I can understand that because I just want to be friends with Ron. Besides, we're both seeing other people. And I like Justin."  
  
"Boys," said Daisy, "can't live with them, can't hit them up side the head."  
  
"Wait, you do hit them up side the head."  
  
"Oh! Never mind then." The girls laughed together for a few moments.  
  
"Come on. They're probably waiting for us by the lake already."  
  
Daisy and Hermione were laughing as they approached their friends' spot by the lake.  
  
"'Dant da! Get away!' Come on Hermione, you grew up in the Muggle world. I know you know it!" Daisy said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"You're not getting me to sing." Hermione said.  
  
"Then dance!" was Daisy solution. She grabbed her friend's hands and began to sing, pulling Hermione's arms and making her swing back and forth. "Bant- da! Somethimes I feel I've got to run away. I've got to get away, from the pain you drive into the heart of me."  
  
Daisy offered a hand to Ginny, and the three girls danced looping though each other's arms and spinning, and trying not to collapse in a fit of giggles.  
  
"The love we share seems to go nowhere, and I've lost my light, for I toss and turn I can't sleep at night.  
  
"Once I ran to you, now I run from you. This tainted love you've given, I give all a girl can give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all. Tainted love, oh tainted love. Now I know I've to run away. I've got to get away.  
  
"You don't really want anymore from me to make things right. You need someone to hold you tight. And you think love is to parade, but I sorry I don't parade that way.  
  
"Once I ran to you, now I run from you. This tainted love you've given, I give all a girl could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all. Tainted love, oh tainted love. Don't touch me please. I cannot stand the way you tease. I love you thought you hurt me so. Now I'm gonna pack my things and go!  
  
"Tainted love, ohh tainted love. Tainted love, ohh tainted love. Touch me baby tainted love. Tainted love, ohh tainted love."  
  
"That was quite a show," Blaise said sitting next to Draco.  
  
By way of response Daisy began to sing again and offered a hand to Blaise who waved off but watched as Daisy sang.  
  
"I come home in the middle of the night, my mother says 'watch ya gonna do with your life?' Oh mother dear aren't we the fortunate ones? Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun!"  
  
Unfortunately she didn't much further in the song because she did collapse in a fit of giggles.  
  
"You all right?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Daisy nodded as she laughed. Harry couldn't help thinking that Daisy was finally back to her old self. Music and laughter and a sly smile every now and again, that was Daisy Dumbledore at her best.  
  
After that Daisy didn't really say anything. She laid down on the grass and watched the white fluffy clouds pass over head. Ron noticed Harry watching her.  
  
When he thought about it, Ron hadn't seen Harry with anyone for a while. He knew that Harry and Blaise had ended quickly and she had recently taken up with Malfoy, which didn't seem to bother Harry at all. There was that thing with Ginny back in the very beginning of March, something that didn't please Ron at all. But that was over quickly and Ginny had been seeing Neville for the past three weeks, something else that didn't please Ron overly much.  
  
Ron had switched girlfriends himself. He and Susan had parted amicably and she had set him up with her best friend Hannah Abbott. Susan was now with Ernie McMillian, who was Justin's best friend. Since Justin was with Hermione, the Hufflepuff's had been spending a lot of time hanging out with them. They were all down here now, along with Malfoy and Blaise, Seamus and Padma Patil, Dean and Pavrati, and Lavender and her boyfriend who Ron didn't know.  
  
Harry and Daisy were the only ones not attached. And it looked like Harry would dearly love to change that.  
  
"Har," Ron whispered. "Talk to her," Ron said with a nod in Daisy's direction.  
  
"Not happening, Ron," Harry said with a smile. "She opens her mouth and it won't close."  
  
"I heard that," Daisy said still watching the sky.  
  
"Then stop listening in on other people's conversations."  
  
"Can't help it, Wonderboy," she said raising an eye to them before plopping her head back down. "I've been handing around you too long."  
  
"Ha-ha."  
  
Daisy was still lying on the ground when she began to hear smacking sounds. Ugh! The snogging had started. Only two couples weren't engaged in the mass make-out sessions. Hermione and Ron were having pity on Harry but neither they nor Justin and Hannah looked happy about this. Daisy tried not to laugh.  
  
After another minute a long shadow fell across her.  
  
"Hey Hagrid," Harry had said.  
  
Daisy opened her eyes and looked up, up, up at the half giant. "What's up?" she asked. "Besides you, of course."  
  
Hagrid smiled down at her. "I was wondering if you and Harry wouldn't mind helping me with somethin'."  
  
After half a second of listing to more kissing noise she said, "Yes, absolutely!"  
  
"I guess so," Harry said as he rose. "See you guys later."  
  
They waved briefly at the other who really didn't notice.  
  
Daisy and Harry followed Hagrid to the edge of the forest. "So what's going on Hagrid."  
  
"I could use a bit a company, tha's all. I've got to take a brief walk in the forest. Don't worry, you won't have to do anythin'. But you looked like you need rescuein'."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said a slightly torn Daisy. It was almost never a good idea to go into the forbidden forest. The place was aptly named, but she had definitely wanted to be rescued from her friends.  
  
They followed Hagrid into the forest for a good twenty minutes. "Where are we going, Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll see," he said cryptically.  
  
Daisy could almost see a clearing up ahead.  
  
Harry however, was watching Hagrid. "Hagrid, are you getting shorter?"  
  
The half giant turned and smiled at them. Daisy began to panic. That wasn't Hagrid's smile. That was a cruel, twisted smile. Hagrid had never had a look like that on his face.  
  
They came into the clearing just then. On the far side was a huge hunched figure, bound and gagged.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry called when he saw him.  
  
They turned to the not-Hagrid now, which was definitely shrinking. The not-Hagrid had shrunk to a small man with watery black eyes and a silver hand, Wormtail!  
  
"Well you managed to get them here." It was Belle who can out from the trees followed by Lucius Malfoy and Vince.  
  
Harry could almost here Daisy mumbling, "This is not happening."  
  
She was panicking. Harry took half a step in front of her protectively.  
  
"It was surprisingly easy," Wormtail said.  
  
"What have you done to Hagrid?" Daisy shouted.  
  
'That a girl!' Harry thought, 'Don't let them get you,' reminding himself of the same thing.  
  
"Stupid girl," Malfoy said. He waved his wand at them and they went flying.  
  
Harry had hit a tree. He saw stars briefly.  
  
Daisy.  
  
Where was Daisy?  
  
She was across the clearing. Vince was walking towards her. Harry got up but before he could do anything else, he found himself bound and gagged by magical ropes. Daisy was also bound, but not gagged.  
  
She was backing away from Vince, fear in her eyes. She backed into a tree and was stuck. Vince ran his hand down her face. She was stricken with a look of horror etched on her pale face.  
  
Harry remembered talking to Draco about what Vince might have done to Daisy. From the look on her face they weren't even close to figuring out what she had gone through.  
  
"Well," said Vince. "The Dark Lord has given me permission to teach you how to follow orders. I was a good teacher wasn't I?" He asked leaning close. "Have you told your new little boyfriends they own me a thank you for teaching you how to please a man?"  
  
When she didn't answer, Vince grabbed her face forcefully. "Well, you always were a slow student. But I made you go through with the lessons."  
  
He kissed her then, very harshly. Tears were running down her face. Harry wasn't sure if it was from the pain of his hand crushing her jaw or the fact that her was kissing her. Her screams were muffled against his mouth. Then Harry noticed his other hand. It was traveling all over her body before finally pulling down her top. He seemed frustrated by the fact she was wearing a strapless bra under neither, and slammed her head into the trees behind her.  
  
"That's enough." Wormtail was saying, trying to stop the boy.  
  
Harry didn't notice he was so incensed. Suddenly his bonds bust and with a wave of his hand he sent Vince and Wormtail flying away from Daisy. They were knocked unconscious against a tree; Wormtail took the brunt of it.  
  
Harry ran to Daisy who had crumpled to the ground but was conscious at least.  
  
"No you don't," Malfoy said. He lifted Harry in the air with his wand.  
  
Daisy was able to stand and lean against the tree but not much more. There were tear tracks down her face. Belle went over to her little sister.  
  
"Ah, poor Little One. It's a shame everyone loves you so much." Belle fixed her shirt for her and patted her arm.  
  
"How could you let him do that to me?" Daisy said in an anguished voice bearly above a whisper.  
  
Belle shrugged. "Didn't bother me any."  
  
Two fat tears ran down Daisy cheeks.  
  
Harry was disgusted. "You sick...how could you? She's your sister."  
  
"Half sister," Belle corrected, never braking eye contact with Daisy.  
  
"Come on, Blanc. Let's just get them back to our master."  
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy? Scared of a couple of wittle kiddies?"  
  
"You'd be too if you'd seen this one duel."  
  
Belle smiled slowly, and viciously. "No he wouldn't dare risk hurting his Wild Flower."  
  
Belle grabbed Daisy's shoulder and moved her forward. Then she grabbed her braid and rapped around her hand, tilting Daisy's head up to expose her throat.  
  
Harry's anger got the better of him again. This time though, he was able to focus it. Lucius Malfoy's wand, still trained on Harry, snapped in half. Harry fell to the ground and quickly stunned Malfoy.  
  
Harry spun and faced Belle who just laughed. Then she produced a large boa knife and held it to Daisy's throat.  
  
"You really don't want to tempt me, Potter," she said jerking on Daisy's hair.  
  
Harry stood frozen. He didn't know how to help her. Then he noticed her foot was rising. Daisy's hands may have still be pinned to her side but she could get her own blade in her boot.  
  
Harry took a step forward. Hoping to distract the woman for Daisy. Belle's knife cut through Daisy's skin. As her blood hit the blade it began to glow. Harry saw Daisy's eye's flicker behind her glasses as her strength began to be slowly sapped.  
  
"Do you know how this blade works, boy? It sucks the magic out of the blood. Make you next move carefully!"  
  
Harry didn't have to move though. Daisy had gotten her dagger from her boot and stabbed her sister in the thigh.  
  
Belle winced. It was barely visible.  
  
"Harry run!" Daisy shouted.  
  
"I won't leave you Daisy." Harry said. "Help will come. Ron and Hermione, they'll look for us, bring help."  
  
"Harry get out of here. I can hold her off!"  
  
"I won't let you die for me!"  
  
"Don't be so full of yourself, Potter," said Belle with a cruel smile. "This is as much about her as you. Really, Daze, this is the boy your lover?"  
  
Daisy twisted the dagger in her sister's leg. Belle didn't have a choice it was either leave or have her magic sapped from her body.  
  
She removed the knife from Daisy's throat and was able to move her leg away from the dagger. But her was still rapped in Daisy's hair. She viciously cut the braid just above her hand and disapperated. Daisy collapsed.  
  



	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter 25

_"Daisy. Little One."  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes love."  
  
"Mum! Am I dead?"  
  
"You've seen your death. This isn't it, is it?"  
  
"No, but?"  
  
"You're between worlds right now. Magic is the conduit between worlds. With the exchange of magic you just went through, you've been shifted. Don't worry you're still alive, and you'll be fine. Harry's taking care of you back there."  
  
"Poor Harry. Another thing for him to feel guilty about. I should really just leave him alone."  
  
"You can't, Daisy. You need him. He practically held you up during our funeral."  
  
"I don't really remember that week. Actually most things after your murder are pretty much a blur until a few weeks ago."  
  
"And it was Harry who pulled you back. But you don't remember singing at the funeral, or Harry holding your face up and telling you that you could make it through?"  
  
"I remember a little of the Saturday after and a few images of you and dad and the fire and..."  
  
"Little One, stop. Don't do that to yourself."  
  
"I should have stopped you from going. I knew. I should have stopped you."  
  
"Daisy there are some things that need to happen. There are things you can't change. Your father and I, we weren't able to be perfect parents. I'm sorry for that. But we did teach you to survive, and we wanted to give you the best world possible to survive in. You couldn't have stopped us from doing what we know we could. Just as you can't stop someone from falling in love."  
  
"No, but you can always change a situation, manipulate it. Some things are just not for the best."  
  
"Love is always good."  
  
"I love Belle still. Is that good?"  
  
"Yes. It will keep you from turning bitter and filled with hate. And it gives Belle a chance. If there are people who love you, there's always hope."  
  
"Hope."  
  
"Your uncle's coming for you."  
  
"Mom, where's dad?"  
  
"He wanted to come but we didn't want to risk any damage by both coming. And I needed to tell you something."  
  
"What."  
  
"I'm proud of you. I am so proud of you. You are so much like me but so much better!"  
  
"I could never be better than you."  
  
"Your are with out trying to be. I always had to try. And when you do try, you could do any thing. Sev said you could make the sun rise at midnight. I don't doubt it."  
  
"I miss you so much, mom. I love you and I need you."  
  
"You'll always have me, Little One. I'll always watch over you, your dad too. And you can tell Harry his parents are watching over him too. They're so proud of him, especially the way his been there for you. You're both such good kids. I love you."  
_

Harry ran to Daisy. She wasn't moving. Reminiscent of his Muggle upbringing he kept mumbling, "Oh, God. Oh, God!"  
  
She was still bleeding. He didn't know any healing spells but Dudley had done enough damage to him over the years that he knew how to bind a wound. And he had enough herbology classes that he knew what plants were close at hand that could help. Basic first aid.  
  
It was still early Spring but there was enough things at hand. He cleaned her cut, it was deeper than he thought. He quickly put a salve made of the saps of various plants that would help with clotting and keep out infection. Finally he tore the trim off his overly large tee-shirt and used as bandages. He had never been so grateful for growing up with Dudley, but it had helped Daisy.  
  
Careful not to tie the cloth too tight, Harry had finished at laid Daisy flat on the ground putting her hands on her stomach. "Just be all right." He said and turned to get Hagrid.  
  
He had only been stunned. Harry revived the half-giant just as he heard a raven caw. He took that as a good sign.  
  
"What the-? Harry? What's goin' on?" Hagrid asked putting a hand to his head.  
  
Before Harry could answer he heard the raven again, and this time with it, his name.  
  
_I'm craking up!_ he thought. But then he heard his name without the raven. It was Ron and he sounded panicked.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called. "Over here, quick!"  
  
A moment later Ron burst through the clearing, followed by Hermione, Professors Snape and Blanc.  
  
"By the Light!" Guy said. "What happened?"  
  
"Your sister," Harry said.  
  
"What? Were is Daisy?" responded Guy.  
  
"Over here," Harry said. "Belle, she used her blade on Daisy. I've bound the wound. I didn't want to chance healing it myself. I thought Madame Pomphery should. I didn't know the right spells. I couldn't stop them. God, I tried but I couldn't stop them."  
  
Hermione had gone to Daisy. "This looks like a good job, Harry," Hermione said. "Professor Snape, what should we do?"  
  
Snape had been watching Harry, who hadn't taken his eyes from Daisy as he spoke. "Potter did the right thing. You've been taking the medi-spell course, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Then I trust your evaluation of Potter's bandaging. Now Harry, this is very important, you said 'them.' Who else was here?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, he's stunned over there." Harry pointed to the limp form of Lucius Malfoy partially hidden by some shrubbery. "And Wormtail, ah Peter Pettigrew and Vince Timoldi." Harry turned to where they were lying unconscious. Only Wormtial was there.  
  
"Shit!" Harry said. "Where did that goddamned bastard go? Damn! He must of snuck off while I was tending to Daisy. Damn!"  
  
"Harry language," Guy said absently.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he did to your little sister," Harry said. Guy's eyes narrowed at the thought.  
  
Snape broke in. "We should get her back to the castle now."  
  
Harry told the adults what happened as they walked back. He told them how Hagrid had turned into Wormtail just as the saw the real Hagrid. They had both been taken by surprise. When he got to the part about what Vince had done to Daisy, Harry was actually shaking he was so angry. Then on to Belle's attack on Daisy, and her fight back.  
  
He pretty much dismissed what he had done. It hardly seemed important. But Daisy had been truly heroic. She took the brunt of the attack and she just keep getting back up, until the last time.  
  
"She was amazing," he said with true awe. "I can't believe what they did to her and she still kept fighting, resisting..." Harry watched her floating body. Then a thought struck him. "How did you guys know we were in trouble?"  
  
Ron held out his hand, on it was the dragon ring Daisy had given him for Christmas. "We charmed them to work in tandem. Not only do they glow when the bearer is in danger but when the other is too. Bloody thing lit up like a firework 'bout half an hour after you left. Then this bird comes swooping down with Professors Snape and Blanc right behind."  
  
Harry looked up to see Midnight resting on Hagrid's shoulder.  
  
"Smart bird," Guy said. "Daisy had told me about her and Professor Snape and I were talking when she showed up. We knew there was trouble and went looking for Daisy. We found your friends by the lake, Ron starting to panic about the ring. We came as fast as we could. I'm sorry we weren't in time to help you."  
  
"I'm sorry I failed Daisy. And I let that prick get away," Harry said.  
  
"Potter, despite what you my think, you are not the Second Coming. You can't save everyone," Snape said. "And you didn't fail Daisy. You did your best. You may not have seen that scum sneak away, but probably saved Daisy's life by putting her first."  
  
Harry shook his head. "We don't know that yet."  
  
"We will soon."

"We won't know anything until she wakes up."  
  
"But surely there's something we can do!"  
  
"No, Guy there is not."  
  
"It's been three days! How can you still not know anything?"  
  
"Because I won't know anything until she wakes up!"  
  
Daisy was vaguely aware that was Madame Pomphery shouting. She never shouted.  
  
"I can't lose her too!" Guy said.  
  
"Guy, maybe if we talk to her? Tell her we need her and that she's all we have left, you know?"  
  
That was Allen! Daisy opened her eyes to see her brothers looking stressed and tired.  
  
"Hey!" she croaked. "Keep it down, will ya? Yous don't have to shout. Some people are trying to sleep." She was realizing how American her accent sounded again, head trauma she decided, who would want to talk like that?  
  
"Daisy!" Guy shouted.  
  
"Loud mouth!" she shouted back in mock of his voice.  
  
He laughed. "And I was worried about you why?"  
  
She pulled herself help with a little help from Allen. "You love me. You just can't help it. Besides you've known me for over fifteen years now, you should know I'm cranky when woken up. Len has more sense than you."  
  
"Survival instinct." Allen said. "I'm still smaller then you, though not by much now."  
  
Daisy smiled, then her memory came back. Being woken up by her siblings shouting was like being ten years old again. Now she remembered the present.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked.  
  
"Three days," her older brother answered.  
  
"Three days," she repeated. "Oh on! That's two Qudditch practices! Ginny Weasley had better not be enjoying her temporary spot on the team too much."  
  
"That's not something you have to worry about."  
  
_Harry!_ He had obviously just come from practice. He was still in the ratty old sweets he usually practiced in. He sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"We've been having light practices, and Gin can't wait for you to take your stop back. Good to see you up."  
  
Suddenly Daisy couldn't look at him anymore. She was so ashamed. What must he think of her now?  
  
"Hey!" He said quietly lowering his face so he could meet her eyes. "You're not going to get all mopey on me again, are you?"  
  
She still didn't say anything. Her brothers looked at her nervously and Madam Pomphery looked like she dearly wanted to clear everyone out.  
  
Harry looked at them all. "Could I talk to her alone for a moment?"  
  
"Just a moment," Madame Pomphery said and shooed Guy and Allen out.  
  
"Hey," Harry said. "Hey, Wild Flower, look at me." She did. "I'm sorry. I let him get away." Harry looked down now. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."  
  
Daisy remembered something, some words of wisdom she had once heard when she still went to church. "Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delight in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.  
  
"Love does not come to an end.'"  
  
"So you forgive him?!" Harry said.  
  
"No! Idiot, I meant you! You're my best friend, you don't think I love you?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"'Oh!' Well we know that if you had a Muggle education Brain Surgeon would not be a career option." She smiled "And I meant that'll I'll be fine, because there is love. So are you alright?"  
  
"I wasn't the one who passed out and spent three days unconscious. I was worried about you. Everyone was, especially the Headmaster." Daisy looked slightly guilty. "You never talked to him, did you?"  
  
"Oh my head!" Daisy said putting her hand across her head and feigning faintness. Harry didn't buy it. "Well, maybe it slipped my mind. Harry, I though you should know, my mum's grateful to you for looking after me. And you parents are proud of you."  
  
Before Harry could asked her about this odd statement, Albus Dumbledore walked in, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione and Professor Snape. Ginny and Neville soon came up, and then the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who had heard she was awake.  
  
Daisy was finally alone. She had so much in her head, and without the benefit of a pensive, nothing to do with it all. She remembered when she was little her father had told her to keep a diary for times like this. Belle had told her to stop writing in it when she was eleven and she stated going with the older crowd to Haven. But she remembered vaguely how good it felt to exorcize her demons in such a tangible way.  
  
She found a quill and some parchment in a desk on the far side of the ward, usually used by Madame Pomphery when she didn't want to leave the room. She began to write about the thoughts running through her mind.  
  
It had always been drilled into her that you don't fink on another gypsies. It was a hold over from the days when they were hunted down and used as scapegoats by society. Now they were forgotten by society. Very few witches and wizards remembered her grandmother's people.  
  
She was also always told that family came first. Her family had been ripped apart. Her brothers were jumping at shadows and afraid to leave her alone for fear she'd disappear too.  
  
Her aunt was still in hospital, recovering. Everyone keep saying how hopeful things looked, but Daisy knew she would never fully recover. It would be an amazing testament to Rosmareta's fortitude if she were ever able to even leave St. Mungo's.  
  
She had two uncles she never saw and two she was way too much. Well one was a great uncle, but that hardly seemed to matter. She had only met her mother's older brothers twice, once and her grandmother's funeral, then again at her parents.  
  
Uncle Sev was always so careful around everybody, so guarded. Though in his way he probably clung to her more than anyone. She hated his classes. He always pushed so hard. Did he care that she was on the verge of tears? The simple answer was no. The full answer was that she was capable of more and he knew it. The annoying thing was he was right and got her to her do her best. She knew her Potions grade to be one of the highest in the class. She wasn't sure were she ranked but she knew she worked for it. Damn complicated man, that Severus Snape.  
  
Then there was Albus Dumbledore. Her great uncle and only relative on her father's side, and simple called Uncle. He was the penultimate wizard in her mind. Her father was the ultimate, but didn't every little girl believe her daddy could save the world? And her daddy had tried, something he had gotten from his Uncle Albus, the man who had practically raised him.  
  
Her grandmother Anne was a Muggle and Aberforth Dumbledore had been ostracized for marring her in the early thirties. Wild rumors flew about their family, none of which were true. The family pet, a goat, had even been featured in a few. Her father had only been a year old in 1944 when Grindelwald killed them. The murder of his brother had driven Albus to track down and destroy Grindelwald. And make no mistake, the sweet kindly man raising a two year old had torn the bastard apart. And he saved the world as a result. Young Alexander wanted so much to be like his uncle and save people.  
  
That was how he had met Annabelle Snape Blanc. Trapped in a marriage to a man she feared and loathed, and Death Eater no less, she had thought there was no where to turn.  
  
It was hard to write about her parents. She missed them so much. Alex had saved Anna and they built a life together, still trying to save the world. Her father should have quite while he was ahead. He should have been home with his family. He didn't notice his twelve-year-old stepdaughter spiral out for control, or when she began to pull her younger brother, then half- sister down too.  
  
To be fair her mother had never noticed either. But then, mom was always sort of purposefully oblivious. It came from living with her psyco first husband. Daisy knew her mother's first husband was abusive. Was this kind of victimization genetic? Did it come from being so much like her mother? Were they just marked women?  
  
Because Daisy knew what her mother had gone through. She had too, but at the age of twelve. Vince. There weren't words strong enough to describe how much she loathed him. It was why she was now willing to tell what he had done now.  
  
He was fifteen at the time, just kid himself, the age she was now. He had forced himself on her. He used that to manipulate her. The things he said and did were, well there just aren't words to describe how bad.  
  
And she had healed enough not to want to even try. Two years in a hospital with a staff of doctors, half of them therapists, had done that for her. That and the past year here. Hogwarts was a place of miracles.  
  
It was Vince who had put her in the hospital. He and his friends were heavy into the drug scene, more so that the others she knew in Haven. They had all done some things, but what Vince knew at fifteen could keep a Columbian Cartel in more cash then even they could dream of. And she was his lab rat. He had made a particularly strong batch of Vericlearvoicium, (V-clear for short). But he didn't tell her how strong it was and just kept feeding it to her.  
  
And at that point she didn't care. She had been using V-clear for over a year, but that was always with her older brother around, at least until few weeks prior. She usually broke away to hang with Vince and Vikt (aka Viktor Krum). They were the three youngest members of their group. Her brother Guy was always very protective of her, for as much as much as he encouraged her. But she felt safe with them and Guy stopped her from doing anything too extreme.  
  
But Vince had been spending time with other young gypsies. He had wanted 'his girl' and his best friend to come with him. Daisy, as always, obeyed.  
  
Vikt was reluctant. Daisy displaced her anger towards him. Vikt didn't know what Vince was doing to her, no one did. But Vikt left her alone with Vince. It was when they were alone that bad things happened.  
  
He wasn't there that day, when Vince told her to keep taking the V-clear. Sometimes she would even still trip, thought it hadn't happened since the beginning of the school year now. She thought she was taking what she could handle. Actually she thought she had taken considerably less then her limit.  
  
She owed her life to the fact the Vikt changed his mind and had come to find them. He found her seizing up on the ground of where they had been. The others had left her there. Sometimes she hated him for finding her. If she had died, the horrible things she saw wouldn't matter.  
  
But it was her own sister, no half-sister who had encouraged it all. Belle had pushed her towards Vince. Belle knew what was going on and encouraged it.  
  
And now Belle was very much her father's daughter. Belle was serving Voldemort. Her once beloved sister had just attacked her. And she had struck back. Do you know how much guilt a fifteen-year-old girl can fell after stabbing her sister? It's a lot.  
  
She could have died again. She knew she wouldn't because Harry had been there. Harry was her best friend. He understood what it was to be abused, manipulated, parentless. They are both very damaged people who have amazingly become almost well adjusted. There was still a little work to be done. (Harry still had to civilize his hair.) But they were working on it.  
  
She had other friends too. Draco Malfoy had taught her how to relate to boys again, although he's not the best person to teach anyone how to deal with people in general. Hermione had taught her that. Hermione helped her be a normal girl, well at least as normal as a neurotic school obsessed freak can be, but Herm was getting better too. And Ron had taught her how to have a relationship with someone. She could almost be someone's girlfriend now. She needed to just learn to be herself first. That was what clinging to Ron had taught her.  
  
Because of those four people she had learned how to be a normal teenage girl. And she had the support of the family now. It was a little misshapen, perhaps odd, but it kept growing. Her brothers, Uncle Sev and Albus would always be there, the fact that she hadn't driven them screaming into the woods was proof of that. And her friends kept multiplying. Despite a few faults they were the best people in the world. She owed Viktor Krum a huge thank you for saving her. It had brought her to Hogwarts and she was finally ready to rebuild her life. Of course that had started without her knowing it, but what good could she do now that she was aware?  
  
Harry came to visit Daisy in the hospital wing and found her asleep with her head on the desk. He took the parchment from under her head. Thankfully there was no drool. He read what she had written. He didn't really mean to but when he had seen some of the names on the paper he couldn't help himself.  
  
He was just reading the part about her family being odd when her heard her voice. "You know that as bad a eavesdropping."  
  
"I was just trying to stop something you were obviously working hard on from becoming a puddle." She wiped a little bit of drool from her lip.  
  
"So?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"So what? Oh, you mean this? Your life and the things you've still never told any of your friends?"  
  
"I have intimacy issues," she said defensively.  
  
"I've noticed. Daze, you know I think your right Hogwarts is a place of miracles. When we were sorted back in first year McGonagall told us our House would be something like our family. First family I really had. I'm glad your part of it."  
  
"That was very nice Harry, but if you don't mind I'd like a work with my niece." Albus Dumbledore said from the door of the infirmary.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. See you, Wild Flower," he said as he left, handing Professor Dumbledore the parchment on the way out.  
  
"Dad told me once keeping a diary was good for unburdening your thoughts. I didn't have a diary so I just used the parchment." Daisy said stretching in her seat.  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything as he read the parchment. Daisy watched him. The man was nearly a hundred and fifty. He had seen a remarkable number of things. She had Seen a lot of them but not nearly all. A look of extreme sadness crossed his face.  
  
"Oh, Daisy," he said shaking her head.  
  
He was only three quarters of the way through though, the part about Vince. "Keep reading." He did.  
  
Finally he looked up and smiled at her. "Daisy, have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"  
  
She looked at her hands. "No."  
  
"I am so very proud of you, as I'm sure your parents are."  
  
Daisy couldn't help smiling at him. "You have no idea." But her smile faded. "So I've been awake for two days now and no one has told me about what happened after. Pettigrew and Malfoy?"  
  
"Peter is in a Ministry holding cell. Lucius is under house arrest. Unfortunately Narcissa refused to admit him. He is currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron, awaiting his trial."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Sirius' case is under review. He has not been pardon yet, but as the man he was supposedly trying to kill showed up alive and with the Dark Mark, a pardon seems emanate."  
  
"I'm glad for Harry. He can have a decent home life," Daisy said.  
  
Dumbledore looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Uncle, don't tell me now that he has Sirius your going to sent him back to those, those People!"  
  
"We don't yet know if Sirius will be in a position to take in Harry this summer. And it is safer for him at his aunt's house."  
  
"For ten years that boy was allowed to survive with his family," she spat out the word with contempt, "but he didn't thrive until he was in the wizarding world. You show a plant the sun and then take it away for months at a time, eventually the plant will die."  
  
"If Sirius wants to take Harry for the summer I will not stop him, but I think it is best for him at his relative's home. He is not a plant. I'm only trying to protect him."  
  
"You can stop fate." Daisy looked at the old wizard hard in those startling blue eyes.  
  
"You should listen to your own advice. You have a good heart. It's amazing that after everything you've been through you're not bitter." Her great uncle said with his characteristic twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm just too defensive. But then again, I'm a natural Keeper," she smiled.  
  
"You better get back to bed. Madame Pomphery will be back soon."  
  
"I love you Uncle Albus," she said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you too, my dear sweet girl. I only ever tried to do what's best for you. Keep you healthy and safe."  
  
She smiled at him as she snuggled in her hospital bed. "I'd rather be happy than safe. And I'd rather be here than anywhere else."  
  
"Good night Daisy." The headmaster said with a final smile.  
  
"Good night Uncle," she answered with her own smile.  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait. The computer went haywire a few weeks back (right before I sat down to write my senior thesis.) It should be okay now, and until I find a job, I'll prolly work on my fics. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: I didn't edit this chapter very well, I just ran the spell check, so I hope it's not too messed up. I almost skipped over it and I have the next chapter ready so I wanted to get this up fast.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Daisy sat in her bed humming _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and daydreaming as the clouds passed by the window next to her hospital bed. It had been two weeks and she still hadn't gotten her strength back.  
  
Madame Pomphery had said that Daisy would just have to wait out her confinement and her strength would return in time. See, Daisy kept trying to things like run laps around the room or reach a new number of jumping jacks, she was up to 124. But she always tired suddenly and had to stop or would past out if she stubbornly insisted on pushing herself, which she did.  
  
_"And I said what about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'? And she said yes as I recall I think we both kinda like it."_ Daisy sighed deeply, bored more each minute.  
  
"'And I said well that's one thing we got.'" Harry finished coming into the room followed by Ginny and Neville.  
  
"You know you could have shown some balls and sung it," Daisy said.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore, yours is not an act I ever want to follow. How are you felling today?" Harry asked as he sat on a chair by her bed.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm stuck here all day with only my addled mind and my schoolwork. Speaking of?"  
  
"Yes, we brought today's," said Neville.  
  
Daisy fumped back on her pillow. "I'm so bored! The warden refuses to let me exercise any more."  
  
"Well, you did pass out yesterday." Ginny said.  
  
"I did not pass out. I just needed to lay down," said Daisy.  
  
"On the floor?" Neville asked.  
  
Harry laughed at them. "You guys better quit while you ahead. Brought you a present, though, Wild Flower."  
  
Harry tossed her a small Wizarding Wireless.  
  
"Yay! A distraction." Daisy said.  
  
"Um, Daze," Ginny stared, "I've been meaning to ask you something. What did you do on your brake? You were here all alone since we managed to get Harry to come with us."  
  
Daisy turned very pink. "I, um, worked actually."  
  
"I knew it!" shouted a triumphant Ginny. "I knew it was you! Nobody believed me. Well Hermione thought it might be too, but none of the boys. 'She'd have told us,' they said. Really like you would."  
  
"Gin, what are you on about?" Neville asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Nev?" Harry said. "What has Ginny been saying for weeks now?"  
  
"That Daisy was on the radio, but that girl's name is Roxanne Raven, not Daisy Dumbledore."  
  
"It's called a stage name, Neville," Daisy said.  
  
"That really is you?" he asked.  
  
They all laughed at his surprise.  
  
"Hey turn on the wireless. I bet we can find the song. Roxy's pretty popular," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, it's just a cover of a Muggle song. I knew it was a good song before I recorded it," Daisy said. She turned on the dial. She really hadn't had time to think about her song, it hadn't been released before she entered the Hospital Wing and it just didn't seem important in light of everything. She had received word that it had been released and was doing quite well.  
  
"Stop, wait a second. This station plays it pretty often." Ginny waved her hand in Daisy's face to get her to stop.  
  
"You know the stations that well?" Daisy asked.  
  
Ginny just listened for the song by the Weird Sisters to end. When it did a voice said, "And that was the Weird Sisters with _'Don't kill my Kneazle'_ next up is Roxy Raven's _'Falling for the first time.'_"  
  
That listened to it for a few seconds before an astonished Daisy said, "That's really my song!"  
  
The other's laughed at her. "No, no, no, listen! It's me! It's really me on the radio!" At this point Daisy was jumping on the bed.  
  
Harry was glad for her. She really hadn't had anything good happen to her for quite some time. He began listening to the words.  
  
_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
  
I'm so smart too bad I can't get anything figured out!  
  
I'm so brave too bad I'm a baby._  
  
_I'm so fly, that prob'ly why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time!  
  
I'm so green it's really amazing!  
  
I'm so clean too bad I can't get all the dirt offa me!  
  
I'm so sane it's driving me crazy.  
  
It's so strange I can't believe it feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying.  
  
Anything easy has its cost.  
  
Anyone plain can be lovely.  
  
Anyone loved can be lost.  
  
What if I lost me direction?  
  
What if I lost all sense of time?  
  
What if I nurse this infection?  
  
Maybe the worst is behind.  
  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
  
I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing.  
  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers outta anything.  
  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing.  
  
I'm so done. Turn me over,  
  
'Cause it feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
  
Anything plain can be love be lovely.  
  
Anything love can be lost.  
  
Maybe I lost my direction.  
  
What if our love is the cost?  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying.  
  
Anything easy has its cost.  
  
Anyone plain can be lovely.  
  
Anyone loved can be lost.  
  
What if I lost me direction?  
  
What if I lost all sense of time?  
  
What if I nurse this infection?  
  
Maybe the worst is behind.  
  
Maybe the worst is behind.  
  
Maybe the worst is behind.  
_  
Daisy sat back against her pillow with a contented look on her face. "I really did it," she said.  
  
"Well, Miss Raven, congratulations," Ginny said.  
  
Daisy grinned at them.  
  
After that the radio started playing advertisements. A frustrated Ginny grabbed the little devise and started fiddling with the dial.  
  
"They always take forever to play more music and really I don't need any magical mess remover," she had said.  
  
"No," Daisy said, "Your mum takes care of that. So tell me what am I missing in here? Obviously not lessons." She motioned to the stack of books next her bed. "I am so ready for the OWLs, the written part anyway."  
  
"Well," Ginny began, still turning the radio dial, "Both Hermione and Ron are now single again. You knew about Ron thought, right? Hannah was really nice about the whole thing, but Ron still felt bad. Said he just couldn't keep seeing her when he thought she should be with someone else. Ernie was ecstatic though. But poor Justin. I adore Hermione but she really shouldn't have gone off on him like she did."  
  
"What happened?" Daisy asked excited for any bit of news.  
  
Harry and Neville exchanged a look and an eye roll as the girls continued to gossip about two of their best friends.  
  
"Well," Ginny continued, "Hermione was studying again. Justin felt he was being ignored. To be fair to Herm, she wasn't ignoring him and was actually spending quite a lot of time with of late. I think that's why when she actually stuck to her study schedule, Justin felt neglected. They had this huge row in the library. Hermione yelled at him for not respecting what was important to her. Made him look like a huge prat in front of everybody."  
  
"Wow," Daisy said.  
  
"I know!" Ginny said finally finding a radio station she liked, it was playing Muggle music. "Oh and I made Harry dance."  
  
Harry turned bright pink. Daisy burst out laughing. "Harry can't dance."  
  
"That's what everyone was saying," Neville said, trying to suppress his own laughter. "But Gin made him dance in front of the whole Common Room. Went pretty well actually. If only she could help me."  
  
"No time like the present!" Ginny said.  
  
"No really, Gin. I was kidding." Neville looked strangely like he did in first year when Hermione petrified him. Ginny made him dance anyway.  
  
They watched Ginny try and instruct Neville. "Really, Neville! I think you've gotten worse since last year!"  
  
A highly amused Daisy turned to Harry now. "I still can't believe you dance," she said.  
  
He sighed. "I didn't want to, but Ginny taught me back in March. Really quite an accomplishment, and she was justly proud. However, no one believed her. She made me show everyone."  
  
"The famous Harry Potter, your reputation proceeds you. Poor Wonderboy."  
  
"You really don't think I can dance!" Harry said a bit offended.  
  
"Harry I've seen you try and dance before. Key word, try. Sure you can sway and turn and stuff, but really dance? I'll believe it when I see it!"  
  
Harry stood. "Are you up for it, Wild Flower?" He extended a hand to her.  
  
This was just too tempting to pass up. Oh the material for teasing him. This would give her fodder for weeks. Madame Pomphery would kill her if she found out but it would be worth it.  
  
"Oh, I'm up for it!" she answered.  
  
Daisy stood just as a new song was starting. Ginny was still trying to get Neville to dance.  
  
_There's every good reason for letting you go.  
_  
Daisy was surprised that when she took Harry's hand he began to spin her deftly.  
  
_She's sneaky and smoked out, and it's starting to show. I'll never let you go!  
_  
He was really a good dancer! And he was taller too. No wait, she wasn't wearing shoes. He was normally only an inch or two taller, as all of her shoe had inch or two heels. At five eleven he stood a full three inches over her bare foot five eight.  
  
_You say that I've changed. Even if I changed, what's wrong with it? I'll never let you go!"  
  
He was keeping he at arms length, yet still holding tightly.  
  
If there's a reason it's lost on me. May be we'll be friends. I guess we'll see. I'll never let you go.  
_  
The song was ending, and that was probably a good thing.  
  
_Did you cash on your dreams? You don't dream for me, no. But I still feel you pulsing like a sonar."  
_  
Suddenly she was so tired. She rested her forehead on her shoulder.  
  
_And I would like to that girl is like a sunburn_.  
  
"Daisy!" Harry said. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry, I should never have... quick back on the bed. I was so stupid!"  
  
Daisy wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. The look on his face has heart wrenching. But she didn't have the energy; all she could manage was a slight shaking of her head and a wave her hand.  
  
Finally she was able to say, "Harry stop. It was worth it. I'll be fine in a minute. I had fun. It was worth it."  
  
_She's like a sunburn_.

* * *

_"Hey Rory, wait up!"  
  
"Mar, I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"Aurora Potter! When your very own cousin asks you to wait you should! Haven't you been taught any manners!"  
  
"Marguerite Blanc, when someone asks to be left alone it's usually a good I idea to do so! Or at least not bring up something to remind them of their dead mother or their neglective father, neither of whom were around to teach me manners!"  
  
The two girls glared at each other. They looked very similar, both favoring their Snape jeans. Actually they both looked remarkably like Daisy, as did most of the women in her family. Rory was fair with her mother's features and her father's green eyes, but she was the only one in the entire family with curly blond hair. Maggie had much the same features as her cousin only with wavy black hair her mother's hazel eyes.  
  
It was Maggie who relented first. "I'm sorry, Roar. It's today?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Her deathday. Rave was ignoring it. I haven't seen Heather or Evan all day. Off playing Quidditch or being the worlds most perfect prefect, no doubt. Cloe would understand, but she's so little. James might as well but I'm not likely to see them here, am I?"  
  
"Maybe you could talk to Uncle Allen? Or great Uncle Severus?" Maggie offered.  
  
Rory sat on the hard ground and looked at the castle before her. "You know mum always said this place was here first home. I can remember the way she talked about Hogwarts, the place of miracles. I couldn't wait to come here when I was little. Now I just want my mum back."  
  
Maggie put an arm around her cousin as she started to cry.__

* * *

_  
Allen was watching Daisy sleep. She seemed to be having a dream that upset her. She kept turning her hear as if to shake the images. He didn't notice a tall dark figure come and stand next to him.  
  
"Allen you really should be at dinner," Severus said standing over his small nephew.  
  
Allen looked up at him and then back to his sister. "What's going to happen to us Uncle Severus?"  
  
Startled Allen's question, he stood quietly before finally saying, "Nothing. You're perfectly safe."  
  
Allen actually laughed at him. "Yeah, that's why my sister can't even dance for three minutes."  
  
"We're working on that. If she would just do as she was told!"  
  
Allen looked up at the tall man. "When has she ever done that? What is going to happen next time she's in danger? Or Guy, or Uncle Albus or you? Will I end up with Uncle Ray and his family? Would Uncle Titus even take me in? Would they take Daisy? They wouldn't even take their own mother, why care about a dead sister's children?"  
  
"Your grandmother was a very hard person to deal with."  
  
"I know that. My earliest memories are of her... and Daisy." Allen turned back to the sleeping form of his sister.  
  
Severus sat down next to him. "Surely you can't think we'll all fail you? You come from two of the strongest families in the wizarding world. You won't be left alone in the world my boy."  
  
"What's wrong with her, Uncle Sev? Why is this so bad? It shouldn't be this bad."  
  
"You've been studying?"  
  
Allen nodded.  
  
"You're right, it shouldn't be this bad. It was the Vericlearviocium. It's weakened her immune system, and her body is trying to absorb the magic she took from Belle. It's taking more time because of her weakened system. We thought at first it was better to let her adjust naturally, but now..."  
  
"You know the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?" Allen said changing the subject as his uncle's mood fell.  
  
"Really?" The Potions Master asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised in the boy's direction.  
  
"Oh yes! Daisy was the first gypsy in three centuries not to be put in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I wanted to stay with her, to protect her. I really thought I could, but I can't. The hat said with loyalty like that I was definitely more fit for Hufflpuff then Slytherin. It went through all the Houses before putting me in Gryffindor. I guess that's why I'm such good mates with the Slytherins in my year; I should have been there. But I'm not really a Slytherin, and now I don't think I'm really a Gryffindor. I never fit anywhere."  
  
Severus sighed. "Well at least that's one of you accounted for. I was worried with both of you Gryffindors."  
  
Allen laughed, and Severus smiled slightly.  
  
Then a groggy vioce said from the near by bed, "And just what is wrong with Gryffindors?"  
  
Severus shook his head to hide his amusement. "Nothing," he said. "Go back to sleep."  
  
She did quickly.

"And we should be going to dinner," he said to Allen.  
  
With typical enthusiasms Allen smiled and said, "Race you." as he stood and headed to the door.  
  
Severus stood and in his deadly cold voice said, "No!"  
  
Allen laughed and ran anyway.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

a/n: sorry for the delay, my only excuse is that it's summer and i'm lazy. there's six chapter's left so it's almost all up. it's acutally really hard to edit this because i cringe every time i read it. really, i know daisy is a mary-sue, i know that some of the dialogue and plot are trite, but this is the first thing i've ever written and i was determined to finish (which is why the next two stories exist.) and it gets worse, i have a self insert coming up. i don't know what i was thinking. anyway, it is still cute, so i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 27  
  
Daisy was able to leave the hospital wing and return to classes at the beginning of the next week. The strengthening potion Snape had made for her worked quite well, but she wasn't back up to snuff.  
  
That's why on the first Saturday of June she was sitting in the stand instead of flying on the field. This was very unfortunately for Hermione who was sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm gonna rip you off that broom and come up their my self if you let another quaffle pass, Weasley!" she screamed at Ginny who had taken over in goal.  
  
"Daisy, sit down!" Hermione hissed, yanking her back into her seat by her robe.  
  
Ginny wasn't doing a bad job as Keeper, but she wasn't as good as Daisy, who was very annoyed she couldn't help her team. Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied at 80 and Draco was marking Harry for the time being.  
  
"I should be up there!" Daisy said crossing her arms.  
  
"Try it and see how long you'd last," Hermione said following Harry with her ominoculors.  
  
"Can I see?" Daisy asked.  
  
"No, you'll only yell again."  
  
"It's sporting match! I'm suppose to yell!"  
  
"Not at your teammates."  
  
"She has a point," Neville said from Hermione's other side.  
  
"Sod off you!" Daisy snapped. "You just like seeing your girlfriend up there."  
  
Neville reddened. "Maybe, but Hermione's still right."  
  
Daisy pouted as loud cheers went up from their section. Gryffindor had just taken the lead 90-80. Just the cheers died down Daisy spotted a flash of gold. A quick glance at Harry told her he'd seen it too.  
  
"Look at Harry!" she screamed rising again.  
  
"Oh what he'd do?" Hermione asked as she swung her ominoculars to him. "Oh!"  
  
Others had seen it too. Lee Jordan's voice could barely be heard over the screams.  
  
_"Malfoy's hot on Potter's tail. The snitch is trying to make a brake for it. Both seekers speeding after. Oh Gryffindor chaser Weasley scores! Potter's closing on the snitch, Malfoy at his heal. Slytherin chaser Bancroft going for the Gryffindor goal, blocked by keeper Weasley. And look at Potter now! That firebolt can really go! Straight up! Go Harry, Go!"  
_  
The same cries echoed around Daisy. The snitch was trying to escape by taking the boys following shooting in the air like a rocket. Harry only had a slight lead. Suddenly the snitch turned and dived. Harry turned quick and was inches behind it. Draco has lost precious seconds here, as he couldn't turn like Harry did.  
  
_"Potter's going to hit the ground. It's coming up to fast! I've never seen a broom move like that! No wait he's turning. He's got it! Potter's got the snitch. Gryffindor wins 250 to 90! Gryffindor wins the Qudditch cup!"  
_  
Daisy ran screaming onto the field with everyone else. Her anger at not getting to play was forgotten in the excitement of Harry's capture. The team welcomed her into their massive hug. All eight Gryffindors were screaming madly! Hermione and Neville joined them a second letter. Fred and Angelina were kissing passionately now. Neville congratulated Ginny with a long kiss. And from nowhere it seemed, Ron kissed Hermione. Daisy was going to laugh at her friends when she found herself face to face with Harry.  
  
"Good game!" she shouted over the din.  
  
"It've been better with you!" he shouted back, and gave her a quick peck on the check.  
  
The world seemed to stop for a second. She wanted very much to grab hold of his face and pull his lips to hers. But she didn't. She hugged him tight and said loudly, "We've done it! You've done it, we won the cup!"  
  
Harry turned to the rest of the team, "Three cheers for our replacement Keeper, Ginny Weasley!"  
  
"Hip-hip hoo-ray! Hip-hip hoo-ray! Hip-hip hoo-ray!"  
  
Then Harry called again, "Three cheers for the Keeper who kept us not only undefeated, but shut out two other teams and got us here! Daisy Dumbledore!"  
  
"And!" Ginny shouted quickly, "Our captain and star Seeker who lead us here! Harry Potter!"  
  
At this the crowd lifted Harry and Daisy up as they began to cheer.  
  
"Hip-hip hoo-ray! Hip-hip hoo-ray! Hip-hip hoo-ray!"  
  
Harry and Daisy were carried off to Gryffindor tower as they heard Ron receive three cheers, Then Fred, (with Angelina walking next to him holding his hand), George, Katie and Alicia.  
  
For that day, all were heroes.

* * *

The two day party in Gryffindor tower finally came to an end on Sunday afternoon. Then the cram sessions began.  
  
Daisy was thankful for all the time she spent in bed with books. She was able to rattle off most of the facts and magical theory she needed. And now that her strength was back, she was starting to get the practical magic applications.  
  
Hermione became everyone's favorite person. She didn't need a month long confinement to know everything they needed. She'd been working for months and now she was ready. Not everybody else was though.  
  
Harry had taken his own advice and prepared in advance, though not as much as he could have. He had been quizzing Daisy on his visits to see her and found that was an effective study tool for himself. One he was now using to help Ron.  
  
Ron had studied in advance too, but he didn't feel anywhere near ready. He would ask one of the others to quiz him constantly.  
  
Neville was just in a panic. "I can't revise another second!" he had shouted on Wednesday afternoon.  
  
Ginny was spending a lot of time revising with the other fourth years. This was distracting to Neville who became extremely insecure, which was distraction to Ginny. By Thursday afternoon they had a huge row and decided to just take a brake.  
  
To top everything off, Harry and Daisy had to take time off Friday afternoon to attend the trials of Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew, whose sudden status as alive had caused quite a stir.  
  
On Friday afternoon Harry and Daisy met outside the Headmaster's office at quarter to one. The trial of Lucius Malfoy would take place at one o'clock sharp. Wormtail's would begin immediately after.  
  
When a third student came sauntering down the hall Harry's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
It hadn't occurred to Harry that Malfoy would be going to, but of course it was his dad's trial.  
  
"Moral support, Potter. Moral support," Draco had said when Harry expressed his surprise.  
  
"Yes, but of whom?" Harry asked.  
  
"Get in the office, Wonderboy. Try to be pleasant." Upon seeing Draco's smirk Daisy turned on him. "You too Young Nasty Man. I can't take the two of you bickering all afternoon."  
  
"What are you so upset about?" Malfoy said with a sneer. "It's not your father on the block."  
  
"No Draco, my dad's dead. And this is the trial of your dad who was involved in a conspiracy to kidnap me, and who it is widely believed will get off without so much as a slap on the risk! Can we go now?"  
  
Daisy said this very evenly, but Harry was afraid that if they asked her the wrong questions today, she's snap.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better head up," Harry said, not wanting to wait in the hall anymore.  
  
A moment after they entered the office The Headmaster and Professor Blanc came in.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Professor Dumbledore asked. They nodded. "Good, let's go."  
  
The small party Floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron and were met by Remus Lupin and a big black dog.  
  
"Remus!" Harry said and hugged him. He also scratched Snuffles behind the ears. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"You didn't think we'd miss Peter on trial did you? Granted it's not what it should be for." Snuffles growled as Remus said this.  
  
Harry scratched behind his ears again, but said, "Should he be here? What if Pettigrew points him out?"  
  
Remus sighed, "I've tried to talk him out of going. You can try if you want."  
  
Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore. "We'll wait Harry."  
  
Harry went to one of the smaller privet rooms in the back. After making sure no one was in there he let Snuffles, who promptly turned back into Sirius, into the room.  
  
"Sirius you can't go!" Harry said.  
  
"I'll stay well hidden, Harry. I want to see Wormtail get what's coming to him."  
  
"And he'll want to get back at someone," Harry said logically. "If he see so much as one hair, he'll be after you. And don't you animagus have better senses? He'll find you out Sirius and the demetors will be there before you know it!"  
  
Sirius sighed, realizing just how worried his godson was, he gave in. "I guess your right, Harry." He looked up and smiled, then put his arm around Harry's shoulders and shook him playfully. "When did you get so smart?"  
  
Harry laughed. "With all the time I've spent studying I hope I'm a little smarter. Next week will be hell."  
  
"Language, young man!" Sirius mock scolded. "But you're right, it will be hell."  
  
The six of them, plus snuffles walked down Diagon Ally towards Gringotts.  
  
"Where exactly is the Ministry, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not actually sure. It is somewhere underground in London, but we'll be going in the entrance off of Foolish Ally," Dumbledore answered.  
  
When they got to Gringott's Dumbledore turned to one edge of the bank. Harry knew that directly behind him was Knockturn Ally, but ahead all he saw was a red brick wall taking up the space between Gringott's and the next store. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped a series of bricks Harry couldn't see.  
  
A stone archway appeared like the one that formed the entrance to Diagon Ally. Behind him, Harry heard Snuffles bark. Harry turned to see the large black bog sitting next to the bank wagging his tail.  
  
"See you when we get out," Harry called.  
  
Snuffles barked a response.  
  
Daisy gave the dog a quick scratch on the head. "No worries, Snuffles. We'll take care of it."  
  
Snuffles nuzzled her hand and she ran to catch up with the group before the doorway closed.  
  
Harry was amazed by the sight that met him. Foolish Ally was a beautiful manicured avenue with red brick everywhere. The cobble stone streets were made of red bricks. The huge buildings were red brick with white mortar outlining each rectangle. Even the sidewalk upon which they now stood was paved in red brick, with a creamy cement curbs. The street seemed to stretch forever in both directions.  
  
"That's the building we want," Guy said pointing to the largest building in sight.  
  
It was directly across the street. "Let's go," Daisy said distantly staring at the building.  
  
Harry watched Daisy as she lead the way across the street. She was holding her head high and looking straight ahead, as thought she couldn't look anywhere else.  
  
Her hair was now perfectly sculpted; Ullah had come to school to fix it after Belle had chopped it. It saw shorter in the front, framing her face and curling under prettily.  
  
She wasn't wearing any of her typical scarves or odd garments that usually marked her as a gypsy. A white mock turtleneck was the only visible clothing because of her school robes. Her black dragon hide boots where unobtrusive. Even her jewelry was gone. She wore just her dragon ring and a few tiny hoops through her ears, one of which had an eight-pointed star dangling a little bit. She looked very conservative, and not really like herself.  
  
Guy came up to her and put a hand on her arm. "Are you sure your up to this?" he asked.  
  
"Would I be here if I weren't?" she answered.  
  
They entered the large building and proceeded through the marble covered lobby. Here they were met with a circus of reporters. Guy put his arm protectively around his sister and tried to steer her through the crowd and their shouts. They couldn't get through.  
  
It looked as if Professor Dumbledore was going to have to step in. Daisy saw this and stepped up first.  
  
"If we answer questions for a minute, will you let us through?" she called.  
  
A general murmur of accent went through the crowd. Daisy looked to her uncle for his approval, which he gave in the form of a slight nod.  
  
The reports began clamoring for attention and Daisy pointed to one. Harry could help but think how grown up she was being.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore, why are you traveling with the son of someone you accuse of trying to kidnap you?"  
  
"Well that's a stupid question!" So much for being grown up. "Draco is not his father. I don't blame him for anything his father has done and I completely understand that Lucius Malfoy is his father and that blood is thicker than water."  
  
"Are you and young mister Malfoy involved?"  
  
"No!" Daisy and Draco said together. They did however smile at the question and each other.  
  
"Why were you and Harry Potter walking about the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Harry answered this one. "We though we were helping a teacher. We didn't even know we were being lead into the forest. Pettigrew took advantage of the fact that we're both trusting people."  
  
There was much writing trying to get down every word said by the Boy Who Lived. Daisy took the opportunity to whisper, "Nice one Wonderboy."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stepped forward now. "I think that should be enough. We don't want to be late."  
  
And he led the way, parting the crowd like some modern Moses through a sea of people.  
  
The small group descended a series of moving stairs. None of them really knew how far down they were and the enchanted stairs defiantly moved them faster then they otherwise would have gone. They walked down a large dark hall and emerged in a large room with stadium seats facing two chairs in the center. The chairs were facing what appeared to be a judge's bench.  
  
Harry knew this room from the trials he had seen in Dumbledore's pensive. The three students were lead to seats just to the left of the judge's bench. Dumbledore, Blanc and Lupin sat right behind them.  
  
The room was only just starting to fill. "Five minutes to one," Guy said behind them. "We made good time."  
  
Daisy was sitting between Harry and Malfoy. She had her eyes closed behind her glasses. She also looked very pale.  
  
Harry took her hand from where it was clenched to her robes on her lap. She looked at him and gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
"I didn't say you weren't. Just a reminder I'm here for you." Harry smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go and settling in for the five-minute wait.  
  
The court was almost filled now. The reporters took up the entire back wall and overflowed into the next to sides. This trial was of one of the most influential wizards of the day, Lucius Malfoy, and a dead man, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
There was a loud bang. The doors to the court opened. A tall man with wild white hair wearing crisp black robes entered. A voice called out "Hear ye, hear ye, this court is now in session. The honorable Rupert Hanes presiding."  
  
The judge disappeared behind the bench only to appear at the top a moment later. It was raised a good eight feet off the ground; he must have to climb up something.  
  
Cornelius Fudge entered behind the judge and sat quietly on the side.  
  
"Bring in the prisoners!" Hanes called.  
  
The doors banged open once more. Flanked by dementors Malfoy and Wormtail were brought to the center of the room and their feet were shackled to their chairs.  
  
When the dementors came in they had a definite effect on the room. Harry and Daisy especially looked pale, but they both managed to keep their composure, other then a few tears that leaked from Daisy's eyes.  
  
"We will begin by hearing the charges against Lucius Malfoy," Hanes said. "Mr. Malfoy, please stand."  
  
He did so, with a sneer in the direction of Daisy and Harry.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with conspiracy to kidnap Daisy Dumbledore and Harry Potter, two counts of attempted murder, accessory to fraud; namely that of Peter Pettigrew, assault and battery of Harry Potter, and mayhem. How do you plead?"  
  
"Innocent of the conspiracy to kidnap, and attempted murder. No contest to the others," he said coolly.  
  
Next to her Daisy heard Draco mumble something that sounded distinctly like, "bastard!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked around the courtroom. His cooled stare landing on Harry and Daisy then glancing over Draco before talking again.  
  
"I never had any intention to harm either Miss Dumbledore or Mister Potter. I was unaware of the plot to remove them from Hogwarts until I saw them being brought into the forest by a person appearing to be Rubus Hagrid. It is not my fault they were gullible enough to trust the half-giant.  
  
"As for the charges of assault and battery of Harry Potter, the boy was going to launch himself at a dangerous wizard. I had to forcible detained him for his own protection.  
  
"The charge of accomplice to fraud, I had heard rumors Pettigrew was still alive but I never did anything to help him, or even confirm his existence. Frankly I could careless.  
  
"And since when has being an observer ever caused mayhem? I took no active role in any of the events in question except for detaining young Mister Potter."  
  
Locus sat down and Hanes looked around the room. There were mummers from every corner. People were writing or watching what Lucius did. Harry noticed a group of witches and wizards behind Hanes. The jury, sitting just where they had been in Dumbledore's pensive.  
  
Harry wished he knew how the jury had to vote in order to convict. Could Malfoy get off? How many people would they have to convince that he was involved? What information would they have to give in order to convince them of Malfoy's guilt?  
  
Guy leaned down and spoke in Daisy and Harry's ears.  
  
"Be careful of what you say here. Lucius is going to attack your character."  
  
He looked at his sister and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know what's coming Guy. I, I'm ready," she said.  
  
Harry leaned over. "What's coming?"  
  
"Remember that last Daily Prophet article? He's going to bring that up. And if, I'm not mistaken, he'll take it a bit farther."  
  
Draco leaned forward to see her face and Harry. "You're not mistaken. He'll take you down Daze. It might be better to just let Potter speak."  
  
"Harry doesn't know!" she insisted.  
  
"I was there Daze. I saw what happened. I can tell them," Harry said.  
  
Daisy shook her head. "Harry there is a very large difference between me testifying and you. You get hero credibility, yes. It's important for you to back me up, but I get victim sympathy. Half that jury is witches, probably mothers, and the men all have mothers if not wives sisters and daughters. When I tell them what Lucius stopped you from stopping..."  
  
Her voice trailed off and her eyes became unfocused.  
  
"Daze?" Harry said gently.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "I have my demons. I guess it's just time to face them."  
  
"Are you sure?" Guy asked.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore!" Hanes called from the bench. They were ready for her now.  
  
"I guess I have to be," she whispered to her brother as she stood. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter 28  
  
"Miss Dumbledore," Judge Hanes said, "could you please tell us in your own words, and with as much detail as possible, just what happened on the afternoon in question."  
  
Daisy took a deep breath. "I group of my friend, mainly fifth year students, were out by the at school. It was the Friday after the Easter hols. We were all taking a brake, as our teachers seemed to think we needed to revise the entire year in that first week back. Everyone was a bit worn out and it was a beautiful day.  
  
"We were down by the lake maybe for an hour. I was spending most of my time staring at the sky. Only occasionally talking to anyone. Well it was large group of fifteen and sixteen year olds, and most of them were couples. Harry and I were the only ones not dating someone at the time. Harry Potter that is.  
  
"Well, our friend inevitably broking to couples. When I stopped hearing voices I started to hear kissing noises. I was trying to ignore it, but I was very uncomfortable. I can only imagine Harry was too, and he was keeping some of our friend from, umm, enjoying themselves. Then Hagrid came over and asked for help with something. He never said what but Harry and I took the opportunity to book it. That is, um, make a hasty retreat.  
  
"We followed Hagrid into the forest. We both trust Hagrid completely. Finally, when he hadn't said anything for a while we asked what he needed us for. I was getting a very bad feeling, but I thought, I thought with Hagrid and, and Harry I was safe.  
  
"It was Harry who noticed Hagrid was shrinking just as we came to a clearing. The Hagrid we followed turned into Peter Pettigrew and I saw the real Rubeus Hagrid bound and unconscious on the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Before I really knew what was happening, we were attacked, Harry and I. Malfoy distinctly said 'stupid girl,' waved his wand and we went flying. I lost Harry here. My arms were bound to my side, around my waist. Vincent Timoldi was coming toward me then. I, he, I backed into a tree. The way he was looking at me. I've never been so scared."  
  
"Vince was, was molesting me." She closed her eyes at the memory, tears running down her face. "Then he was thrown away. Knocked into Wormtail and against a tree. They were both unconscious. I collapsed. When I looked to see what happened, I saw Harry. I've never seen him so angry and worried. He was running towards me.  
  
"Then Lucius Malfoy was suspending him in the air.  
  
"My, my sister Belle came over to me then. She seemed to be in charge of things. She had said she didn't care about what Vince had just done to me. Then she taunted Mister Malfoy about being scared of Harry. He said that she would be too if she had seen him duel.  
  
"Belle said that Harry wouldn't risk hurting me. She grabbed me by my hair and held a gypsy blade to me throat. Harry preformed a bit of wandless magic and broke Malfoys wand. This startled him enough for Harry to stun him.  
  
"Belle cut my throat with her blade and I, I stabbed her in the thigh with my own blade. She eventually let go and I passed out to wake up almost week later."  
  
Lucius Malfoy scoffed down on the floor.  
  
"Do you have something to say Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"May I?" he asked pretending to play along with the court order.  
  
But Daisy knew what was coming.  
  
"Please," Hanes said.  
  
Lucius turned to Daisy. "Miss Dumbledore you are a Seer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you just walked into a situation you knew was dangerous?"  
  
"I'm not omniscient. I just See glimpse of some things. And any Seer will tell you that seeing your own fate is one of the hardest things to do. Even if you manage to, it may drive you insane. I actually did See a little of what happened in advance. Namely, my sister attacking me. I didn't quite know what I was Seeing until afterward and all the pieces fell into place."  
  
"Miss Dumbledore, if you were near a unicorn would it approach you?"  
  
Guy stood up and shouted, "That has nothing to do with anything, Malfoy!"  
  
Hanes coughed gruffly. "Yes, before we make the girl answer, what is the relevance?"  
  
"It goes to show her character, Your Honor."  
  
"Yes, well..."  
  
"Don't I have the right to question the type of person who is accusing me?" Lucius pressed.  
  
"Yes, but..." Hanes said.  
  
But Daisy had had enough. They would let him ask eventually. This was a waste of time. "I may be many things, Mister Malfoy, but a liar is not one of them. No, a unicorn would not approach me on it's own. I am not pure."  
  
Malfoy let this sink into the crowd before continuing. "And how many partners have you had?"  
  
"Two," she answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Daisy squirmed a bit. "Vincent Timoldi, and Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry stared at her. Neither she or Ron had ever said anything. And there were several Weasleys present, well Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie anyway. Daisy was bright pink. Malfoy didn't let up.  
  
"How many times?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Daisy said.  
  
"How many time were you with them? And when?"  
  
"Only three times with Ron. Once on Christmas night. Then one the second of January and the twentieth of January. I never kept track with Vince."  
  
"Isn't it true you usually weren't in any state to keep track of anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it because you were too high to?"  
  
"Or to badly beaten," she defended.  
  
"So how do we know this wasn't some little lovers tiff gone wrong?" Lucius asked. "Maybe that's why your sister stayed out of your affairs and asked the rest of us to, so you could sort out your own twisted love life?"  
  
"I hadn't dated him in almost three years! And he wasn't running the show. He said he was there under orders from the 'Dark Lord.' Whom did he mean by that?" she spat at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucius said.  
  
"So then you don't serve Lord Voldemort? You didn't come to Hogwarts on orders to take me and Harry?"  
  
"I came to Hogwarts to make sure nothing was able to hurt my son. I believe I even wrote to him ahead of time, to tell him I would be visiting."  
  
Judge Hanes turned to Draco, "Draco Malfoy, is this true? Did your father in fact tell you he would be coming to Hogwarts to see you?"  
  
Draco stood; he looked at Daisy who nodded grimly at him. Draco gave a slight nod back. "Yes," he said to the court. "My father had written to say I should expect to see him within the next few days. I thought this odd since I had just returned from the Easter Holidays, but he did do odd things every now again."  
  
_'Nice and ambiguous. Go Young Nasty Man. Help neither case and hurt both!'_ Daisy thought bitterly for a moment. But then he didn't want to blow his cover. _'Oh this isn't going well.'  
_  
"And can we really trust the words of a convicted juvenal delinquent?" Lucius pressed now.  
  
"As I have said before," Daisy said, "I do not lie. I think I have proven that! I really don't want to send the father of one of my friends to prison."  
  
"So you consider yourself friends with my son?"  
  
"Yes, Draco and I are friends."  
  
"Mister Malfoy," Hanes said now, "where are you going with this line of questioning?"  
  
"I'm just trying to establish the type of person Miss Dumbledore is."  
  
"I think we can see quite well what sort of person she is and what you are trying to establish. The court needs to hear no more. Miss Dumbledore," he said turning to Daisy and offering a sympathetic smile. "You may sit."  
  
Daisy zoned out on the rest of the trial. She kept picturing the horrific death of Lucius Malfoy. If only it were so. Then there was the fun daydream about dancing with Harry again. Oddly Draco was there. Daisy couldn't help thinking that was just weird.  
  
Suddenly it seemed Harry nudged her arm. Everyone was standing and Judge Hanes was leaving. In all they had been here for three and a half hours.  
  
"We'll go have supper in the Leaky Cauldron," Professor Dumbledore said. "Draco, would you like to see your father?"  
  
"I suppose I should sir," he responded.  
  
"Fine I'll take you to see him and we'll meet the others afterwards."  
  
They began to leave their seats then, Dumbledore taking Draco to see his father, Guy and Remus flanking Daisy and Harry as the left the building. They passed the reporters without saying anything. Guy gave them a very Snape-ish glare for some of the questions they asked his sister.  
  
And speaking of Snape, he was waiting for them by Gringott's bank with Snuffles and a very pretty woman with her brown hair held up by chopsticks.  
  
"Pegs?" Remus asked as he squinted.  
  
Snuffles barked excitedly to show Remus was right.  
  
"Hi Remy. The trials go well? Did you get to Peter yet?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked at the woman as she chatted with Remus. She looked very familiar but Harry couldn't place her.  
  
"No," Remus said. "The court was dismissed after the initial testimony against Malfoy."  
  
"And is that?" she said pointing to Harry.  
  
"Oh yes, of course," Remus said and motioned Harry closer. "Harry, this is Margaret Mary Morris. She was a year behind us in school, and great friends with your mum."  
  
"The best of. Lily was one of the best people I ever knew. And please call me Peggy, everyone does."  
  
Snuffles barked. "Well except the mutt of course who insists upon my full name," she said.  
  
"If I remember correctly," Snape said, "The last time he called you anything other than your full name you hexed him severely."  
  
Was Snape actually smiling?  
  
"Well you should never call a lady that," Peggy said.  
  
"You Pegs, are no lady." Remus said.  
  
"Come on. I reserved the large room at the Leaky Cauldron," she said ignoring the comment and leading them down the ally.  
  
Harry hung back with Daisy a second. "Daisy, do you know anything about this woman?"  
  
Daisy seemed to have to come out of what ever dream world she had drifted to. "What? Who? Peggy? She, your mum, and my uncle Sev hung together at school. She was a Hufflepuff and a year behind them. Everyone thought they were very odd, I mean a Hufflepuff and two Slytherins. Come on we'd better catch up."  
  
Harry just stared after her. Did she just say his mum was a Slytherin?

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not looking forward to his little chat with his father. Of course he didn't have much choice. There were appearances to be kept. Appearance was always important to his father.  
  
And Lucius Malfoy would make quite a spectacle of meeting with his son for the reporters. Draco was well aware of this. But it was better to meet with his father in the courtroom, in plain view of the reporters through the open door and with the Headmaster close at hand.  
  
Draco took a deep breath just before reaching his father.  
  
"Son!" Lucius cried and hugged him in a tight embrace. The cameras flashed through the door. And this gave Lucius the ability to speak to his son without being heard.  
  
"You were not helpful, Draco," he said.  
  
"I didn't want to ruin the cover I've been building. I've gotten the girl to trust me at least. Should I have disregarded that to help you when the Minister is going to pardon you anyway?" Draco asked. He wished he could let go.  
  
"No," Lucius answered. "You made the right decision. She thinks of you as a friend?"  
  
"We used to complain about our parents to each other," Draco said honestly. "Since her parents died though she hasn't confided much in me."  
  
"And what did you say about your parents?"  
  
"The usual things. You're too over baring. You don't understand me. Blab, blab, blab. Usually what ever she said with a little twist. She really opened up to me, about that at least."  
  
"So has she brought you into their confidences? I've heard Dumbledore has included a few students in his resistance. What do you know about that?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco lied, but then thinking better of his answer he continued. "She has told me it really does exist. It's called the order of the Phoenix. I'd guess there are roughly fifteen to twenty-five students involved. Though I only know Daisy, Potter, Granger and the Weasleys are involved for sure."  
  
Lucius pulled away then. "That's just fine son. Just fine." His eyes were overly bright, as though they held tears.  
  
_The old boy is really hamming this up, guess I'd better too.  
_  
"I love you father. It will all be fine."  
  
"I just wish your mother could be here for this," Lucius said. "If only she wasn't so ill."  
  
"If only it wasn't contagious, and we could go to her!" Draco really couldn't help himself, adding that last bit. Even Lucius looked as though he though it was a bit much. The reporters, however, ate it up.

* * *

In the Leaky Cauldron, Daisy watched as Harry pumped Severus, Peggy, Remus, and Sirius for information about his mum. Guy was off getting everyone drinks. This was really too much though. She kept Seeing the stories the adults were telling. They finally stopped telling amusing stories making everyone laugh, except of cource Severus who would scowl or smile only slightly. Now they were talking about the brief period were Peggy and Sirius had dated and James and Lily fought about the relationship between their best friends.  
  
"They really didn't have to worry," Sirius said. "She dropped me on my arse the moment I stepped out of line."  
  
"I told you from the start I wouldn't put up with your nasty habit of maintaining several girls. And Lily got to say 'I told you so' to James so many times he finally shut her up by kissing her. Started their whole love affair."  
  
It would have been interesting to hear all this if only she could just hear it. Harry seemed to be enjoying the stories.  
  
Daisy dropped her head to the table and started to hear other voices.

* * *

_"Ha! I told you Wonderboy! They are so good for each other."  
  
"I never said they weren't Wild Flower, I just said we shouldn't get involved. But thank Merlin we won't have to listen to them argue any more."  
  
"I know could they make it any more obvious they liked each other?"

* * *

"So you're really going to have a baby too?"  
  
"I'm due in March. Ginny's due in February?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully you guys won't give Ron ideas."  
  
"He doesn't need us for that."  
  
"I know. Is Harry over the moon?"  
  
"I haven't told him yet."  
  
"Daisy!"

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy P! Come quick! They're here!"  
  
"Ginny, the boy is five years old. How does he have that much energy?"  
  
"You should talk. You got two who keep up with Drake just fine. Merlin's Beard! Percy and Penny dragged Neville with them. Poor bloke ought to just quit his job in Percy's department."  
  
"I don't think they really have to drag him here Ginny. I predict he shall ask you out and I shall baby-sit"  
  
"Thanks Trewlany."  
  
"That was mean."  
  
"Sorry. It's just, I don't think I'm over the fact that my husband was and ripped away from us. I couldn't take losing someone else."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was a sodding git and you can't let him ruin you life. Draco would want you to be happy."  
  
"Yes, but with Neville Longbottom?"  
  
"I said date him, not marry him!"_

* * *

Daisy banged her heard against the table again, trying to drive away the voices. She always felt so cold when she had a vision. She noticed Guy come in as she lifted her head a fraction of inch to make sure it was he. Then she dropped her head to the table again.  
  
Guy sat next to her. "_Je casserai la gueuele à Lucius Malfoy, et Vince le connard!"  
_  
"_Putain de merde_, Guy. You can't go around threatening everyone," Daisy said.  
  
"I think I can threaten those two," he said.  
  
"Yes the father of one of your students and the brother of one of your oldest friends."  
  
"Luigi doesn't mind. In fact if he sees his brother first, he'll do it."  
  
"That's my over protective brother," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I should have been."  
  
"Wasn't your job," she said finally raising her head from the table.  
  
"_Putain de merde!_ You look awful!"  
  
"Thanks! _Que tu es emmerdant_. You know that right?" She said.  
  
"I'm your brother I'm suppose to annoy you. And as for the threatening the father of one of my students, that won't be problem in another few weeks."  
  
"Your really leaving then?"  
  
"I'm going insane dividing my time between teaching, running the pub, working with the Order, and you and Allen."  
  
"You know, I think I'll miss you."  
  
"Good, now take off your glasses," he said.  
  
"All right, I take it back it won't miss you."  
  
"Daisy," he said in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
Harry saw Guy talking to Daisy. Guy said something in French and Harry heard her say not to threaten people. Harry wondered what Young Professor Blanc had said. Harry knew what he would dearly love to do to Lucius Malfoy, Belle, Wormtail or Vince.  
  
Why did the bad always come so closely with the good? Like his parents. His mum was a Slytherin! And best friends with Severus Snape? According to Peggy, she, his mum, and Snape and been as close as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I still can't believe my mum was Slytherin," Harry said. "Though it explains a lot."  
  
"Such as?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Well, when I was sorted the Hat considered putting me in Slytherin."  
  
"You never told me that," Sirius said.  
  
"I never told anyone, except Professor Dumbledore. Daisy's the only other person knows." Harry glanced at Professor Snape who looking pointedly away.  
  
Suddenly they heard Daisy yell, "I'm fine Guy! Don't make such a fuss."  
  
Guy turned to them now. "Uncle Sev, come here please."  
  
They all went over to where the two stood. Guy was holding Daisy's glasses and it was impossible to miss the bright gold and silver colors swirling in her eyes.  
  
Snape shook his head and withdrew a small vile from his pockets. "I brought this just incase."  
  
He handed her the Merlin's Draught and she mumbled a thanks before taking it.  
  
"Your welcome," Snape said. "But you're not to go back to that court room."  
  
"What?!" she screamed. "Just because of a few voices and my eyes changing colors slightly? I can't miss this!"  
  
"You can come back for the sentencing. There will be another brake before that. I will come an retrieve you."  
  
"I think that would be a good idea," said Albus Dumbledore from the doorway. He and Draco had brought the food with them. "Now let's eat and we can discus this further."

* * *

A/N: I forget the translation to the French. I used a website and it's suppose to be slang and a bit foul if I remember right. Thank you guys for reviewing so faithfully, getting this chapter so fast is your reward;)


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter 29  
  
Dinner was quiet. Daisy knew they were right. She would never say that to the adults of course. They already thought too highly of themselves, even if they had a right to. So she put up a tiny fight but conceded in the end saying that they were in charge after all.  
  
She was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron in the parlor, with Sirius in his dog form. She had brought the wireless Ginny had given her. It was currently shrunk in her pocket with a pair of headphones. So she wouldn't be board at least.  
  
She watched everyone else at supper. Harry was staring at his food, lost in thought. Draco had a similar pensive face. Neither so much as looked at her, nor that was probably a good thing.  
  
The adults had gathered down the other end of the table and where talking in hushed voices. She really didn't care to hear what they said at this point.  
  
"We'd better be off," Professor Dumbledor said rising.  
  
"Be good boys!" Daisy said with a smile as she waved good-bye. Harry and Draco each tried to give her a feeble smile. Draco's looked more like a sneer and Harry looked like he was in pain.  
  
"Well Snuffles, ready to spend the rest of the afternoon in public?" she asked the dog now sitting by her. She gave a soft bark in response.  
  
"Let's go then," and she headed back inside.  
  
Daisy sat in the lounge area of the Leaky Cauldron in a big comfy chair. Snuffles put his head on her knee. She out on her head set and turned it to a Muggle radio station.  
  
"You know, Snuffles, I really don't mind staying here. It's a shame you can't tell me embarrassing stories about Uncle Sev, though."  
  
If dogs could smile, Daisy was sure he would have.  
  
She began to scratch behind his ear and leaned her head against the back of the chair. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

_Daisy watched the two people dancing.  
  
_'I know this song! "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic." Wow, they can dance.'  
  
_Then she felt a slight shift and she was the girl. And when she looked up she saw the unmistakable green eyes of Harry Potter. Suddenly she felt very dizzy. They were dancing so close. Harry's arms around her, holding so tight, made her feel like she couldn't breath, but in a good way.  
  
She became vaguely aware of people watching them. And green hair. There was green hair in her eyes. Not the emerald green of Harry's eyes, but bright neon green. It wasn't her hair. Harry had found someone else to dance with?  
_

* * *

She woke up quickly, with the song "Every Little Thing She Does" finishing in her ear.  
  
Daisy was breathing hard when she woke. Get a grip girl. It was just a dream, after all.  
  
The large black dog looked at her curiously. Apparently he had been dozing off too.  
  
"Some guard dog you are," she said.  
  
She turned off the headphones and stretched.  
  
Suddenly Snuffles was growling, his hackles rose. Daisy looked up to see the person she expected.  
  
"Belle." Daisy scratched Snuffles ear to show it was safe. The dog/man still growled, but he stayed put.  
  
"Daze," the blonde woman said sitting across from her little sister. "Nice hair!"  
  
"Well, you know," she said unable to prevent the smile that formed, "long hair is just so hard to manage. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Morbid curiosity?" Belle shrugged. "Vince sends his love."  
  
"That was uncalled for," Daisy glared. "Has grandmother's pendant worked for you?"  
  
"Noticed I took it, eh?"  
  
"I wore the thing constantly. Wasn't to likely I'd not miss it."  
  
"No, not so much as a twinge. How did you know?"  
  
"Please Belle, I may be young but I'm not stupid. Well, not usually. And I'll admit, you're my blind spot. But the dark Lord wants a Seer. You couldn't deliver me, so you'll try and fulfill his, um, needs."  
  
"Very astute little sister. You have the Snape mind. Luckily so have I."  
  
"Yes, if you had your father's intelligence, you'd already be dead," Daisy said coolly.  
  
"Don't talk about my father Dumbledore! You know nothing!"  
  
Daisy leaned close to her once beloved sister. After a vision her eyes were always creepy looking, even with Merlin's Draught. She stared straight into Belle's eyes. "I know more than you could possibly think. And I know how much you know. You and your Lord don't know anything we don't what you to. Keep the damned pendent. I don't need it anymore. I've gained a level of control you could never imagine! I can See for centuries if I want. You will lose Belle. And then I will personally hunt you and that slime that clings to your boots. You don't want to meet me alone in a dark ally, sister dear."  
  
As Daisy leaned back into her chair, she brought a cup of tea to her lips, hiding a smile. She had actually just intimidated Belle. This woman approaching thirty was scared of a fifteen year old. Power was definitely a head rush.  
  
Belle recovered after a moment. She was just as stony faced as she had been while she poured herself a cup of tea.  
  
"I wouldn't get too cocky, Little One. I may not have visions, but you have."  
  
"Well, of course I have!" Daisy answered irritated. Belle had never been one to over state the obvious. "I am a Seer after all."  
  
Belle withdrew from her pocket a small vile made of blueish glass and tossed it to her sister. It had recently contained a liquid, but had been drained.  
  
"I must say I'm glad I brought that," Belle said sipping her tea. "But then I thought to my self, 'you never know!' The Dream Walker potion came in quite handy."  
  
Dream Walker potion allowed the taker access to a sleeping person's thoughts. Usually it was just what ever thoughts were strongest, like the dream of the sleeper, but depending on the strength of the witch or wizard taking it and how practiced they are at taking it, a person's entire mind was laid open.  
  
Daisy was staring at the vile blankly. How could she have been so stupid? Napping in public like that was apparently not a smart thing. What had Belle seen?  
  
Belle smiled and answered as though she had read Daisy thoughts. "That was very sweet, dancing with young Mister Potter. Has my little sister got a little crush? But oh wait, that wasn't you, was it? Seems you have a higher opinion of Harry's tastes."  
  
Daisy swallowed hard. She didn't know how to respond. Luckily for her, Snuffles came to the rescue and began to growl at Belle.  
  
"That animal should be caged," Belle said coldly.  
  
Daisy distractedly put a hand on the dog. "Easy boy."  
  
Sirius, um, Snuffles stopped growling, but didn't take his eyes off Belle. He still had his teeth bared too.  
  
"What are you doing here Belle?" Daisy asked. "I know you said curiosity, but then why aren't you at the court house listening to Wormtail beg for his life?"  
  
"Because I came to see you, little sister. Of course I was surprised that you didn't go back into the courtroom with the other members of your little 'Do-Gooders-Annonymus' group. I assumed you'd be here. And they even left the dog to guard you."  
  
Snuffles growled again. Belle laughed.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say he understood me."  
  
"Oh?" Daisy said. "And how do you know he can't?"  
  
Belle smiled at her. "I suppose I don't. Anyway, this is much more fun than watching the sniveling rat beg for his life. I'm afraid he's pleading guilty. Struck a deal so I hear," her wicked smile curled around the edges of her mouth again. "He's afraid of what we'll do to him if came back."  
  
"I can't imagine why! Your such a welcoming little band."  
  
"Aren't we though?" Belle said with a smiled and rose. "I must be going now. Send my love to our dear brothers, and Uncle Severus!"  
  
With pop she was gone. Daisy sighed and slummed back into her chair. The dog at her feet made a comforting noise.  
  
Daisy pet him, smoothing his ruffled fur. She turned and looked at the big puppy-dog eyes that just emitted sympathy. She smiled at him.  
  
"That's what your best friend fell in love with. See why I'm so anxious to grow up? Look what I could turn into!"  
  
Daisy was pacing in the parlor of the Leaky Cauldron. Other patrons were watching her. More than once she heard Tom whispering who she was and why she was so anxious.  
  
Apparently, since 'the incident,' as she had taken to calling it, she had gotten a lot of sympathy. The press had called her and Harry heroes. She knew Harry was. He had always been. But the looks of respect from these strangers were somewhat disconcerting.  
  
She sighed. People were curious things. At least she was ready for what was coming. She wasn't sure Belle had been completely honest about Wormtail confessing, but it would seem to fit him.  
  
She whorled around again and knocked a lamp over. The shade broke off. A quick "Reparo" fixed it right up. She then threw herself back into the chair.  
  
Snuffles lay on the floor just out of her chosen path. He now came over and looked at her with those puppy-dog eyes again.  
  
She smiled at the big black dog and scratched behind his ears.  
  
"I'm a mess aren't I?" she asked knowing he couldn't answer, at least not at the moment. She really wanted to talk though. "Come on."  
  
"Tom?" she called to the old man, "Has someone taken the big dinning room yet?"  
  
"No, love," he answered with a toothless grin. "You head back, and I'll bring you tea in a moment."  
  
Daisy and Snuffles waited until Tom brought the tea. He brought two cups. Daisy smiled.  
  
"I'll send the others back when they come," Tom said with a wink.  
  
Sirius sat sipping his tea. Obviously the girl wanted to talk. He could sense that. He could tell how afraid she had been while talking to Belle.  
  
"If you'd rather talk to Snuffles, I could turn back," he said gently.  
  
She smiled warmly at him. Defiantly a Dumbledore smile, he thought. He'd never seen any Snape smile so brightly.  
  
"No," she said. "I wanted some feedback. Plus some people out there were beginning to look at me like I was crazy. Trouble is, now that you can talk back I can't think of what to say."  
  
"Well for starters, you are not a mess, nor are you your sister or in any danger of becoming her."  
  
"Are you so sure Sirius?" she asked.  
  
She fixed those odd eyes on him. He could recognize another wounded soul. Harry some times looked like that too. Especially when he was worried about the people he had come to love.  
  
"You know, don't you," she continued, "that if I was to be like her Harry would be hurt. If I were like her, I could rip out his heart and hand it to him. Do you want me to put your Godson in that sort of danger? How can you trust me?"  
  
"I did know that Daisy, but you wouldn't do that. I'm not saying you can't. Harry thinks you can't, and I suspect that's why you can't talk to him about this. Harry thinks too highly of you. I, however, do not suffer those delusions."  
  
Sirius watched, as the girl seemed to have taken nothing in. He knew, though, that she had absorbed every word. He had watched Severus do the same thing.  
  
"Your uncle and I have talked about this at length, actually. He thinks very highly of your ability to over come that part of yourself."  
  
She looked up at him startled. "Since when do you talk to Uncle Sev about me?"  
  
"Since he needed some to ask about how to handle a child you love. Godfather to Godfather."  
  
Daisy smiled with merriment in her eyes. "And neither of you has made the other an offer you couldn't refuse?"  
  
Sirius burst out laughing. "That's good one. I certainly didn't expect to laugh today."  
  
"Peter," she said.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"It's a big day for everyone," Daisy said stiffly.  
  
"I did hear the testimony today. Remus fixed a listening devise to my ear."  
  
"Good Light!" she said and turned pink. "Harry's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
Daisy turned even pinker. "Ron."  
  
"Ooh, yeah, that was, um..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sirius advised. "It'll blow over. Your friends will understand."  
  
"Harry just looked so..."  
  
"Why Miss Dumbledore, do you perhaps have a little crush on my Godson?" Sirius teased.  
  
"For a long time I thought so," she said completely serious.  
  
"And now?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I know I'm not crushing on him now," she said without looking at him.  
  
Sirius smile to himself. This was certainly going to make Severus happy. Last time he had mentioned the children; Severus had been convinced they had feelings more than friendship for each other.  
  
"Well, at least you know how you feel," Sirius said jovially.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed in a sad voice. She looked up at Sirius and he thought her heart was breaking. "I love him, and I can't do anything about it."  
  
Sirius looked shocked. He certainly hadn't expected that!  
  
"Well, well of course you can," he stammered.  
  
"No Mister Black, there is nothing I can do. Because I know what that would do to Harry. I can't put him through that."  
  
"Well, at least that proves you're in no danger of becoming your sister. And just what would you put Harry through?"  
  
She mumbled something Sirius couldn't hear.  
  
"Beg pardon?"  
  
"I said he would have to watch me die. I've seen it. He's right there next to me, blaming himself. I can't do that to him. Even if it is only fifteen years. I can't take that time from him. He has a chance for real happiness if I'm not selfish."  
  
"Daisy, I don't think Harry would see it that way. Why don't you talk to him? Give him a chance," Sirius urged.  
  
Daisy stood and stared pacing again. She knocked over the teapot.  
  
"Crap!" she said. "I just can't get anything right!"  
  
This time Sirius cleaned broken china.  
  
"So don't try to get it right. Just try and get through it."  
  
"And when did you become Zen-Master-Sirius anyway? What happened to the infamous Black temper?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Oh, it's still there, reserved for anyone how tries to hurt my friends. I don't really have a family, Daisy. The Order has become my family. Harry and Remus were before, of course. But I've watched you and the others grow over the past few months. You're important to Harry, and therefore me. If you hadn't stopped me, I may have been put down for the things I wanted to do to Belle. She's hurt quite a few people I care about. And she was threatening you. I'm proud of they way you held yourself though. You gave as well as you got today. She was afraid of you." 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter 30  
  
Harry was in absolute shock. Wormtail confessed! He admitted everything, even faking his death and betraying his friends. He had admitted to knowing about the plot against Daisy and Harry. He even publicly claimed to serve Voldemort.  
  
The press was in an uproar. Remus and Harry had testified about the events in the Shrieking Shack at the end of Harry's third year.  
  
For his complete confession, Pettigrew asked to go into hiding, with Ministry protection. He was, in effect begging for his life.  
  
"Hey Potter," Malfoy said, bringing Harry out of his own world. "Watch the curb."  
  
Harry muttered thanks and kept walking. He completely missed the sarcasm in Malfoy's voice.  
  
"Mister Potter," Snape said now, "if you don't pay more attention to where you walk, your bound to hurt yourself, or someone else!"  
  
"Right, sorry, Professor," Harry said. "It's just that, I had expected Wormtail to fight for his freedom."  
  
"Freedom to do what, Potter? The man was utterly pathetic. He had no freedom serving Voldemort. As it is, he is taking quite a risk. The Ministry was probably infiltrated. If one of the Dark Lord's minions gets to Pettigrew before he's safely hidden, it's all over."  
  
"I suppose your right, sir," Harry said. "But I still expected more from him."  
  
"Why Harry?" Peggy asked now. "He was a traitor and scum. Not worthy of anyone's 'better' thoughts."  
  
Harry just noticed now that Remus was supporting her as the walked down Diagon Ally back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Once back at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry sat to have a cup of tea with Sirius as he was prodded for information by the two left at the pub. Harry noted how chummy his friend and godfather had seemed. He also noticed Professor Snape did not seem pleased.  
  
"We need to be getting back for the sentencing," Remus reminded. "Sirius, Albus has gotten permission for his dog to join us. We'll be speaking to the judge afterwards."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Best to get it done with then."  
  
"So you're just going to walk right in?" Harry asked. "Sirius that's, that's, what if they don't listen!"  
  
"Potter," Snape said, "you seem to have forgotten that Professor Dumbledore has vouched for him already. Black will be released into the Headmaster's custody, and staying at the castle."  
  
Harry looked really hopeful now. "Really?" he asked.  
  
Remus smiled at him. "That's where the Headmaster and Guy are right now, arranging everything."  
  
"Time to face the music then," Daisy said. "Let's see how bad it is."  
  
"Aren't you the optimist," Malfoy said.  
  
"Not today, Draco. Maybe tomorrow, or if I changed my glasses, but the way I See things now, there isn't much cause for optimism."  
  
Harry saw Sirius frowning at her and shaking his head. "I though we had straighten you out," he said.  
  
She shrugged at walked out of the room. Sirius transformed and followed.

* * *

Sitting in the courtroom, they must have been an odd sight. Draco, Daisy and Harry were sitting in front again, with Snuffles sitting on the seat next to Harry. He seems to be a very well trained dog. The row behind them sat Albus Dumbledore, Guy Blanc, Severus Snape, Peggy Morris, and Remus Lupin. The first three professors at Hogwarts, Peggy something of an unknown, and a notorious werewolf with connections to the confessed defendant.  
  
The press seemed fascinated anyway. Daisy looked up to her Great-Uncle Albus. "Is everything worked out?" she asked, nodding at Snuffles.  
  
"Yes, a few papers to be signed, and I'll have a new pet at the castle it seems."  
  
Snuffles must of over heard and voice his displeasure at being called a 'pet' by anyone. The headmaster chuckled.  
  
Soon they were standing as the judge, defendants, and finally the jury re- entered.  
  
"Have you reached a verdict?" Judge Hanes asked the forewitch.  
  
"We have your honor," she said and stood.  
  
"How do you find?"  
  
"We the jury find Lucius Malfoy guilty in two counts of conspiracy to kidnap, and order him to pay damages in the amount fifty thousand Galleons each, as well as two years at the Ministry's Detention facilities.  
  
"Not guilty on the two counts of attempted murder, as there is no indication that was his intent or that his knowledge of the kidnapping precluded any harm to either party.  
  
"Guilty in accessory to fraud. The defendant, Lucius Malfoy is ordered to spend an additional year in the Ministry's custody.  
  
"Guilty in assault and battery of Harry Potter. The defendant is order to pay an additional twenty thousand Galleons for assault and twenty thousand Galleons for the battery. As well as two additional years in Ministry custody.  
  
"And finally on the count of mayhem, we the jury find Lucius Malfoy guilty and order damages paid to Harry Potter, Daisy Dumbledore, and Rubeus Hagrid in the amount of sixty thousand Galleons...each. As well as an additional three years in the Ministry's detention facility."  
  
Daisy let out low whistle. "That's three hundred and twenty thousand Galleons!" she said. "Plus eight years in the MDF. That puts him up for parole in two, right?"  
  
"By MDF standards first parole comes up after one quarter of the sentence is served," Peggy said. "But he can apply for special consideration and be up for parole in as little as eight months."  
  
Remus, and Severus, and even Snuffles looked at her. "What, you think when you boys disappeared my life stopped? I've studying law. I work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."  
  
"And you're consorting with a known criminal?" Draco asked in mocking.  
  
"Don't sass your elders," Daisy admonished.  
  
Harry laughed. "This from the girl who simply refused to show any respect to her DADA teacher for a week!"  
  
"That was different," she said.  
  
"Ha," was Harry's eloquent reply.  
  
Remus was looking at the pair with an odd expression.  
  
"Settle down," Guy said. "They'll be announcing their recommendations for Pettigrew in a moment."  
  
Daisy frowned. "Recommendations?"  
  
"Yes," Peggy proceeded to explain that when a defendant pleads guilty before the Council of Magical Law, the jury could only recommend a sentence. Ultimately his fate would be left to those he wronged, in this case, Daisy, Harry, Remus, who would be acting on Sirius' behalf, and Professor Dumbledore acting for Hagrid.  
  
This made Daisy and Harry both extremely uneasy. Neither thought that Pettigrew's life would actually be placed in their hands. As the only injured partied present, and speaking for themselves, their words would carry much more weight.  
  
The forewitch now began to read the jury's recommendation for Pettigrew. "We the jury believe the defendant, Peter Pettigrew, to be in violation of not only the laws of our government, but also in being a decent human being. Unfortunately, we can not pass judgment on his humanity, though living twelve years a rat can't have helped."  
  
Daisy leaned over to Harry. "They really don't seem to like him much," she whispered.  
  
"Neither do I," he whispered back. "Besides, they're right."  
  
The forewitch went on, "we can however recommend that for the crimes committed, Mr. Pettigrew be incarcerated for no less than twelve years in Azkaban.  
  
"We understand the fear the Dark Lord can invoke and that you acted to save yourself, but I believe Mr. Lupin testified as to something Sirius Black said to you two years ago. You should have died rather then betray your supposed friends, Lily and James Potter, and their son of one year in age, Harry."  
  
At this point Daisy reached over and took Harry's hand. He looked at her, but for some reason she seemed fuzzy. It was then Harry realized he'd been fighting back tears. He smiled feebly at her and squeezed her hand back. He put his other hand on Snuffles as the forewitch continued.  
  
"This jury would offer the apologies of the wizarding world to Sirius Black if it was within its power to do so.  
  
"As to your more recent actions, they were no less reprehensible and further showing your lack of basic human decency, but this time, with one redeeming act. You did try to protect Daisy Dumbledore from further harm at the hands of Vincent Timoldi. For this we see perhaps hope for rehabilitation. With this in mind we the jury recommend that no further prison time be served in Azkaban, and the sentence stand at twelve years.  
  
"Thank you."

* * *

Judge Hanes instructed Harry, Daisy, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore to retreat to a small anteroom of the courtroom. Snuffles was allowed to come with Harry. In this tiny room they would decide Peter Pettigrew's fate.  
  
Daisy looked around at the tiny room. "Very Twelve Angry Men," she said.  
  
"So we'll make this quick," Remus said with a smile. "Life in the deepest hole Azkaban has!"  
  
"No more than he deserves," Harry said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore just looked sad, and very deep in thought.  
  
"We can't," Daisy said.  
  
"Sure we can," Remus said.  
  
Sirius, who had transformed from Snuffles, also seemed to be thinking very hard, thought without the same sadness that plagued the Headmaster.  
  
"It'd be nice though," Harry said.  
  
Remus sat in a chair by the small table. "I suppose you're right. So how about life as a rat."  
  
"Too late," Sirius muttered.  
  
Daisy shook her head. "You just can't help yourselves, can you? Fall straight back into the same patterns. Wormtail won't be of any use after twelve days with the Dementors, let alone twelve years. For get the personal grudges at put the rat faced, scum sucking, err, man to use."  
  
Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore looking proud for a moment. At least until he slipped back into thoughtful.  
  
"How can we put him to use?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, he's bound to have loads of information about Voldemort," Daisy offered.  
  
"He's a traitor!" Sirius shouted. "We, I trusted him once and people were killed because of it."  
  
"She said to use him, Sirius," the Headmaster spoke now, "not trust him."  
  
"Do you have a plan then, Albus?" Remus asked.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Once back in the courtroom the four people, and faithful dog, retook the same seats. The entire room seemed to stare at them. They looked to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
When the Headmaster stood there was silence all the way to Gringott's, perhaps even in Diagon Ally, but they were never sure. The world seemed to stand still.  
  
Dumbledore, for his part, drew the silence out as long as he could. When he finally spoke, it was in his low kind, and clam voice that sentence was pasted on Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Peter, you were once my student, once friends with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, as well as James Potter and his wife Lily. You were there when their son Harry was born." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You betrayed us all, as well as every witch and wizard on the planet.  
  
"If it were not for your actions concerning Mister Timoldi I would say you were beyond hope. That does not however appear to be the case.  
  
"I offer you this chance Peter, hand yourself to the Dementors for the rest of your natural life, or help set things right. Help us stop Lord Voldemort by going into Ministry protection and serving what ever capacity we see fit."  
  
When Dumbledore sat, Remus Lupin stood. "Peter," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "there were four of us together at school. James was the best of us. We all knew it. The man had more honor than you could possibly conceive of. If it had been your life at stake, he'd never have wavered. You completely buckled. You're weakness not only killed the best man I ever knew but also took the life of Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius, who would never let anyone insult you in school. Sirius, who would stand up to anyone who spoke a word against you, even James or me. What was it Peter? Did he say, "Lay off the kid" one too many times? Did you think that because he had always shielded you before, you could use him to do that again?  
  
"Then your were in a position to get at Harry." Remus looked at the son of his lost friend.  
  
Peter took this opportunity to speak. "I never wanted to hurt Harry!"  
  
Remus looked at his boyhood friend with all the rage a werewolf could muster. "Maybe not, but given the opportunity, you would have! But I can't pass judgment on what you might have done. While I was the one who suggested life in Azkaban," the entire court, including Peter, looked shocked, "I will defer to Albus Dumbledore. You heard his choices, either way, your life is forfeited now, as it should have been fourteen years ago."  
  
Remus seemed to soften here, "chose to help, Peter. Do what good you can."  
  
It was Harry's turn now. Harry had to face the man who betrayed his parents, who had used his best friend and the kindest family he had ever known, who had helped Voldemort return to power, and who had tried to deliver both Harry and Daisy to the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry stood. "Peter Pettigrew. The first time I heard that name it was spoken in reference to a hero, a man who had given his life chasing the man who had betrayed my parents. I pitied that man. I silently thanked him for what he tried to do.  
  
"Scabbers. That was the name of my best friends pet. My first true friend! For three years I would see this fur ball sleeping in a pocket or on a pillow. Fe bit the hand of some one who posed a threat to my friend and my self. When Scabbers died, it caused my friend pain.  
  
"I had a hard time reconciling those people to you. To me, you are Wormtail. You are Voldemort's servant. His deliverer. Someone who betrayed his best friends, and left me not only orphaned, but without a wizarding guardian. You left me to grow up away from my world. The man who would tie a fourteen-year to a gravestone so that you could take his blood. And a man who would try to take me again from my friends just a year later.  
  
"You say you never meant to hurt me. What did you suppose the Dark Lord intended for me? Was there a tea party I was unaware of?"  
  
At this few people actually smiled. Harry didn't really notice. All he saw was Wormtail, crying like a baby.  
  
"I don't want to give you a choice. I want you to know suffering like I have my entire life. The Dementors would do a fair job with that. When I get to near a Dementor, Wormtail, I hear my parents."  
  
This earned Harry quite a few looks of surprise.  
  
"I hear them standing up to Voldemort just moments before their deaths. Then I hear their deaths, and Voldemort cackle. That was my most tangible memory of my parents.  
  
"But if you were to help in the new struggle against Voldemort, I would be on hand personally to tell you all of the other nasty little nightmare's I've had to live through.  
  
"And honestly, I probably wouldn't say anything about it. But you'd know I could.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has never steered me wrong in five years. Either way, you'd be suffering. I don't care what happens to you, Wormtail, but helping to defeat Voldemort would certainly be a step in toward being a better man than rat."  
  
Harry scowled as he sat.  
  
"Where did that come from?" she asked him.  
  
When he looked at her, Harry saw Daisy had been crying. In fact many people were crying.  
  
"Two years of anger at the rat and fourteen years with the Dursleys," Harry answered, but his face had softened a bit. "It's your turn now."  
  
Daisy had forgotten she still had to speak. What was left to as?  
  
"Mister Pettigrew, I don't have any personal knowledge of you," she began. "But I know the people you hurt very well. I know Hagrid, whom you had bound and gagged and unconscious. And I know Harry, whom you, you, well, Harry stated eloquently what you did to him.  
  
"I don't like when people who try to hurt my friends. For some reason, that bothers me a great deal. But I don't want to see another life, any life, wasted. Even you.  
  
"I don't know where it came from, but you seem to have at least a shred of decency. I suppose you can't have helped it after twelve years with one of the best families I know.  
  
"Harry has charged you to be a better man than rat. Remus Lupin, on behalf of Sirius Black, as also consented to this even after all you done to his loved ones. And Albus Dumbledore has given you a way to do it.  
  
"They offer you hope Mr. Pettigrew. Who am I to argue with such illustrious wizards? Take your only chance of hope, Mr. Pettigrew, and may the Light give you strength. What ever road you choose will not be easy."  
  
Judges Rupert Hanes had never heard such a sentence pronounced, of that Daisy was sure. Giving the culprit a choice, it was quite astonishing. Not really surprising considering Albus Dumbledore had a hand in deciding Pettigrew's fate. The fact she, Harry, and Remus had gone along with it might have been shocking though, especially Harry and Remus.  
  
Now it was up to Pettigrew to make his choice. He looked rather rat like too, she noticed. Daisy watched as Pettigrew stood.  
  
"I, I am not sure what make of this choice," he said haltingly. "But Remus is right, my life is forfeit now, no matter what I choose.  
  
"I know what you all think of me. I won't pretend you're wrong, but it was a hard choice the first time and I did want to protect the Potters. The, the Dark Lord didn't give me a choice.  
  
"I'll help. I'll do what ever you ask, if only so no one else has to become as despicable as I have."  
  
As Pettigrew sat Daisy took a quick look at Harry. He was scowling again.  
  
"If you're not careful, your face will freeze like that," she whispered.  
  
Harry looked at Daisy, shocked. How could she make jokes at a time like this? But she smiled brilliantly at him, and his heart just melted. He smiled despite himself.  
  
Judge Hanes had dismissed the court. Everyone was standing now.  
  
"Severus, Guy, please take the children back to school," Professor Dumbledore said. "We still have things to sort through here."

* * *

AN: Three chapters left! Yay! I don't think would really have said all that about his parents, but it made for a good scene when I was writing. Toodles all!


	31. Chapter Thirty One

I lost internet access. I was going to put these up seperatly over the course of this week (31 sunday, 32 today and 33 friday) but I don't know when my modem will be back so you get all three today. I didn't check for typoes but everything should be spelled right.

Chapter 31  
  
Daisy awoke Saturday and stretched for a long moment. Then she plopped back down on her bed.  
  
"Soft pillow..." she murmured.  
  
"And you've been spending much too much time bonding with it," Hermione said from somewhere across the room. "You've missed breakfast."  
  
"I had the most lovely dream," Daisy said groggily. "It was next Saturday, those awful tests were over, and you stopped nagging."  
  
When she came out from behind her curtains Hermione stared at her, then began to roll on her bed laughing.  
  
"You look...your all wrinkled...and your hair! We need a picture!"  
  
"Oh go jump in the lake!" Daisy said as she grabbed her brush.  
  
Hermione was trying to apologize as she caught her breath. "I'm sorry. But your always so perfectly...maintained and..." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Daisy, specifically her neck.  
  
Daisy had been wearing mock turtlenecks or thick choker type necklaces for the past few months. This was the first time Hermione had seen the scar on her neck.  
  
"Herm, you're staring," Daisy said sitting dejectedly next to her.  
  
"Is that from, is that what your sister did to you?"  
  
Daisy ran her hand across the thin, smooth patch of raised skin that marred her flesh.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked without answering the question. It didn't really need one. "We have to be at the Headmaster's office soon if I missed breakfast."  
  
"Yes, I was going to wake you in a moment or two," Hermione said. "We should hurry."  
  
"Herm? Don't mention this please. I really don't want to talk about it. And," her hand went to her throat again, "and everyone worries so much. I don't want to add more to it."  
  
"Hermione smiled. "You'd better finish dressing. I'll tell the boys you'll be down in a moment."  
  
When they entered the Headmaster's office it was already crowded.  
  
"We have got to meet in smaller groups," Daisy said.  
  
Hermione noticed she was glaring at Cho Chang who was glaring back.  
  
"Something up?" Hermione asked with a nod towards Cho. Harry and Ron seemed to be oblivious.  
  
Daisy looked around and saw no one was paying attention to them. "Cho was flirting with Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night, when we came back, after his new found fortune became public knowledge, Cho was chatting him up."  
  
"Daisy, Harry's always been rather well off. At least in the magical world. And he and Cho still talk all the time. I think you were imagining it. Or," Hermione lowered her voice to whisper, "your jealous."  
  
"I am not!" Daisy said forcefully, her own voice barely more than a whisper. "I just don't like the idea of Cho getting her hooks in him again. I'm just being protective of my friend. After what she did to him last time, I can't believe your not more concerned."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Harry's a big boy. He can deal with his own love life."  
  
"Or lack there of," Harry said from Hermione's other side. "Why are you two talking about my love life anyway?"  
  
"Because your utterly hopeless, Wonderboy," Daisy said. "Utterly and completely hopeless."  
  
They sat through the meeting, which was mainly rehashing the events of yesterday. Daisy didn't pay attention until she heard Sirius say "breach of security."  
  
"We don't know what she found out, sir," Sirius said. "Anything Daisy knew is suspect."  
  
Her great-uncle turned his blue eyes on her. "Daisy, you are more aware then most. Can you tell how much she might know?"  
  
Daisy shook her head and hoped she didn't blush. "I was dreaming about...something pleasant. Then things just didn't feel right. I started to panic. I thought it was from the dream, but given time to examine it, I think Belle's presence mad things go foul. She didn't have much time. Give me a few days and some long meditation; I might be able to figure it out. But with OWLs starting the day after tomorrow and the stress of the trail, I think it would be a lost cause.  
  
"I have know way of knowing for sure what she knows."  
  
"I think," said Severus Snape," that the danger lies in her having access to Daisy again while she sleeps. If she can re-establish the mental link one or two more times, she could do it without a sight reference."  
  
Hermione sat at dinner between Ron and Harry, who weren't looking at each other at all. They had barely said two words to each other since Harry and Daisy came back yesterday. Daisy had come into the Common Room and spoke to Ron quickly. They left and Harry had watched them very closely. Apparently he was in shock about what came out at the trial about Ron and Daisy.  
  
Hermione was really surprised Ron hadn't given Harry details about his physical relationship with Daisy. Isn't that what guys did?  
  
She had known. That was one thing Daisy had done a really bad job about keeping secret, at least with Hermione and Ginny. Ginny hadn't wanted to talk about it for obvious reasons but Hermione had to admit she was...curious.  
  
There are just some things you can't learn about in a book. Sorting through the love lives of teenagers is one of them. Sorting through anyone's love life come to think about it.  
  
"Hermione, we're studding in the library?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, you wanted to go over Transfigurations?" Harry nodded. Hermione turned to her other side. "You coming too, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked up from his plate to her. She saw his eyes flicker in Harry's direction then back to her.  
  
"Um, no. I really need to work on Astronomy. I'll see you in the Common Room when you get back."  
  
"Right," Harry said without looking at him. He grabbed the rucksack under his chair. "Coming, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes." With one last look at Ron, Hermione left the table.  
  
Daisy was having a very odd night. Ron and Ginny were studying on the other side of the Common Room. Ron wasn't looking at her, and while Ginny kept waving her over, somehow she wasn't quite eager to join them.  
  
She sat alone, studying, without Hermione's gentle nagging. Daisy hadn't realized how used to that she'd gotten. She staring to take her friends for granted. Which was apparently dangerous in case one of them withheld information, as she often did.  
  
Daisy looked at Ron again and sighed. Hopefully he wasn't picking up her bad habits. Harry really didn't need any more surprises.  
  
"Um, Daisy?"  
  
Daisy turned to see Pavrati Patil and Lavender Brown standing by her table holding the Divinations texts.  
  
"Do you think you could help us go over a few things?" Lavender said.  
  
Daisy really didn't know what to say. Sure these girls shared a room with her but they rarely spoke unless necessary. And Pavrati and she didn't get on at all.  
  
"You see," Pavrati said, "we've been having trouble with the section on tarot cards. You are the resident expert. We were hoping you could help us."  
  
If Pavrati could stomach it so could she. Besides, Pavrati and Lavender had both done so much better with their aurgy.  
  
"Sure, I meant to study those stupid chicken entrails later. If you could help me with that I'd really appreciate it."  
  
Lavender and Pavrati pulled up chairs and they began to study together. Daisy was actually having a civil conversation with Pavrati.  
  
O.W.L.s! The fifth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry found out just how horrid the O.W.L.s really are. And it wasn't just the tests; it was what it did to the students.  
  
Daisy and Hermione came out of their Ancient Ruins exam speaking Gaelic. The exam questions were all asked in Gaelic and the girls would slip into the ancient tongue for hours afterwards, their brains were so fried.  
  
Transfigurations was a killer especially for Harry and Ron. The examination was given in two parts, written theory first then practical with assigned partners. Harry and Ron were paired together. They still hadn't been speaking much to each other. The began turning a mouse into a snuff box, then a desk into a pig, and finally, if they felt up to it, the students were given the option of turning their partner into any animal, stated before the transfiguration of course.  
  
Harry turned Ron into a perfect boa constrictor. They even had a conversation in Parsletougne.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you turned me into a snake! Do I look like a Slytherin!"  
  
"The look suits you, Ron. And hey you don't look like your brothers anymore."  
  
"Change me back Harry!"  
  
Ron had then tried to turn Harry into a skunk, but failed. Ron's Harry- skunk was almost all black, with only a faint yellow, crooked stripe down his back, reminiscent of a lightening bolt. Harry was not happy about this. He had Ron proceeded to glare at each other of the rest of the day.  
  
It was Potions, however that was the worst. They began by writing an hour and half about a potion followed by a three hours of brewing in the stifling dungeons. They chose their own potion and were graded by how hard the potion was, and how well they did with it. Daisy was making Veritaserum, Harry was making Wolfsbane Potion, Hermione chose the Draught of the Living Death, and Ron had opted for Wit-Sharpening Potion.  
  
By the time they finished all their exams, the fifth year Gryffindor's collapsed in the Common Room. No one moved or spoke. They just stared out until finally they were all asleep.  
  
"I am so glad that's over!" Ron said from his bed to no one.  
  
Well, that was a given since he and Harry weren't really talking and Harry was the only one in the room. Ron wondered if his best friend would even acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Yeah," Harry mutter.  
  
"So, you've decided to talk to me, then?" Ron said and turned to face Harry, who was polishing his broom.  
  
Harry looked up. He had forgotten for a moment, that he wasn't talking to Ron. Then he remembered why he wasn't talking to Ron. Harry put the buffing cloth back in his broom-serving kit.  
  
"It was you who did talk to me, Ron. I never kept anything like that from you. Hell, you asked me about that. If I had realized why you were really asking..."  
  
"You would have what?" Ron said sitting up and glaring at Harry. "Told me not to touch your girl? Geez Harry, I didn't even go this ballistic when you went out with me sister! How far did you go with her anyway?"  
  
Harry was shocked. "Ron, I would never! Ginny wasn't ready for anything like that!"  
  
Ron actually sighed. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath. Harry saw his reaction and a smiled as a wicked idea crept into his head.  
  
"Although," Harry said, "Ginny was awfully close when we were dating. And she's had her fifteenth now, so she is of age now. And she was very taken with Neville."  
  
"I'll kill him," Ron said. "If he touched her, I'll kill him."  
  
"Well that's going to do a lot of good," Harry said. "You should trust a little more, Ron. Have a little faith. Actually have conversations with people."  
  
"What, like tell my best friend who I was shagging?"  
  
"It'd be a start, you great sodding git!" Harry was half smiling when he said this.  
  
Ron winced a little. "Harry, what would you have done if I told you?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. I'd not have been happy, thought," Harry answered honestly.  
  
"That's why I didn't tell you. If there was some reason for you to know, or if you had asked out right, like I did, I'd have told you. But as it was, telling you severed no purpose."  
  
Harry sat on the bed next to him. Ron genuinely seemed contrite about deceiving him.  
  
"Well, there's always bragging rights," Harry joked.  
  
Ron laughed. "Can you imagine what she'd do to me if I ever bragged about that?"  
  
"I took a walk around the would to easy my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. Well, I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can do. I feel there's nothing I can do. Yeah.  
  
I watch the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then, as long as you'll be my friend at the end. If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive then will you still be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my super human, my intent Kryptonite.  
  
You call me strong you call me weak. You took for granted all the secrets that'd I keep..."  
  
Daisy looked up from her guitar when she heard a noise coming from the boy's stairs. It was Ron and Harry. They were laughing.  
  
"Thank God!" Hermione said when she saw the two boys enter together in such good spirits.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said sitting in chair across from the girls. "Why'd you stop, Daze? We heard you playing all the way up stairs. Enticed us out of the dorm, it did."  
  
"That, my dear boy, would be my sirens song calling the sailors to their death." Daisy grinned manically as she hugged her guitar.  
  
"What gives?" Harry asked seeing her.  
  
"Roxy Raven just got quite a flattering offer to play for a two month engagement at the Golden Snidget," Ginny informed the boys.  
  
"I'm skipping out on the Phoenix meeting to go look over contracts this afternoon," Daisy said unable to stop from smiling. "Luigi's going to come collect me and then were off to the solicitor he found for me. I love having a manager. And since Lu owes me for being related to his slug of a brother, and my older brother would kill him anything untoward happened, I know I'm in good hands."  
  
"Well good luck," Harry said. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. She was going out to sing in public. The Golden Snidget was the most popular Wizarding club. If the rest of the world heard her sing, Harry had no doubt they would fall for her as hard as he did. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
Daisy fidgeted in her rather stiff dress robes. They were a sever black thing that Lu had insisted she wear.  
  
"I'll get you for this someday," she muttered darkly as the entered the Muggle office building. "My cloths would be less conspicuous here."  
  
"Yes but not at the Snidget," said the attractive Italian. "Pam has had contact with the Wizarding world. She won't bat and one of her pretty eyes."  
  
"Luigi, you aren't going to flirt with my lawyer, are you?"  
  
He smiled. "Let me have my fun, Little One."  
  
Daisy sighed at the old nickname. "So tell me about this 'Pam.'"  
  
"Ah, Pamela, when she speaks birds sing. When she laughs, the sun shines with joy. When she..."  
  
"Lu! Quit it. I get. She's a charmer. But what about the contracts? If she your age, can she handle it?" Daisy said looking at the man in his early twenties.  
  
Luigi waved his hand dismissively. "Britain has not agreed with you, Little One. Can we say joke? And actually Pamela is a bit older than me."  
  
Daisy smiled. "Ah, that famous taste for older women! So how much older?"  
  
"She's about twenty eight. Not much older, eh?" he smirked  
  
"Your incorrigible!" she laughed.  
  
"And you're too British. I will take you back to Haven to loosen you up again."  
  
"I was too loose in Haven," she said darkly.  
  
Luigi didn't know what too say to this, but was swept with a new wave of guilt. "We need to take the lift to the third floor," was all he said.  
  
Daisy nodded and they continued on in silence.  
  
When the reached the office doors Daisy was back to fiddling with her robes.  
  
"Eck!" she said.  
  
Luigi glared at her and she got the message. Time to work. Lu was a flirt and had a well defined sense of fun that seemed to come with his accent, but when it was time to work Luigi Timoldi expected you to work. Fortunately they could be their charming gypsy selves for this work.  
  
Luigi knocked on the door as they entered.  
  
"Pamela, your secretary said we could come in," he said with a charming smile.  
  
"Luigi! Yes, yes come in. Is this Miss Raven? I love your work. And, I say have we met before?" The woman still had her hand extend towards Daisy as her kind, broad smile faded. They started at each other. "Daisy?" she said finally dropping her hand.  
  
Daisy looked at Luigi. "You so owe me a drink after this." Then she promptly fainted.  
  
Daisy came to a moment later sitting a chair in Pamela's office. Luigi was fanning facing vaguely muttering about Guy killing him.  
  
"Not if I do first!" Daisy said. "Damn I hate that." She rubbed her temples.  
  
"Still the feisty little girl. Well not so little," Pamela smiled at her.  
  
"Pam, your suppose to be dead!" Daisy said, still in shock.  
  
Pamela smiled at her. "Yes, that's what your mum thought. When my relationship with your uncle ended, your mother was not happy with me."  
  
"She told me you were hit by the mob! I totally believed her!"  
  
"You were nine! Of course you believed her. The privet sector pay is much higher that public. I changed jobs. This one was a bit more demanding and my relationship with your uncle suffered. He wasn't happy that I was neglecting him. He told me to choose. Being the contrary creature I am, I chose work over him. Because of him though, a few of you wizarding types knew about me. Muggles are much more advanced in this type of thing and many wizards find it beneficial to have a muggle solicitor arguing on their behalf, which is what I will apparently be doing for you. That is if you want me to."  
  
Daisy jumped up. "If I want you to? I am going to make so much money this summer! And with Lu running my career, I'll be so famous. Well, Roxy will anyway, but as I'm Roxy doesn't make much difference does it?"  
  
Daisy smiled manically and Luigi and Pamela laughed until finally a tiny beeping emanated from Pamela's wrist.  
  
"Time to go," she said. "Those stodgy old wizards won't know what hit them!"


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter 32  
  
As Daisy was dazzling the adults at the Golden Snidget, her friends and family sat with the rest of Order of Phoenix members in Dumbledore's office. The students were all tired and sweaty and irritable.  
  
They didn't just listen to reports and rumors every Saturday afternoon. They prepared for war. The rag-tag group of students had learned more curses and hexes they even Harry could have imagined. This being after all that work for the Triwizard Tournament. He did have an advantage because of all he had learned last year but right now he didn't care.  
  
Harry looked around to see what state the others were in. Hermione and Ginny was sitting in a corner talking in low voices and glancing at Ron. Harry had a few guess as to what that was about, but he had been told to butt-out before so he let Ginny try and talk some sense into Hermione.  
  
Ron was not making things easy by having his arms wrapped tightly around Hannah. They were talking with Blaise and Draco. Ron and Draco were laughing with each other. Well, it was bound to happen. Spending every Saturday afternoon together for six months was bound to make them friends. That, and Daisy's constant nudging.  
  
Daisy. Her absence was tangible, for Harry at least. Maybe he'd try and say something to her again before they left for the summer.  
  
Summer, another cheerful thought. Sirius' court date had been set for August first. That meant at least a month with the Dursleys. Oh joy.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts," Cho asked coming up behind him.  
  
"Hey," Harry responded trying to smile. "I don't think that's going cover the half of it. Two Galleons and a Sickle and then lets see how far we get."  
  
Cho laughed. It was good to make some one laugh.  
  
"So, what's bothering you, Harry?" she asked sounding concerned.  
  
Harry waved her off. "Oh, the horrors of being fifteen. I'm fine."  
  
"Your not," insisted the wise sixth year. "Dreading heading back to your family?"  
  
"Those people aren't family," insisted Harry. "Relatives, maybe but not family. I've seen families. No, my family is here, and in great danger. Do you think we're ready for what's to come, Cho?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry. But I'm not about to let fear paralyze me. My mother's a Muggle. I'm a potential target. I can't let that fear of death stop me from living."  
  
"Well, said Miss Chang." Cho went scarlet as the Headmaster spoke to her. "Did everyone hear that? Don't let fear of death stop you for living. This summer will be hard, on those of you here especially. You are the strongest and the mostly likely targets.  
  
"You have been relatively sheltered here at Hogwarts, but soon you will be going back out into the world. It will be hard to face what Voldemort has done to our world. You may even have to put some of the skills you've learned here to the test in real combat."  
  
The Headmasters shoulders drooped and the light seemed to go out from his eyes. "There is one bit of good news though. It seems Minister Fudge was been under a lot of pressure to do something. Anything. He has decided to lift the Restriction on Underage Magic. Any witch or wizard over the age of fifteen any now use magic. It is expected that you will all behave accordingly in this time of war."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "That is all for today. You had best all get back to your weekend."  
  
Daisy was in an extremely good mood as she headed towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I don't care what my teachers say. I'm gonna be a supermodel. And everyone is gonna dress like me. Wait and see, when I'm a supermodel, and my hair will shine like the sea. And everyone will wanna look like me-ee."  
  
When she had come back, Daisy had immediately set out to look for Harry. She had spoken to Pamela bit about her Uncle Severus. Pamela clearly missed him. 'Being the contrary creature I am, I chose work over him.' Daisy had decided she was not going to do that!  
  
"'Cause I'm young. And I'm hip, and so beautiful! I'm gonna be a supermodel. 'Cause I'm young. And I'm hip, and so beautiful! I'm gonna be a supermodel."  
  
She was sick of being miserable. Why couldn't she change things for the better with Harry right there with her? Today she had gotten everything she wanted in the negotiations. She had to compromise, of course. They wanted a whole show from her with dancing and possibly acting. She every Sunday night off, one Saturday a month (sure that would only be two, but it was still a Saturday night out) and one weeknight (thought they made it clear they wouldn't happy if she chose a Friday and Saturday in the same week). And the money she'd be making! No one could every say she was just a trust- fund baby now. Not that they ever did, but Draco had complained about something like that.  
  
"I wish that I was like Tori Spelling with a car like hers and a tan like hers. I'd show them how! How it was done, that'd be fun, that'd fun!"  
  
Why couldn't she be completely happy with her life? All she had had to do today was speak up. So Daisy decided to talk to Harry and was told he was down on the Quidditch pitch. She smiled at the thought of him, dedicated Quidditch Captain. Fred and George said he had inherited Oliver Wood's manic energy. She kept singing as she rounded towards the pitch. She was in such a good mood it couldn't help bubble out.  
  
"'Cause I'm young. And I'm hip, and so beautiful! I'm gonna be a supermodel. 'Cause I'm young. And I'm hip, and so beautiful! I'm gonna be a supermodel."  
  
When Daisy entered the stadium she scanned the sky for Harry. But he wasn't in the sky. He was landing on the other end of the pitch. He wasn't alone either. Cho Chang was there to greet him. They were both windswept from flying and laughing like crazy.  
  
Daisy felt her stomach tighten. They were oblivious to her presence, so happy together. They Cho stood on her tip toes and kissed Harry. Daisy heart was now in her tightened stomach, the life being squeezed out of it. Harry seemed hesitant. Daisy bit her lip with hope. Then he kissed Cho back, pulling her close.  
  
Daisy was going to retch. She fled the stands as fast as she could.  
  
I'm gonna be a supermodel.  
  
Harry had been still been depressed as they left the Headmaster's office. Cho was walking with him suggested Quidditch. With nothing better to do and being tried of moping, Harry had agreed.  
  
Now here he was with her again, flying and laughing. The first girl he had ever really like. "She likes you, you now." Daisy had once said.  
  
No! He told himself forcefully. I will not think about her. I will have fun!  
  
He deserved fun didn't he? He was here with a beautiful girl engaged in one of his favorite activities, flying.  
  
"Catch me if you can, Harry!" Cho called rocketing past.  
  
Harry chased her about, but she landed before he caught up.  
  
"You beat me," he said landing a few feet from her.  
  
"If only I could during a match," was her reply. "Did you let me win?"  
  
"I would never!" he laughed.  
  
Suddenly Harry was aware of how close she was to him. He found himself staring into those deep brown eyes.  
  
Not as deep as Daisy's, though.  
  
Before he could mentally berate himself, Cho had kissed him. He didn't know what to say. Cho wasn't suppose to kiss him.  
  
And why not? Can't a beautiful girl kiss me? Can't I be happy too?  
  
Suddenly it seemed, he was pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Cho had always been a good kisser.  
  
Something Andrews knows quite well, the little voice of reason reminded him.  
  
Harry pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked.  
  
For a Ravenclaw the girl can be awfully thick. Has she no common sense.  
  
"Deja vous," Harry answered. "We've done this before, remember?"  
  
"I, we, I wasn't ready for a serious relationship, then," Cho fumbled out her answer.  
  
"And I'm not now," Harry said.  
  
At least not with her, the little voice reminded.  
  
"We don't have to be serious," Cho offered.  
  
Harry gave her a sad smile, "I just can again, Cho. I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"  
  
She gave a derisive laugh as she turned away. "Friends. Sure, Harry. I'd better go. See you."  
  
And she's going, going, gone!  
  
"I am spending too much time with Malfoy," Harry muttered as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
And Daisy, the voice reminded.  
  
Daisy sat in the Common Room reading "To Kill a Mocking Bird." Well, staring at page forty-two of the book, anyway. Her mind was racing too fast with thoughts of how stupid Harry was for getting mixed up with Cho, again, and how stupid she was for thinking she could just go running into his arms and it would be all right. Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
Suddenly the porthole door swung open and there he was. Harry sought Ron and Hermione out. They were playing chess across the room. Then they, all three turned to her, frowning. Ron and Hermione had been watching her out of the corner of their eyes and she knew. They were coming over now.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said brightly. "How'd your meeting go this afternoon?"  
  
"Not as well as yours, I'm sure," She said dryly.  
  
"Er, what are you reading?" Ron tried.  
  
"'To Kill a Mockingbird' specifically, '"Pull it up, child, pull it up?" She picked up the limp sprout and squeezed her thumb up its tiny stalk. Microscopic grains oozed out. "Why, one sprig can ruin a whole yard. Look here..."'"  
  
"All right, all right," Ron said. "I get it."  
  
"Miss Maudie kind of reminds me of Professor Sprout," Hermione said absently. She shook her head. "So your job negations didn't go well?"  
  
"Oh, no, they went very well," Daisy said evenly. "I found out that my Uncle's friend Pamela isn't dead either. They just broke up and my mom was being a catty older sister. But I just bet Harry had a better afternoon than I did."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked. He had a terrible headache from thinking about her all afternoon.  
  
"Well, I certainly wasn't snogging an ex on the Quidditch pitch," Daisy said with so much rancor Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
Then he was anger at her presumption. "And what do you care who I snog, anyway?"  
  
She stood and glared at him. "I just don't like to watch people being colossally stupid, is all!" she shouted at him.  
  
Now he stood and stared her straight in the eye. "Well you doing a pretty good impression if 'colossally stupid' yourself, right now," Harry said quietly but with fury.  
  
Daisy's eyes narrowed and she scowled Snape-ishly. "You had better watch what you say, Potter," she said in quiet voice crackling with fury. "You're making a mistake, Harry. You're just asking to get your heart ripped out and handed back to you."  
  
With that she turned on her heel and stormed off. Harry made and exasperated noise and her his hand through his hair.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" he finally asked Ron and Hermione, who were staring up at him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, her eyes wide with surprise. "You two never fight. Not like that."  
  
"Yeah," was Ron's comment.  
  
"Apparently we do," said Harry. "Especially when she's being ridiculous! Just coming out of nowhere with that. How did she even know?"  
  
Harry was pacing now. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew what to say.  
  
"She is Seer," Hermione offered weakly after a long silence.  
  
Harry was still pacing with Ron and Hermione looking on when Colin Creevey walked by. He stopped and turned to them.  
  
"Hey Harry, did Daisy ever find earlier? She was really excited 'bout something and wanted to see you."  
  
Harry stared at him before saying, "Yeah, Colin, she saw me all right."  
  
When the fourth year left them Ron said, "Cor, Harry! She didn't See you, she saw you. She was actually there."  
  
"No kidding Sherlock!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Poor Daisy," Hermione said.  
  
"Poor Daisy?" Ron turned to her. "What about Harry? He didn't deserver for her to blow up at him like that!"  
  
"After she had to watch him kissing another girl? You bet she did!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"And what does it matter to her who he kisses?" asked Ron, temper rising.  
  
Hermione looked at her two friends. "Your both so thick!" Then she stomped up the girls' stairs after Daisy.  
  
"Two for two," said George sitting in Hermione's vacated seat.  
  
"Don't know what you blokes did," Fred said also joining them, "But it was bloody brilliant!"  
  
Ron and Hermione made up fairly quickly. Maybe because they were used to these little tiffs, or maybe because it wasn't really their argument. Either way, they both had a new apparition for what they had been putting their friends through when they fought.  
  
Harry and Daisy were still angry at each other. Usually they would just glare at each other. The hostility between them was palpable when ever they were together.  
  
It was Monday morning on the last week of term and Harry, Daisy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were all together on their way breakfast. Harry and Daisy were on opposite sides of the little group.  
  
"Your being ridiculous!" Ginny hissed at Daisy. "Cho kissed him and he turned her down. Get over it."  
  
Daisy glared at Ginny now, but didn't say any thing. Ginny sighed.  
  
"OWLs due back today," Ron said lightly. "What are you expecting, Harry?"  
  
By way of answering, Harry grunted.  
  
"I bet I did dreadful," Neville said.  
  
"I'm sure you did fine, Neville," Hermione offered with a smile.  
  
When they sat at the Gryffindor table it was still early. The hall was filled mostly with fifth and seventh years waiting for their results from OWLs or NEWTs.  
  
Soon the tables filled and it was time for mail. The number of post owls was twice the normal amount. Soon every fifth and seventh year student was reading his or her parchment.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" Ron said with his mouth half full. "I got thirteen OWLs!"  
  
Harry looked at his friend and beamed. "Way to go, Ron!"  
  
"What did you get?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fourteen," Harry answered a little sheepishly.  
  
"Brilliant! We're very smart, Harry," Ron said and clapped on the back. "How 'bout you Herm? How badly did our resident geniuses but her lowly, merely brilliant friends?"  
  
Hermione was staring at her parchment, a look of shock on her face. "Sixteen," she said at last. "I received sixteen OWL's."  
  
"Way to go, Herm," Daisy said smiling proudly. "That's a new school record."  
  
Hermione nodded dumbly.  
  
"What about you Nev?" Daisy asked.  
  
Neville looked as shocked as Hermione. "Ten! I got ten OWLs!"  
  
"Good job, Nev," Harry said.  
  
"We'd better get going," Daisy said.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
Daisy raised a hand and pointed in the air. The warning bell rang for the first class.  
  
"We don't want to be late," Daisy said trying to hind her smile.  
  
"I hate when she does that," Harry grumbled.  
  
The looks exchanged looks, as if waiting for another row.  
  
"And what did you get, Miss Dumbledore?" Harry asked formally.  
  
"Fourteen, same as you Potter." Daisy looked at Harry for the first in a week without any malice. "We're just the same, Harry," she said before disappearing for class.  
  



	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter 33  
  
"Oh, Hermione, it's just too cliché! I mean falling for your best friends especially when he's involved with someone else. Someone he apparently cares about if he keeps going back to her."  
  
Daisy voice carried down the girls' stairs. Harry looked up when he first heard he words, and then his heart sank. She didn't think Hermione should be with Ron because of the situation was so cliché. She didn't seem happy about it of course, but still this was the advice she was giving her best girl friend.  
  
Harry couldn't help hoping she'd adopt a 'do as I say, not as I do' policy. But hadn't she already turned him down before? He was not about to put himself through that again!  
  
And now he now knew he couldn't be without her friendship. He could understand why she held that friendship in such high regards. Maybe, given time, she'd come around.  
  
Her voice was cut off though when the two girls came down far enough to see him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine said in surprise. "I thought everyone when down already."  
  
"Just he to pick up strays. You're the last two. Don't worry, Ron's down stairs."  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Daisy shoved her with her elbow. "He must have heard us talking. About you and Ron!"  
  
"Oh," Hermoine said catching on. "Oh, yes, yes of course  
  
Ron. But don't fret about me, Harry I can handle it." But she was looking at Daisy as she said that.  
  
"Well, shall we ladies?" Harry said and offered an arm to his two best girl friends.  
  
"How very gallant, Harry," Hermoine said.  
  
"How terribly cliché," Daisy rolling her eyes, but still taking the offered arm.  
  
"So do you think we'll win the House Cup? Slytherin was awful close," Hermione said.  
  
"Very funny, Herm. You think they magically got 150 points! In one night?" Daisy asked.  
  
"It's been know to happen," Harry said absently, he was getting a splitting headache.  
  
"Only for you Wonderboy. And you need your hair cut again," Daisy answered.  
  
"Who are you, my Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"Oh, low blow, Harry, very low," Daisy laughed but Harry didn't seem to react at all.  
  
Until he went completely limp. If the Girls hadn't still been holding each arm lightly, he'd have fallen to the floor. The lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead was a livid pink.  
  
"Hermoine, what's wrong with him?" Daisy asked with a note of panic.  
  
"What's usually wring with you when you do this? Look at his scar, it's a vision."  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
Hermoine nodded. "I'll get help. Is there anything you can do for him?"  
  
Daisy nodded. "I'll go make sue he's all right."  
  
"How?" Hermoine asked before she dashed off.  
  
Daisy didn't answer. She laid Harry flat on the floor and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers and closing her eyes.  
  
Harry found himself in darkened, cold room. It was so cold here. Harry looked around for the person he knew he'd see, Voldemort.  
  
He wasn't disappointed. Standing in the center of the room, a look of fury on his face was the man called Lord Voldemort. He looked much different then last year. Apparently he wasn't just regrouping his followers, he was regrouping himself. The man in the middle of the room look much more like the Tom Riddle Harry remembered from second year. He had regrown his thick black hair. His form had filled out. He began to pace the room. Harry saw a flash of his still red eyes; his flat serpentine face was still. Reminiscent of a snake, but he looked more handsome. Too handsome actually, it was inhuman perfection. And his Voice was different, deeper, more alive, more terrifying. It sent chills down Harry's spine when he spoke. What he said didn't help either. He appeared to be speaking to a crumpled figure on the floor.  
  
"I want the Seeress, Timoldi! Your foolishness, your lack of control cost me that!"  
  
"I, I am sorry my Lord," the pitiful pile of robes said.  
  
"That is not enough, Vincent. You must pay for your mistake. Crucio!" he hissed out the last word.  
  
Vince wriggled and screamed on the floor. Harry couldn't help thinking the slug was getting off light.  
  
"And Potter!" Voldemort said vehemently. "You pushed the boy too far! I told you not to do anything to anger the boy!"  
  
As Vince was hit with another Cruciatus Curse, Harry was aware of another presence with him. Daisy took his hand and laced their fingers together.  
  
"What did I miss?" she asked.  
  
"Only more of that," Harry said pointing and the wriggling Death Eater. He felt her hand tighten in his.  
  
Voldemort was pacing around Vince again, when a Belle spoke from a hidden chair.  
  
"Is this really accomplishing anything my Lord? Don't misunderstand, I'd torture him myself, but is there a reason?"  
  
"My dear, I have a reason for every thing. Did you know Potter feels great pain when I am extremely angry? Of course you did, you told me. I want him to feel this! Harry should know. He should know I'm coming. I'm nearly ready now to begin. I will destroy the feeble family he has built for himself. Starting with your sister, then the Weasley boy will be mine, perhaps the girl too, if she proves of some use, and I will dangle mudblood by a hook before I kill her!  
  
"Do you hear me Potter?" Another Cruciatus Curse hit Vince, then another and another. Finally Voldemort was just pointing his wand at the pathetic creature as he cackled madly and screamed. "I will take them all, and you know such pains as even I can scarcely imagine!"  
  
Daisy had had enough of this. Harry seemed to be stuck, but she could pull them out. She held fast to Harry's hand and concentrated hard on Hogwarts. As they left the cold room it was to the sound of Voldemort's malicious laughter and Vince's screams of terror and pain.  
  
Daisy came too a moment before Harry. "Damn" she muttered.  
  
"Daisy?" Hermoine was kneeling next to her. "What happened?"  
  
Daisy went cold hearing Hermoine's voice. "Hang the mudblood by a hook," kept echoing in her head. Daisy didn't say anything, but hugged Hermoine tightly.  
  
"He won't!" she said fiercely in a small voice. "We won't let him."  
  
"No we won't," Harry said sitting up next to her.  
  
He took careful note the people there. Sirius, Professors Blanc, Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny and Malfoy.  
  
"Are we missing the Leaving Feast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you sod, there are more important things than food!" Ron said. All of his friends turned to stare at him. He didn't notice. "Your scar is actually bleeding!"  
  
Harry reached up and touched his scar. It was hot. So hot it burned, but it was wet too. Sure enough, when he pulled his hand away there was blood.  
  
"Voldemort wanted to send me a message," he said.  
  
Harry looked at Daisy.  
  
"He won't," said the Seeress. "We won't let him."  
  
Harry looked slightly lost. Finally Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. "Somehow I don't think a hallway is the best place for this conversation. You two need to go to the Hospital wing. You may have your share of dinner there, and, if they wish, your friends may join you."  
  
Harry repeated the details of the vision on the way to the hospital wing, with Daisy helping when necessary. Once they were settled into beds with chairs surrounding them filed by their friends Professor Dumbledore conjured plates, which were soon filled with food. Only Sirius, sitting next to Harry and Guy sitting next to Daisy were staying.  
  
Daisy saw Professor Dumbledore leaving and quietly followed him.  
  
"Uncle," she called quietly.  
  
"Daisy dear, is something the matter?" asked the old wizard.  
  
"No. I was glad you where there," she said looking up at him, "when we woke up."  
  
He smiled down on her. It was clear where she got her smile. "You hardly noticed me."  
  
"Oh no! You're the one who told me about radiant power. I knew you were there. I always do. You and uncle Severus, and Guy, I can identify without thought, and Harry."  
  
"Yes, you have a very precious relationship with young Mister Potter," his eyes twinkled at her.  
  
"Why Uncle Albus, are you trying to play matchmaker?" she asked nearly laughing.  
  
"I shouldn't have to. Did you not decide just over a week ago that you were not going to be stubborn? I just want to see you happy, my dear girl. You deserve that." His eyes dimmed slightly. "So much so set against you. Harry understands that. He can help you, even if I can not."  
  
"But you can!" she insisted. "I need you so much Uncle Albus."  
  
"Daisy, I have always been here for you. I always shall. I will do everything in power to protect and help you. But you don't need me, child, not nearly as much as I need you."  
  
Daisy smiled at her great-uncle and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Don't be stubborn a lass. And don't forget to owl your old uncle over the summer."  
  
"I'll be seeing you in person. I'll miss Allen too. Can visit the both of you at once and kill two birds with a single stone."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at her choice of expressions. "Just so long so you keep your Uncle Severus on his toes."  
  
"I'm glad Peggy will be there to help me keep him from killing Sirius or Remus."  
  
Dumbledore frowned at her.  
  
"Oh!" she said realizing he had no idea what she was talking about. "It's just a vision I had. It's going to be an unusual summer."  
  
The next morning Daisy stood on the train platform at the Hogsmeade station. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye as he loaded his trunk aboard. She seeded morose. Once or twice someone stopped to talk to her. She would smile and give good-bye hugs. When she said good-bye to Blaise, the Slytherin girl seemed colder then usual.  
  
"Oh no, she's still miffed," said a drawing voice next to Harry.  
  
"What did you do, Draco?" Harry asked remembering Blaise's temper.  
  
The blond boy shrugged. "She didn't want me to leave last night to see how Daisy was. After your vision we have to reconsider the position of every Slytherin."  
  
"Even you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Especially me," he answered. "My father put in for that special consideration. His parole will be coming up in mid-August; just after the media frenzy from Sirius should subside. I really don't want to go home this summer."  
  
"Wasn't your mum filing for divorce?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Yeah. That was her plan. From prison, Lucius managed to convince her to do otherwise. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't go home. She's given up so much for me."  
  
A look a great sadness settled in Draco's eyes. Harry realized that there was more than one way for a mother to give her life for her child.  
  
"You going to say good-bye?" Harry asked at last.  
  
"Nah, I'll see her at work tomorrow."  
  
Now Harry laughed. "You? Work?"  
  
A smile curled the corner of Malfoy's mouth. "I know. But I can dance, and she needed a partner. It'll get me out of the manner. Next year things begin in earnest, Harry. I intent to have as much fun as possible this summer. It may be the last chance I get."  
  
Draco clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I'll grab a compartment. I don't expect I'd be too welcome with my Housemates."  
  
"So that's why you hang around with us?"  
  
"Really Potter," Draco drawled, "do you think I'd bother with you if I didn't have a choice?"  
  
Honestly, Harry didn't know. He also didn't know if they could trust Draco Malfoy, but Daisy seemed to have brokered a truce. For now that would have to do.  
  
Harry was standing by the train now, debating weather to go over to Daisy when someone suddenly knocked into him. Two some ones actually.  
  
"Oy! Fred, George be careful. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Harry asked still rubbing his smarting elbow where it had just banged into the train.  
  
"Off to say so long to the gypsy witch," Fred said. Or was it George?  
  
"She made a fair Keeper," said George (or Fred). "You sure are lucky she and Ron can help you rebuild next year."  
  
"Yes well, we can't all be going off into the world to start successful businesses," Harry smiled.  
  
"We've been putting the money to good use partner," George said with a conspiratorial wink. Harry was sure it was George because he had spotted the gold wristwatch Star had given him as a going away present.  
  
Harry frowned. "I told you guys last year, there were no strings. I don't want you to feel like you owe me."  
  
"And the only way that will happen is if your a silent partner," said Fred with a clap on the back. "Don't worry. You have no input or say or anything. You just get to rake in the cash."  
  
"You can't argue with us, Harry you should know better."  
  
Harry laughed. "I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Right mate." Fred grinned at him.  
  
Then Harry spotted something.  
  
"Um, George, something is falling out of your pocket," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. Wouldn't want to lose my souvenir."  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Harry Potter, get you mind out of the toilet," said Fred.  
  
"Only when you get the toilet out of your pocket!" Harry said pointing to the white porcine glinting in Fred's pocket too.  
  
"We'll being seeing you Harry!" George called with a laugh.  
  
"Right, flying cars and other rescues. We'll save you from those Muggles yet!" Fred called over his shoulder.  
  
It was sure going to be odd at Hogwarts without the Weasley twins.  
  
Harry watched as Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Neville all said good-bye to Daisy. She seemed perfectly happy now. In fact, she didn't seem to have missed him, at all.  
  
Harry decided to say a quick good-bye to Hagrid at the other end of the platform.  
  
"Harry! Glad ya came to say good-bye. I been waiting fer ya."  
  
Hargid's grin lighted Harry's heart. "I couldn't leave without saying good- bye, Hagrid."  
  
"I notice ya haven't been down to see Daisy now."  
  
"She all so doesn't seem to have missed me.  
  
"Harry, don't be daft! 'Corse she'll miss ya. Something awful, I might think."  
  
Harry just shook his head at Hagrid's comments.  
  
"Ah, Harry, me lad. It was so much easier when ya were eleven and yer only problem was that great whale of a cousin a your's."  
  
"I've finally learned to deal with Dudley. Just have my convict god-father threaten the Dursleys and there doesn't seem to be a problem."  
  
Hagrid laughted. "Well, have fun Harry, I'll see ya at Sirius' trial, I suspect. Olmpie 'spose ta visit this summer too."  
  
"I'll see you then, Hagrid." Harry turned from Hagrid to find himself face to face with Daisy.  
  
"Hey," she said offering a slight smile. "Didn't look like you were going to say good bye to me."  
  
"Didn't look like you missed me all that much," Harry said unable to hide the hurt in his voice.  
  
"I'll always miss when ever you not there, Harry."  
  
"Even as you dance the summer away with Malfoy?"  
  
"Harry Potter are you jealous?" Daisy wanted to laugh at the idea. Of course he wasn't.  
  
"Of course I'm not," Harry said trying not to meet her gaze. "Just upset he gets to spend more time with my friends then me."  
  
"Right, well, it seems I'm his friend too." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, right. Be careful around him, Wild Flower."  
  
"I will Harry. And I'll visit over the summer," she added hastily. "So you don't feel too neglected."  
  
"I'd like that." Why does she have to have such big brown eyes? "And owl. Especially if you have a vision, or something." Like Malfoy tries to make a move on you again.  
  
"I will."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment. Daisy opened her mouth again, but it wasn't she voice that called out.  
  
"Harry!" Cho Chang came rushing over. "I just wanted to say good-bye," she smiled dazzlingly at him. "Could you excuse us?" she asked Daisy.  
  
"Sure," she answered curtly. "See ya, Wonderboy."  
  
"Bye, Wild Flower," he called, but she just kept walking away.  
  
Turning back to listen to Cho drone out a farewell, Harry only thought of Daisy.  
  
He smiled, watching her retreating form. From the edge of the platform, Daisy turned back to look at him. When their eyes meet, and she saw he was still watching her, a smile lit up her face. She waved a merry good-bye before disappearing from sight. 


End file.
